El Lago
by FedeWeasley
Summary: La curiosidad por entender a la chica que últimamente ocupa cada vez más sus pensamientos lo lleva a hacer algo que definitivamente estaba mal, ahí estaba el héroe espiando a un par de amigas durante su noche de chicas, y una vez que la escucho hablar no pudo evitar que su corazón ahora fue de ella, y cuando la escucho cantar se dio cuenta que hace mucho se lo había robado ya.
1. Chapter 1

No estaba muy seguro de cuando habían empezado a ser amigas, pero de repente había notado que los días de práctica de esgrima Kagami llegaba un poco antes y se entretenía platicando con Marinette, la relación parecía extraña y él nunca se había imaginado que dos chicas tan diferentes podrían convivir de una manera tan… espontánea, esa era la palabra.

Pero ahí estaba, viendo como platicaban animadas en la entrada, le había parecido muy extraño que Marinette se apareciera a la salida de la practica, y si bien Kagami ya le había mencionado que de un tiempo para la fecha se habían vuelto amigas, aunque no le había comentado como se había dado, ahora le quedaba claro que realmente Kagami se sentía muy a gusto y animada con la chica de coletas, lo cual para él era extraño, por que aunque el tenía una buena relación con la japonesa no tenía tampoco ese tipo de relación tan cómoda y animada. También daba por tierra con su teoría de que Marinette era una chica tímida con las personas que conocía poco, así que se sentía aun más intrigado y ansioso por no poder tener él mismo una mejor relación con la chica.

Por que si había alguien que podía intimidar a cualquiera, esa sin dudas era Kagami, y ahí estaba Marinette, riendo relajada, y platicando con todo su cuerpo, bastante emocionada, y le daba gusto, por que era consciente que algo había empezado a pasar con ella y sus otras amigas, en particular con Alya, quien parecía distante y algo fría con su amiga. Ya habían sido varios días en los que veía a la azabache apagada durante los recesos, un poco apartada del resto de las chicas, mientras que estas rodeaban como satélites al rededor de Lila, y aunque no estaba seguro, tenía el presentimiento que de alguna manera la italiana se había dado a la tarea de que así fuera.

Por lo que había sacado de sus conversaciones con Nino, al parecer la chica les había ayudado un par de veces a cuidar a sus hermanos, aprovechando que Marinette no había podido en esas ocasiones, y también se había enterado que Alya había tenido que cancelar un par de salidas de amigas con Marinette, por que Lila había conseguido la dichosa entrevista con Ladybug, lo cual era imposible, él lo sabia mejor que nadie, pero no había dejado de notar la coincidencia. Al final las dos entrevistas se habían tenido que cancelar, una por un Akuma y la otra al parecer por una misión secreta de la heroína, que estaba seguro era mentira de Lila. Le alegraba que al menos Marinette hubiera encontrado en Kagami otro apoyo, ya que él esperaba poder contarse como uno.

Se acerco a las chicas esperando no interrumpirlas, cuando el carro que recogía a la japonesa se estaciono, y de este bajo la misma Tsurugi-San, vaya sorpresa! Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar a las chicas saludar a la mamá de Kagami, y se quedo sorprendido cuando Marinette, en un tono amable y animado se dirigió a una de las personas con las que el menos podría hablar.

\- Buenas tardes Madame, muchas gracias por darme un momento.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, Kagami me comento que tenías algo que pedirme.

\- Si, bien, Kagami me comento que tendrá que salir de la ciudad el fin de semana, y que ella por su práctica del viernes no podrá acompañarla.

\- Si, así es, he pensado en solicitar a alguno de mis asistentes que se quede con ella, no me siento cómoda dejándola sola.

\- Yo había pensado que sería muy agradable que le permita quedarse conmigo. Dijo la chica de coletas en un tono alegre y terriblemente dulce, Adrien realmente se pregunto si alguien podría negarle algo, ciertamente él no, mucho menos ahora que se había acercado un poco más y veía también la ilusión en sus ojos, siempre habían sido tan grandes?

\- Bueno, no es algo que hubiera considerado antes, eso te gustaría Kagami?

Él volteo a ver a la chica, que parecía bastante sorprendida por que su mamá no hubiera dado un no tajante ante la sugerencia, así que usando su usual tono respetuoso contesto rápidamente

\- Si, creo que sería muy agradable.

\- Y tus padres están de acuerdo?

\- Oh, si claro, contesto con entusiasmo Marinette, y él no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su emoción.- me han pedido que le diga que si desea hablar con ellos están a sus ordenes, yo vendría a buscar a Kagami a la salida de su practica y vivo prácticamente en la esquina.

\- Muy bien, entonces si no hay inconveniente me pondré en contacto con tus padres más tarde, para agradecerles la invitación, y el domingo por la mañana pasaré a buscar a Kagami, si les parece bien.

\- Claro, está perfecto, muchas gracias.

Kagame tenía una sonrisa que el rara vez había visto, pero que empezaba a definir como el efecto Marinette, lo había visto en algunos de sus compañeros antes de que la alienación de Lila comenzara, y empezaba a sentirse excluido de él. Sentía que desde que le había hecho la terrible broma de la estatua de cera ella había puesto un muro entre ambos, seguía estando nerviosa en su presencia, pero además parecía que siempre mantenía una distancia de dos pasos de él, y que cada vez que el intentaba acortarla o tener un momento a solas ella huía, y por alguna razón sentir esta especie de rechazo empezaba a molestarle, se inquietaba algunas veces cuando la veía llegar, era una especie de anticipación, y aunque al principio intento ignorar ese sentimiento, conforme pasaba el tiempo y no lograba deshacer ese muro que parecía crecer, se sentía más frustrado y empezaba a reconocer para si mismo, nunca en voz alta para Plag, que Marinette Dupin-Cheng le gustaba, así de simple, no sabía hasta que punto, no quería aún entrar al tema de en que dejaba este hecho sus sentimiento hacia Ladybug.

Después de las despedidas, que por fin lo incluyeron a él, Kagami se retiro con su mamá, dejándolos a ellos en la acera, el esperando su propio transporte y Marinette sin saber muy bien como despedirse, así que decidió romper el silencio y aprovechar esta extraña oportunidad.

\- Fue muy valiente de tu parte hablar con la mamá de Kagami, yo nunca he tenido el valor.

\- No fue para tanto, ya le había comentado a ella que sería buena idea, pero parecía dudar de la manera de decirle a su madre, así que me ofrecí.

\- Kagami se veía realmente feliz, y debo decir que me sorprendió que tú también

\- Por que lo dices? le pregunto ella realmente confundida

\- Bueno, nunca me pareció que Kagami te agradará mucho.

\- Y no lo hacía, confeso ella mitad apenada y mitad divertida, - pero la he conocido un poco más y realmente me equivoque con ella, creo que es una chica genial, y la verdad ahora entiendo por que te interesa.

Él se quedo un poco en blanco, el tono en que lo dijo, como si constatara un hecho, con la mirada hacia el lugar por donde se había ido el coche, resignada pero de cierta manera conforme, lo hizo sentir incómodo, y antes de darse cuenta había dado un paso lento hacia ella, como si temiera que ella emprendiera la huida si lo hacía de manera brusca

\- Ella no me interesa, le dijo seguro, tenía que dejar el punto claro, Marinette seguía sin girar a verlo y el quería que volteara, sentía que tenía que darle esa explicación de frente.

\- Es decir, creo que es una chica guapa, y la verdad es que es una excelente compañera de esgrima, y sin duda una buena amiga, pero no me interesa más que eso

\- Oh, fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, no podía descifrar lo que su amiga pensaba, y ella parecía aferrada a no verlo y a mantener su espacio. Así que corriendo un riesgo enorme dio un paso más, buscando quedar de frente, lentamente logro hacer que quedaran de frente para ver sus ojos, y todo lo que iba a decir murió en su boca, y entonces se acerco un poco más… y ella brinco.

Quiso patearse mentalmente cuando la vio retroceder sus dos pasos de seguridad, parpadeando rápidamente, y con las mejillas sonrojadas. La había asustado, había cruzado la línea que ella había trazado y veía las señales de su huida, así que pensando rápido cambio el tema, e intento aligerar el ambiente

\- Y que tienes planeado para el fin?

El cambio de tema, pareció funcionar, al menos la chica no había salido corriendo.

\- Ohhhh, pues creo que el viernes será divertido tener una especie de pijamada, tal vez no sea la mejor de la historia por que solo seremos nosotras dos, pero será divertido, en lo que están en la práctica preparare algo para que veamos una película, y supongo que un poco de música, y bueno pues cosas de chicas. -Todo lo decía emocionada, le gustaba cuando hablaba así, solía mover sus manos, y se llenaba de una energía que parecía hacerla vibrar, casi nunca lograba que lo hiciera cuando hablaba con él, así que estaba disfrutando este repentino momento.

\- Suena genial, harás que me ponga bastante celoso.

Ok tenía que contenerse, por que ella de nuevo se había sonrojado y volvía a parecer incomoda, pero al parecer no podía evitarlo.

\- Yo, bueno yo podría hacer algo extra, y traértelo, no sé muy bien que preparare pero puedo traerte algo de la panadería.

\- No me refería a la comida Marinette. Le dijo guiñando un ojo, tenía que detenerse, sabía que tenía que detenerse, pero simplemente no podía.

\- Ohhh, fue lo único que dijo ella.

\- Bueno, es sólo que hace mucho no pasamos un momento juntos, no crees?

"Detente Agreste" gritaba su cerebro, que creía que estaba haciendo, sólo que de repente no podía evitar querer tener un poco de Marinette para él, al diablo con las dudas, sólo quería un poco, quería que le dejará estar más cerca que esos dos ridículos paso, quería que ella se emocionara por pasar una tarde con él, quería que le pidiera cualquier cosa con sus enormes ojos ilusionados, quería saber que pensaba. Y que sorpresa cuando ella le sonrío al contestar

\- Bueno, nunca me niego a destruir a un buen oponente en el Ultimate Mecha Strike, tal vez la próxima semana podamos quedar un día en la tarde.

\- Ohhhh, estás muy segura de tu victoria no? Le contesto victorioso, descubriendo que tal vez esa era la clave, ella parecía responder muy bien a los retos.

\- Considerando que la ultima vez te aplaste horriblemente, si creo que si.

Ella parecía haber cambiado en dos segundo, de repente se había inclinado hacia él, haciendo un gracioso encogimiento de hombros, lo que le genero un extraño deja vu, como si ya la hubiera visto hacer ese gesto hacía él, pero estaba seguro de que ella nunca lo había hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que era la primera vez que lograba que ella se sintiera tan relajada, así que enterró ese pensamiento.

Y entonces el momento termino cuando llego su auto por él, se despidieron rápidamente y la vio caminar a su casa mientras el subía al auto, quiso ofrecerse a llevarla, pero el rostro serio de Nathalie lo detuvo.


	2. Chapter 2

Creo que me falto decir que los personajes no me pertenecen y todo eso...

Este capitulo realmente no estaba planeado, pero me emociono tanto tener reviews al poco tiempo de publicar, y todo que no pude evitar sentarme y dejar que surgiera, pensé que sería solo algo corto, un pequeño puente hacía lo importante, pero al final creo que estos chicos se merecen crecer y madurar un poco más.

* * *

El resto de la semana había pasado sin muchas novedades, no había logrado tener muchas charlas con su amiga de coletas, solo saludos y algunas preguntas corteses. Lo que lo había puesto increíblemente ansioso. Nino le había comentado que Marinette y Alya habían tenido una especie de discusión, aunque no sabía el por que. Él las había escuchado murmurar en un par de ocasiones, y tal parecía que Alya intentaba reprochar por algo a Marinette, a lo que esta le respondía bastante indignada, y no era el único que lo notaba, por que que cada vez que ellas tenían uno de estos intercambios, a la hora del receso Lila se presentaba junto a su banco sonriente para pedirle a Alya su opinión sobre cualquier cosa, como si fuera la opinión más importante del mundo, a lo que la castaña reaccionaba con entusiasmo, totalmente alagada, o le comentaba algo sobre su blog, con lo que obtenía su total atención. Eso solo sirvió para confirmarle que la italiana intentaba separar a las amigas.

Cuando por fin llego el viernes tuvo la revelación sobre la disputa entre las chicas, cuando las encontró discutiendo en el área de casilleros, no gritaban, pero era claro que discutían, tan metidas en ello que no notaron cuando entró y se oculto tras la hilera de casilleros.

\- De verdad Marinette no entiendo que piensas lograr con esto -Decía la castaña

\- Ya te dije que no es como tu dices, si me escuchas y le das una oportunidad verás que de verdad Kagami, es una gran chica - contra ataco la pelinegra, que parecía bastante cansada, como si ya hubieran tenido esa conversación varias veces.

\- Si, y me dirás de nuevo que esto no tienen nada que ver con Agreste

\- Pues no, no tiene nada que ver con él, como ya te he dicho, de verdad me agrada Kagami, es lista y amable, y creo que el sábado sería divertido salir un rato, las tres.

\- pffff, de verdad chica?, no sé que te pasa últimamente, primero tu actitud hacia Lila, y ahora esto.

Y entonces algo que nadie hubiera creído posible y para lo que nadie estaba listo paso, Marinette se puso derecha, su rostro se torno serio y su mirada dejo de tener esa suplica, simplemente se enfrento a su amiga, la chica que por años había sido su aliada.

\- Bien si esto es lo que piensas, si crees que realmente intentaría jugar así con ella, creo que no tiene sentido seguir hablando del tema, he intentado que me escuches durante toda la semana, y honestamente no estoy segura de si me has escuchado alguna vez.

Y sin decir más se dio la media vuelta dejando a su amiga sorprendida y a Adrien intrigado, por que no entendía que tenía que ver él en toda esa discusión, y mucho menos que había querido decir Alya con lo de Lila.

Una vez que se quedo solo, salió de detrás de los casilleros y dejo que Plag saliera de su chaqueta en su propio casillero.

\- Vaya que tú chica de las galletas tiene carácter - dijo el kwami animado

\- No es mi chica, y su nombre es Marinette - le contesto el chico, seguía sin entender por que su amigo parecía tan encantado con ponerle apodos en lugar de solo usar su nombre.

\- Bueno como sea, al menos ya sabes de que va el pleito y dejaras de dar vueltas como león en tu habitación, haces que me maree de solo verte.

\- Pues la verdad es que ahora estoy más intrigado, no entiendo como Alya puede creer que Marinette no sea honesta en su amistad con Kagami, es decir, es la persona más sincera que conozco y creo que es pésima mintiendo.

\- De verdad?! le pregunto el kwami en un tono de incredulidad, realmente no podía creer que el chico fuera tan ciego.

Durante el día fue claro que las chicas no arreglarían las cosas al corto plazo. A la hora del almuerzo vio como Marinette tomaba sus cosas y salía sin esperar a la bloguera, y decidió intentar hablar con ella, lo último que quería es que esta discusión acabara con la azabache akumatizada

\- Marinette, espera - la llamo par alcanzarla

\- Adrien lo siento, no te había escuchado - dijo ella mientras retrocedía un paso, parecía que el segundo paso no lo podría dar al quedar con la pared a sus espaldas.

\- Yo solo quería saber si estás bien, note que tú y Alya…- no supo si tocar tan directo el tema de la discusión, sobre todo por que vio que ante la mención de su amiga los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lagrimas.

\- Está bien, supongo que no siempre podemos estar de acuerdo - la respuesta fue vaga, era obvio que no hablaría del tema de la discusión, al menos no con él, pero no parecía estar a punto de atraer a una mariposa, así que decidió darle algo diferente que pensar

\- No, supongo que no, y estás lista para hoy?

El cambio fue instantáneo, una animada Marinette empezó a platicar sus planes

\- Si, estuvimos decidiendo por mensaje que película veríamos, y lo creas o no será algo de terror, así que seguro no dormiré durante semanas.

\- Por que será una de terror? es decir si te dan tanto miedo podrían ver cualquier otra cosa no? - él no creía que Kagami obligara a la chica a ver algo que no quisiera solo por ser la invitada.

\- Ahhh, pues es que descartamos las románticas, las de chicas molestas, las de acción, y los dramas - contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - además si tengo que tener miedo de un homicida loco prefiero hacerlo el día que Kagami Tsurugi estará en mi casa, y armada.

El tono descarado, divertido y ligero con el que dijo eso lo sorprendió, sobre todo por que él tenía claro que Marinette Dupain Cheng era muchas cosas, pero no una cobarde, y que era bastante capas de defenderse, así que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que sorprendió a la chica.

\- Yo lo siento, es que no te imagine como el tipo de persona que le teme a las películas de terror

\- Bueno, pues no les temo como tal, pueda ver una película de terror sin problemas, lo malo viene después

\- Explícame por favor - le pidió como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo, feliz de que ella parecía no rechazar su cercanía

\- Después de ver una película de terror, por alguna razón, no puedo dejar de ver a mi al rededor esperando que algo pase, se que es tonto, pero es como si cualquier ruido o movimiento fuera parte de una terrible trama, supongo que creo que si los protagonistas hubieran estado más atentos se podrían haber ahorrado muchos problemas.

\- De acuerdo, la verdad es que tiene mucho sentido - le dijo, de repente sorprendido por el punto de vista, él no era fan de las películas de terror, nunca lo había sido, pero realmente nunca se había puesto a pensar por que no le gustaban.

No pudo evitar mirar atentamente a la joven frente a él, siempre la había considerado una chica amable y talentosa, bastante lista, pero cada vez se daba más cuenta de lo particular que era su mente, de lo poco que la conocía y tuvo la duda de si alguien la conocía realmente, si se lo hubieran preguntado a inicios de semana hubiera dicho que su mejor amiga debía conocerla muy bien, pero después de ese día tenía sus dudas. Ante su ensimismamiento ella prefirió seguir hablando.

\- y luego de la película, lo mejor será la sesión de Karaoke

\- Nunca te he escuchado cantar - otra cosa que tenía que sumar a la lista de cosas que no conocía

\- Y nunca lo harás - le dijo ella en tono categórico

\- No puede ser tan malo

\- Sabes que hago el vestuario de Kitty Section, cierto?, pues por algo no soy la vocalista

Otra respuesta descarada, quiso saltar de gusto, lo había logrado, tenía una conversación con una Marinette relajada, la había hecho olvidar la pelea con su amiga, y estaba descubriendo cosas nuevas. No pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada, sorprendiendo de nuevo a la chica y para ser sincero también a él mismo, ya que no solía reír así muy a menudo, al menos no en su identidad civil.

Le hubiera encantado seguir con la conversación pero entonces apareció Nino, y Marinette se despidió para ir a sacar algunas cosas de su casillero. Al poco tiempo Alya y Lila se les unieron, haciendo que agradeciera el fin del descanso, sonrío al ver a Marinette en su lugar, dibujando tranquila, vio a Alya sentarse a un lado, escucho como le decía un tímido "lo siento" a la azabache, y como la otra contestaba con un "yo también".


	3. Chapter 3

La discusión con Alya le había dejado una sensación horrible, sobre todo por que la había acusado de querer acercarse a Kagami para dañar su amistad con Adrien, la primera vez que la había acusado de estar tramando algo se había quedado helada. El que su mejor amiga pensará que ella podría hacer algo así era horrible.

Aunque también la había hecho reflexionar, debía admitir que su actitud durante los últimos años había sido bastante tonta, por decir poco; había seguido al chico, había hecho planes ridículos con sus amigas, se había aliado con Cloe, y rematando estaba el horrible momento en el museo de cera. Todo en nombre de un amor que no había tenido el valor de confesar, un amor que ahora sabía no sería correspondido, por que a él le gustaba alguien más, y la forma en que lo había dicho le hizo ver que era algo profundo. Si bien le creía que no era Kagami, por que había sonado bastante sincero al respecto, quien fuera la chica era claro que era alguien mucho mejor parada que ella, incluso le dejaba claro lo que no le agradaba de él, ella jamás podría hacer eso, no por que pensara que el chico no tuviera defectos, si no por que no podría decirle algo que lo lastimara de cualquier manera. Además por lo que sabía no eran más que amigos, al menos la prensa y sus conversaciones nunca habían dado la idea de que el chico tuviera novia, por dios, que clase de tonta rechazaba a Adrien, un chico tan amable y dulce.

Así que había decidido retirarse, si bien lo había pensado desde el día que la dejo en casa con el corazón roto, Tikki la había animado y había decidido no hacer nada drástico, había empezado por buscar espacio, no permitiéndose estar muy cerca del modelo, ni estar a solas.

Su reciente amistad con Kagami le había dado un poco de consuelo y valor, la chica japonesa aun con su poca experiencia en amistad había demostrado ser una persona especial, cuando conversaban parecía muy interesada por las cosas que platicaban, nunca daba una opinión al menos que ella se la pidiera, y le gustaba cuando lo hacía, por que eran directas, aun si no le iban a agradar eran honestas, y también le daba la confianza de decir lo que pensaba de la misma manera.

Cuando le había comentado del viaje de su madre, la idea de pasar el fin de semana juntas le había surgido de manera espontánea, y cuando la planteo se alegro de ver que a la japonesa le hacía ilusión, sobre todo cuando le dijo que nunca había pasado la noche en casa de una amiga. Así que cuando días después le confeso que no había encontrado el momento para decirle a su mamá, ella se ofreció a hacerlo, sin poder evitar tomarle el pelo por haber podido enfrentarse a su madre como un akuma, pero no poder pedirle un permiso tan sencillo. "Prefiero al akuma" había sido la respuesta.

Tras conseguir el permiso, se había sorprendido de tener unos minutos de platica con Adrien, su corazón había brincado y corrido como loco en esos momentos, pero había logrado salir adelante, e incluso se había sentido cómoda, al grado de poder retarlo a jugar un día, descubriendo que tal vez ser solo amiga del chico no era tan malo. Sin duda tardaría en superar los sentimientos que guardaba por él, pero siempre le quedaría el consuelo de su amistad, algo que ahora con todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Lila y sus demás amigos, sobre todo con Alya, empezaba a valorar más que cualquier romance, así que había llegado a casa para empezar a planear el fin de semana, y cuando se había ido a la cama había visto las fotos que estaban a un lado.

\- Tikki, creo que es momento de retroceder, después de todo la retirada no siempre es un acto de cobardía no?

\- No, no lo es - contesto la kwami muy atenta a las emociones de su portadora, pero solo encontró algo de tristeza, pero sobre todo calma.

\- Entonces creo que es momento de retirarse, respirar y aceptar. - dijo mientras empezaba a retirar las fotos del modelo, no las tiraría así que las fue acomodando en una caja.

\- Alguien ha puesto mucha atención a la lecciones de meditación - rió la pequeña moteada para aligerar un poco el momento.

\- Ohhh claro que si, y también al feng shui, es decir, si no haces espacio para lo nuevo, lo nuevo nunca llegará.

Les había tomado un par de horas retirar todos los recortes de revistas de la habitación, el calendario de actividades, el fondo de pantalla. Ya con todo bien guardado en su caja y tumbadas en la alfombra vieron todo el espacio vacío.

\- Nunca pensé que se vería tan vacío - Dijo la chica.

\- Bueno, pues si, luce un poco raro, pero por otro lado eso significa que ahora tienes mucho espacio para llenar de cosas nuevas. - Le dijo el pequeño ser acurrucándose sobre el pecho de la chica y sonriéndole para animarla.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, pero será mañana, ahora creo que es hora de ir a dormir, mañana seleccionare algunos bocetos para el pizarrón, lo puedo aprovechar para poner algunas muestras de telas y poder decidir mejor cuales usar.

\- Suena como un buen uso Marinette, estoy segura que te ayudará a no pasar horas en la tienda intentando decidir.

Subieron a acostarse, antes de dormir Marinette solo vio un momento una foto que tenía de su grupo, con Adrien al centro, bueno tampoco quería sacarlo de su vida no, pensó con una sonrisa.

El viernes fue largo, así que después de clases se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos, para correr a casa, quería preparar algo de merienda especial, y algunos dulces para la noche, tenía las dos horas que duraba la práctica para preparar todo.

* * *

Noto que su compañera estaba muy distraída, y para ser honestos era claro que su mente estaba en otro lado, así que se dedico a hacer los ejercicios sin mucho esfuerzo para evitar lastimarla, hasta que tomaron un descanso y pudo al fin platicar un momento con ella

\- Parece que alguien no esta en la practica - le dijo sin mala intención

\- Lo lamento Adrien, la verdad es que estoy totalmente desconcentrada - le confeso la chica un poco apenada

\- Está bien Kagami, supongo que estás emocionada por el fin de semana la verdad si, siempre he disfrutado mucho las prácticas, pero hoy quisiera que terminará ya

\- Bueno, ya sólo falta una hora, y si lo prefieres podemos sólo practicar movimientos

\- Gracias, eso será mejor o acabare terriblemente humillada.

El resto de la práctica paso sin mucho más, y curiosamente el también estaba ansioso por que terminará, aunque se repetía a si mismo que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que vería a Marinette aunque fuera por unos momentos, solo estaba feliz por sus amigas.

Aún así no pudo evitar esperar a su compañera para salir juntos, y entonces sonrío al ver al pie de la escalera a la chica de coletas, sonriendo se acerco a saludarlos.

\- Que tal estuvo la práctica - Les pregunto alegre

\- Bastante bien - contesto el joven

\- No mientas Adrien, la verdad es que no estuve concentrada, - dijo en tono cortante la japonesa

\- Bueno, si no fue la mejor práctica pero tampoco estuvo tan mal,

\- Como sea - interrumpió la chica de coletas, - A partir de ahorita inicia oficialmente el fin de semana.

Kagami sonrío en respuesta y termino de avanzar hacia su amiga, llevando su maleta de esgrima y una mochila extra con su ropa del fin de semana, Adrien avanzo con ella, y entonces Marinette volteo hacia él, y le extendió una caja que llevaba de la pastelería.

\- Toma Adrien.

\- para mi? - dijo sorprendido el chico

\- Si claro, te dije que te traería algo, recordé que te gusto mucho el quiché de mamá, así que hay un poco, y unos macarrones.

El gesto lo había dejado sin palabras, una sensación cálida se instalo en su pecho, ese era uno de los mejores días, había tenido una platica increíble con su amiga durante el receso, y ahora ella le había llevado dos de sus platillos favoritos, había recordado que le gustaban, y había pensado en él.

\- Muchas gracias Marinette, de verdad no tenías que…

\- Está bien, no es nada de verdad, además es una forma de compensarte por que a partir de este momento quedas excluido de la reunión.

Y sin mucho más las chicas se despidieron y salieron caminando hacia la panadería, las vio irse y no pudo evitar sonreír, Kagami caminaba claramente contenta pero no perdía su paso erguido, al igual que él había sido educada para demostrar mesura, corrección, y no pudo dejar de pensar que tal vez era eso lo que le había atraído de la chica en un inicio, que era muy parecida a él; por otro lado Marinette iba caminando contenta y libre, mientras platicaba animada con su amiga, daba pequeños saltos, se sorprendió de ver que sus movimientos parecían seguros y gráciles, a pesar de que la chica tendía a tropezar con frecuencia, cuando estaba relajada y contenta parecía que era bastante hábil.

Logro llegar a su habitación sin que Nathalie o su padre interceptaran la comida que llevaba, dejo salir a Plagg y puso un pedazo de su queso en la mesita frente al sillón, y saco sus alimentos de la caja con una gran sonrisa.

\- Eres muy fácil de hacer feliz niño, - dijo el kwami, disfrutando de su propia comida.

\- Sabes que no solo es por la comida - contesto entre un bocado y otro. - Aunque esto está realmente delicioso.

Siguieron comiendo juntos, mientras Plagg pedía otro pedazo de queso el chico empezaba a atacar los dulces, su parte favorita

\- Me pregunto que estarán haciendo, - dijo con verdadera curiosidad, y el pequeño gato negro no pudo evitar molestarlo un poco.

\- Hablar de ti, sin duda.

La expresión de sorpresa del rubio era digna de foto.

\- O vamos chico, seguro solo hablan de cosas de chicas, bueno, y es claro que a las dos niñas les gustas, aunque yo me quedaría con la chica patosa, seguro tienen alguna buena receta con queso.

\- Su nombre es Marinette, y no es patosa.

El kwami solo pudo alzar su ceja al notar que el chico no había dicho su espantosa frase de "solo es una amiga"

\- De cualquier manera ella no gusta de mi, sólo es amable.

\- Por favor, que tiene que hacer la pobre chica par que abras los ojos, -dijo ya desesperado el ser.

\- Plagg, crees que ella realmente…

No estaba seguro de cual era la pregunta "gusta de mi" o "siente algo por mi". Temía y ansiaba la respuesta por partes iguales, por que no sabía que haría si la respuesta era si, no podía traicionar sus sentimientos por Ladybug, pero empezaba a aceptar que una parte de él sentía algo retorcerse al pensar en la chica que se sentaba detrás de él, la curiosidad lo estaba matando, era algo que que no podía definir, como si algo dentro de él le exigiera descubrirlo. Giro a ver a su kwami echado sobre un cojín, lleno de queso, y entonces tuvo la mejor idea, o la peor idea a del mundo. Había una forma de saber más, de descubrir como era la amistad de las dos chicas, de tener una mejor idea de que pasaba por la singular mente de la azabache. No se dio tiempo de pensar mucho, si lo hacía seguro se detendría.

\- Plagg, arriba. - El pequeño ser volteo a verlo sorprendido, sobre todo cuando vio su rostro decidido

\- Chico, no quiero saber que estás pensando, pero sea lo que sea: NO - pero el rubio solo levanto las cejas, parecía que desistiría, pero un segundo después negó con la cabeza y no le dio tiempo de decir nada más

\- Plagg, las garras!

Unos instantes después Chat Noir, estaba saltando por los tejados, camino a la terraza de su amiga, había visto la terraza un par de veces, sabía que podría llegar silenciosamente, y que con sus sentidos desarrollados por la transformación podría escuchar sólo un poco de lo que hacían, si estaban haciendo algo demasiado privado se iría de inmediato.

* * *

Un poco largo, pero sentía que hacía falta un poco de Marinette, creo que no puede crecer uno de los personajes sin el otro. Ahora si en el próximo tendremos mucho de la amistad de las chicas! y claro nos acercamos a la parte donde se revela le porque del título. No pensé que fuera a dar para tanto.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews, me daré el tiempo de contestar a todos, por que me da mucha ilusión!


	4. Chapter 4

En este capítulo y el siguiente, en particular pasaremos un poco de lo que está pasando con las chicas, a pequeños atisbos de como lo esta viviendo Adrien, así que esas partes están separadas, es solo que creo que se tiene que ir llevando ambas partes a la par.

Espero les guste.

* * *

A Kagami le sorprendió mucho entrar por la panadería de los padres de su amiga, y sobre todo la bienvenida que estos le dieron.

\- Hola chicas! Kagami es un placer conocerte, siéntete como en casa - la recibió la mujer de origen chino, mientras la hacía pasar por el mostrador.

\- Muchas gracias Madame Dupain, y gracias por invitarme el fin de semana - dijo en un tono educado y algo tímido la chica.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer cariño, si necesitas cualquier cosa sólo dinos.

\- Mamá, necesitas algo antes de que subamos? - intervino la chica de coletas, notando que su amiga se sentía un poco cohibida con tanta atención.

\- Nada hija, suban y pásenla bien.

Subieron y Kagami se sorprendió al encontrar varios platillos y dulces preparados, así como una especie de campamento de mantas y cojines en la sala.

\- Pensé que podíamos aprovechar para ver la película aquí, antes de que mis padres suban, la pantalla y el sonido es mejor que en mi computadora.

\- Y así la vemos mientras haya luz de día? - le dijo en tono ligero la japonesa empezando a relajarse.

\- Si, también eso, - acepto riendo Marinette. - vamos que tu tampoco estás muy convencida de ver la película en la noche.

\- Aún estamos a tiempo de cambiar de idea.- Reto la otra

\- Ahhhh no, ni hablar, no me sentaré a ver una película romántica mientras ambas sufrimos por el mismo chico - exclamo la franco china.

Ambas habían tenido ya la incomoda conversación sobre Adrien al principio de su amistad, y aunque no había sido más que confirmar que ambas estaban interesadas en él, habían llegado a la conclusión de que pasará lo que pasará con respecto a eso, ellas serían amigas, y curiosamente cada una consideraba a la otra digna para ganar el corazón del chico, lo que le había dado a su amistad un extraño equilibrio y compañerismo.

\- Está bien, - dijo al fin la japonesa, sentándose entre los cojines - entonces adelante, que inicie la masacre!

\- Perfecto, crees poder comer mientras la vemos?, prepare un poco de todo, - le dijo mientras le extendía un plato y tomaba uno para acomodarse a un lado - toma lo que gustes.

\- Claro que podré comer - el tono era indignado, pero no molesto

\- Perfecto, entonces al ataque.

Vieron la película mientras comían un poco de todo, y a veces soltaban un pequeño grito de horror, lo que las llevaba a reír. Al terminar la película se quedaron reposando y comiendo algunos macarrones mientras la comentaban.

\- Creí que no resistirías Marinette, - dijo su amiga

\- De verdad? - contesto con una sonrisa, había notado que cuando Kagami hacía ese tipo de comentarios no había mala intención detrás, más bien una falta de filtro que le resultaba divertido.

\- No te ofendas, pero no das la impresión de ser una persona muy resistente. -bromeo la chica.

\- No sé si ofenderme o no, sobre todo por que creo que grite menos que tú. - Siguió con la broma.

Pero lo que fuera a contestar su invitada quedo ahogado por el grito de la chica cuando sus padres abrieron la puerta, su día de trabajo había terminado. Vio como su amiga hacia una mueca divertida, justo eso era lo que odiaba de ver películas de terror, la ansiedad que le hacían sentir después.

Recogieron entre ambas las mantas y cojines, y subieron a la habitación, para que Kagami se instalará.

\- Puedes acomodar tus cosas donde gustes, - le señalo la diseñadora, mientras acomodaba los postres que habían quedado y algunas bebidas para el resto de la noche.

\- Tu cuarto es muy agradable - comento la chica mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre el diván y observaba unos bocetos colocados en un pizarrón junto a varías muestras de telas.

\- Gracias, digamos que empece un proceso de decoración esta semana

\- Me gustan los bocetos - dijo con honestidad la visita.

\- No todos los haré, pero creo que algunos podrían quedar muy bien.

Ninguna escucho cuando un gato aterrizo en la terraza, y se acomodo junto a la trampilla que daba acceso a la habitación.

\- Que te parece si me ayudas con algún modelo? - pregunto de manera espontánea la chica de coletas.

\- No creo que coser y eso sea una de mis habilidades.

\- Me refería más a ser modelo, generalmente uso mis propias medias o las de algunas amigas para desarrollar los bocetos, siempre es bueno tener que hacerlo con medidas nuevas.

\- De verdad? - pregunto sorprendida la otra chica

\- Claro, tengo algunas ideas que te quedarían muy bien, y si te gusta puedes conservarlo.

\- No podría aceptar eso, sería inadecuado aceptar tu trabajo sin un pago.

\- No estoy intentando venderte un vestido Kagami - le dijo en tono amable, a veces le costaba entender a su nueva amiga, para ella era de lo más normal hacer cosas para sus amigas.

\- Lo sé, es solo que me parece un abuso de mi parte, con todo lo que has hecho esta tarde, no creo que deba aceptar nada más.

\- Kagami, no tienes que agradecerme nada, realmente estoy muy contenta de que te quedes este fin de semana conmigo.

* * *

El chico en el tejado se quedo quieto, el entendía a Kagami, era difícil acostumbrarse a tener amistades normales, personas que no esperaban nada a cambio, que hacían cosas como preparar toda una tarde especial como si no fuera algo fuera de este mundo, y lo cierto es que el tono en el que Marinette había dicho lo último le había resultado tan consolador, como si lo hubiera escucha antes.

Volvió a poner atención a las chicas, y dedujo que Kagame había cedido, ya que Marinette le indicaba extender los brazos, girar, colocarse derecha, él sabía que eso significaba que estaba tomando sus medidas, mientras charlaban, y entonces puso atención cuando la japonesa hablo por fin, con un tono cauteloso.

* * *

\- Marinette, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Claro

\- No tienes que contestarla, - dudo la japonesa - y puedes hacerme la misma pregunta, es más creo que debería primero decirte mi respuesta, por que de verdad creo que eso me haría bien.

\- Sólo has la pregunta Kagami

\- Por que te enamoraste de Adrien Agreste?

Silencio, sólo siguió silencio, Marinette se quedo quieta, sorprendida, si bien habían hablado de sus sentimientos y los habían admitido ambas, nunca se había esperado esa pregunta, tal vez por que nadie se la había hecho hasta ahora.

\- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte - le dijo su amiga

\- No, está bien, es sólo que nadie lo había preguntado, creo que ni siquiera Alya.

\- Yo lo he pensado mucho últimamente - confeso por fin su amiga. - Al principio obviamente consideré que era muy guapo, y luego descubrí que era un chico increíble, y tan similar a mi, es decir, sin muchos amigos, siempre cumpliendo con las expectativas de su padre, y sentí que sería el único que podría entenderme, y luego el se mostró ligeramente interesado, y me di cuenta que mi madre estaba de acuerdo, así que cubría con todos los puntos, no?

\- Él realmente estaba interesado - dijo la franco china con honestidad, aunque no dio más detalles, no podía traicionar a su amigo tampoco.

\- Pero no lo suficiente supongo, como sea, ahora te tengo a ti como amiga, y sorprendentemente mi mamá te aprueba, no que él ya no me interese, pero me hace ver que tal vez si supero este sentimiento, habrá más, que no tiene que ser mi única opción.

* * *

A esta revelación sigue un tranquilo silencio, escucho un suspiro, estaba seguro que era de Marinette, supuso que no sabía que decir, el no sabría que decir.

* * *

\- Kagami, eres una chica increíble, eres brillante y hermosa, supongo que por eso al principio me desagradabas, además de que eres odiosamente segura de ti misma, Adrien lo sabe, no sé si será él, pero estoy segura de que no sólo será tu única opción, si no que algún día estaremos planeando como deshacernos del batallón de chicos que intentaran tener tu atención, y la aprobación de tu madre.

Había sido la respuesta correcta, por que Kagami rio, una risa tranquila, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

\- Gracias, y por cierto, tu tampoco me agradaste al principio.

\- Lo sé - suspiro.

* * *

Adrien estaba confundido, realmente las chicas podían decirse cosas como esas y no acabar a los golpes?, su amistad con Nino siempre había sido muy sencilla, incluso cuando había intentado ayudarlo con Marinette, lo cual visto a la distancia había sido una mala idea, nunca había sido complicado, y por supuesto nunca habían dicho cosas tan brutalmente honestas. Pero interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando escucho a su compañera de clases hablar con un tono tan suave y dulce que casi tuvo que dejar de respirar para escucharla.

* * *

El siguiente capítulo fue el primero que pensé, fue la idea que origino todo, así que si ya está escrito, pero aun no estoy lista para publicarlo, supongo que lo leeré un par de cientos de veces antes, para asegurarme que es tal como lo imagine, pero pronto estará publicado.

Muchas gracias por seguir


	5. Chapter 5

\- Cuando tenía como siete años mis papás me llevaron de fin de semana a un lago, casi nunca tomábamos vacaciones, por que la panadería estaba creciendo y no podían cerrar por muchos días, así que realmente era un suceso importante. No fuimos muy lejos, pero consiguieron una linda cabaña a la orilla del lago, con un muelle en la parte de atrás y una vista increíble.

\- Suena muy lindo.

\- Era hermoso, recuerdo que cuando baje y corrí a la parte posterior de la casa me quede sorprendida por la belleza del lugar. A veces me pregunto si realmente era tan hermoso o sólo es como lo recuerdo.

\- Tal vez un poco de ambas cosas - le ayudo su amiga al verla quedarse en silencio.

\- Mi mamá me ayudo a cambiarme y ponerme el traje de baño, yo ya sabía nadar muy bien, así que podía simplemente salir y tirarme al agua, corrí hasta el muelle y me quede ahí parada, sin atreverme a saltar, con mi corazón latiendo rápido y casi sin poder respirar.

\- Tuviste miedo? - Dijo sorprendida la japonesa, no creía que está chica fuera cobarde, tal vez indecisa, o precavida, pero no cobarde

\- No, no precisamente miedo. Pero el lago era tan hermoso, era claro y poco profundo en algunos lugares, y en otros el tono obscuro hacía creer que era profundo y reflejaba un poco el cielo, la superficie era tan tranquila, que no quería arruinar lo que veía, si tuve miedo fue de echar a perder la belleza del lago, así que sólo me senté en el muelle a contemplar el paisaje, me quede ahí hasta que mis padres salieron a instalarse para descansar. Pasé toda la tarde sentada dibujando el lago, aun cuando mis padres intentaron animarme a entrar.

\- Pasaste todo el día sentada sin entrar al agua? - pregunto sorprendida su amiga, ella recordaba que a los 7 años no había cosa que disfrutará más que nadar y jugar en el agua.

\- Si, hice un montón de dibujos, insistí en comer en el muelle, incluso mi madre tuvo que llevarme ropa por la tarde por que no quería entrar a la casa, simplemente no quería dejar de ver ese lugar, creía que era mágico, y que si me iba desaparecería. Por la noche mi papá me obligo a ir adentro a dormir, y hablo conmigo.

\- No te habrá regañado, supongo.

\- No claro que no, mi papá es más del tipo: te digo algo para que reflexiones y tú solita te regañes, - dijo retomando un poco de ligereza en su voz.

\- Eso me pareció

\- Me dijo que el lago era sin duda un lugar muy especial, digno de admirarse, pero que nunca sabría que tan especial podría ser si no entraba al agua, que la vida debía vivirse, que tenía que aprender a aventarme y disfrutar de ella. Me dio las buenas noches y me dejo pensar.

\- Eso fue muy sabio, tus padres son geniales - No sabía que otra cosa decir, ni a donde iba su amiga, pero quería hacerla saber que valoraba el que le contará esto.

\- Al día siguiente volví a ponerme el traje de baño y salí al muelle, me pare en la orilla y descubría que seguía siendo igual de hermoso, y que no había desaparecido por la noche, así que me metí al agua, y fue genial, era fresca y limpia, mi mamá me dio un pequeño recipiente con migajas para darle a los peces, nade hasta una de las partes profundas, y mi papá entro conmigo, para cuidarme mientras intentaba llegar al fondo, nunca lo logre, pero fue divertido ver si podía sumergirme cada vez más, mis padres tuvieron que obligarme a salir para desayunar y comer, y el tiempo que tuve que esperar antes de volver a entrar se me hizo eterno, todo lo que quería era volver a entrar al agua, seguir alimentando a los peces, explorando las partes poco profundas, con sus piedras y plantas, y volver a intentar llegar a la parte más profunda. Mi padre tenía razón, era aún más mágico de lo que había pensado, sólo podía pensar que quería hacer eso todos los días.

* * *

Adrien disfrutaba escucharla, podía imaginar perfectamente a una pequeña Marinette emocionada y feliz en el lago, jugando segura con sus padres cuidando desde la orilla, se alegro de haber hecho esa estupidez de espiarlas, sólo por tener esa imagen, y estaba apunto de irse, había sido suficiente, no debía traicionar más la confianza de ambas chicas. Pero cuando la chica volvió a hablar no pudo moverse, de repente el tono alegre se había ido.

* * *

\- Cuando lograron hacerme salir por la noche me dormí sentada mientras cenaba, a la mañana siguiente me levante lista para correr al lago, y entonces mi mamá me aviso que no podía, ya que debíamos salir temprano

\- Ohhhh, Marinette - Kagami parecía imaginarse la desilusión de la pequeña.

\- No lo esperaba, por alguna razón no había entendido que sólo estaríamos un par de días, había pensado que podría ir todos los días al agua, les suplique a mis padres que nos quedáramos, pero, aunque cariñosos, fueron firmes, me enviaron a prepararme, intentaron que desayunara algo, al final se rindieron y me subieron al coche, aún recuerdo girarme para intentar ver el lago el mayor tiempo posible. Lloré todo el camino.

\- Lo siento tanto, - era claro que la chica no sabía que decir.

\- Lloré por semanas, mis padres intentaron animarme con mil cosas, apenas y podía comer, cumplía con mis labores, pero no me sentía alegre, todas las mañanas despertaba esperando estar en la pequeña habitación de la cabaña, para poder ir al lago. Era tonto, pero no podía evitarlo supongo.

* * *

El silencio volvió a llenar el cuarto, incluso Adrien se había quedado sin respiración, podía sentir su propio corazón roto, había tanta tristeza en la voz de su amiga, que lo único que quería era abrir la trampilla y abrazarla, se atrevió a asomarse un poco, y pudo ver a las dos chicas sentadas en el suelo, Kagami tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de la otra, claramente sin saber que otra cosa hacer.

* * *

\- Poco a poco lo supere, sobra decir que mis papás no me volvieron a llevar a un lugar así, - intento aligerar el ambiente, aunque sin mucho éxito.

\- No regresaste al lago nunca? - pregunto Kagami

\- No, creo que les preocupaba que fuera igual la segunda vez, pero me convencieron de poner mis dibujos en las paredes, me dijeron que siempre tendría el recuerdo, y poco a poco lo superé, empece a tomar clases de dibujo, y después descubrí que me encantaba dibujar vestidos, trajes, aunque nunca volví a hacer un paisaje.

\- Yo no sé que decir, había supuesto que eres una persona particularmente sensible, pero no pensé que fueras así desde pequeña - dijo la japonesa, no había escuchado a nadie hablar así de un recuerdo de la infancia.

\- Ohhh, era peor, lloraba con las películas de Disney, quería adoptar a todos los cachorritos del mundo, supongo que por eso no resisto ver a las personas a mi al rededor tristes. En fin, tú me preguntaste por que me enamore de Adrien - dijo en un tono resuelto

\- No tienes que contestarme, lo sabes - quiso detener a su amiga, de repente se sentía terrible por haber hecho esa pregunta

\- Nunca me volví a sentir como ese primer día en el muelle, poco a poco volví a estar feliz, a emocionarme por las cosas, pero nunca volví a sentir esa emoción, con el tiempo pensé que tal vez no lo había sentido tan fuerte, que sólo lo recordaba así por que era muy chica. Que realmente era imposible que algo se sintiera así.

La chica tomo aire, nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Tikki, que era el ser que la conocía mejor en el mundo, pero por alguna razón se sentía bien decirle esto a Kagami, tal vez por que tenía la certeza de que la chica tenía un sentido del honor tan grande que jamás utilizaría esa confesión en su contra, o que nunca se burlaría de ella, o tal vez por que era tiempo de soltarlo.

\- Hasta el día en que Adrien Agreste se disculpo conmigo y me miro tan intensa y sinceramente, como si el que yo lo entendiera y perdonará fuera lo más importante en el mundo.

\- Ohhh Cielos - Dijo su amiga entendiendo por fin a que había venido toda la historia

\- Ese primer momento en que me sentí así quise negarlo, no podía aceptar que realmente se pudiera sentir eso, pero al día siguiente la sensación fue la misma. Otra vez estaba parada en ese muelle.

\- Por eso te pones tan nerviosa, por eso… - la chica se detuvo, de repente muy consciente de que que no podía decir nada más.

\- Por eso no he tenido el valor de saltar del muelle? - el tono de la pregunta era resignado, dolido.

\- Temes que no sea como lo imaginas? - pregunto con duda la japonesa

\- Ohhh no, si supiera que no será increíble hubiera saltado hace mucho, para superarlo y seguir adelante.

\- Entonces?

\- Temo que si salto, que si puedo tener un solo día, será tan maravilloso como haber entrado al lago, temo que si por alguna razón pudiera tener el valor, y supiera como es realmente conocer o estar con Adrien, cuando lo pierda, como perdí el lago, simplemente no pueda volver a ser feliz, simplemente en esta ocasión mi corazón no tenga forma de curarse.

No hubo nada más que decir, así que su amiga solo la abrazo, aunque no era una chica dada a las demostraciones de afecto, no pudo hacer otra cosa. Por que si, a ella le gustaba mucho el chico, pero no creía haber sentido algo así nunca, se había puesto nerviosa con él, claro, y se había emocionado cuando el le dio una rosa, se había sonrojado por sus comentarios, se había sentido triste cuando se dio cuenta que era relegada a la friendzone, pero no podía ni imaginarse vivir con una emoción como esa todos los días.


	6. Chapter 6

No pudo moverse, no podía pensar en nada, solo estaba sentado ahí, de repente se sentía tan mal, por que había una increíble chica que sentía por él algo tan especial, mientras él se había dedicado a dar por sentado que no le agradaba, que era solo una chica impresionada por su fama, o intimidada por que admiraba a su padre, incluso pensó que hubiera preferido que ella dijera que solo le gustaba su físico, por que al menos habría podido irse de ahí molesto y desilusionado.

Pero no, ahora estaba sin poderse mover, mientras una sensación cálida se extendía por su pecho, algo de lo que no se sentía digno, por que también reconocía ese sentimiento que ella había descrito, era el mismo que había tenido el día que vio a Ladybug superar sus dudas y miedos y enfrentarse a Hawk Moth por primera vez, era la misma emoción que sentía cuando la veía descifrar el acertijo de su Lucky Charm o cuando tranquilizaba a las víctimas gentilmente, aunque nunca había sabido ponerle palabras.

Él no quería romper el corazón de esa chica, ella merecía más que eso, había aceptado que ella le gustaba, pero sabia que su corazón no le podría corresponder como debía, y eso lo hacía sentir terrible, por que una parte de él quería aceptar sus sentimientos, esa parte de él egoísta, la parte enfadada con la vida por haberle quitado a su madre y con ello a su familia. Ese horrible gato blanco que le decía que solo tomara todo ese amor y lo disfrutara.

Quiso salir corriendo, pero entonces la volvió a escuchar suspirar, como tomando aire y se quedo anclado en su lugar.

* * *

\- Suficiente, - exclamo con fuerza la chica de coletas poniéndose de pie- se supone que está es una noche de chicas, para divertirnos y olvidarnos de todo esto, así que te prohibo sentirte mal por mi culpa.

\- De acuerdo, pero diré una cosa antes de cambiar de tema.

\- Sólo una cosa, y más te vale que no sea condescendiente.

\- Nunca, al menos no contigo, sólo puedo decir que Adrien Agreste es el mayor idiota del mundo.

\- Si, tal vez eso sea cierto, y sin embargo aquí estamos. - dijo en tono divertido, mientras conectaba una bocina y acomodaba la computadora, sacando una caja llena de mascadas, sombreros y demás cosas para adornarse.

* * *

Se lo merecía, claro que se lo merecía, eso y más. Era un idiota por no poder corresponder a esa hermosa chica, por haber ido esa noche a espiarlas, por no haberse ido en cuanto él había sido el tema de conversación, por no haberle hecho caso a Plagg, ohhhh ese gato disfrutaría decirle "te lo dije" el resto de su vida. Y era aún más idiota por no irse en ese mismo momento, pero quería estar seguro de la chica estaría bien después de toda esa conversación. Así que respiro hondo procurando no hacer ningún sonido y oculto su rostro en sus rodillas.

* * *

\- Ha llegado el momento de hacer el ridículo y llevarnos el secreto a la tumba. - declaro la anfitriona

\- No sé si debo sentir miedo.

\- He preparado una selección de las mejores y las peores canciones de la historia, y aquí tenemos todo tipo de accesorios, lista para cantar? - el tono de reto era claro, no permitiría que la primer pijamada de su amiga se viera estropeada por su culpa.

\- De verdad me harás hacer esto?

\- Claro, tómalo como tu rito de iniciación.

\- De acuerdo, pero atente a las consecuencias. - la amenaza hizo reír a su amiga.

Y entonces empezaron a cantar, alternándose en seleccionar canciones y pasar frente a la otra cambiando de accesorios, y comiendo más golosinas, por que en palabras de la misma Marinette "no había nada que toneladas de azúcar no pudieran mejorar".

* * *

Aún en contra de su voluntad sonrío al escucharlas, se sorprendió un poco de que Kagami no fuera tan mala, por que no se la había imaginado nunca haciendo algo como eso. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando escucho a Marinette, había pensado que ella exageraba cuando dijo que nunca lo dejaría escucharla cantar, pero en realidad era poco afinada, y no pudo evitar preguntarse como una chica tan talentosa para tantas cosas, podía no tener ese talento. Se sintió culpable al recordar que también se había sorprendido al recordar que su Lady tampoco le había parecido muy afinada en la única ocasión que la había escuchado cantar, aunque en ese momento no lo presto mucha atención. No pudo resistir la curiosidad de asomarse con cuidado cuando escucho a la chica de coletas cantar una canción de Jagged Stone, y se encontró con una chica despeinada sin sus clásicas coletas, seguramente a causa del exagerado movimiento de cabeza, brincando al ritmo de la canción cubierta con una boa de plumas y unos exagerados lentes obscuros, mientras Kagami simulaba tocar una guitarra imaginaria. Toda la escena era irreal.

Las escucho canción tras canción, pero no tuvo el valor de volver a verlas, con cada cambio de canción se repetía que solo escucharía una más, sólo una más, por que escuchar reír a la futura diseñadora le consolaba terriblemente de su propia culpa.

Escucho cuando se terminaron las canciones de la lista, y entonces como Kagami había sugerido que solamente cantarán canciones tontas que se supieran. Empezando ella misma con una traducción de una canción de pop coreano cuya letra era terriblemente cursi.

"se escucha aún peor traducida" dijo en tono seria al terminar, mientras la otra chica se reía. Siguieron un par de estrofas populares, sobre todo de música disco y entonces escucho a Marinette decir riendo

\- Hay una canción que es peor que cualquier otra, es la favorita de una de mis amigas.

\- Bien, que esperas cantala - indico la otra.

Escucho a la otra tomar aire, y luego lo escucho.

Era la canción que habían cantado para derrotar a Horrorificadora.

La misma canción, y la misma voz.

Se puso de pie de un salto, olvidando no hacer ruido, escucho que las chicas se quedaban en silencio y el pánico lo inundo, logro brincar a otro tejado y ocultarse al tiempo que las chicas se asomaban, las vio mirarse con interrogación antes de regresar a la habitación y entonces por fin pudo respirar y salir corriendo a su habitación, de donde, ahora estaba seguro, no debió de haber salido esa tarde.

* * *

Y listo, dos capítulos que prácticamente escribí juntos por que no había otra manera, debo confesar que hasta aquí había pensado que llegaría la historia, pero confirme la he ido escribiendo ha cobrado más vida, por que ahora me mata el que se quede hasta aquí, así que es posible que siga un poco, dejaré que siga su curso.


	7. Chapter 7

Apenas tocar el piso de su cuarto dejo su transformación, e intento atrapar a su kwami, el cual al no estar tan agotado salió volando lejos de su alcance

\- Tú! pequeño demonio traidor, lo sabías y no se te ocurrió decirme. - Le grito el rubio intentando alcanzarlo

\- Ohhhh! así que ahora es mi culpa, - contesto con sarcasmo el ser mágico. - He intentado que vieras a la chica como algo más que "solo una amiga" - le dijo imitándolo con burla- por meses! intente detenerte hace unas horas, y me escuchaste? NO

Adrien había seguido intentado cogerlo sin éxito, "maldito escurridizo".

\- Entonces es cierto? Ella es…- no se atrevía a decir las palabras en voz alta.

\- Yo no dije eso, no sé ni siquiera de que me hablas - intento evadir el tema el kwami.

\- No me salgas con eso Plagg - se empezaba a sentir cansado de perseguirlo.

\- En que estabas pensando al transformarte para ir a espiar a esas niñas? Mi ancestral magia no está a tu disposición para caprichos hormonales

\- Claro que no fue por eso - dijo indignado el chico

\- Bueno pues de todos modos no debiste hacerlo.

Su kwami rara vez lo reprendía, de hecho en general lo animaba bastante a retar las ridículas normas de su padre, y a hacer locuras que lo liberaran, así que lo observo atentamente hasta que termino de acomodar todas las piezas

\- Tú no estás molesto por que las haya espiado, estás molesto por que ahora sé su identidad.

\- No entiendo de que hablas chico.

\- Deja de jugar, por eso intentaste detenerme, por eso has insistido en que la viera como algo más, y por eso nunca dices su nombre: por que no puedes!

\- Claro que no! quiero que te intereses en ella por que sus padres tienen una panadería! y podría decir su nombre sin problema, solo que es más divertido así.

\- Tonterías! entonces vamos dilo, te reto - sabía que sonaba infantil, pero necesitaba confirmarlo de alguna manera.

\- No voy a caer en tu juego, a diferencia tuya yo tengo más de cinco mil años, no estoy para tonterías.

\- Habla el que puede pasar todo el día viendo caricaturas. Ahora di su nombre, quieres

\- Es una orden? - pregunto en un siseo el pequeño gato negro entre cerrando los ojos

\- Como si pudiera. - dijo resignado.

Cansado de perseguirlo y de tantas emociones se tiro en la cama con los brazos y piernas extendidos.

\- Kagami tiene razón. Soy el más grande idiota del mundo.

\- Eso no lo niego, aunque lo compensas con un buen corazón.

\- No se si darte las gracias o aventarte un zapato.

\- Por que no me avientas un pedazo de queso.

Pero el chico se quedo ahí tirado, viendo el techo. No necesitaba que nadie le confirmará nada, él sabía lo que había escuchado, cerro los ojos para recordar con mayor claridad la voz de ambas chicas, por un momento temió que su cerebro estuviera engañándolo, pero no, él tenía buen oído, sobre todo cuando utilizaba el traje, y conforme más lo pensaba más sentido tenía, recordó la primera vez que se encontró a la chica de traje de motas, sus palabras cuando se conocieron "soy súper torpe", recordó su momento de duda y como con sus palabras pareció cambiar, reaccionando a la amenaza de Hawk Moth. Era justamente como Marinette cambiando ante un reto o ante una provocación.

De repente empezó a sentirse muy enfadado, en que había pensado el Maestro Fu al darle un prodigio a Marinette, no sólo un prodigio, si no EL PRODIGIO. Como se le había ocurrido poner a una chica tan amable y cariñosa en ese peligro, recordó esos momentos en los que se había quedado sin pulso por los riesgos que corría la chica, ella había saltado a la boca de un T-rex por Dios, si en ese momento había sentido que moría del susto, ahora solo de pensar que era Marinette la que hacía tremenda locura se sentía aterrado.

\- Como voy a poder pelear sabiendo que está constantemente en peligro - dijo más para él que para su compañero.

\- Con confianza. - Aun así su kwami contesto. - Igual que lo has hecho todo este tiempo.

\- Pero ahora es diferente, siempre supe que mi Lady era una persona con familia, amigos, una vida y esas cosas, pero ahora saber que si algo le pasa y no hay nadie para arreglarlo será ella a la que le pase…

Sintió como se estremecía sólo de pensar que algo le pudiera pasar, ella no volvería a sonreírle tímida desde su lugar detrás de él, no volvería a verla, de repente esa distancia de dos pasos le parecía un regalo comparada con la idea de no volverla a ver.

\- Chico, escucha. - Giro a ver al gato negro que flotaba cerca de su rostro - Ella fue elegida igual que tú, no sólo por su buen corazón, si no por que es capaz de hacerlo, recuerdas lo que le dijiste al inicio, que sin ustedes el resto no lo lograría, pues es cierto, por eso ella lleva el prodigio de la creación, por que su mente está hecha para eso, y por algo tú llevas el de la destrucción.

\- Quieres decir que yo… que mi mente sirve para la destrucción?

\- Noooo! todo lo contrario, tu mente es fuerte, lenta, pero fuerte, si el prodigio de la destrucción cayera en manos de alguien con una mente débil, o con un corazón propenso al odio, sería un desastre, por que podría ser utilizado para un gran mal. Esa es la razón por la que se complementan.

\- No entiendo.

\- Cuando se busca elegidos para nuestros prodigios, se busca no sólo unos corazones puros, si no una mente creativa, rápida, ágil para el de la creación, que suele ser más propensa a caer en la tristeza, eso es cierto. Para el de la destrucción se busca por otro lado una mente dura como ladrillo, capaz de soportar, solo mírate, has perdido a tu madre, tu padre apenas y cuenta, estuviste aquí solo encerrado en una burbuja y estás bien, es decir saliste al mundo y lo has hecho bien. Incluso ahora con la bomba que te cayo encima, estás firme.

\- Gracias Plagg - no había otra cosa que decir, no sólo por darle un poco de paz, si no por confirmarle sus sospechas.

\- Si como sea, aún te queda encontrar la manera de lograr que ella te acepte antes de que el músico pelos pintados te la gane.

Momento profundo con su kwami arruinado. Ese era Plagg.


	8. Chapter 8

Unos días más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero estoy de regreso.

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me han dado mucho animo para continuar, creo que ahora tengo más claro en donde debe terminar, espero que lo que surja para llegar ahí sea de su agrado.

Y prometo que tendremos más Adrianette, que es la esencia de toda la historia, aunque también los veremos interactuar en sus otras identidades.

* * *

No logro dormir mucho esa noche, por la mañana sólo podía pensar en una cosa: Tenía que verla.

La sola idea de enfrentarla le aterraba, porque como iba a evitar que ella se diera cuenta que él sabía. Plagg había sido tajante al respecto, ella no debía conocer su identidad aún, tenían que hablar primero con el Guardian, y no sabía como localizarlo, generalmente ella era la que lo buscaba. Necesitaba verla antes del lunes, o estaba seguro que se descubriría apenas abriera la boca para saludarla.

\- Ahora que tramas mocoso? - le dijo su kwami al verlo tan pensativo

\- Necesito verla, necesito prepárame para tenerla cerca todos los días sin que ella lo note

\- No estarás pensando en espiarlas de nuevo verdad?

\- Claro que no! solo quiero verla, además de día Chat Noir sería muy visible

La cara del gato fue de premio, que necedad!

\- Tengo una idea! sólo necesito un poco de ayuda, y se perfecto a quién pedirla.

\- No, no otra vez. No hagas más tonterías niño.

Organizar todo no había sido complicado, convenció a Nathalie de que necesitaba salir para una tarea, hizo un par de llamadas, puso ropa diferente un una mochila y listo, aquí estaba a los pies de la escultura de sus alter egos, muy adecuado, esperando a su amigo, y entonces lo vio aparecer, por lo que lo llamó, alegrándose de que no lo reconociera.

\- Wayem! por aquí.

\- En serio Adrien, esto es ridículo, - le dijo el pequeño ser que se ocultaba detrás de su cuello oculto por la capucha.

\- Chitón, y mantente quieto, - le susurro mientras llegaba su amigo

\- Vaya Adrien no te reconocí.

\- Esa es la idea, muchas gracias por ayudarme

\- Ya sabes que lo que sea por ti. Así que tú dirás

\- Conseguí salir de casa diciendo que tenía que pasar por la biblioteca, crees que me puedas ayudar con la coartada?

\- Ohhhh ya entiendo, claro que si, pero por que nos vemos entonces frente a la casa de Marinette? - pregunto el otro chico en tono inocente señalando hacía la panadería, sin notar le expresión de asombro de su ídolo.

\- Como sabes que esa es la casa de Marinette?

\- Oh, cuando se publicó que estabas saliendo con ella tuve curiosidad, así que vine a visitar la panadería.- Se sintió muy molesto por la ligereza con la que el chico lo dijo, como si no hubiera espiado a su novia, bueno a la que creía su novia.

\- Ya sé que no es tu novia, pero es linda de cualquier manera. - OK, esto era ridículo, de repente tenían que venir todos y notarla?

\- Como sea, de todos modos esto no tiene que ver con ella. - No quería llamar la atención del chico hacia su amiga, no más al menos.

\- Oh, de acuerdo, que bueno por que acaba de salir junto a tu otra amiga.

No lo pudo evitar, se giro para verlas salir sonrientes de la panadería despidiéndose de los padres de la chica de coletas, caminaron en dirección opuesta a donde estaban ellos, así que tenía que actuar rápido si no quería perderlas.

\- Perdón Wayem, de verdad necesito darme prisa para hacer algunas cosas, sólo necesito que te pongas la gorra, y las gafas para que parezca que entré a la biblioteca, te traje un blaiser para que puedas salir de ahí sin problemas, y listo, eso será todo.

\- Claro, no te apures, puedo con eso.

\- De verdad muchas gracias amigo, lamento haberte molestado en sábado.

\- Está bien, me alegra ayudarte.

Ok era imposible odiarlo, tal vez después solo tenía que asegurarse que el chico no acosará a Marinette, una cosa era seguirlo y vestirse como él, pero no iba a permitir que molestará a la chica.

Tras darle la ropa y los accesorios a su amigo, se despidieron y el salió disparado en la dirección por la que habían ido sus amigas, ahora sólo necesitaba descubrir cuales eran sus planes, para poder planear un encuentro casual.

* * *

Se habían dormido realmente tarde, después de cantar y reírse de si mismas, se habían dedicado a ver algunos videos en internet, y ya tumbadas en la cama, cansadas de cantar, bailar, reír y comer, platicaron otro poco hasta que se quedaron dormidas. Por lo que no se levantaron particularmente temprano.

La primera en despertar fue Kagami, quien en un principio se sintió desorientada, hasta que sintió a su amiga moverse a un lado. Procurando no despertarla se bajo de la cama, podía ayudarla a recoger un poco todo lo que habían tirado, no podía evitar sonreír al recordar lo mucho que se había divertido, para ella que nunca había tenido una amiga así y que nunca había pasado una velada sin otra cosa que hacer más que pasarla bien, esa experiencia había sido de las mejores de su vida, escucho el teléfono de Marinette sonar, pero la aludida ni se inmuto, así que decidió ver quien podría ser: Alya.

\- Hola, Alya? - Contesto el teléfono en voz baja, para no despertar a la otra

_\- Marinette?_

\- No, lo siento, soy Kagami, Marinette no ha despertado

_\- Ohhh, bueno solo quería comentarle que si estaré libre al rato_

\- Al rato? - pregunto sorprendida la japonesa

_\- Si, Marinette pensó que podríamos salir un rato las tres._

\- Claro, me comentó algo en la semana, si gustas en cuanto despierte le digo que te llame - se sorprendió cuando la otra soltó una risa

_\- No Kagami, no esperes a que despierte, tendrás que despertarla o pasarán horas._

\- Oh, bueno entonces supongo que en un momento podrá devolverte la llamada.

_\- Perfecto, me iré preparando, y de verdad, no tengas piedad, podría dormir hasta la tarde si se lo permites._

Y termino la llamada. Entonces la chica se asomo a la cama, y en efecto su amiga estaba profundamente dormida, para una chica que siempre parecía animada y feliz, esperaba que fuera de esas personas que despertaban con el sol cantando y brincando de la cama. Así que se dio a la tarea de despertarla.

Empezó llamándola suavemente, luego la sacudió un poco, subió el tono de voz, y todo lo que obtuvo fue que se girara murmurando. Una parte de la situación le resulto divertida, y la otra un poco frustrante.

Después de algunos intentos lo consiguió. Logrando que la chica se sentará adormilada

\- Kagami, cuanto lo siento, debí despertar antes

\- No pasa nada, tengo poco despierta

\- No debiste ponerte a recoger,- dijo apenada la chica mientras bajaba de la cama y veía que todos los accesorios estaban ya en su caja y los platos apilados en la bandeja en que habían subido todo. - Eres mi invitada

\- No pasa nada, no quiero ser una molestia

\- Entonces no me hubieras despertado - bromeo la chica. Se alegraba de que Kagami supiera distinguir las bromas, aún cuando no hacía muchas.

\- Te llamo Alya, me dijo que te debía despertar.

\- Ohh, no pensé que me fuera a llamar, tuvimos algunas diferencias en la semana - confeso, no muy segura de querer decir el motivo de las mismas.

\- Por mi causa?

\- No precisamente, - se detuvo por un momento, pero decidió que debía ser honesta - ella tiene la idea de que me hice tu amiga con algún plan malvado para perjudicarte con Adrien.

Era raro tomar a Kagami con la guardia baja, pero esto sin duda la había sorprendido.

\- Eso es lo más estupido que he escuchado - soltó sin más - como puede pensar algo así.

\- Al parecer soy una mente maestra de la conspiración - se sintió tan bien poder expresar su frustración.

\- Perdón que te lo diga Marinatte, puede que seas una chica brillante, pero no creo que puedas planear algo ni ligeramente enrevesado.

\- He hecho bastantes tonterías en realidad, intente sabotearte en el concurso, supongo que eso no me ayuda mucho.

\- Si bueno, eso fue malo, pero no fue cruel, y de hecho después te portaste genial conmigo, aunque yo no había hecho mucho por mejorar nuestra relación

\- Me alegro de haberlo hecho, me gusta mucho que seamos amigas

\- A mi también.

Llamó a Alya, aunque no estaba muy segura de estar lista para verla, ahora le dolía aún más la discusión, por que Kagami, la persona que tenía más razones para desconfiar de ella, para acusarla de no ser sincera, no había dudado, ni un momento. Pero Alya era su amiga, la había apoyado y animado, así que quería que todo se arreglará. Acordaron almorzar juntas y después pasear un poco para mirar escaparates, y visitar un mercado de antigüedades y artesanías.

No tardaron mucho en arreglarse, y se despidieron de sus padres para encontrarse con Alya. En cuanto salió de casa sintió la ansiedad de ser observada, pero se contuvo de mirar al rededor, sabía perfecto que esa sensación se quedaría por unos días, era su culpa por ver esa película.

Cuando se encontraron con la pelirroja los saludos fueron tensos, pero se sentaron a almorzar y poco a poco el ambiente se relajo.

\- La pasaron bien anoche? - pregunto la chica de lentes.

\- Mucho - contesto la japonesa - nunca había pasado la noche en casa de una amiga, fue muy divertido.

\- Que película vieron por fin.

\- La de terror - contesto la chica de coletas, mientras volteaba a ver hacia la ventana, no lograba deshacerse del sentimiento de ser observada.

\- Ohhhhh, chica, la última vez que viste una de terror estuviste ansiosa por días - exclamo la bloggera sorprendida.

\- Ya sé, pero la película fue buena, además algún día debo superarlo no?

\- Marinette debiste decirme, hubiéramos visto algo más

\- No, sigo pensando que fue una buena opción, solo tengo está sensación de ser vigilada, seguro en un rato la olvido

\- Si, cuando estés en el mercado te olvidarás de todo - la animo su amiga de la escuela, y le resto importancia.

* * *

Adrien las observaba desde la acera de enfrente cubierto por la capucha, con unos grandes lentes oscuros. Con cada momento que observaba más y más a la chica de coletas más torpe se sentía, cada vez encontraba más similitudes entre ella y la heroína.

\- Plagg de verdad, como nadie se ha dado cuenta que es ella - pregunto en voz baja

\- Buenos eso es parte de la magia de su prodigio, buena suerte ya sabes.

Se interrumpió cuando las vio salir y caminar. Empezó a seguirlas a una distancia prudente. Sobre todo cuando la chica que no podía dejar de observar volteaba por tercera ocasión, provocando que se tropezara, aunque los buenos reflejos de Kagami evitaran que cayera, alcanzo a escuchar a Alya cuando exclamo "de verdad Marinette, tienes que relajarte, te puedo garantizar que no hay un psicopata siguiéndonos"

\- Demonios, lo olvide, ella queda ansiosa después de esas películas - se regaño a si mismo

\- Eres brillante genio, la pobre chica acabara desquiciada, así que da la vuelta y volvamos a casa, aun puedo pescar algún maratón de fin de semana en la tele.

\- No, nada de eso, sólo tengo que dejar de seguirla, en la primer oportunidad que tenga organizare un encuentro casual.

\- Tú de verdad no sabes escuchar - le dijo Plagg en tono resignado y volvió a acomodarse en la capucha.


	9. Chapter 9

Si, cuando me entra la inspiración logro avanzar bien, ademas estos dos últimos capítulos iban tan de la mano que fue imposible no escribirlos casi juntos.

* * *

Cuando las vio entrar al mercado de antigüedades encontró su oportunidad, sólo tendría que encontrárselas casualmente, diría que había tenido un momento libre y que quería conocer uno de esos mercados tan famosos entre los turistas, era la excusa perfecta hasta para su atuendo. Cuando vio que la chica de coletas sujetaba con fuerza la bolsita que siempre llevaba con ella, y giraba sobre su eje viendo a todos lados nerviosa decidió que cuanto antes se presentara mejor, la chica estaba empezando a estar realmente nerviosa, y era su culpa.

Vio a Alya y Kagami detenerse en un puesto de libros y discos de acetatos, bastante entretenidas, mientras Marinette se dirigía un puesto unos metros adelante, y saludaba con familiaridad al hombre mayor que lo atendía, ese era el momento!

\- Bonjour Monsieur Cloutier

\- Marinette! que gusto verte, como está tu abuelo?

\- Muy bien, muchas gracias, y usted?

\- Muy bien linda, gracias - le contesto el hombre con una sonrisa amable.

Ahí estaba, el efecto Marinette, su emoción por poderla saludar, y además que fuera sin las otras dos chicas cerca, lo hizo actuar sin sentido, se acerco por detrás de ella y pensando en darle una sorpresa la tomo de los hombros listo para saludarla, y entonces … todo el aire salió de su cuerpo al tiempo que sentía que algo lo golpeaba con sorprendente fuerza en el abdomen, mientras una pequeña mano sujetaba una de sus muñecas y un grito de sorpresa se escuchaba.

\- Marinette! estás bien? - escucho al hombre al tiempo que lo veía ponerse de pie alarmado.

\- Soy yo! soy yo!, - pudo decir al tiempo que se sujetaba el estomago con su mano libre.

\- Adrien? - pregunto sorprendida la chica, y él solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza tomando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras sentía a Plagg removerse, seguramente conteniendo la risa, en su espalda. - Oh por dios! Adrien cuanto lo siento - exclamo ella al darse cuenta que aun sujetaba su muñeca, misma que soltó apresurada sin saber que hacer - estás bien? Yo lo lamento tanto, no esperaba verte, aunque siempre me alegra verte, y toda la mañana he estado con los nervios de punta, - empezó ella a decir de manera apresurada, bastante apenada por haber reaccionado así - y tú apareciste de la nada, por que siempre apareces de la nada, no es que sea tu culpa…

\- Estoy bien Marinette, tranquila - la detuvo, buscando en su mente una manera de calmarla, después de todo él sabia que si era su culpa que se hubiera sentido observada. - Solo un poco sorprendido, vaya gancho izquierdo que tienes.

\- Lo siento tanto, de verdad, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, bueno si quise usar todas mis fuerzas, pero no me imagine que fueras tú

\- De verdad está bien, de hecho deberías estar muy orgullosa de tus buenos reflejos, no lo vi venir.

\- Oh que horror, ahora debes de pensar que soy una persona violenta, pero de verdad no lo soy…

Puso un dedo en sus labios para evitar que siguiera disculpándose, y la vio ponerse en automático roja, tan sorprendida y culpable que no pudo ni retroceder.

\- De verdad no te disculpes, fue mi culpa por llegar de esa manera, además no es muy halagador que una chica tan delicada se disculpe por dejarme fuera de acción, dejarás mi ego aún más destrozado. - le dijo con con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella estaba muy sorprendida por eso, había sonado como un coqueteo? y entonces sus amigas se acercaron.

\- Marinette estás bien? - pregunto con autentica preocupación Alya, al tiempo que Kagami se ponía entre él y su amiga, aún sin reconocerlo

\- Algún problema amigo? - le dijo en tono hostil, seguro pensando que había molestado a la joven, vaya que no se imaginaba lo poco que esa pequeña chica necesitaba que la defendieran.

\- Todo bien Kagami, - le contestó retirando un poco sus lentes para que lo reconocieran.

\- Adrien que sorpresa - dijo la bloggera.

\- Si, bueno logre tener un rato libre y quise venir a conocer uno de estos mercados de antigüedades, luego las vi y me acerque a saludar.

\- Pues vaya casualidad - le dijo Kagami mirándolo analíticamente, siempre lo hacía sentir tan transparente.

\- Eso fue justo lo que pensé. - Dijo él, intentando quitarle peso al asunto.

Un extraño silencio se instalo entre los cuatro, mientras él hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para no ver fijamente a la chica de coletas, que se veía claramente incomoda, Kagami lo observaba intentando descifrar que hacia realmente ahí, y Alya intentaba hacer que su amiga caminara al frente con pequeños tirones. Así que agradeció mucho cuando el hombre del puesto, que se había mantenido al margen, intervino

\- Bueno si ya ha pasado el susto, Marinette hay algunas cosas que encontré que te podrían interesar.

\- Monsieur Cloutier, cuanto lo siento - se disculpo ella, como si hubiera hecho algo terrible.

\- No te disculpes por favor querida, fue bastante divertido.

La chica volvió a sonrojarse terriblemente, y entonces noto como Alya tomaba a Kagami del brazo y exclamaba

\- Vamos Kagami, ayudarme a elegir un disco para Nino - y sin darle tiempo a responder la jalo al puesto en que estaban.

No supo si alegrarse o no por ese movimiento tan obvio, sobre todo cuando vio la mortificación de la azabache al encontrarse otra vez a solas con él. Pero de nuevo el sr. Cloutier fue su salvación al distraerla, sacando una caja con varias cosas en su interior.

\- Aún no los he puesto a la venta, pero no me molesta que tú lo veas antes

\- Muchas gracias - sonrío la chica al tiempo que tomaba una tarjeta de aspecto antiguo y la sacaba - Ohhhh, afiches!

Su exclamación le pareció adorable, así que se inclino a ver que sostenía, y en efecto, vio que sostenía varios afiches antiguos de moda, estaban en bastante buen estado, y ella parecía encantada mientras sacaba uno por uno y los separaba, totalmente abstraída en su tarea. Noto que el hombre la veía con una sonrisa y entonces puso atención por fin a lo que había sobre la mesa. Una serie de camafeos, pequeñas cajitas de colores, algunas publicaciones, y objetos varios, todos antiguos.

\- Son preciosos! - volvió a exclamar la chica, así que giro a verla.

\- Pensé que te gustarían.

\- Y justo es lo que necesitaba, creo que enmarcados lucirán perfectos.

La vio dar una palmada suave a su bolsa, casi como una caricia, y entonces lo entendió, ahí era donde debía llevar a su kwami, brillante, seguro era cómodo para ambas. Mucho más que los bolsillos de su cazadora, sin duda. La escucho preguntar el precio y tuvo el impulso de ofrecerse a comprar todos los que quisiera, pero se detuvo, seguro que eso estaba fuera de sus limites como amigo. De cualquier manera el vendedor no tuvo ningún problema en darle todos los que ella quisiera por un buen precio, la chica parecía abochornada, pero aún así acepto.

Mientras el hombre se dedicaba a envolver con cuidado cada una de las tarjetas, aprovecharon para ver el resto del contenido de la caja. Algunos cubiertos de aspecto antiguo y por último ella saco un juego de cepillo y espejo de plata, con un intrincado decorado y algunas perlas incrustadas, la escucho exclamar asombrada.

\- Te gustan? - no pudo contenerse de preguntar, a lo que ella afirmo con la cabeza.

\- El diseño es increíblemente intrincado - dijo al fin ella, al tiempo que seguía las lineas repujadas con un dedo.

\- Ya lo creo, en general no pongo mucho atención a los diseños de mi padre, pero creo que nunca he visto que haga algo como esto.

\- No, no lo hace, toda su línea es más bien minimalista - le confirmo ella, claramente cómoda con el tema - he trabajado algunos bordados con diseños similares y son complicados, es increíble que lograran algo así con metal, todo a mano.

Su compra estaba lista, así que la tomo de manos del Sr. Courtier y se despidió. La vio mirar una vez más el espejo acomodado cuidadosamente con su cepillo a un lado y dar la media vuelta. No pudo evitar sujetarla del brazo, sorprendido por que era claro que le había gustado.

\- No te llevaras el juego? - pregunto con verdadera sorpresa. Ella lo miro sin entender y luego volteo a ver la mesa. Negó con la cabeza y dio unos pasos lejos del puesto, con él siguiéndola.

\- Por qué? - estaba muy curioso

\- No me atrevería ni siquiera a preguntar por el costo - le dijo ella algo sonrojada - el sr. Coutier es amigo de mi abuelo, él fue quien me enseño el mercado y nos presentó, y siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, ya viste lo que paso con los afiches.

Lo dijo como si fuera lo más claro del mundo, pero él seguía sin entender, y su confusión debía notarse aun con los lentes, así que ella sonrió y se explico.

\- Estoy segura que si hubiera puesto los afiches a la venta, habría podido venderlos por el doble, tal vez el triple a un turista, un juego como ese, en tan buen estado debe valer bastante, y lo último que quiero es que se sienta inclinado a venderlos por menos solo por que es amable.

\- Vaya, no lo había pensado.

Y de verdad no lo había hecho, estaba tan poco acostumbrado a preocuparse por esas cosas, que a veces olvidaba esos detalles. Era claro que ella no, y se sorprendió de lo poco consiente que estaba ella de su propia amabilidad. Quiso decir algo más, pero entonces se reunieron con las otras chicas.

\- Bueno chicos, - dijo la pelirroja - lamento mucho dejarlos, pero quede con Nino para llevar a nuestros hermanos al zoológico.

\- Está bien Alya, nosotras también ya debemos volver, le prometí a Kagami enseñarle a preparar macarrones. - comento la chica de coletas, a lo que la otra solo asintió con expresión determinada.

\- Oh que plan tan maravilloso! - exclamo la chica de lentes, tal vez con demasiada emoción, al tiempo que se giraba hacia él- deberías unírteles Adrien, a ti te encantan después de todo los macarrones.

No estaba seguro de si debía agradecerle sus intenciones o reclamarle su falta de sutileza, por que era claro que eso mortificaba a Marinette, de hecho podía notar como Kagami la fulminaba con la mirada, y estaba seguro que era más por querer defender a su amiga que por celos o cualquier otra cosa.

\- Yo de hecho tengo que regresar ya, mi tiempo libre se termino. - Se disculpo rápidamente.

Se despidieron y se quedo observando como las chicas se iban en diferentes direcciones, y justo cuando él estaba por partir, tuvo una gran idea, por lo que regreso sobre sus pasos, al tiempo que le marcaba a Wayem, para saber como iba y quedar con él para tomar algo antes de regresar a su casa, después de todo se lo debía.


	10. Chapter 10

No he actualizado con el ritmo de antes, perdón, la verdad es que cuando empece la historia tenía muy clara la parte de la pijamada y de como quería que fueran creciendo los personajes, pero no me había planteado que fuera mucho más larga, pero al parecer ahora no la quiero terminar, al menos no hasta que sea el momento correcto, así que me estoy planteando varias cosas, y poco a poco lo voy resolviendo, espero que les siga gustando y que el camino que está tomando sea el correcto, en mi mente ya se donde termina, por fin tengo eso claro, así que espero actualizar más seguido a partir de ahora.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad que me alegra mucho leerlos y saber que está siendo de su agrado. Un Abrazo!

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa utilizaron la puerta trasera, Kagami tuvo una sensación agradable de familiaridad cuando entraron al cuarto de su amiga, dejaron sus cosas y se prepararon para bajar a la panadería.

Cuando bajaron los papás de su amiga las recibieron nuevamente con sonrisas

\- Que tal les fue chicas? - pregunto la sra Dupain, con su tono amable

\- Muy bien mamá! conseguí unos afiches de moda con el amigo del abuelo, se verán muy bien enmarcados! - la emoción de la chica era clara

\- Y tu Kagami, encontraste algo? - se sorprendió del interés que notaba en la voz de la mujer, como si fuera un tema importante.

\- Si, un par de libros - no sabía si debía dar más detalles, no estaba acostumbrada a que los adultos mostrarán interés en cosas tan pequeñas.

\- Que bueno, el padre de mi esposo es muy apegado a las tradiciones, fue el quien llevo a Marinette a conocer el mercado, y desde entonces es imposible que ella no vaya cada dos o tres semanas

\- Que puedo decir, al parecer herede el gusto del abuelo por las cosas con historia. - Dijo la aludida con una sonrisa relajada. - Pero basta de hablar, tenemos mucho trabajo

\- Ohh si, creo que iban a preparar macarrones verdad?

\- Espero que no sea una molestia madame - dijo un poco apenada la japonesa

\- Claro que no, de hecho aprovecharé para subir y preparar la cena mientras Tom está atendiendo la panadería.

\- Gracias mamá, nosotras nos pondremos manos a la obra!

Y así Kagami fue guiada a la parte trasera de la panadería quedando sorprendida por todo lo que había ahí. Se sintió un poco fuera de lugar mientras veía a la otra chica sacar y acomodar recipientes e ingredientes, al tiempo que le explicaba para que usarían cada cosa.

Hicieron las mezclas entre ambas, y luego rieron mientras Kagami intentaba usar la manga pastelera para dar forma a los macarrones, sorprendida por la habilidad de la otra chica.

\- Lo haces parecer tan sencillo - le dijo resignada

\- Sólo es practica, muuuucha practica.

Al fin lograron tener las charolas listas y las pusieron en el horno, y se sentaron a comer unas madalenas que habían quedado en el mesón, mientras esperaban no resistió más y dijo en su usual tono directo

\- Esperabas encontrarte hoy a Adrien? - la pregunta sorprendió a la franco china, no había molestia en el tono de su amiga, sólo mucha curiosidad

\- No, de hecho me dio un susto de muerte - contesto sincera y avergonzada al recordar el golpe que le había dado - Por que lo preguntas?

\- Sólo tenía curiosidad, no me pareció que él estuviera sorprendido de vernos

\- Yo supongo que como nos vio primero…

\- Mmmmm - se quedo pensando y analizando a la chica de coletas - supongo que lo que lo sorprendió fue el golpe que le diste.

\- Oh cielos, lo viste? - dijo más roja aún, mientras la otra soltaba una pequeña risa

\- Si, por eso nos acercamos Alya y yo, pensé que un tipo te estaba molestando.

\- Gracias por preocuparte, fue muy vergonzoso

\- No hay de que, y creo que fue un gran golpe, en todo caso se lo tuvo bien ganado - le dijo en tono divertido, - mira que llegar así, yo no lo reconocí hasta que se levanto los lentes.

Ambas rieron un poco, Marinette aún estaba un poco confundida por la extraña actitud del modelo, y aunque se sentía un poco culpable por el golpe, no podía negar que le había alegrado poder ser un poco ella misma con él, al menos ahora sabía que no era una loca paranoica.

\- Sabes que si él se sintiera interesado por ti no me opondría, verdad? - la sinceridad y tranquilidad con la que Kagami dijo eso la descoloco, no entendía de donde venía esa idea.

\- Yo no sé de que hablas, él no está interesado, de hecho hace poco me dijo que le gusta alguien más - no quería decir nada que lastimara a la otra, pero debía ser honesta, además de que se había auto impuesto la regla de nada de falsas ilusiones.

\- Pues no es la impresión que me dio hoy - le dijo la otra calmada

\- Claro que no! Él solo estaba contento por encontrarse con amigos, ya sabes cuanto tiempo pasa solo y eso - dijo de manera nerviosa, intentando detener no solo las ideas de su amiga, si no sus propios pensamientos.

\- Él decidió acercarse directo a ti, cuando estabas sola - señalo la chica japonesa mientras mordía tranquilamente su segunda madalena

\- Supongo que fui a la primera que vio, eso es todo

\- Nunca ha intentado sorprenderme - insistió la japonesa

\- No creo que seas una persona fácil de tomar por sorpresa - dijo la chica de coletas intentando aligerar el tema, al tiempo que se asomaba a ver el horno

\- Al parecer aprendió que tú tampoco. - y poniéndose en pie para ver como la otra chica sacaba las cosas del horno continuo. - Como sea, sólo quiero que sepas que estará bien, que no tienes que evitarlo o algo así por nuestra amistad, de hecho me sentiré muy contenta por ambos, así que no quiero que me utilices de excusa, si tienes la oportunidad debes saltar, entendido?

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras acomodaban todo para terminar de armar los dulces, después de explicarle como unir las dos partes y poner una cajitas de la pastelería para ir acomodando lo que fueran terminando no pudo evitar decir algo que venía rondando su mente desde que se había sincerado la noche anterior con la joven a su lado.

\- Incluso si eso pasará, no sé si podré hacerlo

\- Te refieres a que si él se interesará en ti lo rechazarías? - pregunto sorprendida su amiga

\- Hay un chico, el único que me ha hecho dudar, con el que puedo ser más yo misma, y todo parece tan sencillo, a pesar de que en realidad es más complicado

\- Es el músico?

\- Luka? no, no es él, ojala fuera él, sería lo más sencillo y seguro.

\- Este otro chico también te hace sentir como Adrien?

\- No, no exactamente así, supongo que si tuviera que describirlo de alguna manera sería que me siento segura, como estar en casa, no sé si tiene sentido dado que nunca lo veo en circunstancias normales, por decirlo de alguna manera.

\- No estoy segura de entender, crees que también estás enamorada de él?

\- No, no es eso, aunque de verdad es un gran chico, tal vez el mejor que conozca jamás, es solo que me pregunto si algún día podría sentirme así de segura y tranquila con Adrien, o si siempre será como ahora.

\- Suena a que te gusta.

\- Sería imposible que no me gustará, es divertido y realmente lo aprecio, solo que todo al rededor de nuestra… amistad es complicado, y me duele saber que lo puedo lastimar si llego a tomar la decisión equivocada con Adrien.

\- Sólo hay una forma de saberlo - le dijo su amiga al tiempo que cerraba una caja llena de macarrones.

\- Y si en el proceso lastimo a ambos chicos? Si lo único que hago es dañarlos.

\- Si eres honesta con ellos y contigo misma, esa tendrá que ser decisión de ellos, creo.

Terminaron de acomodar los dulces en las cajitas, Kagami selecciono una para guardar para su madre, y empezaron a recoger, todo en un reflexivo silencio, hasta que por fin Marinette dijo lo que había pensado después de que iniciaran su amistad

\- Sabes que tampoco yo me enfadaría si fuera a la inversa? De hecho cuando él me hablo de la chica que el gusta estaba segura de que se trataba de ti.

\- No creo que sea el caso - Su tono de voz era desilusionado, pero no noto enfado. - Pero está bien, honestamente mientras no salga con la pavada de que le gusta Lila Rossi, todo está bien.

Ambas se voltearon a ver y entonces soltaron una carcajada, y con eso dieron por terminada la conversación, como haciendo la promesa de dejar el tema y dedicarse a disfrutar del resto del día.

* * *

Pasar un rato con Wayem había sido una buena idea, aunque de repente el chico lo hacía sentir incomodo con esa extraña admiración, la verdad es que también sentía una honesta preocupación por él, y había sido muy amable al sacrificar parte de su día para ayudarlo, sin preguntar, sin pedir nada a cambio, así que si podía pagarle de alguna manera estaba satisfecho, al principio la conversación había sido en torno a su trabajo como modelo y eso, incluso se había atrevido a preguntar por la visita al panadería de los padres de Marinette, a lo que solo había obtenido como respuesta que había sido curiosidad "Es linda, la verdad te entiendo si te gusta, además son los mejores croissants de la ciudad". Y entonces le había preguntado por su rutina de preparación. Se había quedado tranquilo al respecto, no creía que Wayem, fuera a molestar a su compañera, y en todo caso si eso pasaba podría pedirle que no lo hiciera.

Al menos esperaba que ese tiempo en que se había entretenido evitara que al llegar su compañero negro se divirtiera mucho a su costa, que iluso, nada más cerrar la puerta de su cuarto el pequeño ser salió de su escondite y soltó una carcajada a todo pulmón

\- Ohhh, chico hubiera dado todo el queso de la semana por ver tu cara cuando la chica de Tikki te descontó

\- Ja, ja. Muy graciosos, tal vez si te quedes sin queso toda la semana. Además no me descontó, solo me sorprendió. - Quiso defenderse en tono digno

\- Soy yo! soy yo! - lo imito con tono burlón - Ja, esa chica te saco de combate, solo a ti se te ocurre querer sorprenderla.

\- Oh cállate o de verdad olvídate del queso - le dijo molesto, sacando de su mochila la ropa extra y lo que había utilizado para Wayem, y el paquete cuidadosamente empacado que había comprado con el Sr. Coutier.

\- No sé para que compraste eso, ella no lo aceptara - le dijo el kwami como si le explicará algo tan obvio como dos más dos

\- Por que lo dices? a ella le gusto.

\- De verdad tú no sabes escuchar - señalo desesperado el gato negro - Qué te hace pensar que si no quiso que ese amable caballero, amigo de su abuelo, se lo vendiera por un precio menor, lo aceptará cuando tú se lo des sin más?

\- Bueno, yo sólo quiero que ella los tenga, por que tanto drama.

\- Escucha niño, te compartiré algo de mi sabiduría, y después me darás todo tu peso en queso, de acuerdo?

\- Como si supieras algo de chicas - le dijo con un bufido el otro

\- Perdón! - exclamo ofendido el ser mágico - Para tu información he estado al lado de mi terrón de azúcar por más de cinco mil años, y he visto más historias de amor y corazones rotos de los que te puedes imaginar, así que seguro entiendo más que tú.

\- Ohhh, de acuerdo Plagg ilumíname, con tal de que esta conversación termine.

\- Debería dejar que te hundas tú solito, pero soy un ser muy generoso. - Tomando aire se sentó sobre el escritorio - Si de repente te lanzas sobre esa niña, al más puro y torpe estilo Chat Noir, solo por que ahora conoces su identidad, cuando ella se enteré que ya lo sabías, por que se lo tendrás que decir en algún momento, te mandará de paseo, es como si de repente Ladybug solo te correspondiera por saber que detrás de la máscara está Adrien Agreste, como te sentirás?

\- Honestamente, aliviado, por que entonces podría ser yo mismo con ella.

El kwami se le quedo mirando sorprendido, no se esperaba esa respuesta, muchas veces había visto una situación como esta, y en general, el primer conflicto de los portadores era que se sentían como dos personas diferentes, una su forma civil, y otra su forma de héroe, pero Adrien llevaba una mascara tan pesada y una vida tan vacía en su forma civil, que había logrado conciliar ambas partes sin mayor conflicto.

\- Bueno, no creo que en el caso de ella funcione así, estoy casi seguro que si ella siente que te interesa por ser Ladybug, no sólo te rechazará, si no que la destrozaras, y eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros quiere ver, créeme.

\- Pero no es solo por ser Ladybug, de hecho el que sea ella fue un alivio, por que pude dejar de quebrarme la cabeza por lo que de repente sentía por sus dos identidades.

\- Bien, pues antes de empezar a abrumarla con regalos, sorpresas y galanteos, asegúrate de que ella entienda eso

\- Y como demonios lo hago - exclamo al tiempo que se tiraba en la cama con las manos en el cabello, maldito Plagg, sabía como acabar con su paz mental como nadie.

\- Ahhhh eso si no lo sé, después de todo, que se yo de chicas - se burlo- ahora empieza a darme todo ese queso que me gane.


	11. Chapter 11

El resto de su fin de semana lo paso en un extraño estado de inquietud, intento avanzar lo más posible de sus deberes y actividades, ahora más que nunca necesitaba conseguir una tarde libre. También intentaba descifrar como podía hacerle ver a la chica que estaba interesado en ella por sus dos identidades, para él era muy sencillo, es decir, en realidad bajo la máscara eran ellos mismos, no? al menos él se sentía él mismo, más que nunca cuando se transformaba, a lo mejor un poco más atrevido y confiado, pero suponía que eso se debía a la fuerza y agilidad que le daba la transformación, pero sus ideas, sentimientos y todo lo demás no cambiaba, para ella no debía de ser muy diferente, no?

El lunes se levanto particularmente temprano, y decidió aprovechar para bajar antes a desayunar y pedirle a Nathalie que programara una tarde libre para que pudiera hacer un trabajo escolar, si le decía que quería pasar una tarde con la chica que le gusta, jugando videojuegos, para lograr conquistarla seria un caso perdido, pero los trabajos escolares eran punto y aparte. Consiguió un asentimiento inexpresivo, ella le confirmaría más tarde que día podía ser. Esperaba que el día que fuera Marinette pudiera, al parecer la agenda de la chica, su "compañera de equipo" no era importante para la asistente de su padre.

Llego a la escuela a su hora acostumbrada y tuvo la suerte de encontrarse en la entrada con su mejor amigo, se saludaron como era costumbre y entonces su amigo paso al interrogatorio, ya lo veía venir

\- Así que el sábado tuviste un rato libre y decidiste pasearte por un mercado lleno de cosas viejas, tú solo?

\- Sólo salí a despejarme un rato, ya sabes, y bueno había escuchado de esos mercados y nunca había ido a uno.

\- Entonces que el que sea el mercado al que va Marinette casi cada sábado no tuvo nada que ver?

\- Naaahhhh, ni siquiera sabia eso - y era verdad no lo sabia, como es que Nino si?

\- Así que fue casualidad encontrarlas? - pregunto con perspicacia el chico de lentes

\- Sip - Ok, debía hacer que su amigo pasará menos tiempo con su novia, era como ver una posesión

\- Y no se te ocurrió hablarme para pasar tu rato libre mejor conmigo? - no se veía enojado, más bien parecía estarse divirtiendo a su costa

\- Supuse que tendrías planes con Alya, y eso, además solo tenia un rato libre

\- aha, que suerte que lo hayas podido aprovechar tanto.

Para su suerte, o no, en ese preciso momento llego la chica de lentes y se dirigió directo a ellos, después de saludar a su novio con un sonoro beso giro hacia él y sin más se lanzo también al ataque

\- Hola Adrien, cuanto tiempo, terminaste de pasar un buen sábado?

\- Hola Alya, si de hecho si, di una vuelta más por el mercado y aproveche para ver a Wayem un momento

\- Ohhh de verdad, pensé que tenías que volver a casa y por eso no habías ido con Marinette y Kagami

\- Si, bueno solo tenía una hora más, no tenía caso empezar a ayudarles y tener que irme a la mitad, no? - de acuerdo esto ya era ridículo, necesitaba una salida de ese interrogatorio, en donde diablos estaba Cloe cuando la necesitaba de verdad.

\- Si tú lo dices - le dijo la bloggera, en un claro tono de no te creo nada.

Y entonces como si no pudiera ser peor Marinette entro en el colegio, sorprendentemente temprano para ella, la vio dudar un momento, como si quisiera regresar y mejor llegar corriendo directo al salón, pero respiro y continuo caminando hacia ellos, la vio tropezar y quiso ir hacia ella para sostenerla, pero logro quedarse quieto y ella no se cayó, recupero el equilibrio y llego hasta donde estaban.

\- Buenos días chicos

\- Hola chica, acabas de romper tu propio récord, sabes? - le contesto su amiga

\- Si bueno, una vez al año - le contesto sonrojada sin atreverse a verlo

\- Buenos días Marinette, que tal estuvo el resto de tu fin de semana - le pregunto con su tono suave y tranquilo, tenía que hacerla sentir que se interesaba, a demás de que de verdad quería saberlo, y quería que lo viera, solo un momento

\- Bien, gracias. - Le contesto, apenas y lo vio por un momento y entonces se disculpo apresurada y se fue a los casilleros.

Genial, casi prefería que le volviera a sacar el aire, si con eso conseguía que le hablara como lo había hecho el sábado, o el viernes, o el día que se habían quedado solos después de encontrarse con la madre de Kagami, y entonces tuvo una revelación: todos esos momentos habían estado ellos dos solos, al igual que cuando habían entrenado video juegos. Esa era la clave, tenía que encontrar la forma de hablar con ella a solas.

Paso el resto del día intentando encontrar su oportunidad, pero entre más lo intentaba más se daba cuenta que la chica había creado todo un sistema para evitar, justo, esos momentos, si no estaba con Alya, quién además parecía observarlo como un halcón, se las arreglaba para ocultarse, en el salón de arte con Nathaniel y Marc, en la biblioteca con Juleka y Rose, en la sala de los casilleros por que había olvidado algo (de verdad cuantas veces podía olvidar algo, si, era distraída y eso, pero él sabía que era más que lista) o peor aún, en el baño de chicas.

Al final del día se dio cuenta de que no había puesto atención casi a ninguna clase, y estaba cansado de perseguir a la chica, como es que ella no parecía agotada de evadirlo? Y entonces recibió el mensaje de Nathalie, le había liberado el jueves por la tarde, genial. Tenía que avisarle cuanto antes, y como al parecer topársela casualmente no iba a funcionar, hizo lo único que le quedaba.

La vio desde detrás de las escaleras platicar en la entrada con su compañera de esgrima, y espero hasta que se despidieran y Kagami entró a la escuela para cambiarse, y entonces salió disparado y la llamo. Podía evadirlo todo el día pero sabía perfecto que no lo ignoraría si la llamaba así, ella jamás le haría ese desplante a nadie.

\- Marinette, espera - tenía razón, la vio detenerse y girar.

\- Adrien? sucede algo? - le dijo ella, al tiempo que se acomodaba la mochila y volteaba a ver a todos lados nerviosa.

\- Todo bien, gracias - le dijo en cuanto la alcanzo - acabo de recibir un mensaje de la asistente de mi padre, le pedí que me dejará una tarde libre esta semana

\- Oh!- ella parecía confundida, como si no entendiera a donde iba con eso

\- Bueno ya sabes, para la tarde de video juegos que habíamos dicho - le comento con duda, acaso ella no lo había tomado en serio?

\- De verdad? - ella parecía sorprendida, pero también ilusionada, cierto?

\- Si, claro, me dejo la tarde del jueves, está bien para ti?

\- Para mi?

\- Por que si no te queda, puedo intentar que lo cambie - no quería sonar desesperado pero necesitaba que ella viera que de verdad era importante.

\- No, no, está perfecto el jueves, después de clases entonces? - la vio sonrojarse y respirar, mientras volvía a ver a todos lados.

\- Si, después de clases sería genial, si no es demasiada molestia, claro

\- No, claro que no, nunca eres molestia - otro vistazo al rededor y la vio sujetar con fuerza su bolsita.

\- Perfecto, está todo bien? - no pudo evitar preguntar, había pensado que era su nerviosismo normal, pero tal vez algo más la estaba incomodando

\- Si todo bien, lo siento, es que desde el sábado no logro quitarme esta sensación de ser observada - le dijo, más atenta a su alrededor que al hecho de que hablaba con normalidad

\- Perdón, supongo que yo no ayudé mucho.

\- No te preocupes, es por culpa de la película, siempre me pasa, la última vez que vi una película de terror mis padres tuvieron que cubrir un evento afuera y como no los pude acompañar tuve que quedarme en casa de Alya. - parecía muy apenada por confesar algo así, como si estuviera mal que tuviera miedo

\- No entiendo entonces por que sigues viéndolas

\- Supongo que cada vez espero superarlo, y siempre creo que lo logré, por que realmente las puedo ver muy tranquilamente, raro no?

\- Interesante, diría yo - la vio sonrojarse y confirmo su teoría, cuando estaban solos ella parecía relajarse poco a poco, tal vez podría extender el momento otro poco - Si quieres te puedo acompañar a casa

\- Ahhh - ella lo vio sorprendida, estaba cruzando la línea?

\- Bueno, así no tendrás que caminar sola, aunque ya vimos que no necesitas que te defiendan. - le dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo.

El sonrojo que obtuvo a su comentario valía el riesgo, pero ella no había retrocedido, así que decidiendo que era buena señal la invito a avanzar con un gesto de la mano.

\- No es necesario, de verdad, además tienes tu practica, - protesto ella, pero avanzo de igual manera

\- Aun quedan unos minutos, ademas vives muy cerca, tendré tiempo de acompañarte y regresar

\- Yo no quiero molestarte por una tontería

\- Y no lo haces, pero si te hace sentir mejor, acepto una recompensa

\- Recompensa?

\- Bueno tus padres tienes la mejor panadería de Paris, algo se nos puede ocurrir.

Y entonces ella rió, no una sonrisa tímida, ni una de esas risas nerviosas que a veces conseguía, si no una autentique risa, parecía que había salido incluso en contra de su voluntad, por que hasta ella lucia sorprendida, no fue necesario decir nada más, así que caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta la puerta en la parte trasera de la panadería.

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarme, - le dijo ella tímida, pero sin apartarse

\- Fue un gusto, siempre que lo necesites - le contesto en voz baja mientras se inclinaba hacia la puerta, tomando solamente el pomo - ahora debo dejarte entrar

\- Pensé que querrías pasar por algo? - le dijo ella confundida

\- Creo que será en otra ocasión, debo regresar para mi practica

\- Si, por supuesto - notaba cierta decepción? esperaba que si

\- Pero aún me debes mi recompensa, no? - OK era momento de arriesgar un poco más.

Ella volteo a verlo sorprendida, incluso él estaba sorprendido por su atrevimiento, quería ponerse un freno, pero simplemente no podía, así que tomando una rápida respiración se inclino y le planto un beso en la mejilla, la sintió brincar en su lugar y soltar todo el aire, así que rápidamente abrió la puerta y se hizo hacia atrás, la vio totalmente azorada y dudo por un momento en haber hecho lo correcto, pero no se sentía equivocado, al contrario.

\- Debo irme, lo siento - le dijo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás

\- Si claro, adios - le dijo ella en un susurro, como en automático

\- Preferiría ver que entras - le dijo divertido, haciendo que ella volviera a brincar, reaccionando apenas para entrar por la puerta,- te veo mañana en la escuela.

Dio media vuelta y camino a paso apresurado a la escuela, estaba seguro que si se quedaba solo un momento más cometería una tontería, empezando por faltar a la practica.

* * *

No estuvo segura de como logro llegar a su habitación, aunque Tikki había salido de su bolsa apenas cerro la puerta, y la había ayudado con pequeñas frases como "eso es, un paso más" "tranquila, sigue respirando", fue una suerte que su padres estuvieran en la panadería, por que no se creía capaz de contestar a nada. Su cerebro se había desconectado. Apenas entrar a su cuarto se dejo caer en la alfombra al tiempo que la pequeña moteada se ponía frente a ella, mitad divertida mitad preocupada

\- Tikki, que es lo que acaba de pasar

\- Pues yo creo que Adrien acaba de declarar su interés por ti

\- Por que? - exclamo ella como si le aterrara

\- Supongo que por que eres una chica excepcional - señalo con obviedad su kwami

\- Pero él nunca se ha fijado en mi, me dijo que le gusta alguien más

\- Bueno, tal vez eso cambio

\- Pero como?

\- Marinette, no deberías de estar brincando de gusto? - le pregunto su amiga

\- No lo entiendes Tikki, es que no estoy preparada para esto, acabo de quitar sus fotos, de aceptar que le gusta alguien más y ahora esto?

Para el pequeño ser que flotaba observando como la niña intentaba organizar su mente, todo tenía mucho sentido, es decir ella sabia perfectamente la identidad secreta del chico, así que tenía una clara idea de quien era la chica que le gustaba, según su experiencia solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él se fijara en la chica tras la máscara, aunque debía admitir que si le parecía extraño que el cambio no fuera paulatino, parecía haber sido de un momento a otro. Lo que realmente le preocupaba es que su portadora no logrará conciliar ambas personalidades del chico, y peor aún, aceptar que ella era Ladybug, y no que se convertía en Ladybug, como siempre decía, como si cambiara por una persona diferente, lo había visto antes, cuando un portador se sentía diferente de su alter ego solía tener conflictos y por lo general acaba con el corazón roto. No quería que eso le pasará a Marinette.

\- Bueno no tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora

\- Pero que voy a hacer mañana, o peor el jueves - exclamo la chica poniéndose de pie y empezando a dar vueltas por su habitación

\- Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer por ahora es: nada

\- Bromeas?

\- No claro que no, creo que solo debes dejar que todo, solo fluya, hasta ahora habías intentado hacer algo y se había complicado, y parece que cuando retrocediste él avanzo, así que sólo deja que pase

\- No puedo Tikki, y si sólo es algo pasajero, hace un tiempo estaba interesado en Kagami, y luego me dijo que le gustaba otra chica, y ahora parece… - no se atrevía a decir las palabras

\- Interesado en ti? - le ayudo su compañera a terminar la frase

\- No quería escuchar eso, Tikki que voy a hacer!

\- Que te parece si esperas a ver realmente que hace él.

\- Y si no hace nada, y si estoy otra vez alucinando y haciéndome falsas ilusiones? o peor aún, si es como dices pero al final él simplemente cambia de opinión

\- Bueno, si es así, entonces sabrás que no valía la pena y podrás avanzar - le dijo con dulzura el ser al tiempo que se frotaba contra su rostro, para darle un poco de apoyo, no podía asegurarle que el chico era sincero, no por que no lo supiera, si no por que no podía decirlo sin delatar la identidad del otro. Solo le quedaba darle un poco de valor para que no lo rechazará.

\- No creo que pueda avanzar si eso pasará Tikki, no soy tan fuerte - le dijo en tono triste

\- Eres más fuerte de lo que aceptas, tú eres Ladybug! - le dijo intentando que entendiera el punto

\- No siempre Tikki, ahora mismo solo soy una chica aterrada de que le rompan el corazón.

Esto sería difícil, le preocupaba sobre todo saber que era lo que había motivado al chico de Plagg a actuar, no que no le diera gusto, estaba segura de que ellos serían una gran pareja, que incluso serían más fuertes, pero debía cuidar antes que nada a su portadora, sin duda tendría que buscar un momento para una sería charla con ese gato apestoso.

* * *

Y si, creo que nos hacía falta no solo en momento Adrienette! si no un momento de Marinette con Tikki, que de verdad es un terrón de azúcar!

Wow, más de 2,000 palabras, sin duda el capítulo más largo que he hecho, y no super ni en que momento, muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, creo que ya falta cada vez menos para que todo quede resuelto, estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos, y si, habrá un momento Plagg-Tikki, y un breve momento LadyNoire, no muy extenso, por que siempre me imagine esta historia totalmente Adrienette. Espero actualizar casi todos los días.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, a los que me dejan sus comentarios, no saben cuanto me anima eso!


	12. Chapter 12

Estoy de regreso, con un poco de demora, lo siento, debo confesar que la escena de batalla me costo mucho, como ya dije siempre lo imagine como un Adrianette, pero sé que tiene que ir a la par, sobre todo por el final que imagino. Si ya lo tengo visualizado!

Así que sin más, aquí el capitulo, espero que la parte de Plagg y Tikki les guste, me gusto mucho hacerla.

* * *

Apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, pudo comer algo, y empezaba a hacer sus deberes de la escuela cuando sonó la alarma de akuma. Volteo a ver a su amiga con cara resignada

\- Parece que no será una tarde tranquila Tikki

\- Parece que no, aunque es raro que no se escuche mucho ruido afuera

\- Bueno, pues veamos de que se trata.

Y sin más se transformo y salió por el balcón.

No tardo en encontrar a la víctima, sólo tuvo que seguir un camino de personas congeladas, la encontró en el puente de las artes, al parecer acababa de congelar a un par de enamorados, sintió mucha pena por ellos, y envidia

\- Oye! chica, por que no dejas de molestar a las personas y me permites quitar el akuma?

\- Ladybug! por fin llegas, pensé que tendría que congelar a todo Paris

\- Lamento la demora, tengo una vida sabes?

\- Bueno y en donde está el gato? Necesito ambos prodigios

\- Que pena por que no te quedarás con ninguno - le dijo al tiempo que intentaba deducir en donde estaba el prodigio, y preguntándose también donde se había metido Cat Noire.

* * *

Estaba terminando de empacar su equipo de esgrima cuando escucho la alarma, y entonces volteo a ver a su kwami holgazaneando en su casillero

\- Vamos Plagg es hora de trabajar

\- Ahhhh, yo esperaba que fuera una tarde tranquila, que te pasa? por que esa cara?

\- No sé como lo voy a lograr - suspiro

Se transformó y salió al techo de la escuela cuando la vio pasar, y su corazón dio un bandazo, por que no vio sólo a Ladybug, vio a Marinette, con su sonrisa amable, ir directo hacia el peligro cuando todo en él le decía que ella debería estar segura en casa. Agitando su cabeza se apresuro a alcanzarla, tenía que asegurarse de que todo fuera bien.

La encontró peleando contra la chica akumatizada, rodeada de esas espeluznantes personas congeladas, y cuando estaba por saludarlas con alguna de sus increíbles frases, su compañera choco accidentalmente con una persona congelada, provocando que se desmoronara. Fue horrible, un momento la persona estaba ahí y al siguiente era una pila de migajas en el suelo.

\- Mi Lady? - volteó a verla cuando la chica no se movió. Y la encontró horrorizada, vio su rostro empalidecer y abrir los ojos enormemente.

\- Yo... yo no quise, no quise…lo siento - por un segundo no vio a la heroína si no a la chica que había dejado solo unas horas antes en su hogar

\- Mi Lady, no hay tiempo, se solucionará cuando la derrotemos - y entonces recordó al akuma, y vio como se preparaba para atacarlos, tomo a la chica en brazos y subió a los techos.

Logro conseguir un poco de espacio y ocultarse tras una chimenea, entonces bajo a la chica

\- Ladybug, necesito que te recuperes, se arreglará, tú lo arreglaras - le dijo al ver que seguía en shock, no la culpaba para ser honestos

\- Yo lo siento, es que me impresione - la vio respirar varias veces

\- Está bien, pero debemos seguir, estás mejor?

\- Si, de verdad lo siento chaton, ya estoy mejor, vamos a acabar con esto.

Volvieron a buscar al akuma y no tardaron en encontrarla. Tenía que aceptar que era uno de sus peores días, Ladybug parecía tan preocupada por no tocar a ninguna persona que apenas y ponía atención a observar donde se ocultaba la mariposa; y él, estaba tan pendiente de ella que no estaba dando su mejor pelea, cuando Viperion se unió a ellos se sintió aliviado, a pesar de que el chico serpiente no era su favorito. No por que no le agradara, era sólo esa aura de tranquilidad, que a veces, le ponía los pelos de punta, tal vez por que siempre lograba que su lady se calmara y pareciera muy cómoda. O por que solía poner una expresión de: sé más que todos, lo que hacía que le dieran ganas de estamparle algo en la cara y borrársela.

Pero en esta ocasión, sobre todo cuando lo primero que dijo la chica en tono autoritario fue "no toques a ninguna persona congelada" se alegro. Definitivamente necesitaban a alguien que se centrará en lo que estaban.

Se lanzaron los tres al ataque, y en algún punto él cometió el error de jalar a la heroína por que se había acercado mucho a la villana, y entonces ella exploto

\- Que es lo que te pasa Cat Noir, el akuma está en su prendedor y estaba cerca de alcanzarlo! - le reclamo la chica, claramente alterada

\- Lo siento Mi Lady, estoy un poco fuera de mi hoy.

\- Pues regresa entonces!

\- De acuerdo lo siento, - dijo en tono conciliador - creo que es un buen momento para un poco de suerte.

La vio convocar a su poder y recibir una pelota de goma, observo todo y entonces le dio las indicaciones. Y mientras se giraba para volverse a lanzar al ataque, y sin que ninguno de los dos lo viera venir, fue golpeada por el poder congelante.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, la chica akumatizada fue reprendida por HawkMoth, por que ahora era claro que no podría quitarle los pendientes, lo que les dio tiempo a ambos héroes, que se acercaron horrorizados a su compañera.

\- Demonios, demonios, maldición - no podía creerlo, toda la batalla pendiente de ella y en un segundo… era su culpa, debía haber estado más pendiente del akuma o reaccionar más rápido.

\- Tranquilo, regresare y estaremos preparados - le dijo el otro héroe, con su usual tono calmado.

Sólo pudo asentir y esperar. Fue una suerte que funcionará. La chica recibió la pelota y la lanzo hacía un poste, donde reboto y dio de lleno al prendedor, todo esto al tiempo que él la quitaba del camino del último rayo lanzado hacía ella, bajo las instrucciones de Viperion.

Tras purificar el akuma, la chica vio aliviada como su poder descongelaba a todas las personas y antes de poder celebrar su victoria salió hacia al puente, y fue tras ella. La vio caer de rodillas aliviada cuando llegaron al lugar donde había chocado con una joven, que ahora era acompañada por una amiga que había estado unos metros atrás. Se acerco a ella, para intentar tranquilizarla.

\- Está bien Mi Lady, todo salió bien - él también necesitaba tranquilizarse

\- La pude haber matado - escucho que susurraba, y le pareció más Marinette que nunca

\- No fue así, lo arreglaste, siempre lo arreglas - le dijo con animo, escucho la alarma de sus aretes

\- Tengo que irme, gracias Cat! - intento sonreír ella, pero su sonrisa fue más una mueca, y entonces lanzo su yoyo y se fue.

Le hubiera gustado detenerla, o seguirla, quería ir hasta su casa y asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero Plagg había dicho que no era momento de decirle que sabía su identidad. Aunque una parte de él se rebelaba ante esa idea, y quería ir y ser sincero con ella, para poder ayudarla. Sin embargo, decidió seguir la sugerencia/orden de su kwami y se fue rumbo a su casa.

El martes Plagg le pidió quedarse a dormir en su casillero, y lo entendía, había estado tan inquieto y preocupado que se habían logrado dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Entro al salón y se encontró sorprendido al ver a Marinette sentada en su lugar, dibujando en su cuaderno de bocetos, totalmente abstraída del mundo y justo cuando se acercaba para saludarla entro Alya, y se quedo a su lado, igual de sorprendida, pero se recupero mucho más rápido que él.

\- Vaya chica, esto si es un autentico milagro! - le dijo en voz alta, a lo que la azabache brinco. Su rostro pálido y con unas ojeras. - Ohhh amiga que te paso?

\- No es nada Alya, sólo estuve trabajando en un patrón que se me está resistiendo, y ya sabes como me pone eso - les contesto en tono bajo, sin verlos directamente, mentía, él lo sabía.

\- Ohhh, bueno, pues tal vez debas descansar de eso, despéjate y luego lo retomas.

Adrian giro a ver a la chica de lentes sorprendido, de verdad le había creído!

La vio caminar hasta a su amiga y sacar su celular para mostrarle su publicación sobre la batalla del día anterior, vio como la chica de coletas cerraba los ojos, respiraba profundo y volteaba hacía su amiga con una sonrisa falsa, lista para escucharla. Quiso sacarla de ahí, quiso darle cualquier excusa para que no tuviera que revivir los últimos sucesos, pero la advertencia de Plagg resonaba en su cabeza, no debía hacer nada que le diera a la chica pistas.

* * *

\- Tú, pequeño calcetín apestoso! - grito un pequeño ser volador color rojo, al tiempo que atravesaba las paredes que separaban, haciendo que el gato negro pegara un brinco

\- Terrón de azúcar! que gusto verte - le contesto intentando obviar el hecho de que la otra estaba molesta.

\- Nada de azúcar, me dirás ahora mismo que le pasa a tu chico.

\- A mi chico? nada, nada de nada - intento disimular.

\- Déjate de juegos, tuve que dejar a mi portadora para venir aquí a pedirte explicaciones, de que va su cambio de actitud.

\- Ahhhh, de acuerdo, bueno pues se ha fijado en ella - esperaba con eso salvar su pellejo

\- Eso me queda claro, me refiero a por que de pronto parece tan ansioso por acercarse a ella, y por que actuó tan raro durante la batalla.

\- De verdad Tikki, no nos hemos visto en taaaaanto tiempo y quieres hablar de las boberas de un par de adolescentes? - intento con una sonrisa.

\- Más te vale que me digas la verdad, y apúrate, que me pueden venir a buscar en cualquier momento.

\- Ohhhhh, de acuerdo, él ya sabe que es ella.

La expresión de la pequeña moteada le dejo claro que le esperaba una buena

\- Como fue que lo supo, se lo hiciste ver? - le reclamo

\- Claro que no! Intente detenerlo, te juro que lo intente

\- Si, seguro, como si no supiera como son tus intentos, la siguió después de alguna batalla? Es por eso que de repente se interesa tanto en su identidad civil? - Sin duda esa era su mayor preocupación, por que serían los sentimientos correctos con el motivo incorrecto.

\- Nooooo, él le prometio no intentar saber quien era tras la mascara, y ha cumplido.

\- Entonces? Habla rápido - le dijo la otra ya desesperada.

\- Bueno, el chico se sentía confundido sobre ambas chicas…, que son la misma, tú entiendes, no?

\- Y luego? - de verdad le tendría que sacarle todo a la fuerza?

\- Pues digamos que si hizo algo que no debía, pero fue por ir tras la chica de la escuela, y entonces descubrió que eran la misma.

\- Y cuando fue eso exactamente?

\- La semana pasada - le dijo con duda, de verdad no quería que supiera como había sido

\- Exactamente que día de la semana pasada - señalo ella palabra por palabra con un dedo extendido.

\- El viernes - grito el pequeño ser negro rendido, sabía mucho de chicas, más de lo que le daban crédito, pero lo que mejor sabía era no llevar al límite a una como su compañera - el viernes el muy tonto fue a su casa y las escucho platicar, y luego la escucho cantar y pues se dio cuenta.

Listo, lo había dicho, además era un ser inmortal, sobreviviría a lo que venía

\- Permitiste que usara tu poder para algo como eso!- le grito

\- No es como si me hubiera pedido mi permiso - se defendió

\- Que no le has hablado sobre la responsabilidad de ser un portador, y sobre respetar a los demás, que haces? te dedicas a comer queso solamente?

\- Oye, intente detenerlo y guiarlo, pero es un chico muy necio, y con tan poco en su vida - usar la lástima era bajo?

\- No me vengas con esos cuentos, ashhhhh - la otra estaba realmente furiosa, vaya par de inútiles- sabes que, olvídalo, sólo dile que se mantenga lejos de ella, aún no está lista, y la verdad, ahora que sé lo que hizo tu chico no estoy segura de quererlo cerca de ella.

\- Sabes que eso no tiene sentido - le dijo el ser negro, por primera vez defendiendo a su portador - ellos están destinados a estar juntos.

\- Si claro, pero no así, espiarla? de verdad.

\- Sus intenciones eran buenas - quiso defender

\- No importa, si ella se entera la lastimara, así que dile que se comporte.

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar salió atravesando las paredes de los casilleros.

\- Oh mi amado, - le dijo a un pedazo de queso - al menos sobreviví para estar contigo. - Y se lo echo a la boca.

* * *

Sí el martes se había sentido preocupado, el miércoles se sintió peor, el aspecto de la chica no era mejor, todo lo contrario, lucia aún más cansada, y parecía que le costaba un esfuerzo enorme estar en el colegio y aparentar que todo iba bien, incluso Alya había intentado hablar con ella, notando claramente que esto no era debido a ningún patrón, pero solo había obtenido evasivas. Quiso acercarse a la chica, pero Plagg le había dicho sobre su pequeño encuentro con la kwami de la chica, advirtiéndole que era mejor hacerle caso, e intentando tranquilizarlo "ella es mucho mejor que yo en estas cosas, de verdad chico, si alguien puede ayudarla es Tikki" y aunque había pensado que ser mejor que el glotón gato negro en aconsejar y apoyar no era nada complicado, no lo dijo en voz alta, después de todo había tenido que llevarse tremenda bronca por su culpa.

Logró encontrarla a solas en los casilleros a la hora de la salida, era obvio que también estaba evitando a Kagami, intentando hacer tiempo hasta que la practica empezara para salir.

\- Hola Marinette - le dijo en un tono que esperaba fuera casual.

\- Oh, hola - contesto ella como si estuviera en otro mundo.

\- Estás bien?

\- Si, todo perfecto, es solo un proyecto que no me ha quedado - le dijo ella en un pésimo intento de mentira.

\- Claro, bueno estoy seguro que lo resolverás, sobre mañana …- por un momento pensó en cancelar la tarde de video juegos, tal vez ella podría aprovecharlo para descansar, pero cuando la vio quedarse sin ninguna expresión, como esperando algo malo, no pudo. - Solo quería confirmar que sigue en pie.

\- Si, si claro - vio un pequeño chispazo en sus ojos

\- Perfecto, la práctica ya casi empieza, pero si gustas te puedo acompañar, ya sabes asegurarme que no te duermas mientras caminas - tal vez más allá de la broma si era algo que debiera preocuparle.

\- No, no te preocupes, de hecho iré a dejar los afiches para enmarcar.

\- Oh que bien, tú sola? - tal vez Alya la acompañaría, al menos alguien se aseguraría que la chica no se estampara contra un poste.

\- No, Luka me acompañará, conoce a una persona que se dedica a hacer eso, y le queda de paso para comprar unas cuerdas que le hacen falta - le dijo ella con naturalidad - de hecho ya debe estar afuera, nos vemos mañana entonces?

\- Si claro, nos vemos mañana - dijo en tono cortes.

Espero hasta que la vio cruzar el patio y salir, con un saludo de la mano a Kagami y una señal de que la llamaría después, y entonces cerro su casillero con un azotón

\- Hey - le reclamo su kwami que había tirado su pedazo de queso por el susto - ahora que demonios te pasa?

\- Nada, no me pasa nada - le contesto cortante

\- Si bueno, tal vez debas ir a tu clase, y sacar ese nada ahí, yo intento descansar, ya que llevas dos noches dando vueltas en la cama.

\- Si tal vez eso haga, disfrutaré pensando que ensarto una serpiente.

Era obvio quien estaba tras la mascara del héroe serpiente, de hecho se sorprendió por no haberlo pensado antes, Ladybug era quien elegía a los portadores temporales, y por supuesto había elegido a Luka.

\- Ahora arremeterás contra todos los portadores?

\- No, claro que no, pero me siento muy ofendido por que no me haya dado un prodigio a mi

\- Tú ya tienes uno - señalo lo obvio el pequeño ser

\- Pero ella no lo sabe, y confío en Luka antes que en mi - no quería sonar celoso, pero entre más lo pensaba más molesto estaba

\- Le habrías dado tú uno a ella, si te dieran a elegir portador, a alguien sin experiencia, que te importa, por que el villano es muy peligroso?

\- No! claro que no.

\- Bien ahí tienes tu respuesta, ahora largo y déjame dormir, - y abrazo su queso al tiempo que se acomodaba en la maleta.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda - le contesto en tono irónico mientras se iba a su clase.

Y de verdad fue una pésima clase, Kagami le pateo el trasero, literalmente, por que era incapaz de concentrarse, su profesor le dijo que si no estaba dispuesto a esforzarse era mejor que se retirará, y cuando su amiga se acerco e intento hablar con él, le contesto con un seco "NADA", que la hizo levantar una ceja suspicaz y mirarlo con entendimiento.

* * *

No, no habrá Lukanette, es más creo que ni me imagino esa salida, pero necesito llevar al pobre rubio un poco al limite. Lo siento

Abrazos y gracias por sus reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno, aquí sigo, me iba saltar directo al jueves, por que estoy muy emocionada con ese capitulo, pero me pareció que les debía a SeleneKou13 y este capitulo en especial, chicas ustedes son crueles.

Lamento que no sea más Lukanette, no tengo nada en contra del músico, de hecho es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero no logro ver esa pareja como algo probable, de verdad que no me los imagino. Pero espero que les guste!

* * *

Salir con Luka siempre había sido agradable, el chico parecía entenderla de una manera especial, y tenía la habilidad de transmitirle seguridad y paz, incluso como Viperion lo hacía. Pero no en esta ocasión, de hecho cuando salió de la escuela y él la observo como leyendo su rostro se sintió insegura.

\- Hola Ma..ma..Marinette - le dijo con su melodía de siempre, y ella intento sonreír como lo hacía cada vez que él hacia esto, pero estaba segura de que no lo había logrado.

\- Hola Luka, muchas gracias por acompañarme

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, como te dije aprovecharé también para comprar algunas cosas - empezaron a caminar, pero él parecía dudar en seguir hablando o no.

\- Luka, puedes decirlo, luzco horrible - le dijo ella intentando sonar ligera, como si no pasara nada

\- No es eso lo que estaba por decir - dijo el chico con seguridad - solo te iba a sugerir que si prefieres ir a casa y descansar o si prefieres que hagamos cualquier otra cosa está perfecto.

\- Claro que no, de verdad quiero llevar los afiches a enmarcar.

\- Si quieres podemos pasar por algo de comer, voy seguido a esa zona de la ciudad, así que conozco algunos lugares.

\- Eres muy amable, pero la verdad no tengo mucha hambre - y no le parecía correcto aceptar la invitación del chico para solo pasear la comida por el plato.

Caminaron otro poco en silencio, y en todo ese tiempo no pudo evitar sentirse como si su amigo la estuviera analizando, lo que empezó a hacer que se sintiera incomoda por primera vez al lado del músico. Por suerte tras una caminata en silencio llegaron a uno de esos negocios parisinos antiguos, que conservaban sus vitrinas como habían sido por generaciones, en automático le gusto el lugar.

Tardo en elegir más de lo que se imaginaba, y aunque intento convencer a Luka de que fuera por lo que necesitaba comprar y que seguro la alcanzaría aún decidiendo que tipo de enmarcado era el mejor, él chico se negó y permaneció a un lado de ella pacientemente, con su silenciosa presencia. En otra ocasión se hubiera sentido muy halagada por eso, pero por alguna razón tenía deseos de que la decisión fuera sólo de ella, y aunque el chico no estaba dando ninguna opinión, de alguna manera ella sentía que con estar ahí se volvía parte de si proceso de decoración. Cuando al fin dejo todo encargado se encaminaron un poco más adelante para el chico comprara cuerdas y algunas partituras.

\- Se que no quieres ir a comer, pero no rechazaras un jugo o un helado o si? - le dijo con cortesía el joven. No había forma de decir que no sin sonar grosera.

\- Está bien que sea un jugo - dijo en un tono animado que hizo que el chico la viera profundamente

Caminaron hasta una cafetería cercana y se sentaron en un agradable parque. Eran esos momentos de tranquilidad los que peor la hacían sentir, por que entonces su mente la empezaba a torturar, esperaba que la presencia de su amigo le ayudará a tener un momento de paz, pero no fue así, y lo que la empezó a angustiar más fue el hecho de que el chico se daba cuenta, por que intentaba tranquilizarla.

\- Quieres hacer algo más? - le pregunto en tono amable Luka

\- Eres muy amable, pero de hecho creo que ya tengo que regresar, Adrien y yo hemos planeado una tarde de videojuegos para mañana, y como apenas el fin de semana estuve con Kagami les prometí a mis padres ayudarles un poco más en la semana - esperaba no haber sido dura con su amigo, pero sentía la necesidad de apartarse de esa mirada que la estudiaba a cada momento.

\- Bueno, pues otro día será entonces, te acompaño - no noto enojo en el tono de voz, pero si algo de incomodidad, genial, últimamente no hacía nada bien, al menos no desde el lunes.

\- Eso no es necesario, no queda muy lejos.

\- No hay problema, vamos. - le extendió la mano y ella insegura la acepto para ponerse de pie, aunque la soltó en cuanto empezaron a caminar.

No tardaron en llegar a la panadería, y se despidieron en la puerta. Cuando entro sus padres la saludaron con alegría

\- Hola cariño - le dijo su padre - tuviste un paseo agradable?

\- Si papá, gracias, pude encargar los marcos, estarán listos en una semana

\- Eso es genial, seguro a tu abuelo le gustará verlos

\- Tal vez pueda pasar a verlo después de recogerlos. Quieres que te ayude en algo? - pregunto cuando su mamá salía de atrás del mostrador

\- No, nada de eso, sigues viéndote pálida y cansada, preferiría que fueras a descansar, tal vez te estés contagiando de algo - le dijo la mujer al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia su frente.

\- Estoy perfectamente mamá, solo se me ha ido la hora trabajando en algunos proyectos.

\- Pues hoy espero que descanses, no es sano para alguien de tu edad.

\- Eso haré, pero quiero preparar algunas cosas para mañana la tarde de videojuegos.

\- De acuerdo, quieres que te acompañe a comer algo?

\- No te preocupes mamá, comí con Luka - esa semana había sido su récord de mentiras, pero que podía hacer, parecía que su sueño y apetito no regresaban sin importar que hiciera.

Y antes de que sus padres pudieran darse cuenta de lo mucho que les estaba ocultando se despidió y subió al apartamento, en donde dejo salir a su kwami, quien no tardo en repetir lo mismo que había dicho desde hace un par de días.

\- Marintte, debes intentar comer y descansar, esto es muy malo

\- Ya lo sé Tikki, pero de verdad no puedo - le contesto con sinceridad

\- Tal vez deberías cancelar lo de mañana y aprovechar la tarde para dormir, si sigues así enfermaras, o acabaras por ser akumatizada - odiaba cuando el pequeño ser rojo le advertía de eso, por que sólo lograba que se pusiera más ansiosa.

\- Estoy intentando mantener mis sentimientos controlados, de verdad

\- Pero entre más cansada y débil más fácil será que salgan de control - le recordó su amiga

\- Si, pero mantenerme ocupada también me ayuda - contesto mientras sacaba varios ingredientes del refrigerador.

Dedico gran parte de la tarde a preparar algunas cosas para el día siguiente, y luego subió a su cuarto, en donde estaba llevando a cabo un proceso de limpieza más enfocado en distraerse que otra cosa, ya había revisado su ropa, materiales de costura, retazos de tela, bocetos viejos y ahora estaba con tooooodas las revistas de moda que había acumulado, decidiendo cuales realmente valía la pena conservar.

Cuando se sintió terriblemente exhausta le hizo caso a su kwami y tomo un baño, intento meditar y dejar su mente en blanco y se acostó a dormir, sin éxito, lograba quedarse dormida, pero a los segundos despertaba exaltada, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y con una sola idea en su cabeza "había fallado" y con la sensación de quedarse congelada y sentir como se desmoronaba, eso habría sentido la chica a la que había golpeado sin querer? Tikki había insistido en que esa chica no recordaba nada, y que seguro una vez congelada tampoco había sentido, pero la idea parecía haber echado raíces en su cabeza, por que no lograba dejarla ir.

Genial, al día siguiente luciría como un espantapájaros, justo el día que le hubiera gustado lucir radiante, bueno al menos eso mantendría a raya a su corazón.

* * *

El jueves por la mañana decidió dejar atrás su mal humor del día anterior, que además durante la tarde solo se había incrementado al recibir una inesperada llamada de Luka, de hecho cuando había sonado su teléfono y había visto que se trataba del músico tuvo el impulso de arrojar el inocente aparato por la ventana, pero era curioso y se contuvo, por supuesto se arrepintió después de hablar con el chico

_Flashback_

_\- Hola Adrien, como estás?_ \- realmente odiaba el tono amable y tranquilo, como si tuviera todas las respuestas del mundo.

\- Que hay Luka, pensé que saldrías con Marinette - para que soportar la tortura más tiempo del necesario, además quería saber

_\- Si, así fue, pero tenía que regresar temprano para ayudar a sus padres_ \- por que parecía que le daba una explicación?

\- Oh ya veo. Entonces en que te puedo ayudar? - por que no podía ser simplemente desagradable

_\- En realidad quería hablar un momento contigo sobre Marinette_ \- de acuerdo adiós rodeos

\- Que hay con ella?

_\- La note bastante cansada y supe que mañana tendrán una tarde de videojuegos_ \- a donde diablos quería llegar?

\- Si, lo planeamos desde la semana pasada - quiso evitar sonar como si justificará sus acciones - y ella no parecía querer cancelar. - de acuerdo podía darse esa satisfacción, cierto?

_\- No, de hecho está bien, creo que es un gran plan, sólo te quería pedir si pudieras lograr que saque lo que sea que la esté inquietando, yo no tuve nada de éxito_ \- era posiblemente la frase más larga que le escuchaba a su amigo.

\- Y que te hace pensar que yo lo tendré - realmente lo había sorprendido.

_\- Solo una corazonada._

_Fin flashback._

Y aunque se despidieron en buenos términos se había quedado molesto, primero por que él sabía perfectamente que algo estaba mal con la chica, no le había quitado la vista de encima en la semana, no necesitaba que el otro viniera a hacérselo notar, estaba molesto por que según los kwamis no debía hacer nada, lo que iba contra su instinto que le decía que tenía que ser sincero, y también por que se había quedado con la sensación de que el otro sabía más de lo que había dicho, podía ser que Marinette le hubiera confiado al otro su identidad? no eso era imposible. Además si ese fuera el caso, sin duda Luka hubiera podido manejar todo desde la perspectiva de los héroes.

Llego a la escuela un poco más tarde que de costumbre, ya que Nathalie le había dado más instrucciones que de costumbre pues no lo vería hasta la tarde. No se sorprendió de encontrar a las amigas sentadas ya en su lugar, Alya intentaba nuevamente averiguar que sucedía con su amiga, debía admirar la resistencia de la azabache, que lograba mantenerse en calma ante el interrogatorio, sosteniendo su versión. Las saludo y tomo asiento, se había vuelto hábil en mantener un ojo en la chica detrás de él, al tiempo que atendía un poco a las clases.

Durante el receso noto que su compañera apenas y tocaba su almuerzo, y no era el único, Alya intento hacerla comer

\- De verdad chica, deberías comer un poco más - le regaño la de lentes

\- Alya no exageres, ya te dije que desayune demasiado, debo aprovechar mi racha de levantarme a buena hora - el tono animado era tan falso que la otra sólo arqueo las cejas y negó con la cabeza, dándose por vencida

Y definitivamente no ayudo nada cuando al regresar al salón, y antes de que entrara la profesora Lila se acerco a las chicas, se paro a un lado de la banca y poniendo una cara de aflicción soltó en voz alta lo que todos seguramente pensaban, pero nadie se atrevía a decir

\- Marinette, de verdad creo que deberías ir a casa - la chica de coletas la volteo a ver horrorizada - es decir luces terrible. - el tono de preocupación era tan falso que le erizo la piel.

\- Gracias Lila - le contesto la otra, intentando cortarla rápido y sin escándalo - pero estoy perfectamente.

\- Bueno, deberías considerarlo, llevas toda la semana luciendo fatal, no crees Adrien? - no pudo evitar saltar en su lugar, por que lo había metido en esto la italiana? pero cuando la vio de reojo al tiempo que se giraba hacia Marinette lo vio en sus ojos, era el mismo desprecio que le había visto dirigir hacia Ladybug, rayos, si la chica llegaba a sospechar que ambas eran la misma seria un peligro enorme.

\- A mi no me lo parece - dijo él en tono amable, intentando captar la atención de la peli negra.

Y entonces por fortuna entro la profesora, así que todos fueron a sus asientos, antes de girarse le dirigió un guiño a su amiga y ella sonrió un poco.

El resto del día paso sin más momentos como ese, y más rápido de lo que esperaba. Se encontró con la chica en los casilleros, se sintió por fin aliviado de su mal humor, tenía toda la tarde para lograr acercarse y tal vez Luka tenía razón, ayudarla de alguna manera.

\- Lista? - le pregunto sonriendo a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza tímidamente - perfecto pues andando.

En la puerta se encontraron con sus amigos, vio la cara de sorpresa de Alya, no le había comentado a su mejor amiga sus planes para la tarde?

\- Chica, me preguntaba donde te habías metido - le dijo su amiga a la chica

\- Estábamos en los casilleros. - contesto él, de repente entendía por que la chica no había comentado nada cuando vio a la pelirroja mirar a la otra con toda la astucia del mundo.

\- Perfecto, pues nosotros justo estábamos pensando en ir a pasear un rato, no crees que sería muy agradable que Adrien se nos uniera Marinette? - dijo la chica, al tiempo que sujetaba a su novio para evitar que dijera nada, pobre Nino era claro que se sentía tan incomodo como la chica de coletas, quien miraba a su amiga con una mezcla de enfado y terror muy divertida.

\- Me temo que hoy no podrá ser Alya - dijo él en un tono de falsa pena, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su compañera.- Ya tengo planes.

Por un momento pensó que la futura periodista lo mataría con la mirada, sobre todo cuando tomo del brazo a su amiga y le soltó en tono rencoroso

\- Bien, pues que te diviertas entonces Agreste, vamos Marinette, iremos por el más decadente helado que podamos encontrar. - Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso lejos de él la interrumpió con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy seguro que así será, pero me temo que no podrás llevarte a Marinette. Nos vamos? - le pregunto a la otra al tiempo que extendía su mano para sacarla de ahí. Y ante la sorprendida mirada de sus amigos la chica acepto el gesto y camino junto a él rumbo a la panadería, sin que él le permitiera soltar su mano. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente giro a ver a la chica que estaba tan roja y nerviosa que era un milagro que pudiera respirar - Está mal que haya disfrutado mucho este momento?

\- Estoy segura que dejar a Alya sin palabras es algo que cualquiera debe disfrutar.

\- No estoy seguro de que disfrute más, si dejarla sin palabras o sacarte de sus garras. - dijo en broma.

La sintió tropezar, aunque no estaba seguro de con que, por suerte alcanzo a detenerla y pudieron llegar a la casa de la chica sin incidentes.


	14. Chapter 14

Sin duda uno de los capítulos que más he disfrutado. Me vi tentada a ponerlo en dos partes, pero creo que se siente mejor que sea uno especial, a partir de ahora voy a empezar a cerrar el final, creo que ya estamos en el punto que yo quería.

* * *

Llegaron por la panadería, en donde vio a su mamá tras el mostrador, respiro antes de acercarse a la puerta, y se apresuro a abrir, sobre todo cuando noto que Adrien se inclinaba hacia la misma, como si pretendiera abrirla para ella! se había vuelto loco, si hacia eso no lograría reaccionar por horas, ya bastante era con tenerlo tan cerca. Entro rápidamente, evitando ver al chico que se detuvo ligeramente detrás de ella cuando saludaron.

\- Hola mamá! ya llegamos - dijo intentando sonar normal. Hubiera sido más fácil si su madre no tuviera esa expresión de sorpresa al ver al chico que la acompañaba, y que educadamente saludo.

\- Buenas tardes madame Dupain, gracias por recibirme - tenía que sonar tan adorable?

\- Claro, no tienes nada que agradecer - dijo su madre, empezando a recuperarse de la sorpresa - siempre eres bienvenido, aunque me sorprendí un poco.

Se puso tensa al instante, quiso salir corriendo de ahí, justo por esto no les había dicho a sus padres quien iría a jugar, no creía poder soportar durante toda la semana que su madre la viera con esa sonrisa.

\- Lo siento - dijo su mamá saliendo del mostrador - cuando Marinette nos comento que vendría un amigo a jugar videojuegos supusimos que se trataría de Max - definitivo, quería que la tierra se la tragará - pero me da mucho gusto verte - le dijo al chico al tiempo que los hacía pasar a la trastienda, sin llamar a su esposo, y dirigiéndolos rápidamente a la puerta que comunicaba con las escaleras que daban acceso al departamento de la familia.

\- Cariño, - continuo dirigiéndose ahora a ella - papá y yo tenemos que terminar y entregar un pedido de última hora, pero ya deje todo listo para que coman - le dijo con un guiño divertido, que esperaba Adrien no notara.

\- Gracias mamá, necesitas ayuda? - de acuerdo su mamá la estaba avergonzando, pero no pudo evitar preguntarle.

\- No, tenemos todo bajo control, ya casi listo de hecho, en cuanto esté les subiré algo.

\- Muchas gracias - contesto con ilusión el joven a su lado.

\- Es un placer, ahora suban coman y pasen una agradable tarde - les dijo con tono cantarín y cerro la puerta tras ellos casi de un golpe.

Se quedaron un momento incomodos ante eso, hasta que el chico decidió romper el silencio

\- Creo que tenía prisa por deshacerse de nosotros - dijo en tono inocente.

\- Si, eso parece - ella sabía la verdad, su madre había pensado que eso era una especie de cita, no tendría paz en días!

\- Ehhhm subimos? - la saco de sus pensamientos con una deslumbrante sonrisa

\- Si claro, vamos.

Entraron a la estancia de su casa y lo primero que noto fue el aroma del quiché recién horneado, así como vieron otras cosas listas en la barra, no pudo evitar sentir un ramalazo de emoción cuando el chico se inclino intentando ver que había

\- Quieres comer antes de jugar? - le pregunto la chica, bastante nerviosa.

\- Marinette, hay algo que debes saber de mi - le contesto él en tono solemne, cosa que la alarmo - siempre, siempre, contestaré que si a esa oferta. -termino divertido y entusiasmado.

No pudo evitar reír, este lado de Adrien, relajado y abierto era una sorpresa, lo había visto más en estos últimos días, y era justo a lo que más le temía de conocerlo, que entre más lo hiciera más le gustara, el problema es que tampoco encontraba el valor para detener lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. Se acomodaron en la mesa, y el chico no pudo evitar servirse un poco de todo, mientras ella colocaba una pequeña porción de quiché en el propio

* * *

Debía reconocer que por un segundo se había sentido molesto cuando descubrió que la chica no le había comentado a sus padres que era él quien iría a jugar, y tuvo un verdadero momento de celos cuando descubrió que los padres de la chica habían pensado en Max como primera opción. Pero en cuanto entro y el olor y vista de la comida lo habían golpeado todo eso quedo atrás, y cuando se sentaron a comer se sintió tan feliz que empezó a contarle un montón de cosas sobre sus sesiones de fotos a la chica, que parecía muy entretenida escuchándolo.

\- Debiste ver la cara del pobre asistente, te juro que incluso yo me sentí fatal, a pesar de que su descuido significaba que todos tendríamos que estar muchas más horas en el set. - había comido ya dos trozos enormes de quiché, acompañado de una ensalada llena de trozos de queso suave y unas deliciosas tiritas crujientes que no sabía, ni le importaba, que eran. Pero no había dejado de notar que la azabache apenas y había dado un par de bocados, de acuerdo esa falta de apetito tenía que terminar ya.

\- Pobre chico, tu fotógrafo parece todo un personaje - le dijo divertida

\- Lo es. - afirmo - Todo está delicioso, me siento bastante culpable por que tu mamá preparará todo esto cuando tienen tanto trabajo en la panadería - la vio sonrojarse violentamente y bajar la mirada…Ohhhh- tú lo preparaste? - susurro sorprendido. Cuando había sido la última vez que alguien había hecho algo así por él?

\- No es nada, lucias tan emocionado por que iba a preparar algo para Kagami - se apresuro a decir ella, pero no quería que le diera explicaciones, quería disfrutar el momento, así que la detuvo tomando su mano. No le importo si eso la ponía nerviosa, no le importo si la kwami moteada, que seguramente lo estaba vigilando desde algún lado, se enfadaba.

\- De verdad, muchas gracias, no solo por la comida, si no por todo. - la vio abrir los ojos, y decidió que había tentado bastante a su suerte por un rato, así que intento regresar a un ambiente más relajado - supongo que sería mal educado servirme otro trozo. - dijo con una sonrisa apenada

\- Por su puesto que no - le dijo la otra al tiempo que le servía una porción más.

\- Pero me siento como un patán aquí comiendo mientras tú apenas y has dado dos bocados.

\- No creo que tú puedas ser un patán ni aunque lo intentes. - le dijo ella con cierta burla, pero se llevo un trozo a la boca y él la imito, pero no siguió comiendo hasta que ella, levantando una ceja tomo otro bocado, y entonces hizo lo mismo. La chica suspiro resignada cuando entendió de que iba.

En algún punto de ese extraño desafío ella lo miro directo a los ojos, como si intentará adivinar si de verdad él se rehusaría a terminar su comida si ella no lo hacía, así que levanto una ceja y le lanzo una sonrisa desafiante. No cabía duda, a diferencia de muchas personas, esta joven sacaba lo mejor de si misma cuando era desafiada, lo cual le parecía curioso dada su timidez.

Terminando de comer intento ayudarla a recoger todo, pero ella no lo permitió, así que no le quedo de otra más que sentarse a observarla, era claro que no había dormido en días, seguramente desde el lunes, y posiblemente tampoco había estado comiendo muy bien, al menos eso ya se había solucionado un poco. Cuando todo quedo alzado y limpio, ella giro a verlo, quedándose sorprendida al descubrir sus ojos puestos en ella.

\- Jugamos? - le pregunto, claramente incomoda por estar siendo observada por él.

\- Claro, estoy tan contento después de la comida que es el momento perfecto para ser humillado.

\- Puedo darte ventaja - le contesto ella en tono de burla.

\- Tal vez algún día yo tenga que dártela a ti, y créeme que te recordare todas las burlas. - le dijo, caminando feliz hacía las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de la chica.

Pero se dio cuenta que su amiga lo veía espantada desde la sala, bastante mortificada

\- Yo había pensado que jugáramos aquí, es decir la pantalla es mejor.

\- Oh, lo siento, claro está perfecto - no pudo evitar sonrojarse terriblemente.

\- No pasa nada, generalmente si es en mi cuarto donde paso el tiempo, pero acabo de iniciar un proceso de limpieza y digamos que parece que un tornado paso por ahí. - le dijo rápidamente al tiempo que le extendía un control.

\- Vaya, por eso pensaste en los afiches?

\- Si, creo que lucirán muy bien.

Se sentaron en el sillón y empezaron a jugar, la mamá de la chica subió cuando iban en la tercera ronda, todas ganadas por la de coletas, les dejo una charola llena de postres recién horneados, que hicieron que se olvidará de como estaba siendo derrotado, les aviso que se marcharían por unas horas para montar y atender el servicio de la presentación de un libro.

* * *

Por un momento pensó que debía preguntarle a su madre si necesitaba que los acompañara, aunque eso significará terminar con su tarde de juegos, que debía admitir estaba resultando menos difícil de lo que había pensado. Claro que sentía su corazón acelerado cada vez que Adrien se acercaba a ella, o cuando la miraba fijamente, de hecho se había quedado sin respirar en más de una ocasión, pero su madre no le dio tiempo ni de hacer la pregunta, se despidió de ellos y le lanzo otra sonrisa complice, "ohhh por favor que Adrien no lo haya visto", pero cuando giro a verlo de reojo lo encontró sonriendo muy pagado de si mismo, tal vez antes de lanzarse a un pozo le daría una paliza al chico, aunque fuera en el video juego.

Lo vio lanzarse a la charola, y no pudo evitar reír, parecía un niño.

\- Despacio o te ahogaras.

\- Muerte por dulce, puedo con eso - le contesto sin pena el chico.

\- Una ronda más? - pregunto

\- No, ya me has humillado lo suficiente, debo guardar un poco de dignidad. - eso significaba que la tarde había terminado? pensó con tristeza, tal vez era lo mejor, ya había dejado volar bastante sus ilusiones, no debía dejarlas crecer.

Él debió notar su duda, por que se recargo en el sillón y volteo a verla con una sonrisa que extrañamente le pareció familiar, aunque no podía recordar cuando se la había visto, tal vez en algún anuncio.

\- Que dices de una película? - tiempo fuera! él se quería quedar a ver una película…con ella?

\- Una película - no pudo evitar repetir, tal vez había soñado despierta

\- Si, pero nada de terror, de verdad quiero conservar un poco de ego.

\- Super héroes? - pregunto ella, diciendo lo primero que vino a su mente. Lo vio levantar una ceja

\- Me parece muy adecuado - le contesto el modelo divertido, sobre todo cuando vio su expresión sorprendida.

Buscaron alguna que ninguno hubiera visto y se acomodaron para verla, mientras el rubio seguía dando cuenta del plato de postres, no pudo evitar acompañarlo con un chocolatín, era imposible resistirse a tomar algo cuando su compañero parecía disfrutar tanto comer acompañado. Sin embargo no era capaz de recargarse y relajarse, el chico por su parte estaba más relajado de lo que nunca lo había visto, y entonces él hizo lo último que ella se esperaba, tiro de ella por el hombro, haciendo que quedara recargada parcialmente en él, sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

\- Estarás más cómoda así. - Realmente intentaba matarla de un infarto?

Respiro profundo e intento relajarse, sorprendentemente poco a poco lo logro. Era curioso como se sentía tan familiar estar cerca del chico, y entonces contrarío a lo que esperaba cualquiera de los dos, empezó a llorar, al principio solo algunas lagrimas que intento contener, pero entre más lo intentaba más parecía llorar, intento que él no lo notara, pero fue imposible.

\- Marinette? - le escuchó preguntar alarmado

\- Lo… lo… si..siento - pudo contestar, tenía que detenerse, que diablos pasaba con ella.

\- Hice algo mal? - podía notar la preocupación en su voz, pero no logro decir nada, sólo negar con la cabeza. Qué le podía decir cuando ni ella misma estaba segura de que pasaba

\- N…n…no - no pudo decir nada coherente. Y entones sintió como era rodeada por los brazos del chico.

\- Todo estará bien.

Fue como si todo lo que había intentado mantener bajo control durante esos días de repente se desbordara, sabía que debía detenerse, podía ser akumatizada, pero curiosamente se sentía tan bien, que incluso fue imposible sentirse angustiada por estar llorando como una niña ni más ni menos que con Adrien. Había podido engañar a sus padres, se había escabullido de Alya, incluso había evitado a Kagami y huido de Luka. Cómo es que precisamente había acabado así con el chico.

* * *

Por un momento no supo que pasaba o que hacer, pero entonces la chica enterró la cabeza en su hombro, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue apretar los brazos a su alrededor, y rezar para que ningún akuma llegará. Vio de reojo algo asomarse por la barra de la cocina, sabía que el pequeño ser mágico estaba ahí, pero no le importo, Luka tenía razón, tenían que hacer que ella sacará lo que la estaba torturando, y si era así y con él mejor, decidió.

No le preocupo cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí, en algún punto ella había recogido sus piernas, casi subiéndolas en las suyas, como si quisiera esconderse toda en él, pero no le importo, al igual que no le interesaba que su playera estuviera empapada y arrugada. Luego empezó a notar que los sollozos eran menos fuertes, y que poco a poco la chica se calmaba, al tiempo que sentía como relajaba el agarre en su ropa y que recargaba más de su peso en él.

\- Marinette? - la llamo suavemente, pero no obtuvo más que un "hum" como respuesta. Y entonces se inclino un poco y descubrió que se había quedado dormida. Se reclino hacía atrás para tener apoyo en el sillón y la chica no despertó, ok, ahora si no sabía que hacer.

Despertarla le parecía un crimen, por que de verdad eso era lo que más necesitaba la joven, dejarla en el sillón le parecía tan horrible, que pensaría ella cuando despertara ahí sola? y viendo la hora ya no tenía mucho tiempo, así que hizo lo único que le quedó, pidió ayuda.

\- Lo siento, sé que estás aquí, necesito ayuda - dijo bajo, para no despertar a la azabache. Y entonces una criatura adorable, toda roja y con una mota en la frente, se presento frente a él hecha una furia.

\- Creí haber sido muy clara con Plagg, de que te quería lejos de ella - Ohhh, como algo tan pequeño podía imponer tanto?

\- Me lo dijo, pero no puedo.

\- Pues felicidades, mira lo que hiciste! Hemos trabajado toda la semana en mantener sus sentimientos bajo control y ahora? Pudo ser akumatizada, sabes lo que eso sería?

\- Me hago una idea - quería dar una buena impresión, pero odiaba cuando lo hacían sentir como si hubiera hecho algo terrible, sobre todo cuando él sentía que era lo contrario.

\- No, estoy segura que no lo haces. - le contesto cortante.

\- Bueno, lo siento, pero tal vez ella necesitaba desahogarse más que control.

\- No voy a tener esta discusión contigo, si la recuestas y te vas podré despertarla para que vaya a la cama. - le dijo con sus enormes ojos cargados de ira.

\- No la voy a dejar aquí en la sala! - protesto, que le podía hacer el pequeño ser después de todo? - Te llame por ayuda, así que puedes ayudarme junto con Plagg, o pueden dejar que la suba yo sólo, pero les agradecería mucho que habrán la trampilla y despejen el camino.

Vio los enormes ojos del ser estrecharse, habría calculado mal? y si había algún daño que le pudiera hacer la mariquita?, pero luego vio que observaba a la chica dormida, que no había dado ninguna señal de despertar, y suspiró resignada, al menos en eso él tenía razón, despertarla no era buena idea "Bien!, que esperas Plagg, hagamos esto para que se puedan ir de una vez". Auch!

Su kwami salió de su mochila, recibió una mirada enfadada de parte de su contraparte, y lo miro molesto, como si fuera su culpa, nunca planeo que la chica rompiera la presa así! Ya lidiaría con el gato negro más tarde. Acomodo a la chica en brazos listo para subirla, por un segundo pensó en transformarse para tener más fuerza y agilidad, pero cuando se puso en pie decidió que si podía con el peso, además de que no se arriesgaría a despertarla con su transformación. Como lo había pedido, entre ambos seres abrieron la habitación de la chica y quitaron una gran cantidad de cosas del piso, subió con cuidado, paso la trampilla y cuando la iba a dejar en el diván, le pareció que eso era tan frío como dejarla en el sillón de la sala, si tenían suerte, tal vez su compañera pudiera dormir toda la noche, por lo que susurrando les pidió a los seres mágicos abrir la cama. Era una suerte que los poderes de la pequeña criatura roja no incluyeran rayos láser, por que ya no estaría vivo, pero le hizo caso. Subir las escaleras que conectaban con el diván donde estaba su cama fue un reto enorme, pero logro llegar sin despertarla y la dejo en la cama, tomo las cobijas y la cubrió.

La vio removerse alarmado, pero tras acomodarse mejor Marinette solo suspiro cansada y siguió dormida. Y entonces cuando se giro para bajar encontró a que se había referido si amiga con el tornado, realmente el cuarto era un desorden, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, si no que no encontró ninguna de sus fotos. Noto que había un par de botes llenos de papeles arrugados y rotos, y sintió pánico, no pudo evitar ir hacía ellos, ante la furiosa mirada de la kwami roja, escucho a Plagg decir un "te lo dije, es curioso e impulsivo, no es mi culpa", pero los ignoró, sintió un gran alivio cuando solo encontró bocetos, revistas, tareas viejas y algunos dibujos. Llamaron su atención un par de dibujos arrugados, cuando los estiro se quedo sorprendido, eran los dibujos del lago que le había escuchado a la azabache comentar a Kagami, por que los tiraba? intentando ser discreto los doblo y metió en sus bolsillos, pero era claro que Tikki era mucho más atenta que Plagg

\- Que crees que estás haciendo, ahora espías su basura? - Gato mentiroso, le había dicho que no le había contado esa parte!

\- Shhhh, yo sólo quería saber si había tirado mis fotos - se justifico

\- Pues debería hacerlo, ahora fuera, los dos - puntualizo al tiempo que se metía en el cajón de un tocador antiguo.

Y entones tuvo una gran idea, bajo en silencio hasta su mochila, tomo el paquete que había guardado aquella mañana, escribió una nota y la doblo. Subió sin hacer ruido y puso la caja sobre el mueble, quiso acercarse nuevamente a la cama, para asegurarse que la chica estaba bien arropada y verla una vez más, pero un par de enormes ojos molestos y un cortante "FUERA" lo hicieron desistir. Además faltaba muy poco para que su guardaespaldas llegara por él.

Bajo junto con Plagg, ninguno hizo comentario alguno, apago la pantalla, dejo la charola en la barra de la cocina, tomando el último chocolatín, y salió al tiempo que su amigo se acomodaba en el interior de su chaqueta. Ambos se permitieron suspirar una vez estuvieron en la calle.

\- Ahora si la hiciste buena, sabes cuanto tardaré en que mi terrón me perdone por esta? - le reclamo el gato negro

\- Un queso especial pedido en esa pagina gourmet que tanto te gusta lo compensará? - le pregunto satisfecho, después de todo, cuantos podían alardear de enfrentar a un poderos ser milenario y vivir para contarlo.

\- Podría ayudar.

\- No bromeabas cuando dijiste que su kwami es aterradora enojada - le dijo a modo de disculpa.

\- Ohh chico, espera a que tu coccinelle pierda su timidez y sabrás lo que he sufrido por cinco mil años.

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir aquí, si quedaron pegajosos de tanta miel, perdón, no puede ser de otra manera con estos dos.

Espero emocionada sus reviews!

Abrazos


	15. Chapter 15

Me tuve que desconectar ayer de mi cel y compu, y cuando regreso me encuentro 50 reviews! ohhhh muchas gracias a todos, de verdad, fue un gusto estar sola por que brinque de emoción. Y ahora me encuentro con la sorpresa de que estoy en el capitulo 15! de más de tres mil palabras, cuando pensé que tal vez serían uno capítulos, casi me da tristeza estar acercándome al final.

al final daré algunos agradecimientos especiales, para no entretenerlos si ya quieren arrancar con este capitulo.

Abrazos!

* * *

Se removió un poco confundida, se sentía extrañamente pesada, como si hubiera dormido por horas, se permitió estirarse antes de asomarse desde las cobijas para ver la hora, total si no escuchaba la alarma una de dos: aún era muy temprano o se había quedado dormida y era tan tarde que incluso la alarma ya no sonaba, aunque era raro que Tikki no la hubiera despertado, si ese era el caso. Intento hacer memoria de a qué hora se había ido a la cama… "oh por dios!" no recordaba irse a la cama, de hecho lo último que recordaba era estar en la sala viendo una película con… Adrien!

Se sentó de golpe y noto con espanto que seguía con la ropa de ayer, pero si estaba en su cama

\- Oh por dios! Oh por dios! - esto no podía significar lo que estaba pensando, cierto? entonces noto a su kwami acurrucada entre las cobijas despertando - Tikki! Dime que no me quede dormida con Adrien en la sala! - le exclamo entre una suplica y una orden.

\- No te quedaste dormida con Adrien en la sala!- le contesto la pequeña moteada en tono resignado.

\- Esto no me puede estar pasando! - exclamo, sabiendo perfectamente que su amiga solo le había dicho lo que le había pedido, odiaba cuando hacía eso - Oh voy morir de la vergüenza, como llegue aquí? - le pregunto angustiada, a lo que la otra se negó a contestar girando la cabeza.

\- No…no..no..no! - Ahora si se aventaría a un pozo - Dime que no fue él quién me trajo hasta mi cama!

\- No fue él quien te trajo hasta tu cama - le dijo en un tono ambiguo bastante raro.

\- Tikki! deja de hacer eso por favor - tenía que enseñarle que cuando las personas pedían ese tipo de cosas no tenía que hacerlo?

\- Bueno, pues deja de ordenarme que te lo diga - le exclamo el kwami, generando una cara de asombro, al menos le dio algo en que pensar aparte de sus planes por encontrar el pozo más profundo de Francia.

\- Como?

\- Cuando un portador le da una orden a su kwami, este debe obedecerla, como crees que Hawk Moth ha podido usar el poder de Nooroo en contra de su voluntad. - le explico en tono triste

\- Oh! eso es horrible, Tikki lo lamento tanto, no sabía - se quiso disculpar, la darse cuenta que tal vez le había dado ordenes un montón de veces sin darse cuenta.

\- No tienes por que disculparte, no era tu intención, además eres una de mis portadoras más amables y generosas, solo no me pidas que te diga algo que no quieres que diga.

Oh si, recordó que la había llevado a esa conversación y enrojeció furiosamente, se tiro en la cama y estiro la mano para ver la hora, si era muy temprano.

\- No puedo creer que haya hecho algo tan vergonzoso! - exclamo

\- Bueno, estabas muy cansada - intento consolarla su amiga.

\- Cómo lo voy a poder ver hoy? Debe estar pensado que soy grosera, o peor, que no me importa!

\- Creí que habías decidido retirarte?

\- Si claro, pero …

\- Por que no dejas de pensar en eso y aprovechas para no salir corriendo - la interrumpió la kwami.

La chica la vio sorprendida, Tikki siempre la había animado en el tema de Adrien, por que de repente actuaba como si prefiriera que lo olvidará, suspirando se levanto y volteo a ver su cuarto. Genial era un desorden y Adrien lo había visto, de hecho noto que todo el camino entre la entrada y su cama parecía despejado, que había tenido que hacer?, subir para quitar las cosas de su paso y luego bajar por ella, y llevarla en brazos, Ohhhh! solo de pensarlo se sintió mareada. Bajo resignada a que ese sería uno de los días más vergonzosos de su vida, pero era seguro que su mamá no consideraría esto como razón para faltar a clases, tal vez su simulaba estar enferma? Pero entonces el lunes tendría que ir si o si, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente.

Sin mucho animo buscó ropa limpia, tendría que ponerse algo diferente, al menos tenia tiempo para elegir, encontró un par de pantalones negros, del mismo corte que los que usaba generalmente, y una blusa rosa que haría buen juego. Y sin darle muchas vueltas se fue a dar un baño.

Cuando regreso a su cuarto, ya vestida y secando su cabello fue directo a su tocador para terminar de arreglarse y entonces noto una caja forrada cuidadosamente con una nota encima. Busco con la mirada a Tikki, quien comía una galleta sobre su escritorio, la vio hacer un gracioso encogimiento de hombros, y seguir con su galleta, de acuerdo algo andaba raro con su kwami, ojalá tuviera forma de contactar con el maestro Fu, tal vez estaba enferma o algo y entonces no sabía que iba a hacer. Volvió a ver la caja, tomó la nota y la abrió. Se quedo helada cuando encontró solo una palabra, pero podía reconocer la letra, había pasado horas observando y leyendo esa misma letra. Él había dejado eso para ella? Su corazón parecía estar corriendo un maratón, una sensación entre el pánico y la euforia la llenaba, no podía entender el significado, ni del gesto, ni de la palabra:

"Gracias"

Su compañera se acerco a ver la nota, y puso la misma cara de sorpresa, era claro que no había caído en la tentación de ver de que se trataba, la volteo a ver, aún con la sorpresa en los ojos, y entonces con manos temblorosas abrió el empaque con cuidado, desprendió el papel parte por parte, asegurándose de no romperlo, y cuando tuvo la caja sin él, levanto la tapa, con tanto cuidado como si esperará encontrar algo peligroso adentro.

No pudo evitar jadear cuando vio el contenido, casi hubiera preferido encontrar algo peligroso, pero no, ahí en el interior de la caja estaba el hermoso juego de espejo y cepillo que habían visto el sábado en el puesto del Sr. Cloutier. Se había quedado en blanco, por qué el chico había hecho esto? Acaricio con miedo los intrincados grabados, deteniéndose en una de las perlas, tomo el espejo y lo saco, viendo su reflejo un momento, al parecer sus ojeras habían desaparecido después de dormir casi doce horas, y estaba segura que aún sin el sonrojo que ahora mismo tenía estaría menos pálida que en días anteriores.

Sabía que no podía aceptar el obsequio, se le ocurrían al menos 10 razones por las que era inadecuado, incluso si Adrien estuviera abiertamente interesado en ella, no debía, pero se permitió caer en la tentación de pasar el cepillo por s cabello, por un momento pensó que si fuera aún una niña de la edad de Manon eso la haría sentirse como una princesa, rayos, aún ahora la hacía sentirse como una princesa, y hubiera podido seguir en su ensoñación si la pequeña moteada, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, solo observándola no la hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos.

\- Los conservaras? - no pudo distinguir si la pregunta estaba llena de curiosidad o de reproche

\- No - suspiro, mientras seguía cepillándose - no sería correcto.

\- Eso pensaba justamente - le confirmo la otra.

\- Sólo no pude resistir disfrutar un poco del momento, pero no debo… conservarlos, supongo

\- Bien, entonces por que no terminas de arreglarte y aprovechas para desayunar mejor de lo que lo has hecho en la semana.

Se quedo viendo un momento como su cabello lucia más suave que de costumbre, o sería solo su imaginación? y no sintió el animo para atarlo, hacia mucho que no lo dejaba suelto, por que solía estar más cómoda con el cabello atado, pero por un día tal vez debiera darse el gusto. Busco un par de broches que su abuela le había regalado hace algunos años y los sujeto a los lados, al menos eso evitaría que se le estuviera viniendo a la cara todo el día.

Contemplo una vez más el espejo y con nostalgia lo medio a la caja, junto con el cepillo, doblo el papel de envoltura cuidadosamente y junto con la nota los guardo en la cajita donde estaba su diario.

* * *

Estaba nervioso, había llegado temprano a la escuela, pensado que tal vez Marinette no había logrado dormir toda la noche y la encontraría ya en el salón como los demás días, cuando no fue así se sintió desilusionado y contento a la vez, significaba eso que la chica había podido descansar? En su prisa no había pasado ni siquiera a su casillero, así que salió del salón vacío.

Los casilleros también estaban vacíos, los pocos compañeros que habían llegado estaban desperdigados por el patio, disfrutando sin dudas de un momento relajado antes de las últimas clases de la semana. Se sorprendió al pensar como había cambiado todo en una semana. Su kwami salió de su chaqueta y se acomodo dentro del casillero.

\- Te importaría que me quede aquí a dormir, no tengo ánimos de escuchar las clases

\- Cuando has escuchado mis clases? - le pregunto con burla

\- Bueno a veces entre sueños lo hago, y es muy molesto.

\- No tienes remedio, quédate si quieres, pero no comas aquí adentro, apestarás todo - le regaño.

\- Ohhhh, mira quien esta gruñón, será por que te estas preparando para que te regresen tu regalo, muero por ver eso.

\- Vete al diablo Plagg! - le contesto molesto, el gato no había dejado de darle la lata con eso.

\- Ohhhh, puse el dedo en la llaga?

\- Búrlate, pero ya te lo dije, ella puede intentar regresármelo, otra cosa es que yo lo acepte.

\- Bien, pues ya veremos, yo me apuesto el Camembert de dos días.

\- Ohhhh, lo voy a disfrutar como no tienes idea - le dijo, dos días sin el apestoso queso!

\- Ya veremos - contesto el otro al tiempo que se ocultaba de la vista y le hacia un gesto hacia su espalda.

La escucho entrar, le sorprendió el poder distinguir tan fácilmente su presencia aún sin girarse, se quedo así, esperando a que ella diera el primer paso, pero nada pasaba, la escucho removerse, tomar aire. Para ser una chica capaz de saltar de casi cualquier altura sujetada solamente por un yoyo, era sorprenderte como esto la podía hacer retroceder, bueno, él podría tener valor por los dos en lo que ella lo lograba.

\- La respuesta es No - le dijo en tono ligero, y la escucho brincar.

\- Como? - pregunto tan bajo, que si no hubieran estado en tal silencio no la habría escuchado

\- Vienes a devolverme el obsequio, y mi respuesta es que no lo quiero de regreso. - le confirmo, manteniendo su tono suave y ligero.

Y entonces se giro para enfrentarla, y se quedo pasmado. D-E-M-O-N-I-O-S. Jamás la había visto así, tenía el cabello suelto, y este parecía enmarcar su rostro, por un momento quiso extender su mano y acariciarlo, lucia tan suave! pero logro contenerse cuando la vio totalmente sonrojada, con la caja sujetada con cuidado en sus manos. Tuvo la duda de que pasaría si ese día había un akuma, su cabello seguiría así cuando se transformara? Logro salir de sus pensamientos cuando ella dio un pequeño paso con la caja al frente

\- Yo… yo no puedo…aceptarlo - le dijo, tomando aire.

\- No veo por que no - le contesto él, ya estaba preparado para esto, solo tenía que ignorar la ansiedad en sus manos y la falta de aire.

\- No sería adecuado - le dijo ella como si fuera obvio.

\- Si me das una sola razón, que no tenga que ver con el costo y que no pueda refutar, lo pensaré - Suerte con eso, estaba seguro de tener una respuesta para cualquier argumento, lo había pensado por una semana!

\- No es correcto - dijo ella sin más, era todo lo que podía pensar?

\- Estoy seguro de que lo puedes hacer mejor - bromeo él. Vio un pequeño chispazo en sus ojos, aunque desapareció muy rápido

\- Es un obsequio demasiado personal para un amigo - le dijo ella sonrojándose aún más. Ohhh se la había puesto fácil, pero no quería dar ese paso sin ser totalmente sincero con ella, y al parecer no contaba con el apoyo de los kwamis para eso, tendría que esperar hasta poder hablar con el Maestro Fu, así que se fue a su siguiente argumento - Tan personal como una bufanda? - le pregunto con intención.

La vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa, sus sospechas confirmadas!

\- Có…mo lo…? cómo lo su…supiste?

\- Lo acabas de confirmar de hecho, pero fue el sábado que lo pensé, cuando comentaste que mi padre prefería los diseños limpios y que tu habías hecho algunos bordados, recordé que la bufanda tenía un intrincado diseño en las orillas, casi imperceptible, muy elegante por cierto - la elogio.

\- Yo… yo… - punto para él, ese ya no seria un argumento - de todos modos no es lo mismo.

\- Yo no lo veo así - le dijo con calma mientras cerraba su casillero y se recargaba en él.

\- Bueno la bufanda la hice para tu cumpleaños.

\- Falta demasiado para el tuyo y no me apetecía esperar. - le dijo y la vio fruncir el ceño.

\- Tampoco en mi cumpleaños lo podría aceptar, con una tarjeta seria suficiente

\- Verás, mis habilidades artísticas se limitan a ensartar cuentas, lo cual ya te obsequie, así que creo que mis opciones son limitadas - le dijo en tono lastimero. La vio enrojecer, pero no parecía de pena, tal vez de molestia, ohhh si, ahí estaba Ladybug, como de verdad nadie lo notaba?

\- Adrien, simplemente es demasiado y no puedo aceptarlo. - le dijo ya desesperada extendiendo la caja hacia él.

Sabia que era de mala educación dejar a alguien con las manos estiradas, y no quería ser descortés con la chica, pero no tenía opción, así que ignorando la caja se sentó en la banca más cercana.

* * *

Lo vio sentarse asombrada, jamás pensó que pudiera enojarse con ese increíble chico, pero se empezaba a sentir molesta. Por qué no podía simplemente tomar la caja y acabar con esto de una vez. Escucho cuando él tomo aire y se le quedo viendo.

\- Recuerdas cuando nos hicimos amigos? - le pregunto, como si pudiera olvidarlo, ja

\- Claro que si - tal parece que estar molesta le ayuda a hablar con normalidad.

\- Bueno, ese día tu decidiste darme una segunda oportunidad, fue la primera vez que yo tenía que pasar por algo así. - había tanto sentimiento en sus palabras que olvidó por un momento su molestia y se sentó en la banca, tan lejos como la misma se lo permitía, poniendo la caja en medio de ambos, como si le costará el seguirla sosteniendo.

\- Me alegro de haberlo hecho.- le dijo con sinceridad, sí, tal vez ese día se había asegurado un corazón roto, pero lo volvería a hacer.

\- No te imaginas lo que significo para mí, o lo que significa para Kagami el que a pesar de sus diferencias le dieras la oportunidad de tenerte como amiga, incluso para Cloe, a quien le has dado tantas oportunidades, créeme, nunca lo dirá en voz alta, pero estoy seguro que lo agradece. - lo vio guardar silencio, como intentando acomodar sus ideas.

\- Que tiene que ver…?- le pregunto para animarlo a seguir

\- Bueno, tú eres de esas personas que dan segundas oportunidades, en el caso de Cloe más, - dijo en broma - la única ventaja de haber estado recluido tanto tiempo en casa es que aprendí a valorar este tipo de virtudes, y a ver las cosas por lo que son, y me pareció que ese juego que acabo abandonado en una caja, merecía una segunda oportunidad, además debo confesar que tal vez sea un obsequio con trampa - eso sin duda la sorprendió

\- Como sería eso?

\- Tal vez algún día yo necesite otra oportunidad, y me gustaría que tuvieras algo que te recuerde esta increíble cualidad tuya. - Noto que a pesar del tono de broma que intento darle a lo último, había un gran temor en su voz.

No podía pensar en nada que decir, parecía que él estaba preparado para dañarla, tal vez se había dado cuenta de que le había dado esperanzas y estaba apunto de romperlas … eso sería doloroso, pero entonces él no necesitaría una oportunidad. Su confusión no le permitió reaccionar rápido cuando lo vio tomar la caja, observarla un momento, tal vez se había dado por vencido y la aceptaría de regreso, pero entonces se inclino hacia ella, tomo la correo de su mochila, se la quito sin problema rozando un poco su cabello y metió la caja en ella.

\- Ya que no pudiste darme ninguna buena razón regresemos esto a donde pertenece - le dijo divertido al tiempo que se ponía de pie, sin soltar su mochila.

Extendió su mano molesta para tomar su mochila, pero el negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se la colgaba en el hombro contrario que su portafolio

\- Oh no, te conozco bien, lo intentaras nuevamente, así que me encargare de cargarla yo mismo para ahorrarte el esfuerzo en vano - le dijo burlón, y por primera vez ella se sintió realmente indignada con el chico.

\- No pienso permitir que vayas cargando mi mochila todo el día - le reclamo

\- No lo haré, en el salón la pondremos cómodamente en el piso, asegúrate de pedirme todo lo que necesites. - le dijo satisfecho, Ohhhh, era terrible!

\- Planeas conservar mi mochila todo el día? - grito exaltada

\- Prometes dejar de intentar regresarme mi obsequio? - odiaba que le contestaran con preguntas! Quiso prometerle eso, pero no se encontró capaz de mentirle, lo vio ampliar su sonrisa cuando lo noto él también

\- Bien, entonces si, al parecer la tendré que conservar bajo mi poder.

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar salió del área de casilleros rumbo al salón, con paso ligero y satisfecho. Le espeto un "Adrien Agreste eres insufrible" a la espalda con toda la molestia que pudo reunir, y lo escucho reír bajo. No le quedo de otra más que sacar los libros de su casillero y caminar hacía el salón. Lo hizo rápido para no tener que comentar nada con Tikki, seguro la kwami le recordaría controlar sus emociones, y no tenía ganas de eso, por alguna razón estaba disfrutando el poderse molestar con el modelo.

* * *

Ahora los agradecimientos especiales:

. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí! El capítulo 13 no se actualizo bien a unos cambios, pero en cuanto averigüé como hacerlo te avisaré para que leas nuevamente el inicio.

SeleneKou13. Espero que te siga gustando, aunque no haya podido cumplir con el Lukanette. ;)

Zara. Mil gracias por todos tus comentarios, me encanto encontrarlos!

Emely-nya. Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que Adrien vaya cumpliendo las expectativas, a mi me encanta!

Incognitax. Regresaste! ufff, cuando pusiste que eras nuevo sentí presión, je

Merline-Ainsworth. Estoy trabajando en la parte en que tal vez quede más clara la actitud de Tikki, aun no decido si como parte de un capitulo, por que tampoco lo veo tan necesario para la historia, o como parte de algunos anexos que se están formando en mi cabeza

AquaticWhisper. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic. He leído tuyos y me han encantado, así que espero con emoción tus actualizaciones.

Un beso a todos!


	16. Chapter 16

Se que me había tardado un poco, perdón, pero ya estoy de regreso, este capitulo y el que le siguen serán ya el inicio del fin. Sentimientos encontrados.

Espero les guste.

* * *

Por un momento pensó en correr tras él y volverlo a intentar, pero decidió que no quería hacerlo frente a sus compañeros, por alguna razón no quería que nadie supiera sobre el regalo, incluso pensar en contarle a Alya la hacía sentirse incomoda, además había notado que podía interactuar mucho mejor con el rubio cuando estaban solos, contrario a lo que siempre había pensado, tal vez era por que él parecía relajarse y ser más suelto cuando estaban ellos dos nada más. Se negó a seguir ese pensamiento, "regla de no falsas ilusiones Marinette" se dijo a si misma y camino hacía el salón.

No llego ni a la puerta cuando Alya la intercepto, aunque lo que fuera a decir se le quedo atorado cuando la observo

\- Wow! Chica de verdad WOW! - le exclamo haciéndola girar - Venía a preguntarte por que Adrien Agreste entró al salón cargando tu mochila, pero creo que ya me quedo claro.

\- No sé de que hablas Alya, respira - le dijo, sabía que su amiga le preguntaría por lo que sucedía - sobre mi mochila, digamos que la tiene secuestrada.

\- Amiga, estás consciente que tal vez no sea la mochila lo que él quiera secuestrar? - le dijo con intención haciéndola sonrojar.

\- Alya! por dios no! - exclamó apenada, esto era justo lo que hacía que su nerviosismo se viera aumentado.

\- Escucha chica, lo que sea que hayas hecho funcionó, así que sigue.

\- Alya, no estoy intentando conquistarlo - le dijo lo más segura que pudo, por que no lo estaba haciendo, de verdad!

\- Como digas chica, vamos, entremos. - le dijo al tiempo que la arrastraba a sus lugares.

Vio al modelo sentada platicando con Nino, como si no pasará nada fuera de lo común, volteo a verla y le lanzo una sonrisa discreta, la misma que se le podría ver todos los días, educada y medida, pero pudo notar su diversión danzar en sus ojos, así que se sonrojo terriblemente, tropezó con el escalón, sintió como él extendió su mano para sujetarla, por suerte ella también alcanzo a detenerse de su banco, así que se sentó rápidamente y hubiera querido volverse invisible en ese momento, pero el chico se giro

\- Marinette, necesitas algo de tu mochila? - lo dijo con un terrible tono amable, pero ella tenía la impresión de que no intentaba ser amable, sino molestarla.

\- Si, gracias - le contesto en voz baja, no le daría la satisfacción.

\- Un placer - le dijo mientras le permitía su mochila, cuando ella terminó de sacar algunos materiales él parecía querer decir algo más, pero de un momento a otro su expresión se volvió seria, tomo la mochila de la chica y se giro.

Se quedo sorprendida, que había pasado? No creía haber hecho algo mal, volteo a ver a Alya, tal vez solo lo había imaginado, pero su amiga la vio igual de confundida. Y entonces recibió un mensaje

_"Lo siento, prefiero no atraer cierta atención."_

Se sonrojo, por que pensaba que le debía explicaciones, por que de repente era tan importante?

* * *

Le hubiera gustado seguir con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, la verdad es que ni él mismo tenía muy claro que estaba haciendo, sabía que ambos kwamis estaban en contra de que se acercara a la chica todavía, pero al parecer simplemente no podía. Pero justo cuando quería extender un poco su mano sintió la mirada de la italiana puesta en ellos, y la expresión que vio en su rostro cuando se fijo en el cabello suelto de la azabache le hizo sentir escalofríos, así que se giro sin más, pudo alcanzar a ver la expresión confundida de las chicas sentadas atrás de él, pero no pudo sentirse tranquilo de solo dejarlo pasar así, envío un mensaje para que la azabache supiera que todo seguía bien, y espero su repuesta.

Cuando la profesora entro tuvo que dejar su celular, y la clase se le hizo inusualmente larga, así que cuando termino se lanzo a verlo, nada, ella no había contestado nada, pero antes de que pudiera preocuparse sintió un ligero toque en su hombro, sorprendido giro y se encontró con los enormes ojos azules de la chica, su expresión no le dejaba saber que pensaba, pero había un ligero rosa en sus mejillas

\- Necesito guardar algunas cosas en mi mochila - le dijo con voz tímida, no parecía más molesta que antes, tal vez esta era la mejor respuesta que podía esperar.

\- Por supuesto - se inclino hasta la mochila y se la extendió intentando hacer el menor movimiento posible, le alegro ver que los compañeros de las últimas bancas habían rodeado a Lila - siempre que lo necesites.

\- Te diría que eres muy amable - le contesto ella, mitad en broma, mitad irritada - pero ya que tienes mi mochila como rehén, no creo que sea necesario.

\- La podría liberar ahora mismo, si tengo tu palabra - le contesto en voz baja, aunque con descaro.

\- Bien, espero que lo disfrutes entonces - lo había amenazado?

Y en efecto, Marinette le hizo pasarle su mochila en cada cambio de clase, incluso cuando la profesora de física se tardo más de lo normal, le pidió una segunda vez guardar algo. En cada ocasión él se giro con una sonrisa, y una palabra amable, no estaba seguro de quien lo disfrutaba más, si ella, él mismo, o la pareja sentada a lado de ellos, que no habían intervenido o interrumpido pero que habían seguido toda la interacción, en algún punto dejo de importarle si la chica sentada al fondo del salón se fijaba en estos intercambios. Incluso cuando Chloe le susurro un "Qué haces?" la ignoró.

Durante el receso salieron al patio, y por supuesto que él se echo la mochila al hombro, y camino sin dar ninguna explicación hacía la banca que solían ocupar. La vio estrechar sus ojos, y vio un destello travieso, muy LB en sus ojos, entonces se disculpo y fue hasta los casilleros, y luego a la biblioteca acompañada por Alya, quien parecía no entender nada. Y antes de que terminara el descanso entendió lo que pasaba, cuando ambas chicas regresaron con algunos cuadernos y libros, quiso soltar una carcajada, sabía que no debía, no enfrente de tantas personas, esas actitudes "infantiles y fuera de lugar" eran de las cosas que más condenaba su padre.

\- Adrien, lo siento, pero tenemos varios pendientes de tarea, puedo guardar esto en mi mochila? - era la frase más larga y tranquila que había escuchado de ella en frente de otras personas, y posiblemente solos también, sin duda estar indignada ayudaba.

\- Claro Marinette, necesitas que te ayude a acomodarlo - ella enrojeció, pero negó con la cabeza y logro acomodar todo dentro de su mochila.

\- Amigo, no nos dirán de que va todo esto? - pregunto por fin Nino, seguro la duda no lo dejaba en paz, Alya parecía igual de curiosa, así que ella no le había contado, eso le gustaba.

\- Bueno, veamos cuantos croissants consigo como rescate - contesto divertido, y su amigo estallo en una carcajada.

\- Dime que es una broma Agreste - le dijo incrédula la futura reportera.

\- Claro que si, sabes que mi dieta no permite algo así.

\- Ohhh! ya déjenlo por favor - pidió al final la franco china, tan sonrojada y avergonzada que por un momento quiso regresarle su mochila y disculparse, lo último que quería era llegar a pelear con ella, pero cuando se levanto y cargo la misma supo que jamás se la daría con tremendo peso.

Contrario a lo que había temido, no pelearon, y ella siguió pidiendo su mochila en cada oportunidad, suerte que estaba en buena forma, y que era mucho más perseverante de lo que la chica le había creído. Al final del día se encontraron en los casilleros, en donde ella tuvo el sentido común de dejar gran cantidad de cosas en su casillero, tal vez pensando que se rendiría por fin y se la regresaría, si claro. Al salir se encontraron con Kagami, quien arqueo una ceja al verlo con la mochila de la chica.

Se sintió un poco mal, él sabia de los sentimientos de su amiga, tal vez debería hablar con ella, asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero todo lo que iba a decir murió cuando Marinette comento resignada

\- No preguntes por favor

\- De acuerdo, - dudo la otra un momento - en este punto me sería imposible decidir a quien apoyar - contesto la japonesa divertida

\- Bueno ya que yo te conocí primero creo que merezco preferencia - le dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

\- No estoy segura, Marinette es ahora mi amiga también - vio a la chica azabache girar los ojos, y girar hacia él.

\- De acuerdo, tú ganas - exclamo. Eso no lo esperaba.

\- Supongo que ahora la apoyo a ella. - sentencio la chica japonesa mientras se colocaba los guantes para la práctica.

Estaba feliz, no sólo por que había logrado que ella aceptara su obsequio, que importaban las tácticas, por un momento él mismo estuvo a punto de rendirse para evitar que la molestia de la chica creciera, pero ella parecía estar en el límite entre la molestia y la diversión, un juego de estira y afloja que había ganada! Entonces se dio cuenta, mientras le extendía su mochila, que había derrotado a Ladybug, y no pudo evitar extender su sonrisa, dejándola crecer como cuando usaba su mascara.

* * *

Por un momento se quedo sorprendida cuando, al tomar su mochila, vio la sonrisa del chico, sintió un hueco en el estomago, como cuando caes de una montaña rusa, pero se recupero al entender que se había rendido. Esa mañana había ido decidida a rechazar su regalo, sin importar que dijera él, a disculparse por quedarse dormida, y a agradecerle que se hubiera preocupado por ella. Había ido preparada para enfrentar al amable Adrien, así que cuando en lugar de eso había encontrado si al amable, por que tal parecía que eso ni él lo podía evitar, pero también a un testarudo y descarado chico decidido a salirse con la suya, aún molestándola, no había sabido que hacer, había intentado seguirle el juego, incluso pensó que acabaría por enfadarlo, pero en lugar de eso, ahora le sonreía de esa manera, que además le hacía recordar a su compañero de batallas, haciéndola sentir culpable, no muy segura de por que.

Vio a su amiga mirarla con una sonrisa de "te lo dije", pero no parecía molesta, al menos no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Se coloco su mochila, y de repente sintió la necesidad de quitar esa sonrisa de la cara del modelo, volteo por apoyo con Kagami, y ella solo se encogió de hombros, como dandole libertad de actuar, y entendía que ella había hablado en serio, no debía detenerse por ella, incluso parecía estar disfrutando viendo como terminaba esto.

Se estiro lo más que pudo, sin duda la altura del joven siempre sería una ventaja contra la suya, pero realmente quería borrarle la satisfacción de la cara. Camino lentamente hasta él, haciendo que la sonrisa titubeara un momento, intento respirar con calma, no podía dudar ahora. Al llegar a su altura se puso de puntillas, como el día del picnic, aunque se dio cuenta que no llegaba hasta el mismo punto que hace un tiempo, tanto había crecido el chico?, tuvo que estirarse mucho pero logro poner un suave beso en la parte inferior de su mejilla, susurro un "Gracias", y se retiro, se concentro en no echar a correr o tropezar, tal vez el había ganado pero le quedaría la satisfacción de haber tenido la última palabra, alcanzó a ver el rostro rojo del chico, que con la sorpresa había perdido la sonrisa.

\- Creo que ella gano - escucho que la japonesa decía divertida.

\- Eh? - la voz confundida del modelo casi la hace girarse, pero logro contenerse.

\- Vamos Agreste, creo que hoy tendré que ser blanda contigo - era claro que la otra chica en lugar de estar molesta, se divertía.

* * *

Paso toda la práctica en las nubes, se sintió un poco avergonzado con su compañera, pero ella parecía divertirse a su costa, así que le alegro que terminara la practica. Se dirigieron juntos a los casilleros para quitarse el equipo. Pensó que era el momento de hablar con ella, era lo correcto, aunque no estaba seguro de que decir, pero al parecer no tendría la paciencia que le había recomendado Plagg

\- Kagami, yo…- se quedo un momento dudando

\- No es necesario Adrien - lo interrumpió la chica - al parecer ya has encontrado el blanco correcto.

\- Lo siento, no sé que puedo decir…

\- Supongo que sería incorrecto decirte que no me desilusiona.

\- De verdad no quería lastimarte - se quiso explicar.

\- Lo sé, pero sé que es lo correcto, lo supe desde el día de la pista. - le dijo ella sorprendiéndolo

\- Como?

\- Bueno, había una especie de fuerza, no sé como decirlo, para ser honesta en ese momento me molesto, sobre todo por que no la supe juzgar bien.

\- Entonces estamos bien?

\- Si Adrien, estamos bien, y por si te preocupa también estoy bien con Marinette, de hecho me sorprende un poco que hayas tardado tanto en notarla - le dijo con cierto tono de reproche.

\- Digamos que tuve que resolver algunas dudas - le dijo sin poderle explicar la verdad.

\- Y las has resuelto? - le pregunto la otra muy interesada

\- Si, creo que si

\- Solo hay una cosa que me gustaría pedirte - le dijo ella seriamente

\- Lo que sea - dijo con sinceridad, tal vez no podría corresponder a los sentimientos de esta chica, que seguía pensando era una gran persona, pero si quería hacerle ver que su amistad era importante.

\- Si no estás seguro, si aún tienes alguna duda, no vayas tras ella, no se lo merece.

Esto lo sorprendió, realmente Kagami estaba defendiendo a Marinette de él? bueno no debía sorprenderle tanto, la chica tenía la habilidad de hacerse querer con gran facilidad, tomo un poco de aire.

\- Estoy totalmente seguro - le aseguro, y ella debió creerle, por que asintió con la cabeza

\- Bueno, entonces suerte, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, me parece que no te será tan sencillo hacerla sentir segura al respecto.

\- Lo sé - le dijo pensativo

\- Debo irme, te veo el lunes. - se despidió la chica y se fue dejándolo solo.

Su kwami no tardo en salir del casillero para acomodarse en su chaqueta, y entonces recordó que no sólo le había ganado a la diseñadora, también tendría dos días sin queso apestoso!

\- Bien, entonces que te apetece, tal vez algo dulce? - le dijo con burla

\- Nah, puedo aceptar que perdí el Camembert de dos días, así que creo que me puedo conformar con brie o tal vez un gruyere. - contesto el ser mágico contento.

\- A veces no me agradas, lo sabes?

\- No lo entiendo, soy simplemente adorable.

El resto del viernes se dedico a sus trabajos pendientes, quería apurarse, tal vez practicar un poco de piano y adelantar lecciones de chino, le hizo saber todo eso a Nathalie, a lo que ella lo miro atentamente, quería intentar que su padre lo dejará tener un rato libre, tal vez el domingo ya que el sábado tendría una sesión de fotos.

La sesión del sábado le pareció eterna, pero sabía que era importante, tanto que su padre había pedido informes constantemente, había tenido la esperanza de que terminará antes, o le dieran un buen descanso, tal vez podría pasar un segundo a la panadería, saludar a su amiga, solo verla un momento, habría regresado a su peinado habitual o seguiría llevando el cabello suelto? y claro, llevar algo de dulce. Pero incluso durante los descansos tuvo que atender indicaciones de su padre, y cuando terminaron era muy tarde, y estaba tan cansado que no le hubiera molestado que el Gorila se lo echara al hombro.

Sin embargo al llegar a casa en lugar de dirigirse a su habitación le pidió a la asistente de su padre que le pidiera hablar con él un momento. Cuando ella salió del despacho lo dejo pasar.

\- Quiero felicitarte por tu trabajo de hoy Adrien - le dijo el hombre tras su computadora observándolo brevemente

\- Gracias padre, espero todo haya sido de tu agrado, - bien tal vez si tendría suerte

\- Me dijo Nathalie que querías hablar conmigo.

\- Si, veras, ayer deje terminadas todas mis tareas, practique piano y adelante mis lecciones de chino.

\- Me enteré - le corto su padre. Era ahora o nunca

\- Quiero salir el día de mañana.

\- Salir? exactamente a que? - Su padre dejo de observar el monitor y lo observo más atentamente

\- No lo sé aun, tal vez a dar una vuelta, o comer un helado, algo por el estilo…

\- Tú solo? - le pregunto con intención su padre, demonios, no había calculado eso.

\- Bueno no, tal vez llame a alguno de mis amigos, ver que podemos hacer…

\- Adrien, con quien? - le dijo su padre, obviamente sospechando de él.

\- Con Marinette Dupain Cheng - confeso al fin, vio a su padre lucir sorprendido por unos segundos, de verdad era tan sorprendente que se fijara en la chica?

\- La chica del bombín?

\- Si ella - la recordaba por su diseño, recordaría como lucia o sabría algo más de lo que había diseñado?

\- No era lo que esperaba - dijo su padre más para él mismo.

\- Entonces puedo?

\- Me temo que mañana no será posible, necesito que tu guardaespaldas me ayude con algunas cosas.

\- No necesito llevarlo padre - le dijo rápidamente

\- No saldrás sin seguridad, mucho menos a vagar por la ciudad.

\- Pero… - intento encontrar algún argumento

\- He dicho que no, - le corto el hombre - será mejor que vayas a descansar.

Se dio la vuelta resignado, sabía reconocer cuando había llegado a nada con su padre, si insistía sería peor a la larga, y justo cuando estaba por salir su padre lo interrumpió

\- Adrien, sobre la joven Dupain Cheng - demonios, no había pensado que su padre se enterará todavía.

\- Es una buena amiga.

\- Si bueno, si eso llegará a cambiar quiero conocerla personalmente. - Tal vez en cualquier otro padre eso hubiera sonado como un permiso, o como genuino interés por sus emociones adolescentes, pero a él le pareció más una sentencia, como si hubiera algo oculto en las intenciones de su padre. Su instinto se activo, de repente lo último que quería era acercar a la joven a esa casa. Pero la sensación paso rápidamente cuando su padre regreso la vista a su trabajo sin esperar siquiera su respuesta, y él subió a su habitación.


	17. Chapter 17

Bien, creo que me gusto, no me encanta hacer batallas, será que no me imagino nombres para los akumas. No tengo alma de villano.

Pense en ponerlo en dos partes, pero creo que junto funciona mejor!

* * *

Esa tarde paso casi todo el tiempo ayudando a sus padres en la panadería, sobre todo por que en el momento que entró a su cuarto y guardo su juego de espejo y cepillo en uno de los cajones de su tocador, sus amigas solían pasar tiempo en su habitación, en especial Alya, y no estaba lista para hablar del tema con nadie más, Tikki salió de la bolsa y se planto frente a ella con sus pequeños bracitos cruzados.

\- Creí que regresarías ese regalo

\- Tikki, simplemente no pude, te tengo que resumir mi día? - le pregunto con sarcasmo

\- Bueno, pues tal vez deberías ser más decidida.

\- No te entiendo, siempre me habías dado ánimos con Adrien, hace unos días me dijiste que me permitiera dejar que las cosas pasaran, que pasa ahora

\- Bueno, pues lo pensé mejor, y la verdad este cambio de repente por parte de él me parece muy raro.

\- Yo también lo he pensado, pero se que Adrien jamás haría algo para lastimarme.

Vio a su kwami negar con su cabeza molesta, así que decidió acabar con eso, ayudando en la panadería, y luego con unas cuantas partidas de video juegos con sus papás, para cuando subió a su cuarto incluso su pequeño amiga

El sábado lo dedico a terminar de arreglar su cuarto, y aunque no volvieron a tocar el tema del regalo o de las intensiones del chico, notaba que Tikki parecía querer decirle algo, pero que a último momento se detenía, y la verdad lo prefería así, ella también había pensado que el cambio era raro, y la actitud del chico la confundía, era como si él quisiera que ella conociera un lado de él que pocas personas podían conocer. Y debía admitir, al menos para ella misma, que eso la emocionaba, si, estaba aterrada por que se daba cuenta ahora que entre más le conociera más se podría enamorar.

Cuando vio que ya eran las 7 de la noche sintió un golpe de decepción, realmente había pensado que él la buscaría, tal vez un mensaje, pero no había pasado, era la primera vez que lamentaba haberse deshecho del calendario, sin embargo ahora sentía que incluso eso ya no sería suficiente, suspiro desanimada.

\- Marinette recuerda controlar tus emociones - le dijo la pequeña moteada, que no le había quitado la vista en toda la tarde.

\- Ya sé Tikki, tal vez debamos hacer un rato de meditación y ejercicio, que dices? - era una costumbre que había adquirido, entendía muy bien que no se debía dar el lujo de perder el control sobre sus emociones, había logrado salvarse de ser akumatizada un par de veces, pero no podían correr el riesgo.

Así que termino el día con algunos ejercicios que le había enseñado su madre, un poco de meditación. Su cuarto estaba listo, vio muy contenta el nuevo aspecto de las paredes, una dedicada completamente a sus diseños, con el pizarrón y las muestras, algunos recortes y había dejado el espacio para los afiches listo, del otro lado había generado un área de descanso, con espacio para sus ejercicios, el diván y los biombos que usaba cuando sus amigas iban a probarse sus modelos. Y por supuesto su área de trabajo, tal vez buscaría algunos estantes, para acomodar los accesorios que había hecho. Le gustaba!

Había logrado dormir bien el viernes, y se sorprendió cuando el sábado también pudo descansar sin problemas, no recordaba muy bien como es que el jueves había acabado por quedarse dormida, y Tikki no le había dado ningún detalle más. Supuso que simplemente el cansancio había terminado por vencerla y que los ejercicios y meditación al final habían surtido efecto, logrando que superara la impresión que se había llevado el lunes. Y como Adrien no parecía molesto al respecto decidió no darle más vueltas.

El domingo se levanto renovada, y empezó a trabajar en sus tareas pendientes, decidida a no dedicarle más tiempo a sus ilusiones, falsas o no, cuando recibió un inesperado mensaje:

_"Hola, que tal tu domingo?"_\- preguntaba desde el chat el modelo. No pudo evitar caer de la silla cuando lo vio. Su kwami que dormitaba en su cama parecía no haberse dado cuenta, así que se levanto y respiro antes de contestar.

"Hola, haciendo el trabajo de historia antes de empezar con física, y tú?" - que significaba esta repentina interacción?

_"Así que a ultima hora? ahora yo me arrepiento de haber terminado el viernes"_ \- el mensaje había llegado de inmediato.

"A ultima hora sería por la noche, pero no encontré nada más en que distraerme" - le confeso.

_"Esperaba verte hoy, eso hubiera sido una distracción?, pero mi padre no me permitió salir"_ \- recibió la respuesta y se puso terriblemente colorada, y no supo que contestar, quería decir lo que parecía que quería decir? no pudo contestar, se quedo congelada, no estaba segura de poder dar ese paso, de verdad que no podía.

_"Sigues ahí? Me salí del limite?"_ \- vio el mensaje sin saber nuevamente que contestar, por un momento no estaba segura de si realmente era el rubio quien estaba del otro lado.

"No sé que contestar" - ante su incapacidad de pensar algo, sólo le quedo ser honesta.

_"Lo lamento, no quise incomodarte, que te parece si te dejo terminar tu tarea, y si después así lo quieres me puedes escribir."_ \- le escribió el chico, le había dejado a ella la decisión.

Dejo el teléfono a un lado, respiro profundo y decidió aceptar la propuesta del chico, terminaría primero sus trabajos pendientes, y luego vería que hacer con respecto. Cuando Tikki se asomo para buscar alguna galleta que comer la encontró concentrada en su tarea y la miro aprobatoriamente. Su mamá le subió una charola con bocadillos, y la felicito por el nuevo aspecto de su habitación y la dejo terminar su tarea se sintió más tranquila, así que tomo su celular, respiro hondo y se lanzo a escribir.

"Termine!" - le escribió y cuando se levantaba pensado que tardaría en recibir respuesta, esta llego de inmediato

_"Tardaste más de lo que pensé, eres fácil de distraer?"_ \- había estado esperando por su mensaje? una increíble emoción se adueño de ella antes de que logrará recordarse su nueva regla.

"Descanse un momento para comer, y mi mamá subió y se quedo un rato viendo como quedo mi cuarto" - se defendió con una sonrisa

_"Tengo curiosidad por saber como quedo"_ \- le confeso, de repente enrojeció al recordar que él había visto el caos que tenía hasta hace un día.

"Sobre eso, creo que te debo una disculpa" - le dijo, tal vez se sentiría más tranquila si se sacaba ese tema del medio.

_"No, en absoluto."_

"Pero debes pensar que fue muy grosero de mi parte, además de todo lo que tuviste que hacer" - le dijo apenada.

_"No sé por que piensas eso, pero no es así, siempre que necesites un hombro aquí estaré" _\- eso se había sentido tan reconfortante, aún por escrito.

"Bueno, pero la próxima vez que me quede dormida simplemente despiértame, de acuerdo?" - quiso mantener el tono ligero, parecía cada vez más fácil.

_"No me refería a eso, pero lo tendré en cuenta"_ \- miro confundida a su kwami a quien le había permitido seguir la conversación, no tenía caso ocultarle las cosas, además de que le debía demasiado como para engañarla, pero la pequeña solo giro el rostro, que le estaba ocultando?

"De que hablas?" - le pregunto con un poco de miedo, y por primera vez la respuesta tardo en llegar.

_"No recuerdas como te quedaste dormida?"_ \- escribió al fin su amigo

"Recuerdo estar viendo la película, y luego recargarme, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en mi cama" - le daba gusto estar teniendo esta conversación por mensaje, por que seguramente ahora parecía un tomate. De nuevo tardo en recibir respuesta.

_"Si, justo así."_ \- incluso escrito le sonó a mentira. Que había pasado?

Y justo en ese momento su mamá le aviso que Alya había llegado, lo que la sorprendió, su amiga nunca llegaba sin avisarle, al menos que algo fuera muy urgente, así que dejo un momento el teléfono, podría haber un ataque y ella no se había enterado? Pero entonces su amiga entro a su habitación con una sonrisa, ataque descartado.

\- Hola chica! vaya este lugar luce muy bien - dijo sorprendida al ver el aspecto de su cuarto.

\- Hola Alya! gracias, sucede algo bueno por lo que veo, cuenta! - le dijo animada

\- Te tengo una sorpresa, hay alguien que quiere lucir uno de tus accesorios en un importante evento de gala!

\- De verdad! - le dijo emocionada - que bien, de quien se trata.

Y entonces su amiga se asomo a las escaleras e hizo una seña para que alguien subiera, por un momento se sintió curiosa, hasta que la última persona que esperaba entro a su habitación, que diablos hacía Lila en su casa! y antes de que pudiera reaccionar su celular sonó con un mensaje nuevo, se lanzo sobre por él antes de que cualquiera de las otras chicas lo pudieran ver.

_"Estás bien?"_ \- preguntaba el chico, lo había dejado esperando

"Lo siento, Alya llego de sorpresa, trajo a Lila." - se apresuro a contestar, y guardo su teléfono en su pantalón.

* * *

Se había sentido preocupado cuando se dio cuenta que la chica no recordaba haber llorado, tal vez era lo mejor, pero cuando no recibió respuesta empezó a inquietarse, nada lo preparo para el sobresalto al leer su respuesta, que diablos hacia Lila en la casa de Marinette, en que estaba pensando Alya, esto no podía ser bueno.

\- Plagg despabila - le dijo a su kwami, mientras le lanzaba un enorme trozo de queso.

\- Creí que había perdido la apuesta - le dijo el gato negro sorprendido

\- Lila esta en casa de Marinette - y por experiencia ya había visto que cuando la italiana se acercaba a alguna de sus amigas no terminaba nada bien. - tenemos que estar listos

\- No crees que vaya a atacarla o si? - dijo su kwami mientras que tomaba el queso y lo comía de un bocado.

\- No sé, pero ya hizo que akumaticen a Kagami - le contesto al tiempo que abría el Ladyblog, y encendía las noticias.

\- No estarás pensando que hará que tu coccinelle sea poseída verdad - el tono de preocupación del kwami no era para menos, no sabia que haría si eso llegará a pasar.

\- Confiemos en que ella es fuerte - le dijo, sin dejar de estar atento a cualquier noticia.

Y entonces después de unos 10 minutos la alarma sonó, tuvo un momento de pánico, hasta que vio que la víctima era Alya, pero el alivio le duro muy poco cuando vio a la chica saltar en los tejados con Marinette firmemente agarrada por uno de sus brazos.

\- Bueno eso no es tan malo - dijo su kwami.

\- Vamos, tenemos que sacarla de ahí para que pueda regresar transformada.

Y sin perder más tiempo se transformo y salió para buscar a las chicas.

No tardo en encontrarlas, al parecer Alya, que lucia un traje muy parecido al de Ladybug, solo que en tonos naranjas, buscaba a Lila, mientras Marinette intentaba hacer que la soltara, no tardo en darles alcance, y pudo escuchar a la chica de coletas.

\- Alya! de verdad esto no es necesario, por que no me dejas y hablamos al respecto - le decía a su amiga, ella sabía que razonar con las víctimas era inútil, por que lo intentaba?

\- Ya te falle una vez Marinette, ella pagara por decirte esas cosas - le contesto la otra furiosa

\- Chicas, aunque sé que no debo meterme en temas de amigas, podrían actualizarme? - las interrumpió poniéndose frente a ellas

\- Quítate del camino gato - le dijo la chica castaña - antes de venir por tu prodigio tengo una espantosa chica de la que encargarme.

\- Alya, debes detener esto, - dijo Marinette, que aun colgaba del brazo de su amiga, - ya te dije que no me afecto para nada.

Pero la chica akumatizada no hizo caso y se lanzo hacia un lado para continuar la búsqueda, vio a la azabache mirarlo decidida y ante su asombro sujeto el brazo que la retenía y le dio una mordida. El efecto fue automático, su amiga la soltó por el asombro y por el dolor. Se lanzo para atraparla, estaba loca! esa chica estaba loca y acabaría por matarlo de un susto! Apenas y la atrapo antes de que ella tocara el piso, cayeron unos metros adelante e intento cubrirla con sus brazos de cualquier golpe, pero escucho un quejido de todos modos.

Cuando se separo de ella la vio respirar y no pudo evitar estallar

\- Te has vuelto loca! - le grito.

\- De verdad crees que es el momento para esta discusión? - lo desafío - ve tras ella, no debe encontrar a Lila.

\- Después tendremos una larga charla sobre acciones suicidas - le dijo mientras se lanzaba a pelear contra el akuma, después de todo necesitaba dejarla sola para que se transformara.

Intento detener a Alya, pero era sorprendentemente habil, le pregunto por Marinette y cuando él le dijo que la había puesto a salvo ella solo asintió y lo ataco para quitarlo de su camino, bueno al menos no quería lastimar a la azabache, eso era bueno no?

Escucho llegar a Ladybug

\- Alya! es suficiente - le dijo en tono enérgico a su amiga - No sé que está pasando aquí, pero te conozco y no quieres hacerle daño a nadie

\- Escucha Ladybug, no quiero pelear contigo aún, sólo quiero encontrar a Lila y ponerla en su lugar, ya después ajustaremos cuentas tú y yo.

\- Sabes que no te puedo dejar hacer eso, cierto?

\- Bien, entonces primero ustedes y luego ella.

Y se lanzo contra ellos, pero Ladybug ya tenía un plan, le grito que la mariposa estaba en un brazalete que llevaba en el brazo derecho, al tiempo que ella sujetaba a la chica con su yoyo, así que el aprovecho para saltar sobre ella y quitarlo de su mano, se lo lanzo a su compañera y la vio romperlo y purificar a la mariposa.

Fue hacia ellas en el momento que el poder milagroso arreglaba todo, había sido una de las batallas más cortas y raras, por primera vez la víctima parecía estar menos interesada en ellos, tal vez después de tantas akumatizaciones se había vuelto capaz de controlarse un poco más? sería posible?

\- Lo siento - escucho a la pelirroja - de verdad lamento haber vuelto a caer, pero no tuve tiempo ni de pensar lo que estaba pasando.

\- No tienes que disculparte Alya - le dijo la heroína apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amiga- nunca te disculpes por querer a las personas, o por confiar en ellas.

\- Debo buscar a Marinette - dijo alarmada la otra - debe estar aterrada.

\- Ella está bien, nosotros la pusimos a salvo - le aseguro él mismo, antes de que la azabache interviniera.

\- Gracias, supongo que entonces iré a casa y le daré un poco de espacio, todo fue mi culpa.

\- Estoy segura de que ella no piensa eso, debemos irnos. - la azabache se despidió y se lanzo al techo cercano, y entonces él la siguió aun alterado.

Ella lo esperaba, así que en cuanto toco el piso se acerco a él

\- Ganamos! - dijo ella para festejar como era su costumbre. Pero no era eso lo que él tenía en mente así que la tomo de los hombros y la miro fijamente, y antes de poderse detener o pensar lo que decía se lanzo a decir todo lo que tenía dentro.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, te pusiste a pensar que pasaría si no alcanzaba a llegar - le dijo sin importarle su expresión de confusión

\- Chat Noir, de que hablas? - le pregunto ella

\- Entiendo que tienes que pelear, y se que harás cosas que me matarán del susto, está bien, pero al menos cuando no lleves el traje podrías intentar no hacer locuras como esa - se quedo helado cuando vio el rostro de la chica pasar de la confusión al terror. No! no! era un idiota, el más grande del mundo

\- Como lo supiste? - le pregunto aterrada.

\- Fue un accidente - se apresuro a contestar, estaba en problemas, grandes problemas.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más los prodigios sonaron con insistencia. Vio a la chica, y supo que no podía dejar que ella siguiera sin saber la verdad, seria peor.

\- Te puedo ver más tarde? - le pregunto antes de que ella se fuera

\- Pues al parecer no tengo elección, cierto? - su tono helado le descolocó.

\- Si dices que no, me mantendré alejado hasta que tú lo decidas - lo miro con desconfianza y eso le aterro, la iba a perder, la perdería por su propia estupidez.

\- Creí haberte pedido que no intentaras averiguar mi identidad, y mira.

\- Ma… - estuvo a punto de decir su nombre pero se detuvo ante la dureza de su mirada - Mi Lady, por favor, dame la oportunidad de explicarme.

La vio darse la vuelta y caminar hasta el borde del edificio, antes de irse giro su rostro

\- Bueno ya sabes a donde ir, después de las 11, procura no hacer ruido. - le dijo cortante. Lanzo su yoyo y se fue.


	18. Chapter 18

En cuanto llego a su cuarto su transformación termino, sostuvo a su kwami y la llevo hasta su escritorio, donde siempre tenía una caja con galletas, y entonces se dejo caer en su silla

\- Tikki! esto es un desastre, cómo paso? - vio duda en los ojos de la pequeña, ella sabia algo pero no se lo podía decir - Tú lo sabias cierto?

\- No puedo hablar de ello sin revelar su identidad, y sabes que es lo único que no puedo hacer. - le confirmo.

Sus padres subieron en cuanto la escucharon, ambos alarmados por no saber de ella, los tranquilizo diciendo que la misma Ladybug la había llevado hasta casa, ellos lamentaron no haber podido agradecer en persona a la heroína. Le pidieron que descansara antes de cenar.

No podría descansar, eso era seguro, y entonces recordó que antes de que todo empezará estaba escribiéndose con Adrien! pego un brinco y se apresuro a ver su celular, pero no había nada, nada como respuesta a su último mensaje, no se había enterado del ataque? se desilusiono mucho al pensar que el chico no le había escrito para saber como estaba, como debía interpretar eso?

Lo que si tenía eran llamadas de Alya, volteo a ver a su pequeña amiga, quien la observaba atentamente, sabía que estaba lista para hacerla relajarse si sus sentimientos salían de control, pero estaba tan confundida, no sólo por tener que enfrentar a su compañero, con quien no sabía si estaba más furiosa o aterrada. Y también tenía esa sensación de vacío que la indiferencia de Adrien le había dejado, pero decidió que todo eso debía esperar.

\- Primero Alya - le dijo a la otra tomando una decisión, y tomo su celular para marcarle a su amiga.

Después de tener una larga llamada con su amiga, asegurándole que estaba bien, y que por nada del mundo debía seguir culpándose, se estiro, y reviso sus mensajes. Nada del rubio, por un momento pensó en escribirle, pero no lo hizo, contesto en cambio mensajes de Kagami y Luka, ambos preocupados por como estaba.

Bajo a cenar con sus padres, para tranquilizarlos sobre que en verdad estaba bien después de lo que había sucedido, y se esforzó en comer, y luego se despidió diciendo que estaba muy cansada. Al poco tiempo los escucho apagar todas las luces e irse a dormir. Aún faltaba una hora para que llegara su compañero, así que empezó a sentir ansiedad.

\- Ya has pensado que harás con Chat Noir - le pregunto la kwami.

\- No - le dijo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación - Estoy tan enfadada, por que no logro explicarme como lo descubrió, y por que no me dijo en cuanto lo hizo, desde cuando lo sabe?

\- No puedo … - empezó la pequeña moteada.

\- Ya sé! - le corto - no es tú culpa, lo siento. Es sólo que no logro entender como paso, y que vamos a hacer ahora, sería más fácil si pudiéramos encontrar al Maestro Fu - termino abatida, mientras miraba su celular una vez más - Ahhhhh! - nada

\- Pensé que habías dejado eso en paz - le reprocho la moteada.

\- Lo sé, pero no pude evitar pensar que él se sentiría preocupado - le dijo mientras sacaba algunas ropas del armario - pero tienes razón, ahora debo concentrarme por que no sé como hacer esto.

\- Sólo se tú - la alentó su compañera.

\- Preferiría ser Ladybug - le confesó mientras se cambiaba.

\- Tú eres Ladybug - siempre le recordaba eso, parecía no entender que ella no se sentía como la heroína la mayor parte del tiempo.

Decidió no contestar, no estaba de humor para esa conversación de nuevo, así que empezó a practicar algunos de los ejercicios que su madre le había enseñado, intentando mantener sus emociones bajo control.

* * *

El tiempo esperando la hora para salir se le había hecho eterno, sobre todo por que Plagg se había limitado a lanzarle miradas molestas después de quitar su transformación, le había dicho "realmente eres un bruto" y se había lanzado a comer queso sin dirigirle más palabras.

Había tomado el celular para escribir un mensaje a la chica y había desistido de hacerlo cada 5 minutos, que debía hacer, simular que había visto todo en internet y que estaba preocupado por eso o debía solo preguntar como estaba, sin dar detalles. Así que había pasado el tiempo encestando, tomando el teléfono para dejarlo de nuevo, llevándose las manos al cabello, recibiendo una mirada del kwami, y entonces volvía a tomar el balón y empezaba de nuevo.

Le sorprendió cuando su padre entro, por suerte su kwami reacciono rápido y se oculto, el tenía el celular en la mano, y se quedo con su rostro confundido viendo a su padre

\- Supe que tu "amiga", la señorita Dupain Cheng, estuvo involucrada en un ataque hace algunas horas. - le dijo analizándolo

\- Si, pero está bien, ambas lo están, Alya también - le dijo sin dar mayor detalle.

\- Haz hablado con ella? - este repentino interés le hizo sentir incomodo, que ironía.

\- No, no he querido molestarla.

Le pareció ver molestia en el rostro de su padre, pero fue tan rápido que se pregunto si había sido real.

\- Eso es considerado - le dijo al final - ya deberías ir a la cama, y deja de votar ese balón.

\- Si padre. Buenas noches.

Después de que su padre se retiro, dejo el balón, e intento relajarse un poco. Apago todas las luces a los 10 minutos, al menos estaba seguro de que nadie lo buscaría, y a las 11 menos 10 se transformo ante la silenciosa mirada del gato negro y salió rumbo a la casa de la chica.

Llegó a las 11 en punto, sólo la luz de la habitación de su compañera estaba encendida, por eso lo había citado tan noche? no sabía si debía llegar por la terraza que se conectaba con su cuarto o simplemente asomarse por la única ventana y ver si lo estaba esperando, prefirió lo primero, le parecía más respetuoso, y sabía aterrizar ahí, pensó con sarcasmo, se sorprendió al encontrar la trampilla abierta, seria para que pasara? No escuchaba ruido del interior, así que se asomo con cuidado, tal vez ella se había quedado dormida, la encontró sentada en el piso con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar meditando y no se atrevió a interrumpirla, era raro tener la oportunidad de verla así, de inmediato un borrón rojo salió desde el escritorio hasta el hombro de la chica, y escucho que le susurraba "está aquí", bien ya sabía que no tenía su apoyo.

La chica respiro profundo, dijo en voz baja "Pasa Chat Noir", mientras se ponía en pie. Se lanzo con agilidad para caer en el piso de abajo y no ensuciar la cama, si ella agradeció el gesto no lo hizo notar, y se quedo de pie sin saber que hacer. Sintió un dolor punzante cuando vio las paredes de la chica sin sus fotos, ya lo había visto, pero había tenido la esperanza de que ella volviera a colocarlas cuando no las encontró en la basura. Noto que ella lo miraba seriamente, y supo que tenía que dar el primer paso.

\- No sé por donde iniciar - confeso

\- Que te parece por la verdad - le dijo ella molesta. - Desde cuando lo sabes?

\- Solo una semana. - tal vez si dejaba que ella hiciera las preguntas fuera más sencillo.

\- Como lo descubriste? - o tal vez no

\- Podemos dejar esa pregunta en particular para más adelante. - le pidió y la vio fruncir el ceño.

\- Te había pedido específicamente que no intentaras descubrir mi identidad, era de las pocas cosas que quería conservar - le reclamo ella.

\- No intente descubrir tu identidad, fue un accidente.

\- Como pudo ser un accidente? - ella empezaba a lucir más molesta - la única manera que se me ocurre es que hayas visto mi des-transformación, en cuyo caso pudiste marcharte antes y así mantener tu palabra.

\- No fue así. Yo tenía curiosidad sobre ti. - había ido para ser honesto después de todo

\- Eso ya lo sé, por eso deduje que me habías seguido o algo así - le espeto molesta

\- No sobre tu identidad heroica, sino sobre tu identidad civil.

La había sorprendido con eso, así que la dejo procesar esa información.

\- Por que no me lo dijiste antes? - le cuestiono

\- No sabía como hacerlo, y Plagg me dijo que debía esperar a hablar con el Maestro Fu. - su única carta era la honestidad. - Nunca quise engañarte

\- Hubiera preferido que tampoco me descubrieras - el tono de la chica era tan dolido que lo dejaba helado.

\- Te diría que lo lamento, pero sería mentira. Lo que si lamento es no haberte dicho desde un inicio.

\- Yo si lo lamento, no importa como sucedió, hubiera preferido que no pasará - y de repente ella paso del enojo a verse abatida, la miro sentarse en la silla. - Hoy lucias muy molesto.

\- Bueno te dejaste caer de una altura considerable - no quería sonar molesto, pero no pudo evitarlo

\- Confiaba en ti - susurro ella

\- No lo digas en pasado por favor - hubo un momento de silencio

\- Chat, si Ladybug le hubiera dicho a cualquier persona que se soltara confiando en que tu llegarías a tiempo, te habrías molestado con ella? - dijo Marinette sin verlo a los ojos. La pregunta lo sorprendió.

\- Tú no eres cualquier persona - dijo con toda seguridad

\- Lo era hasta hace una semana - aseguro.

\- No, no lo eras, y la pregunta no tiene sentido - quiso aligerar el ambiente, pero la expresión que vio en el rostro femenino le hizo ver que no estaba teniendo éxito.

\- Yo te daré la respuesta entonces, si hubiera sido ese el caso, tú lo habrías hecho sin preocuparte, habrías salvado a la persona, y peleado sin pensarlo más.

\- Eso es por que confío en ti - le aseguro.

\- No! - exclamó la chica de coletas sin poder levantar la voz - Tú confías en Ladybug, pero quedo claro que cuando fui yo la que tomó la decisión te molestaste.

\- Estaba aterrado por que eras tú la que caía, - evito alzar la voz aunque quería gritar desesperado - como hago que lo entiendas?

Ella no contesto, lo miro un momento y luego se puso de pie. Su expresión no le dejaba saber que estaba pensando, tomo una gran respiración.

\- Te agradesco que al menos no te hayas acercado a mi en tu forma civil. - Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacia su computadora, en donde estaba la kwami sin decir nada, le hizo un cariño al pequeño ser y giro a verlo como si fuera a dar por terminada la discusión.

No pudo quitar su expresión culpable antes de que ella girara. Y noto como ella ponía una expresión de horror.

\- No es lo que piensas - se apresuro a decir, no quería que supiera así.

\- Por que sentías curiosidad? - le pregunto ella intentando entender su expresión.

\- Por que te conozco - ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- No, no es posible - susurro ella - no he conocido a nadie en las últimas semanas.

\- Desde hace más tiempo Marinette.

* * *

Hubo algo en la forma que dijo su nombre que la hizo sentir como si un pedazo de plomo cayera en su estomago, una parte de ella quería acabar con eso, no saber más y fingir que nada de todo esto había pasado, pero la otra parte le exigía llegar al fondo.

\- Como lo descubriste? - le exigió

\- Te escuche cantar - se quedo helada, ella nunca cantaba en público, sólo cuando …

\- Quita tu transformación - le pidió

\- Antes déjame explicarte, necesito que me escuches - el chico le suplico dando un paso hacia ella, mismo que retrocedió

\- Quita tu transformación - le repitió con más fuerza

\- Marinette, sólo necesito que me prometas …

\- No estás en posición de pedirme eso - le reclamo. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, estaba más aterrada de lo que se había imaginado.

Lo miró tomar aire, sintió como su kwami se acercaba a ella mirando furiosa al chico. Escucho como el decía en voz baja "Garras fuera".

Sintió como si todo el aire y la fuerza la abandonaran, se dejo caer en la silla, lo vio acercarse hacia ella y retrocedió todo lo que pudo.

\- Vete - dijo casi sin voz

\- Tienes que dejar que te explique - suplico el rubio

\- Que quieres explicar? ahora me queda claro por que de repente te interesaste en mi - había sido una tonta.

\- No! no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije? - le pregunto subiendo la voz el rubio.

No se veía capaz de responder o de pensar, se había permitido tener ilusiones en los últimos días, aún después de decidir que no lo haría, y todo había sido falso. Y ahora además de un corazón roto, tendría un compañero de pelea en el que no podría confiar, como iba a poder luchar a su lado, como podría verlo todos los días. Sintió como él se agachaba frente a ella, pero no se atrevió a verlo.

\- Descubrí tu identidad por que quería saber más de ti - dijo el chico - se que hice mal, pero necesitaba entenderte, tienes que creerme.

\- Estuviste aquí la noche que vino Kagami? - no era tonta, sabía que esa era de las pocas oportunidades en que él la habría podido escuchar cantar.

\- Si, no estoy orgulloso de eso. - la sensación de horror aumento.

\- Cuanto tiempo estuviste aquí? - pregunto en voz baja, suplicando por que solo hubiera sido durante ese momento.

\- Mucho.

\- Oh dios! - no pudo evitar que un sollozo se le escapara y se cubrió la cara con las manos - lo escuchaste todo.

Sintió como él se acercaba más, pero Tikki se puso en medio y sintió sus manitas sobre las suyas.

\- Marinette, tienes que intentar calmarte, no podemos permitir que otro akuma se te acerque hoy - le dijo en tono suave pero urgente

\- Cómo que otro akuma? - escucho al rubio preguntar alarmado

\- El akuma de esta tarde venía por ella, no por su amiga - explico seria la pequeña, y sintió como otro pequeño ser se recargaba en su hombro - tal vez sea mejor que se vayan.

\- No voy a ir a ningún lado - el tono del chico parecía resuelto. - No hasta que me escuches. - le dijo directamente a ella.

Tras frotar un momento su cabecita contra ella sintió que Plagg se alejaba y lo escucho hablar con su kwami "vamos Tikki, dejemos que el crío tonto arregle su desastre". Y luego unas manos se colocaron sobre sus muñecas, quiso apartarse, pero no encontró la fuerza, así que le permitió mover sus manos, pero se negó a abrir los ojos y verlo.

\- Tenía mucho tiempo que la necesidad de acercarme a ti me atormentaba, por un tiempo me repetí que sólo quería ser tu amigo - lo escucho suspirar - hasta que tuve que aceptar que no era así.

\- yo... No… yo…

\- Llego un punto en el que tuve que aceptar que me gustabas más que como una amiga - se apresuro a aclarar él. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo encontró más cerca de lo que esperaba.

\- Pero… tú nunca - se sentía sobrepasada.

\- No, supongo que nunca di señales, por que también estaba… bueno estabas tú.

\- Ladybug. - le dijo ella con molestia.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño confundido. No quería tenerlo cerca, eso no le ayudaba a pensar. Se puso de pie obligándolo a hacerlo también, y camino hasta el pie de las escaleras que comunicaban con su cama, él no la siguió, pero tampoco la perdió de vista.

\- No sé si podría confiar en que te acercas a mi por algo más que por Ladybug. - le dijo al fin.

\- Tú eres Ladybug - señalo él.

\- Sólo cuando me transformo, el resto del tiempo - dudo por un momento, pero tenía que ser honesta - solo soy yo.

* * *

Quiso ir hasta ella y hacerla entender, ahora veía a que se habían referido los dos kwamis, ella se consideraba dos personas diferentes, como diablos iba a solucionar esto. Prefería que le hubiera seguido reclamando, con gusto aceptaría que se enfadará con él, pero no sabía que hacer con ella mientras se negara a verlo siquiera. Tenía que hacerla entender, algo le decía que si se daba por vencido y dejaba pasar esto, la perdería poco a poco.

\- Cuando lo descubrí me sentí tan aliviado - tal vez eso la haría entenderlo. - por que me sentía terrible, por pensar en ti cuando mis sentimientos por la chica en traje rojo aún me hacia sentir loco, por querer acercarme a ti a pesar de no poderte ofrecer todo lo que tú mereces.

La vio sujetar con fuerza el borde de la escalera, pero no volteo a verlo, aún así la escucho.

\- Bien, ahí lo tienes, tu mismo lo has aceptado, fue el saber lo de Ladybug lo que te llevo a interesarte. - diablos que era obstinada.

\- No! - grito sin querer, y ella volteo a verlo alarmada.

\- Shssss - le urgió - mis padres.

\- Lo siento, lo siento - bueno, al menos había logrado que lo mirará.

\- Tal vez sea hora de que te vayas - le dijo ella bajando de nuevo la mirada.

\- No lo haré - le contesto - no sin que lo entiendas.

Vio de reojo a los kwamis, Plagg le hizo una seña negativa con la cabeza, mientras el ser moteado lo veía enfadada, sabía que ellos creían que debía darle tiempo a la chica, su mente le decía que era lo más sensato, pero diablos, el resto de si le decía que él tenía razón, al igual que lo había sentido el jueves. Miró a la chica, seguía sin levantar la vista, y estaba encogida sobre si misma, y tomo una decisión, ella era Ladybug! podía enfrentarlo.

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí por ahora, sé que se quedo en un punto de emoción, lo siento, es que ahora tengo dos posibles continuaciones y no logro decidir por una, tendré que desarrollarlas un poco más y ver cual crece mejor.

No me odien.


	19. Chapter 19

Lo sintió acercarse a ella, y por un momento quiso huir, enterrarse en su cama, o mejor aún transformarse y salir de ahí, pero entonces cayo en cuenta de que era posible que simplemente la siguiera, ahora sabía que era más testarudo de lo que había creído, así que respiro hondo, intentando tranquilizar a su corazón que latía a toda velocidad, aunque no lograba definir por que era, tomó otra gran respiración y decidió que era mejor enfrentarlo ahora. Así que se giro e hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantar la vista.

\- Que es lo que quieres? - le pregunto intentando no tartamudear. Lo vio soltar el aire.

\- Sólo que me escuches - le dijo, y lo sintió tan honesto que le fue imposible negarse, así que camino hasta su diván, se sentó en uno de los extremos con las piernas cruzadas y abrazo uno de los cojines.

\- De acuerdo, supongo que sin importar que diga o haga harás que lleguemos de nuevo a este punto - al parecer todas las emociones que estaba experimentando le ayudaban a controlar sus nervios, o tal vez era el hecho de saber que el chico frente ella era también su compañero de batallas.

Por un momento no supo que hacer, había esperado que ella lo intentara echar de su habitación, que se negara a escucharlo indignada ante su negativa, pero como siempre lo sorprendía, así que se había quedado de pie mientras ella se acomodaba. Se sintió como un torpe parado en donde lo había dejado "bien Adrien, te da la oportunidad y té te quedas como un pazguato" se dijo a si mismo. Así que se sentó en el otro extremo del diván, y decidió que era momento de lanzar todo, ahora estaba seguro que los kwamis se equivocaban, no necesitaba darle espacio o tiempo, necesitaba ayudarla a entenderlo y demostrarle que estaba ahí.

\- No sé exactamente cuando me empece a fijar en ti como algo más - la vio sonrojarse, eso era bueno no? -, es decir siempre supe que eres una chica hermosa y llena de virtudes, pero por mucho tiempo eso fue solo una idea que enterré bajo el hecho de que eras mi amiga, una verdadera amiga, cuando te dije que eso había sido más importante de lo que te imaginas no mentía. - Vio su expresión dolida y dudo si debía seguir.

\- Está bien, - le dijo ella como para quitarle peso - con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente con las chicas y Lila, yo misma he pensado que tu amistad puede ser más importante que cualquier otra cosa - le confeso.

\- Eso no es alentador, sabes? - no pudo evitar bromear, lo último que quería era que ahora acabaran como amigos, sería una maldita patada del karma - pero hubo un punto en el que ya no pude seguir negando lo obvio, no me hacía feliz verte con Luka, o saber que había una especie de muro que no me dejaba acercarme a ti, y lo peor fue cuando empece a notar que tú estabas alejándote, no sé que fue lo que paso, pero de repente note que no solo era la timidez o los nervios de siempre, si no que literalmente ponías distancia, evitabas estar cerca de mi o a solas. No tienes idea de lo que eso me hizo sentir!

\- Lo lamento, jamás pensé que siquiera lo notaras - se apresuro a disculparse ella.

\- No fue tú culpa, la verdad es que yo tampoco hice mucho para evitarlo, cómo podía hacer algo para acercarme a ti cuando por el otro lado aún tenía sentimientos por mi compañera de batallas.

\- Era de ella de quien hablabas después del museo? - le pregunto en un susurro la chica.

\- Era de ti - puntualizo él, y la vio hacer una mueca, hablando de cabezas duras - el punto es que cuando te vi hacerte amiga de Kagami me sentí intrigado, por que todos parecían poder acercarse a ti y tener tú atención y yo no?

\- Supongo que ahora ya lo sabes - le señalo ella retomando un poco de su molestia.

\- De verdad me siento muy apenado por haber hecho algo tan irrespetuoso.

\- Habías dicho que no te arrepentías.

\- Y no me arrepiento, pero si me siento un poco mal, sé que no fue correcto - le contesto con descaro.

Recibió con gusto su mirada molesta, y no pudo evitar sonreír, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, que la chica sacara su temperamento, en lugar de cerrarse y dejarlo afuera! y no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa cuando el cojín que ella abrazaba se estampo con fuerza en su cara.

\- Hey recuerda que de esto vivo!

\- Pues no seas descarado, sabes lo que haría Kagami contigo si se entera de que nos espiaste?

\- Espiar es una palabra fea - empezaba a sentir que tenía esperanzas - yo prefiero pensar que utilice todos mis recursos. No le dirás verdad?

\- No, no le diré, pero es por ella no por ti. - le aclaro la azabache.

No pudo evitar observarla, había estado tan preocupado hasta ese punto que no había podido disfrutar del momento, aunque no debía disfrutarlo, pero ella estaba con su ropa de ejercicio y sus coletas lucían ligeramente más flojas que de costumbre, tuvo el repentino impulso de soltarlas, pero se detuvo. La vio respirar y parpadear rápidamente, así que continuo antes de incomodarla.

\- Pero cuando te escuche cantar, todo se aclaro, me sentí tan aturdido, pero en el fondo lo que más sentía era alivio, por que no tenía que elegir entre dos increíbles chicas, por que son la misma.

\- Adrien, esa es la parte que más me preocupa, tú estarás constantemente buscando a la heroína en la chica ordinaria. - le dijo ella con verdadero dolor.

\- Y esa es justo la parte más ridícula de esta conversación. - vio su expresión ir de la confusión a la molestia. - Contrario a lo que parecer creer, tú eres Ladybug.

\- Ladybug es una fachada.

\- Insinúas que no soy yo cuando soy Chat Noir? - la reto

\- Bueno, actúas muy diferente como uno o el otro.

\- Si, por que mi padre me encerraría de por vida si fuera por ahí haciendo el tonto, así que cuando uso la mascara puedo soltarme un poco, bueno mucho, - acepto ante su expresión.

\- Entonces el chico amable y dulce es sólo una fachada? - pregunto ella afligida

\- Nooo!, por que no puedo ser simplemente una combinación de ambos?

La dejo procesar un momento, parecía un poco aturdida.

\- Sabes cuando fue que caí rendido ante Ladybug? - quizá si lo hacía en el sentido contrario lo entendería.

\- Sé cuando empezaste a ser increíblemente insistente - ella parecía recomponerse.

\- No voy a caer en la distracción, - le reto - el punto es que no fue a primera vista, aunque si te encontré interesante y muy guapa, fue durante nuestro segundo encuentro, habías tardado en aparecer y parecías estar a punto de darte por vencida. - Se perdió un momento en sus recuerdos.

\- Estuve a punto de darle los aretes a Alya, de hecho llegue a dejarlos en su mochila, pero ella se fue a grabar sin verlos. - le contó ella y se sorprendió

\- Vaya, eso hubiera sido raro, pero refuerza mi punto - le dijo - por que si eso hubiera pasado, y ese día hubiera llegado otra chica todo habría sido diferente. - ante el silencio de su compañera continuo - Fue cuando te enfrentaste a ese enjambre de mariposas y diste ese increíble discurso, unos momentos antes habías lucido tan… indecisa, tan asustada, pero cuando la situación se volvió critica tú saliste adelante, y fue justo ahí cuando me enamore como loco.

\- Es justo a lo que me refiero, te impresiono lo heroína.

\- Si tú no fueras la chica detrás de la mascara eso no habría pasado; si Alya, por ejemplo, hubiera tomado tu lugar, posiblemente habríamos luchado y nos hubiéramos vuelto un buen equipo, pero no me habría enamorado de ella, tal vez solo la hubiera considerado mi compañera, no sé es raro hasta pensarlo.

Dejo que sus palabras surtieran efecto, observo como Marinette se recargaba en el respaldo del diván cerrando los ojos, y no le pareció que siguiera molesta o con esa apariencia derrotada, tal vez sólo un poco cansada.

\- Sería más fácil seguir molesta contigo - dijo ella aún con los ojos cerrados

\- Quieres que te haga enfadar? - no podía evitar sentirse más tranquilo, después de todo parecía que no solo saldría vivo de esto, si no que con suerte podría tener una verdadera oportunidad.

\- Es innecesario que hable de mis sentimientos, creo? - continuó la azabache ignorando su broma.

\- No tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas.

\- Es sólo que no sé si estoy lista, todo parece demasiado ahora mismo.

Quiso brincar de alegría, eso no era un sí a sus sentimientos, pero tampoco era un no, y como había ido preparado para ser lanzado por la ventana, esto ya era algo bueno.

\- No tienes que hacer nada justo ahora - le aseguro animado.

\- Y tú estarás bien con eso? - noto su temor, ella creía que él se retiraría, entendió que ese era su miedo.

\- Puedo esperar, pero no voy a dar pasos hacia atrás, no puedo simular que no sabemos la verdad ahora, ni tratarte como simples compañeros de clases o batalla, eso es algo que ya quedo demostrado que no puedo hacer - admitió - pero tampoco quiero forzar las cosas.

\- Entonces…

\- Entonces, seguiré acercándome a ti, tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso, y seguiré actuando como un loco sobre protector en las batallas, al menos hasta que supero el hecho de que eres tú la que está en peligro.

\- Así de fácil? - pregunto ella como si no pudiera creerlo

\- No sé si será fácil, porque eres bastante hábil para evadirme cuando te lo propones, y haces cosas dementes durante las batallas, así que será una suerte si llego a final de mes cuerdo, pero esto es mucho más de lo que tenía hace una semana, así que lo tomo con gusto.

Y entonces por fin ella lo miró, y lo que encontró le encanto, estaba totalmente sonrojada, y aunque todavía veía temor en sus ojos, también podía ver algo de ilusión, y ser la razón de eso lo hizo sentir en las nubes. Vio como ella volvía a parpadear rápidamente, como si intentará mantenerse despejada, y sintió su propio cansancio de golpe.

\- Creo que es hora de que me vaya, mañana hay clases.

\- Estoy bastante tentada de pedirles a mis padres que me dejen faltar, no tengo ánimos de encontrarme a Lila - ohhh había olvidado ese tema

\- Avísame sí lo haces, no quiero soportar las burlas de Nino si me paso viendo la puerta cada cinco minutos esperando verte llegar - le encanto ver la expresión sorprendida del rostro femenino, nunca dijo que esperaría sentado cierto?

\- Y… y… yo iré - le sonrío satisfecho y ella se recupero - Iré a la escuela, además no quiero dejar sola a Alya.

\- Bueno entonces a dormir - exclamo mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía la mano.

La vio dudar un momento, no retiro la mano, al final ella la acepto y se apoyo un poco al ponerse de pie, pero le soltó casi al momento, no se sintió mal, sabía que tenía que recuperar su confianza. Caminaron en silencio hasta las escaleras y los kwamis se les unieron, le permitió subir primero y la vio sentarse pegada a la cabecera, dejándole espacio para salir por la trampilla.

\- Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana - le dijo sin saber que más tenía permitido hacer.

\- Creo que te olvidas de algo niño - la voz de Plagg lo sorprendió. - no me has dado queso.

La escucho reír y vio como tomaba al pequeño ser en sus manos.

\- Eres un verdadero monstruo - dijo la chica divertida.

\- Por favor, toda la tarde no hizo otra cosa más que comer - reclamo pero le dio gusto tener una excusa para quedarse un poco más, así que saco un trozo de queso de su chaqueta, vio a la chica levantar una ceja con incredulidad, y encogió los hombros apenado.

\- Llevas queso en la chaqueta?

\- Es bueno poder sorprenderte - contesto mientras se sentaba a esperar que el gato terminará con su comida, lo vio dar pequeñas mordidas como si fuera un ser civilizado! diablos le daría una rueda completa por eso.

* * *

Vio al kwami de la destrucción comer acomodado en la rodilla del chico, y de repente se sintió muy cansada, el día había estado tan lleno de emociones, sin contar con la batalla, hace unas horas jamás se imagino que el encuentro con su compañero de batallas terminaría así, y no estaba segura de como se sentía, pero si tuviera que elegir una palabra sería en calma, como si una tormenta hubiera pasado y aunque había dejado un desorden de emociones e ideas, también había una gran calma. No pudo evitar un bostezo, y se sonrojo.

\- Este es un efecto que no creía que tuviera - le dijo el rubio divertido.

\- No… yo…- por que volvía a tartamudear!

\- Es broma, ha sido un día largo, - le sorprendió ver que el chico tiraba de las cobijas y le indicaba con la cabeza que se metiera en ellas. Sintió como se sonrojaba, pero él no dio señales de que eso le molestara. - vamos, al menos has llegado por tu propio pie hasta aquí.

\- No digas cosas así - le suplico cubriendo su cara y lo escucho soltar una carcajada. - shssss

\- Lo siento, anda acuéstate, y tú Plagg apurate.

\- No le des ordenes - le reclamo recordando lo que Tikki le había dicho hace unos días.

Pero al ver su rostro sorprendido supo que él tampoco lo sabía, por que ninguno de los seres les habían advertido sobre eso?

\- No importa - le dijo ella, no era quien debía decirle, y la mirada agradecida del kwami se lo confirmo.

\- No deberías defenderlo, no lo necesita. - lo vio observar al gato negro que había terminado su queso en tiempo record, aunque no parecía molesto por la orden.

Incluso ella se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que se había acomodado en la cama, siguiendo su indicación, pero se quedo paralizada cuando el chico se inclino para cubrirla con las cobijas y se acerco más a ella. Ni siquiera se pudo mover cuando él se acerco a su rostro y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, escucho un suave "buenas noches". Lo vio colocarse a un lado de la trampilla y con un suave "Plagg, las garras" frente a ella estaba de nuevo su compañero de batallas, se quedo sin aliento cuando la sonrisa del gato fue la misma que la del modelo, y supo que no tendría forma de resistir mucho tiempo, y entonces se fue.

Su pequeña kwami se acerco a ella y se recostó en la almohada.

\- Estás bien? - le pregunto con preocupación

\- Creo que si, - no pudo retener otro bostezo - creo que cansada, fue un día muy largo, y aún no termino de entender que paso aquí.

\- Creo, que básicamente perdonaste al gato - le dijo con risa la pequeña moteada, parecía que ella también había dejado de estar molesta - y le diste permiso de cortejarte?

\- Tikki! - exclamo, sonrojada y apenada - ya nadie usa esa palabra.

\- Ohhhh, estoy segura que a él le encantará.

\- Tú de que lado estás? - le pregunto con reproche ante su burla.

\- Del tuyo, siempre del tuyo.

\- No pudo evitar acariciar a la pequeña, se alegraba tanto de tenerla con ella, esa era una de las cosas que más valoraba de haber sido elegida. Se quedo dormida casi de inmediato.

* * *

Se levanto un poco más tarde de lo usual, pero se apresuro para estar listo a tiempo, sin poder quitar su sonrisa de su cara.

\- De verdad chico, quita esa cara de tonto - le dijo Plagg mientras lo observaba desde el sillón con un enorme trozo de queso.

\- Lo lamento, simplemente es que no puedo - y de verdad no podía.

\- Ahhhh, esto será insoportable, sólo recuerda no usar tu transformación para tener citas con tu coccinelle, no habrá queso suficiente para sobrevivir a eso.

\- Plagg, de verdad sabes arruinar el buen humor, pero gracias por la idea - se burlo del pequeño gato.

Intento comportarse normalmente frente a Nathalie, no había forma de explicar su repentino buen humor, y por alguna razón no quería que su padre supiera nada sobre su relación o lo que fuera, así que recibió las indicaciones sobre su horario mientras desayunaba, le pidió a Nathalie tener alguna tarde libre, a lo que ella sólo arqueo las cejas, pero le prometio hablarlo con su padre.

Al llegar al colegio lo primero que encontró fue a Alya y Nino, pero no se atrevió a interrumpirlos, ya que parecían tener una conversación privada, así que se quedo en la puerta esperando, hasta que un tímido "Buenos días" a su lado lo sobre salto, y giro para encontrarse junto a él, a una distancia más corta que otros días, a Marinette, y se quedo encantado al ver que llevaba el cabello suelto nuevamente, pero antes de poder contestarle o hacer cualquier otra cosa una mata de cabello pelirrojo la cubrió, casi tirándola al piso por la sorpresa.

\- Oh amiga, estás bien, lo lamento tanto, lamento tanto todo - decía la chica de lentes mientras mantenía un fuerte abrazo al rededor de la franco china.

\- Todo está bien Alya, de verdad, ayer te dije que no te preocuparas más. - le contesto la otra mientras le daba palmadas cariñosas. Como se sentiría un abrazo de la chica?

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando su amigo se acerco a saludarlo, y lo vio después tomar los hombros de su novia.

\- Alya la terminaras por asfixiar - le dijo en broma, pero consiguió que la chica soltara a su amiga.

\- Lo siento Marinette, te lastime? - pregunto preocupada

\- Todo en su lugar amiga - le dijo con una sonrisa, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla - de verdad todo está bien.

\- De acuerdo pero de todos modos mi petición sigue en pie, saliendo de clases iremos a donde tú quieras, haremos lo que tú decidas, hoy será tu tarde!

\- Eso no es necesario, te lo dije ayer. - pero la otra chica pareció no escucharla

\- Podemos ir a comer a uno de esos cafés que te gustan, o podemos ir al centro comercial, puedes invitar a Kagami si no quieres estar sola conmigo, ya sé! invitemos a los chicos y vayamos a buscar a André! - vio a la azabache negar con la cabeza tomando el brazo de su amiga para empezar a caminar hacía los casilleros - o podemos ir a comprar telas!

\- Iremos a comer - la detuvo la otra, mitad divertida, mitad abrumada - y seremos sólo tú y yo.

\- Eres la mejor amiga - exclamo la otra lanzando los brazos a los hombros de la más pequeña.

Mientras Nino y él se limitaron a mirarse y seguirlas. Al parecer por el momento no podría tener tiempo con la chica, pero al menos se mantendría cerca para verla. El día paso sin muchas novedades, para tranquilidad de todos la italiana no se presento, así que no tuvieron que preocuparse por que Alya se lanzará sobre la chica, aún no sabía todos los detalles de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, pero empezaba a imaginarlo.

Intento encontrarla a solas en algún momento del día, pero la futura reportera parecía no dejarla ni un segundo, la acompaño en todos los cambios de clases, durante el almuerzo no le dio espacio, incluso cuando al azabache se disculpó para ir al baño, totalmente sonrojada, la otra se puse de pie de inmediato empujando sin querer a Nino con un resuelto "te acompaño".

\- La habrá vuelto loca para final del día - dijo en broma su amigo mientras las veían caminar.

\- No será la única - dijo sin pensar, realmente quería tener un momento a solas con su compañera, y empezaba a sentirse incluso molesto.

\- Algo que quieras compartir amigo? - le cuestiono el otro haciendo que se pusiera un poco nervioso

\- No, nada de nada - se apresuro a contestar.

Lo que fuera a contestar su amigo se vio interrumpido cuando las chicas regresaron, pero se sorprendió de no ver a Marinette molesta, ni cansada de la atención de su amiga, le parecía que más bien estaba teniendo la misma paciencia que tendría con Manon, entre divertida y resignada. Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, y animo a su amiga a ir al salón.

Cuando las clases terminaron escucho a las chicas platicar.

\- Alya, iré a mi casillero a dejar algunas cosas, y te veo en la puerta de acuerdo? - dijo la franco china.

\- Te puedo acompañar - le dijo la otra con entusiasmo

\- No! - escucho que exclamaba y no pudo evitar reír bajito - amiga de verdad no es necesario, despídete de Nino, no le has hecho caso en todo el día, así que tómate unos minutos con tu novio, y nos vemos en la entrada, de acuerdo?

\- Tienes razón, lamento si me he comportado como una demente hoy.

\- Todo bien, me alegra que estemos bien.

Vio de reojo como la chica recogía sus libros y se ponía de pie sonriendo, así que se disculpo a la carrera con su amigo y salió corriendo del salón, la esperaría en los casilleros. Se alegro bastante cuando encontró el lugar vacío, al fin algo de suerte!

Ella entró con la bolsita en las manos, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor y susurrando "lo siento Tikki, creo que tendrás que pasar toda la tarde aquí, pero pediré algo dulce, lo prometo". Escucho al pequeño ser reír, y entonces se movió para llamar la atención de la chica, que pego un brinco y se sonrojo casi al instante.

\- Ohhh! no hagas eso por favor - le reclamo mientras se acercaba a su casillero.

\- No es mi culpa que no prestarás atención, - le dijo recargándose a un lado de ella - además debiste suponer que estaría esperando, no era esa tu idea? - la vio tirar uno de los libros, y se apresuro a recogerlo para dárselo.

\- Mi idea era tomar un respiro, cuando te vi salir corriendo supuse que tenías algo importante que hacer - le dijo ella en voz baja.

\- Lo tengo - le confirmo.

\- Ohhh, bien - al parecer tendría que ser más claro con ella.

\- Quería tener un momento contigo, y Alya no me lo ha dejado fácil. - el sonrojo aumento en ella - Sólo eso.

\- Lo siento, ella se siente mal por todo lo que ha pasado - disculpo ella.

\- Está bien, me alegra que las cosas vayan bien - la vio cerrar su casillero, así que no le quedaba mucho tiempo - pero debes reconocer que me he portado muy bien, cierto?

\- Cómo? - dijo ella confundida ante su actitud tan Chat, y no pudo evitar reír.

\- Bueno, todo el día me he conformado con verte, no crees que merezco un reconocimiento?

\- Qué?- exclamo ella alarmada, de verdad se lo hacía fácil.

\- No te muevas - le dijo en voz baja.

* * *

Aunque se hubiera querido mover no podría, era como si su mente se hubiera desconectado, claro que había sentido la mirada del chico todo el día, pero de repente fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban, y sin contar a los kwamis, estaban completamente solos. Lo vio enderezarse frente a ella y dar un par de pequeños pasos, no llegaba a tocarla, pero estaba tan cerca que podía sentirlo, le escucho decir aun más bajo "cierra los ojos" y antes de poder pensarlo lo hizo, sintió su rostro enrojecer y perdió la respiración cuando las manos del chico tomaron sus hombros, era la primera vez que él se acercaba tanto, al menos con esa intención tan clara.

\- Respira Marinette - le dijo sin soltarla o alejarse - te lo dije, no voy a forzar nada, sólo quiero tenerte un momento cerca. Está bien? - la pregunta la desoriento, significaba que si ella decía que no él la soltaría?

\- Si, está bien - había pensado en pedirle que se alejara, pero al parecer no era capaz.

Y entonces sintió como una de las manos del chico subía y tomaba su cabello. Sintió como enredaba un mechón en uno de sus dedos, pero no tuvo el valor de abrir los ojos, luego él tomó una porción mayor y la dejo caer poco a poco, como si fuera una cortina, dio un respingo cuando su cabello le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

\- Sabes cuanto he querido hacer esto desde el viernes que te vi con el cabello suelto por primera vez? - la pregunta la sorprendió tanto que abrió los ojos, sus pies se movieron para poner un poco de espacio entre ellos. Pero la mano del chico lo impidió.

\- Yo… no…

\- Bueno, pues mucho - vio diversión en los ojos verdes y sintió que se derretía - así que nueva regla.

\- Nueva regla? - quería dejar de parecer una tonta, pero no podía pensar con claridad.

\- Si, yo me comportaré durante todo el día, seré un ejemplo de chico educado, pero me darás un ratito de tu tiempo para conversar los dos, sólo los dos, y si no te hace sentir incomoda podré acariciar un poco tu cabello, sólo eso.

Su corazón empezó a latir a toda prisa, Adrien Agreste le estaba pidiendo acariciar su cabello! Ni en sus más locas fantasías se había imaginado eso, no sólo eso, quería platicar con ella, él realmente le estaba pidiendo eso, y entonces antes de poder pensar en lo que hacía o ser consciente de lo que podría significar se lanzo a abrazar al chico, quien sorprendido tuvo que dar un paso atrás para no perder el equilibrio.

\- Es un si? - lo escucho preguntar divertido

\- Si, - le dijo sin tener el valor de verlo aún. - no sé si pueda aún con algo más, pero con esto creo que si.

\- Bien, iremos tan lento o rápido como tú decidas - sintió que le daba un ligero beso en la sien - pero si te soy honesto, no soy de los que esperan quietos, así que tampoco te prometo no intentar que avancemos.

\- No sé si eso me anima o me preocupa.- le dijo honesta separándose pero sin poder mirarlo.

\- Alya te espera, - le recordó - y al menos que quieras que venga a buscarte y nos encuentre debes irte ya.

\- Dios no, no me daría paz por el resto del día.

Se separó un poco del rubio, pero no logro que sus pies se movieran, genial, ahora que iba a hacer consigo misma, lo miro negar divertido con la cabeza, sintió como la tomaba de los hombros y la giraba hacía la salida, "de verdad tienes que acostumbrarte" le dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que la hacia dar unos pasos y luego la soltó, pero ella siguió caminando hasta la puerta, y cuando estaba por salir la llamo

\- Marinette, te puedo escribir más tarde? - giro sorprendida

\- Claro, - y entonces no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez si podría acostumbrarse fácilmente - termino mi rutina de ejercicio y meditación a las 7:30, puede ser después de esa hora.

Dio la vuelta y salió casi corriendo a buscar a su amiga, si no jamás se podría alejar de esa mirada verde.


	20. Chapter 20

Bueno, aquí estoy de regreso. Y antes que nada muchas gracias a todos por su reviews.

Veo que hay dos corrientes, unos que quieren que este par se arregle rápido, y otros que quieren que Marinette se la ponga un poquito más difícil, pero lo siento chicas, no me imagino que la pobre Marinette se pueda resistir mucho, quien crea que podría hacerlo que lance la primer piedra, je.

* * *

La tarde con Alya había sido bastante divertida, casi como antes de la llegada de Lila, aunque también había notado una diferencia, Alya parecía tomarla más en serio, y ella se sentía más segura, tal vez después de todo el haber tenido diferencias sobre la italiana e incluso sobre su relación con Kagami les había ayudado.

Comieron en un bistro con mesitas en la acera, le encantaban esos lugares, y sabía que Alya no era particularmente fan de ellos, así que valoro mucho el gesto. La dejo despotricar contra la chica castaña cuanto quiso, hasta que finalmente consiguió que le prometiera que no haría nada contra ella, no porque le interesará defender a la mentirosa, si no por que no quería que su amiga se metiera en problemas.

Lo que la dejo realmente pensativa fue lo que le platicó finalmente la de lentes

_\- Chica, te digo que esta vez fue raro, no lo puedes entender, por que no te ha pasado, pero cuando esos bichos entran en el objeto es como si tu mente no te perteneciera, y todos los demás sentimientos desaparecen, sólo queda el enfado, o la vergüenza, y aceptas la petición de Hawk Moth sin cuestionar, pero esta vez fue diferente, fue como si estuviera más consciente de mi misma, no quería pelear contra Ladybug y Chat Noir, de hecho tengo el vago recuerdo de preguntarle a él por ti, y una especie de flashazos de evitar dar pelea, nunca antes me había pasado._

Llegó a casa con la mente tan saturada que ni siquiera escucho a la pequeña moteada hablar, hizo un poco de tarea, y a las 7 en punto empezó con los ejercicios que había tomado por costumbre realizar para mantener la mente despejada. Pero no lo lograba, había algo que no la dejaba, así que suspendió lo que estaba haciendo y tomando una hoja empezó a trazar y escribir. Había algo que le inquietaba, pero no estaba segura de que se trataba. El sonido de su teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos

_"Terminaste?"_ le preguntaba el rubio.

_"La verdad no logre concentrarme mucho, así que lo dejaré por hoy"_ se alegro de poder contestar.

_"Qué tal la pasaron Alya y tú?"_ no lograba creer que eso realmente le importará al chico.

_"Bien, fue una buena tarde"_ aún no estaba lista para hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior, y de lo que sea que estaba rondando su mente.

_"Sólo me dirás eso?"_

_"No se me ocurre nada interesante"_ le confesó

_"Qué tal, todo?"_ Se quedo pensando en que contestar.

Se puso de pie y tomo la hoja en la que había estado escribiendo, que estaba pasando por alto? Brinco cuando su teléfono sonó en su mano.

_"Está todo bien? no quiero incomodarte"_ incluso sin tenerlo frente se sintió torpe y sonrojada.

_"Lo siento, sólo estoy un poco distraída"_

_"Debo preocuparme por que te lastimes subiendo a tu cama"_ abrió lo ojos como platos, realmente el gentil Adrien Agreste había escrito eso.

_"Sabes que estoy jugando, verdad?"_

_"Si, sólo es raro, no sé como actuar"_ parecía que ser sincera era su única salida.

_"No tienes que hacer nada, bueno, puedes desearme buenas noches?"_ tal vez era su imaginación pero parecía que eso era importante.

Tomó aire, no estaba segura de lo que hacía, pero Tikki la animo, así que tomo el celular y marco, sentía que las manos le temblaban, así que lo sujeto con fuerza, pensó que el chico contestaría a la primera, pero tardo, estaba apunto de colgar arrepentida de su impulso cuando él contesto.

_\- Marinette?!_ \- dijo sorprendido.

\- Supongo que desear buenas noches por mensaje no se siente igual - dijo tímida.

_\- Me llamaste por eso?_ \- noto la emoción en su voz sonrojada.

\- Si, no sé si ya te irás a dormir, pero creo que yo aprovecharé para descansar temprano.

_\- Si por supuesto!_ \- lo escucho suspirar - Vaya, de verdad gracias.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, - la emoción en la voz del chico la conmovió - ya… ya debo… colgar.

_\- Si claro, cuidado al subir_ \- dijo él en tono divertido.

\- Buenas noches Adrien, que descanses. - le dijo resignada por la broma.

_\- Buenas noches Marinette._

Sabía que su buena racha de las mañanas tendría fin, y así fue el martes, lo cierto es que había pasado una noche inquieta, no sabía si más por todo lo que estaba pasando con el modelo, o por que seguía dandole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado el domingo y lo que le había comentado Alya. Se apresuro a arreglarse, decidió atar su cabello como de costumbre, no tuvo tiempo ni de pensarlo, bajo corriendo, tomo una bolsa de croissants que su madre le extendió negando con la cabeza, y salir corriendo a la escuela.

Llego dos minutos antes de que el timbre sonara, y se quedo tomando aire en la puerta, vio a Nino sentado en su lugar sujetando un brazo de Alya que lucia furiosa, sintió la mirada de Adrien sobre ella, pero contrarió a lo que esperaba lucia serio, ante su confusión el chico solo inclino un poco la cabeza hacía atrás y entonces se topo con los ojos de la italiana puestos en ella.

La mirada estaba cargada de desprecio, le lanzó una mueca burlona y se giro a platicar animada con Nathaniel, un escalofrío la recorrió, avanzo hasta el pasillo del centro, y se sorprendió cuando Chloé se paro frente a ella.

\- Dupain, si Nino quiere sentarse con su novia puedes tomar mi lugar.

\- Yo… - que había pasado aquí - yo supongo que está bien.

\- No es necesario Chloe - intervino su amiga, al tiempo que el chico de lentes regresaba a su lugar.

La entrada de la profesora interrumpió el tenso ambiente, tomo su lugar y vio a su amiga con duda, pero la chica la tranquilizo con un gesto de la mano. El resto de las clases paso sin mucha novedad, pero el ambiente continuó siendo raro. Así que en susurros se decidió por preguntar a su amiga.

\- Alya, que fue lo que paso? - le pregunto

\- Puedes creer que Lila, llegó a decirme que no estaba molesta conmigo.

\- Ohhh - que podía contestar a eso.

\- Sé que te prometí no meterme en problemas, pero no puedo creer que me deje engañar por esa víbora - el tono molesto la alarmo.

\- Por favor Alya, ya paso, - le suplico y sintió la mirada de los chicos de enfrente sobre ellas. - de verdad todo estará bien.

Fueron llamadas al orden por la profesora, pero alcanzo a ver la mirada acerada de la castaña desde atrás. Y de nuevo esa sensación de que había algo que se le escapaba la asalto.

Cuando llego la hora del receso Alya se disculpo con ella y le dijo que necesitaba tomar un momento, ella asintió y la vio salir, seguida de Nino, tal vez era bueno ver si el chico la podía ayudar a calmarse, dejo salir un suspiro y entonces sintió una mano en su hombro y brinco cuando noto que era Lila parada a un lado de ella.

\- Marinette me alegro tanto de ver que estás bien - volteo a ver el salón, y noto que salvo Juleka y Rose que veían algo en un celular totalmente concentradas, y Adrien que también se había girado al escuchar a la italiana, estaban solas - el domingo estaba tan preocupada.

\- Puedes ahorrártelo Lila - le contesto, como se atrevía - y te agradecería que dejes de provocar a Alya.

Vio a la chica dirigir una mirada al chico sentado al frente, con una expresión tan dolida como falsa.

\- Esa no era mi intención, tú me crees verdad Adrien?

\- Esto es entre tú y yo - le reclamo poniéndose de pie y sintió que el chico tomaba su muñeca pendiente de ella - no sé que es lo que pretendes, pero deja a mis amigos fuera de ello.

\- No sé por que insistes en tratarme tan mal - lloriqueo la otra, haciéndola enfadar aún más, sintió a Tikki removerse en su bolsa - el domingo sólo quise tener un gesto amable contigo.

\- Si por supuesto - le dijo con sarcasmo y se obligo a tomar aire - Bueno pues muchas gracias entonces, si me disculpas.

Y no le importó tener que soltarse del agarre del chico, tenía que salir de ahí. Se dirigió al salón de arte, que solía estar solo a esa hora.

\- Arghhh - dejo salir mientras caminaba dentro

\- Marinette, respira por favor - escucho al pequeño ser que había asomado su cabeza.

\- Es que me hace enfurecer tanto, como puede tener tal descaro.

\- Marinette? - la llamo Adrien desde la puerta

\- Lo siento, lo lamento, pero es que no puedo - le dijo sin dejar de caminar.

\- Qué fue lo que paso el domingo? - le pregunto directamente él.

\- No importa, viste lo que hizo, es como si quisiera enfurecer a Alya a propósito - exclamó ella.

\- Tal vez debas respirar y calmarte tú - le dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

Sintió que la tomaba de un brazo, y tiraba de ella para recargarse juntos en una de la mesas de trabajo. Así que se obligo a respirar. Esperaba que él la soltará en cuanto la viera más calmada, pero fue justo lo contrario, empezó a dar suaves caricias en su brazo.

\- Cuéntame que fue lo que paso el domingo - pidió él.

\- No, lo siento, aún no puedo, es raro - le dijo bajando la mirada.

\- De acuerdo, entonces sólo nos quedaremos aquí hasta que estés tranquila.

\- No tienes que perder tu descanso - le dijo ella sintiéndose culpable.

\- Quién dijo que lo perdería? - el tono era provocador, y la hizo sentir un nudo en el estomago. - tengo una duda - continuó en tono ligero - como es que una chica que vive a unos pasos de la escuela siempre llega tarde?

\- Soy muy lenta por las mañanas - contesto ella sorprendida por la pregunta.

Lo escucho soltar una carcajada y no pudo evitar reír.

\- Desayunaste? - pregunto curioso

\- Bueno, comí un croissant mientras corría, cuenta?

\- No, no cuenta, te sientes con animo de volver por el almuerzo?

\- Supongo que si - le contestó ella mientras se ponía de pie para ir a la puerta.

\- Espera - la detuvo de nuevo tomando su muñeca, y sin levantarse se recorrió para quedar frente a ella - por que no lo dejaste suelto hoy? - le pregunto mientras tomaba con su mano libre una de sus coletas.

\- La verdad ni lo pensé, por que importa?

\- No lo sé, supongo que fue un increíble descubrimiento - le dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba hacía ella.

\- Adrien? - susurro

\- Sabes que en cuanto lo pidas me detendré, verdad? - le dijo acercándola un poco. Y solo pudo asentir.

* * *

Cuando la vio asentir no pudo evitar sonreír, aún recordaba la sensación de cosquilleo que el abrazo del día anterior le había generado, así que llevo la mano de la azabache hasta su hombro y la abrazo, la sintió dar un respingo, pero no lo alejo, y poco a poco sintió como ella correspondía. Se sorprendió cuando la sintió recargar su rostro en su hombro al tiempo que susurraba "gracias". No había nada que pudiera decir, así que la sujeto un poco más fuerte.

\- Chico, creí ser claro cuando dije que no quería estar en medio de esto - reclamo la voz del pequeño kwami desde su chaqueta.

\- Plagg! - le reclamo cuando la chica pego un brinco y se alejo varios pasos de él

\- Plagg lo siento tanto - se disculpo ella con el gato negro que sólo asomaba su cabeza - te lastimaste?

\- Nah, no tengo problema con que me abraces tú - le dijo juguetón - es de él de quien no quiero estar tan cerca.

Le hubiera reclamado el descaro, pero la risa de ella se lo impidió, así que resignado se puso de pie y la invito con la mano a salir.

\- Vamos a almorzar, y tú pequeño traidor tal vez debas recordar quien te da tooodo ese delicioso queso

\- Ves lo que sufro _coccinelle_? - dijo el gato con voz lastimosa al tiempo que se volvía a esconder.

\- Pobrecillo, - continuo ella con burla - no te preocupes, mañana traeré algo especial para ti.

\- Por favor - le suplico a la chica - no le sigas el juego.

Y así con la risa de la chica fue como se encontraron con sus amigos en el patio, recibieron un par de miradas interrogantes de parte de ellos, pero la ignoraron y se apresuraron a tomar el almuerzo.

Jamás se había sentido tan ansioso por que sus actividades de las tardes terminaran, generalmente las disfrutaba incluso, pero ahora sólo esperaba que dieran las 7:30 para escribirle a Marinette, además de que estar distraído hacía que sus profesores le llamaran la atención constantemente. El martes había tenido que repetir el mismo ejercicio en el piano varias veces, pero al final lo había conseguido, lo último que necesitaba era que esto llegará hasta su padre. A las 7:30 en punto se había sentado en su cama para escribirle a la chica, y se sorprendió cuando ella contesto casi de inmediato, como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Pero nada se comparo con la sorpresa que se llevo cuando un par de horas después de haberse despedido por mensaje, ella le marco.

_\- Te desperté?_ \- le pregunto ella alarmada

\- No, estaba terminando lo de trigonometría - le dijo rápidamente

_\- Oh, ya lo había olvidado_ \- a veces le sorprendía lo dispersa que era para algunas cosas - _sólo quería desearte buenas noches._ \- se quedo sorprendido, la noche anterior él prácticamente lo había pedido, pero no lo esperaba una vez más.

_\- Lo siento, tal vez fue mala idea_ \- la escucho disculparse.

\- No, no, no, perdón, me tomaste por sorpresa. Es genial!

_\- Bien, bueno, entonces_ \- la escucho tomar aire - _Buenas noches Adrien._

\- Buenas noches Marinette.

El miércoles paso sin mucha novedad, noto que la chica poco a poco parecía menos incomoda cuando se acercaba a ella, y al terminar las clases la encontró en los casilleros, y tuvo la sospecha de que lo esperaba.

\- Creí que te habrías ido con Alya - le comento sonriente

\- No, me toca cuidar a Manon - estaba nerviosa, y parecía titubear, decidió dejarla dar esta vez el primer paso.

\- Ufff, no estoy seguro si te envidio o no.

\- Un poco de ambos? - quería saber que la tenía nerviosa, pero no preguntó - Yo, creo que debo hablar con Kagami - le dijo al fin sonrojada.

\- Sobre nosotros? - le pregunto sorprendido, eso que significaba?

\- Supongo que si - dijo ella mientras se movía inquieta - no estoy segura en que estamos exactamente, pero no quiero lastimarla.

\- Quieres que te acompañe - se ofreció, después de todo eran un equipo no?

\- No! - exclamo ella alarmada - es decir nosotras somos amigas, y no tienes que, es decir no que no importes - le dio ternura verla hablar rápido como solía hacerlo antes de que empezaran a volverse cercanos - o que no sea tu amiga también, o que tu no seas mi amigo, es solo que es algo de chicas.

\- Está bien Marinette, tranquila.

* * *

Asintió y tomando su mochila se dispuso a salir para encontrar a la chica japonesa, pero él se apresuro a ponerse frente a ella, y la miro con las cejas levantadas.

\- Hoy me comporte muy bien no crees - le dijo el chico con descaro, y no pudo evitar reír.

\- Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, verdad? - no quería que él creyera que lo estaba condicionando o que tenía que actuar como de alguna manera.

\- Supongo que no, pero no deja de ser divertido.

Pero a pesar de la clara insinuación él no hizo ningún movimiento, solo se quedo frente a ella, mirándola, y entendió que estaba esperando a que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso en esta ocasión, se sintió enrojecer y las piernas le temblaron, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo, pero cuando el rubio le lanzó una mirada desafiante, se repuso, tomo aire y se lanzo a darle un ligero beso en la mejilla.

\- Contento? - le pregunto intentando sonar molesta.

\- Más de lo que te imaginas - le contesto también sonrojado, pero dejándola pasar.

No tardo en encontrar a su amiga, y sintiéndose totalmente aterrada se acerco a saludarla.

\- Hola Kagami - la saludo sin poder verla a los ojos

\- Hola Marinette, pensé que no te alcanzaría a ver hoy - le contesto animada la chica.

\- Yo… yo tengo algo… que - intento tomar aire y tranquilizarse, no estaba segura ni siquiera de que iba a decirle.

\- Está bien - le dijo la japonesa mientras soltaba un bufido exasperado y se sorprendió. - Vienes a decirme que las cosas entre tú y Adrien han cambiado.

\- Cómo lo sabes? - la vio negar con la cabeza exasperada.

\- Bueno, primero por que él hablo conmigo, segundo por que tienes esa cara de culpa enorme, y tercero por que él muy tonto está pendiente de ti desde la puerta de los casilleros.

Dio un respingo y giro a ver al chico, que intento disimular, fracasando. Escucho la risa de su amiga y se giro a verla.

\- Ustedes son ridículos, ya te había dicho que está bien.

\- Lo siento - le dijo sin saber bien por que se disculpaba.

\- Bueno pues no lo hagas, ahora debo ir a la practica, si me disculpas tengo que derrotar a tu novio.

\- Nosotros no somos… - se apresuro a aclarar.

\- Pues no entiendo por que, te lo dije, tienes que saltar.

Le dio un abrazo y se fue. Vio la hora y salió corriendo, Manon no tardaría en llegar.

La tarde había sido agotadora, entre cuidar a Manon y terminar sus tareas atrasadas estaba muerta, así que en lugar de sus ejercicios diarios tomo un largo baño, era temprano aún, decidió bajar por algo de comer, estuvo un rato con sus papás. Mientras acomodaba algunas cosas para el día siguiente, encontró la hoja en donde había anotado lo relacionado con la akumatización de Alya y lo que había ido relacionando, y estaba por sentarse para volverlo a analizar cuando su kwami la trajo a la realidad

\- Tu teléfono suena - le dijo divertida.

Se apresuro a verlo, y era un mensaje de Adrien.

_"Sobreviviste?"_ debía confesar que ese lado bromista le agradaba, y si era honesta siempre le había agradado en su compañero de batallas, sólo que era consciente de que ese no era el momento para ponerse a bromear con él.

_"Apenas, pero al menos ya termine también las tareas atrasadas, estaba trabajando en algo"_

_"Proyecto de diseño nuevo?"_

_"Algo así"_ no se atrevía a decirle todavía, por que ni ella estaba segura de que era lo que le incomodaba.

_"Me mostrarás?"_ ohhhh, ahora que iba a hacer?

_"Tal vez después"_

No tuvo respuesta, había notado su negativa? Decidió que lo dejaría pasar, y ya cansada se decidió por irse a la cama. Pero no pudo evitar marcarle antes de dormir.

\- Hola - le dijo dudando si él estaba molesto.

\- Todo bien? - le pregunto el chico.

\- Lo siento, no sé si te molestaste.

\- Por que no quieres decirme en que trabajas?

\- Aha.

\- Bueno, tengo curiosidad, pero nada más.

\- Yo… no estoy segura de que es… sólo puedo decirte cuando esté segura?

\- Claro, ya te irás a la cama? - cambio el tema.

\- Si, necesito recuperarme, Manon es una bomba de energía.

\- Me imagino, sube con cuidado. - le bromeo él, y ahora se sintió tan familiar la broma que se permitió reír.

\- Buenas noches Adrien, que descanses.

\- Buenas noches Marinette.

Le hubiera gustado pensar que las cosas seguirían tranquilas el jueves, pero desde que llego a la escuela supo que no sería así. Para empezar, notó que casi todas las chicas de su salón consolaban a una llorosa Lila en las bancas, y recibió una serie de miradas molestas, y eso continuó todo el día. Antes de la primer clase recibió un mensaje de Adrien _"lo siento, sesión de fotos de último momento, si consigo la tarde libre puedo verte?"_ contesto rápidamente antes de que la profesora entrará _"Está bien, claro que si"_ y recibió una mirada acusadora de su amiga cuando se sonrojo.

Pero nada la preparo para los sucesos de la tarde, cuando después de despedirse de Alya se encontró con la italiana de frente.

\- Bien Marinette, creo que necesitas que te recuerdo tu lugar - le dijo en tono burlón.

\- No me interesa saber de que hablas - le contesto e intento evadirla.

\- Realmente crees que Adrien Agreste se fijará en ti? - ataco la otra tomándola del brazo - te lo advertí, que no te has dado cuenta de lo tonta que luces intentando llamar su atención?

\- Mira quien lo dice - se defendió soltándose de su agarre.

\- No quieras hacerte la valiente, sé que no eres más que una torpe y cobarde.

\- Esa es tu opinión, si ya has terminado - quiso rodearla, pero la otra volvió a sujetarla, y la vio observar al rededor, lo que la desoriento.

\- Escucha Dupain, lo que paso el otro día con tu amiga no fue nada, crees que eso me detendrá?

\- Qué es lo que quieres Lila? - le dijo empezando a sentir un gran enojo.

\- Justo esto - dijo la otra sonriendo satisfecha, pero antes de que algo pasará fueron interrumpidas

\- Todo bien Marinette? - dijo la calmada voz de Luka.

\- Todo perfecto - contesto la italiana soltándola - sólo conversábamos, cierto Marinette.

Y entonces la vio, una mariposa negra volaba cerca de ellos, alarmada sujeto a Luka y lo vio abrir los ojos cuando el también se fijo en el bicho, mientras intentaba respirar y poner en orden sus emociones.

\- Marinette, por favor respira - le dijo el chico con urgencia. Y ella se esforzó por hacerlo, sin embargo el akuma seguía acercándose.

\- Vaya Dupain, eres tan patética que necesitas que tus amigos te cuiden hasta de ti misma - le dijo en voz baja y venenosa la italiana, manteniéndose detrás de ella.

\- No la escuches - le urgió el chico.

Intento respirar, y luego todo pasó rápido, la mariposa se acerco hacía ellos, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, Luka se interpuso y la sujeto con la mano. Se quedo sin respiración cuando vio como el guante del chico la absorbía, y entonces él la empujo y alcanzo a decirle "corre" antes de quedar bajo el control del villano.

* * *

Si aquí se queda. Lo siento no me odien

Abrazos


	21. Chapter 21

Lo confieso, iba a tardar un poco más, pero tuve la oportunidad de sentarme a escribir de corrido, y como es posible que en los días que vienen no pueda actualizar por trabajo quise dejar esto, espero que sea inesperado y les guste!

* * *

Escucho la alarma de akuma mientras retocaban su maquillaje por quinta vez, esa sesión en particular había sido difícil, su padre había rechazado la mayoría de las tomas que se le habían enviado, si no lo conociera bien y supiera como detestaba los retrasos y la perdido de tiempo, habría jurado que lo quería mantener ocupado para que no alcanzará ninguna clase. Como sea ya había pasado la hora de la salida, aprovecho la confusión que genero el sonido para ocultarse y transformarse.

Utilizó su bastón para encontrar el foco del ataque, vio el video de un chico con una especie de traje de reptil y se preocupo cuando vio que era cerca del colegio, de verdad que sus compañeros no podían tener mejor control sobre sus emociones. Se apresuro, dada la distancia era seguro que su compañera ya estaría ahí y no quería dejarla sola.

Y tuvo razón, la encontró defendiéndose de una serie de ataques bastante violentos, intentando encontrar una forma de atar al chico con su yoyo. Se apresuro a cubrirla girando su bastón.

\- Quién es en esta ocasión? - le pregunto

\- Luka Couffaine - le dijo preocupada sorprendiéndolo

\- Es broma? - el recordaba su anterior akumatización, y no había sido tan violento, que podría haber hecho que un chico naturalmente tranquilo perdiera así el control.

\- Parece que esté bromeando - ok, Ladybug no estaba para bromas. - cúbreme.

No tuvo tiempo de detenerla cuando ya se había lanzado con el yoyo, en un intento de acercarse al chico. Quiso llamar la atención del villano, pero él lo ignoró y se lanzo sobre la chica nuevamente, la saña que mostraba lo dejo helado. El chico lanzo una especie de púa afilada al poste del que se sostenía la heroína haciéndola caer, se apresuro para atraparla y cubrirla.

\- Mi Lady, tal vez necesitaremos algo de ayuda - le sugirió

\- No, el akuma está en el guante, sólo tengo que acercarme lo suficiente.

\- No sé si lo has notado, pero eso será difícil - le dijo para señalar lo obvio.

\- Ahora no, de acuerdo? - le soltó molesta, aunque no sabía si era con él.

Volvieron a intentar acercarse, pero sin importar que tanto intentará atraer la atención de su amigo este parecía querer atacar sólo a la chica. Tuvieron que ocultarse un momento tras un espectacular.

\- De acuerdo, cambio de planes - dijo ella - Yo lo distraigo y tu le quitas el guante.

\- No creo que sea buena idea Bugaboo - quería actuar lo más normal posible, para lograr ignorar la ansiedad que toda la batalla le generaba.

\- Ahhhh, puedes confiar en mi - le dijo ella desesperada cuando una de las armas golpeo la base del anuncio.

\- Confió en ti, pero creo que sería buen momento para algo de suerte - se defendió.

Pero antes de que ella le hiciera caso o pudieran idear otro plan una de las púas dio de lleno al espectacular haciendo que ambos saltarán, la perdió un momento de vista, y cuando los volvió a encontrar el chico arremetía otra vez con violencia hacia ella, decidió que era el momento de intentar parar aquello, pero no logro acercarse lo suficiente cuando el chico akumatizado giro hacía el.

\- Esto no tiene que ver contigo Chat Noir, una vez me deshaga del insecto me encargaré de ti.

Había tanto desprecio en las palabras, que estuvo seguro que no podían venir del músico, era Hawk Moth el que hablaba. Volvió a reunirse con la heroína, que lucia ya cansada, y para ser honesto él también lo estaba.

\- Mi Lady, creo que es momento de la buena suerte - la animo, la vio fruncir el ceño, pero asintió y se coloco detrás de él, para invocar su poder.

Vio con asombro como ella recibía una bolsa de papel rojo con motas negras. Tenía que ser una maldita broma, ese akuma les estaba dando una paliza!

\- Dime que sabes que hacer con eso - le pidió

\- Sabes que no, necesito un momento para saberlo - le dijo ella mirando al rededor

\- Mi Lady, es un placer ser tu caballero, pero no sé cuanto podamos resistir.

Y no bromeaba, tuvieron que volverse a separar ante otro ataque, pero no importaba cuanto se interpusiera e intentara llamar la atención del akuma, parecía que este estaba obsesionado con la de motas, lo que la obligaba a mantenerse en movimiento sin poder buscar la solución.

Logro interponerse en el camino del chico y separando su arma consiguió bloquearlo y atacar, y al fin pareció que el olvidaba a la chica, concentrado en enfrentarlo, vio a la de motas detrás del akuma soplando en la bolsa, le hizo una seña, y entendía que era el momento, así que cubriéndose invoco su poder. Y entonces vio como ella hizo tronar la bolsa, llamando la atención del villano y antes de que este se pudiera lanzar sobre ella toco el guante, liberando la mariposa.

Después de purificarla, la chica lanzo la bolsa rota para reparar todos los daños, y vaya que eran muchos! se reunieron con Luka, que estaba sentado en la calle.

\- Lo siento Ladybug - dijo el chico mirando a la joven con una gran culpa - tuve que dejarlo tomar el control, no podía dejarlo saber.

\- Todo está bien Luka Couffaine, - le dijo ella, intentando disimular lo preocupada que estaba por su amigo

Luego se puso de pie y extendió su puño para que los chocaran, pero la vio distraída cuando dijeron su tradicional "Ganamos", cuando los prodigios empezaron a sonar ella se disculpo y lanzo su yoyo, pero él vio como le hacía un ligero gesto con la cabeza, una especie de despedida o de hablamos luego, no estaba seguro.

\- También debo irme - se disculpo él con el chico, se sentía mal de dejarlo ahí

\- Si, por supuesto, y de verdad lo siento.

\- No tienes por que, no eras tú mismo. - intento tranquilizarlo

\- Debo buscar a Marinette, estaba conmigo cuando paso - le dijo y no pudo evitar sentir un latigazo de celos.

\- Estoy seguro de que está bien. - Intento que su molestia no se notara, pero algo en la expresión del otro le dijo que lo había notado.

\- Seguro si, pero no quiero que se preocupe.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, así que se fue.

* * *

Luka la encontró en la entrada de la pastelería, y tras asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, le dijo que tenía que ir a casa para que su mamá no se preocupara por él. Así que ella ayudo un rato a sus padres, pero tras tirar la tercera charola de postres, y equivocarse en el cambio de un cliente otras tantas, sus papás insistieron en que subiera a descansar.

Aunque eso fue lo último que pudo hacer, en cuanto entro a su cuarto busco la hoja en la que había empezado a trazar una especie de esquema, y empozó a escribir algunas cosas más ante la atenta mirada de su kwami.

Conforme más escribía y relacionaba hechos más coincidencias parecía encontrar, pronto la hoja no fue suficiente, así que quito todos los bocetos del pizarrón, y empezó a pegar notas y a hacer uniones con estambre y tachuelas que tenía a la mano. Eran pasadas las 9 cuando termino, estaba cansada y sentía la cabeza pesada, así que se dejo caer sentada en el piso, contemplando la pared, sintió a su kwami sentarse en su hombro.

\- Que significa todo esto Marinette - le pregunto intrigada

\- Es sólo una idea Tikki - suspiro y se dejo caer acostada cerrando los ojos - pero sé que hay algo aquí.

Se volvió a quedar sumida en sus pensamientos, por lo que no noto cuando el pequeño ser se alejaba rumbo a la trampilla, y tampoco escucho al héroe caer a su lado. Suspiro frustrada y se sentó de golpe abriendo los ojos, lo que iba a decir quedo ahogado por su grito.

\- Ahhh, deja de hacer eso! - le reclamo, como demonios había entrado?

\- No has contestado ningún mensaje - le dijo él defendiéndose.

\- Cómo entraste? - le pregunto mientras intentaba acomodarse la ropa y el cabello.

\- Tikki me abrió - le contesto como si fuera obvio, mientras la veía divertido arreglándose - Te molesta?

\- No… no me molesta… pero… estoy hecha un desastre - dijo apenada.

\- Que tontería - dijo el chico mientras dejaba ir su transformación.

Se quedo sorprendida por que él iba vestido con un pantalón de ejercicio y una playera de algodón, su cabello lucia desordenado, algo que no era habitual en él y estaba descalzo, era una imagen tan… natural y llena de confianza, que se encontró sonrojada antes de dejar de mirarlo.

\- Yo estoy hecho un desastre - le dijo con descaro el chico

\- Vienes descalzo - dijo en un susurro.

\- Digamos que tomé la decisión de ver por que no contestabas de repente.

\- Lo lamento - dijo mientras se ponía de pie para ver el celular.

En efecto, tenía no sólo mensajes de él, también un par de llamadas en la última media hora.

\- Me preocupe - lo vio admitir apenado.

\- Lo siento, estaba en… - se quedo sin saber como explicarle y volteo a ver la pared.

Él siguió su mirada y se quedo asombrado, se puso de pie y se acerco a ver las notas y seguir algunas líneas.

\- Que es exactamente? - le pregunto con interés.

\- Algo que me estaba rondando la cabeza, creo que tenía que verlo más claro, pero el otro día Alya me dijo algo que me dejo pensando. - se sentía extraño poder hablar de esto con el rubio, y además poder hacerlo sin titubear.

\- Qué fue?

\- Ella pudo tener conciencia durante la batalla del domingo. - la declaración lo hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido

\- Imposible…

\- Lo mismo pensé yo, pero después recordé que en realidad fue una batalla sencilla, y no te pareció que ella realmente no había puesto mucho de su parte?

Lo vio meditar al tiempo que veía a detalle las notas.

\- Zombizou? - le pregunto sorprendido

\- El primer akuma que atraje - le explico y él la observo sorprendido.

\- Todos estos eran para ti? - señalo la columna que seguía, incluso vio el que lo había atrapado a él. Un total de 7, también incluía el de hace unas horas, algunos se cruzaban con otros nombres o héroes.

\- Lo siento, no soy tan fuerte - de repente se sintió avergonzada por que él viera cuan débil era realmente.

* * *

Estaba sorprendido, él mismo no recordaba nada de su propia akumatización, nunca se había detenido a pensar que en realidad había tomado el lugar de la chica, era por eso que la kwami había estado tan preocupada por sus emociones? Sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda al pensar que ella había estado en riesgo de ser akumatizada tantas veces, y el hecho de que ella pudiera ponerlo y enfrentarlo de esta manera era… a donde quería llegar con esto? siguió algunas de las líneas y noto que de las 7 veces que había atraído a una mariposa 5 estaban ligadas a Lil él mismo también. No pudo evitar extender su mano hasta ella y sujetarla.

\- Lamento haberte lastimado, nunca imaginé…- ella le apretó la mano

\- No fue tu culpa, pero tengo una teoría. - le dijo ella como queriendo cambiar su atención.

\- Y es?

\- Qué es posible utilizar la akumatización contra Hawk Moth - dijo ella segura

\- Cómo? Eso es imposible, él toma el control, créeme - le dijo empezando a preocuparse.

\- Si, justo como dijo Luka, pero creo que lo que él hizo fue dejarlo, para no dejarlo ver sus emociones. - le dijo ella mientras señala las notas de eso.

\- Es justo lo que digo -le dijo confirmando.

\- Si, y hemos visto que cuando la víctima intenta ir contra él les provoca dolor y retoma el poder. Pero Alya logro tener algo de control, no fue directamente contra él, pero tampoco peleo al cien, cierto? - vio en los ojos de la chica una decisión que lo sorprendió.

\- Supongo que fue sencillo comparado con lo de hoy. - acepto.

\- Y cuando te akumatizo no supo tu identidad. - dijo al tiempo que señalaba las notas relacionadas con Chat Blanc

\- Es claro que no - dijo sin entender a donde iba la chica.

\- Eso es por que sólo puede leer emociones, no pensamientos o recuerdos. - la vio buscar a los kwamis para que le confirmaran.

\- Recuerda que no sabemos mucho de los poderes de los demás kwamis por seguridad - le dijo el pequeño ser rojo.

\- Pero si - dijo Plagg, ganando una mirada de reproche de la otra.

Vio como ella volvía a estudiar el muro, era claro que estaba pensando en algo importante, tanto que incluso parecía olvidar su presencia.

\- El domingo, Alya llego con Lila, al parecer le hizo creer que quería usar uno de mis accesorios en un evento de sus padres.

\- Y se lo creyó? - pregunto asombrado

\- Eso no es lo importante, después de explicarme, ella dijo que tenía que hablar con Nino y salió a la terraza. - la dejo platicarle a su ritmo y ella se lo agradeció apretando su mano, pero lo soltó y se puso a caminar delante del muro mientras seguía.

\- En cuanto Alya salió del cuarto cualquier rastro de cordialidad desapareció, debo admitir que fui la primera en atacar, le exigí que se fuera de mi casa - la vio apenarse por tener que confesar eso.

\- Yo no te culpo - le dijo restándole importancia.

\- Y ella empezó a decir cosas, que no vienen al caso, pero era claro que intentaba molestarme, y parece que sabe que botones tocar, por que lo logró. - se volvió a disculpar, pero con un gesto de la mano le hizo saber que no tenía importancia.

\- Fue cuando el akuma entró, y todo se salió de control, por instinto la coloque detrás de mi, la verdad no me apetece tener que enfrentarla otra vez, y ella se mantuvo ahí, pensé que era por que no quería ser akumatizada, pero luego empezó a decirme más cosas. - Quizo preguntarle que le había dicho, pero decidió que no era el momento, así que la dejo continuar - empezamos una especie de forcejeo, mientras yo intentaba alejarnos del bicho ella parecía sujetarme como escudo, en algún punto olvidamos que Alya estaba aquí.

\- Supongo que las encontró en eso - dijo para ayudarle.

\- Entro justo cuando ella dijo… - la vio bajar los ojos, insegura, y estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía que decirle cuando ella tomo aire - que yo no valía ni para un akuma - dijo por fin.

Se sintió enfurecer, y no pudo evitar tirar de la chica hacia él para abrazarla, ella se lo permitió por un momento, hasta que totalmente roja se separo un poco para continuar.

\- Ya te imaginarás el enfado de Alya, supongo que nosotras estábamos tan sorprendidas por haberla olvidado que nuestras emociones quedaron opacadas, así que la mariposa fue directo hacia ella y el resto lo sabes.

\- Debiste decirme desde un principio como paso, no tienes por que pasarlo sola.

\- Tengo a Tikki - le dijo ella como defensa.

\- Lo sé, pero no hablo de eso.

\- El punto es que desde un inicio Alya me dio la impresión de estar en control, ni siquiera le dejo a Hawk Moth darle un nombre, yo alcance a empujar a Lila hacía la salida y le dije que se fuera.

\- Que hizo Alya?

\- Me pidió disculpas, y dijo que no volvería a fallarme, fue cuando me saco del cuarto para buscarla. Pero sonaba como ella misma, furiosa, pero ella misma, incluso le dijo a Hawk Moth que ya sabía lo que quería, que una vez que tuviera a Lila se encargaría de los héroes, pero la conozco, sonó como si sólo dijera lo que él quería escuchar.

La idea le parecía imposible, él había pasado por eso y sabía que era prácticamente imposible, ni siquiera podía recordar nada después de que la mariposa lo tocará. Como Alya podría haber conseguido engañar al villano.

\- Aun si eso fuera cierto, que piensas? Hacer que Alya sea akumatizada confiando en que podrá tener el control.

\- No! no Alya - dijo ella como si fuera obvio.

Hubo algo en su voz que lo alerto, y noto que incluso Tikki y Plagg se levantaban del escritorio alarmados.

Volvió a ver la pared como si la respuesta estuviera ahí, pero salvo que ella estuviera planeando usar a Luka, o incluíso a Kagami, que también aparecía relacionada con Lila no entendía de que hablaba.

\- No! - escucho exclamar a la kwami - ni lo sueñes! - el tono era tan alarmado que giro a verlas y busco en Plagg una explicación, pero lo encontró tan alarmado como su compañera, y entonces la idea lo golpeo de lleno.

\- Te has vuelto loca! - le dijo cuando lo entendió.

\- Escuchen, Lila ha buscado que me akumaticen, estoy segura, hoy mismo parecía estar esperando que la mariposa apareciera. - empezó a decir ella mirando a los tres

\- Al demonio Lila - exclamo él - una cosa es que ella lo busque y otra es que se lo vayamos a permitir.

\- No lo entienden, y si Lila está trabajando con Hawk Moth?

\- Eso es imposible, además si el sospechará de ti ya te habría atacado.

\- No digo que sospeche de mi, digo que por alguna razón quiere akumatizarme - el tono indiferente en que lo dijo lo hizo enfurecer aún más

\- Maldición! No!

* * *

Marinette nunca lo había visto enojado, no de verdad, cuando se soltó del agarre de Alya él había estado molesto, pero eso había pasado a segundo plano tras su desliz, y tal vez algunas veces lo había notado enfadado. Pero está ocasión era diferente, así que tomando aire intento explicarse

\- Escucha, si Lila está trabajando con él quiere decir que sabe su identidad o por lo menos como contactarlo.

\- Y eso que tiene que ver con que permitamos que te akumatice - le pregunto.

\- Cómo que que tiene que ver? - que era la única que lo veía - Si puedo controlar la situación puedo obtener la información de ella. - le dijo intentando acercarse para que la viera.

\- Te estás escuchando? - se sintió intimidada un momento por la expresión del chico - qué pasará si no lo controlas, te estarás entregando en bandeja de plata.

\- No, él no puede saber mi identidad, como no pudo saber la tuya - se apresuro a defender su punto.

\- Y si sólo tuvimos suerte, pero es diferente, no viste lo que paso hoy?

\- Justo eso me ayudo a tener claro todo.

Lo vio tomar su cabello y dar algunos pasos, luego se giro hacía los kwamis que los observaban a cierta distancia

\- Ustedes también creen que es una locura, cierto? - realmente intentaba hacer esto una votación, pensó sorprendida.

\- Ahhh no niño - le dijo Plagg tomando la manita de la kwami - querías a la chica, pues felicidades! Toda tuya. - le dijo burlón el oscuro ser mientras tiraba de la otra - Vamos Tikki, busquemos algo de comer.

Y los vieron salir, el rubio lanzo un bufido indignado, y no pudo evitar sentir una extraña satisfacción al entender por que ellos se retiraban de la discusión mientras que él no, querían evitar que ellos acabaran ordenándoles ponerse en bandos opuestos. Tomo aire, debía aprovechar la distracción para hacerle entender su plan.

\- Sólo escucha mi idea - llamo su atención, y se sintió más valiente cuando él se la quedo mirando con los brazos cruzados y con una ceja levantada al estilo Chat, bien, podía con eso - Si tengo razón y ellos están intentando akumatizarme corremos el riesgo de que tarde o temprano pase sin que podamos estar preparados.

\- No lo voy a permitir - le dijo seguro. Hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar la emoción que eso le provocó, y continuó.

\- No puedes estar día y noche cuidándome, y no podemos confiarnos en que seré eternamente capaz de controlar mis emociones.

\- Te has puesto a pensar que podría pasar, le estarás entregando los prodigios, y cuando descubra que eres tú… - lo vio dudar - el parece detestarte particularmente.

\- Eso no pasará, por que yo no tendré los aretes - le dijo, esa era la parte clave del plan. - todo lo que podrá percibir serán las emociones de una adolescente normal.

\- Que parte de que no eres una adolescente normal no entiendes - le exclamo tomándola de los brazos, ella tuvo un momento de duda, pero él no la sujeto más fuerte de lo esperado, parecía querer mantenerla ahí solamente.

\- Lo seré una vez que me quite los aretes - insistió ella.

\- No es por lo aretes, o por la mascara, lo único que harás es darle un akuma lo suficientemente fuerte y tenaz para ganar - sus palabras la sorprendieron y tuvo el impulso de dejarle ganar, pero él continuo - Y sin ti para ser Ladybug no me imagino que podamos detenerte.

\- Bueno, pero si tendrías a Ladybug, aunque esa es la parte que aun no logro resolver bien. - dijo meditando eso más para si misma.

\- Sólo esa parte? - incluso pareció que el rubio se relajaba con su sarcasmo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sin que él la soltará, estaba tan cansada del día entero que tuvo el impulso de recargarse en él y acabar con esa discusión, no podía creer que hubieran tenido una gran pelea antes incluso de un beso, y entonces dejo salir una risa que le sonó patética.

\- No me imagino que es lo que encuentras gracioso - le cuestionó él en voz baja.

\- Esto cataloga como nuestra primer pelea? - le pregunto tímida, mientras daba un pequeño paso para recargar su frente en el hombro del rubio.

\- Eso depende - lo escucho decir.

\- De qué? - preguntó mientras sentía que las manos del chico se desplazaban de sus hombros para envolverla en un abrazo.

\- Tendré el beneficio de la reconciliación? - se sintió sonrojar pero no se atrevió a levantar el rostro, y cuando lo sintió reír algo cálido la recorrió.

\- Tengo miedo, quiero detenerme y tomar más tiempo, pero parece que lo que tira de mi hacía ti es más fuerte. - le confeso apenada.

\- Quieres que me detenga? - le pregunto el modelo, y ella tuvo la certeza de que si se lo pedía, seria él quien pusiera distancia, y le aterro.

De repente la idea de perderlo por no tener el valor la agobio, y las palabras que hace años su papá le había dicho para animarla a disfrutar de su visita al hermoso lago resonaron fuerte en su mente, que iba a pasar si dejaba pasar lo que tenían?, contemplando solamente desde la orilla la promesa de felicidad que él representaba. Sabía que él no la presionaría, pero era realmente eso lo que quería ella?.

* * *

Y si, no me odien, hasta aquí lo dejaré, pero es que quiero dedicarle mucho tiempo revisión a lo que sigue, se aceptan opiniones sobre el plan!

Un abrazo y gracias a todos por sus reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

**AVISO**. Esté capitulo es 100% cursi, lo admito, moría de ganas por escribir algo así, no le aporta nada a la trama, pero por todos los kwamis, tenía que tenerlo. incluso creo que habrá algunos apéndices de la historia con algo más de acción, no lo sé aún.

* * *

La sintió tomar aire varias veces, no estaba seguro de que estaba sucediendo, habían pasado, en efecto, de tener una especie de discusión, lo que para él había sido refrescante, por que tenía pocas oportunidades de dejar salir su temperamento, a estar más cerca de lo que habían logrado en esos días. De hecho se había sorprendido cuando ella se había recargado en él y le había permitido abrazarla.

Se temió el momento en el que ella le pidiera alejarse, tal vez había calculado mal y la había presionado? Aunque se había esforzado por no hacerlo, lo cierto es que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando, primero una oportunidad con su compañera de batallas, y luego había empezado la tortura, cuando empezó a notar a su amiga, de tener que elegir entre ambas chicas, así que cuando descubrió que eran la misma lo único que lo había detenido de lanzarse por ella, era la advertencia de que la podía lastimar.

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba la sintió acercarse otro poco a él, de hecho pudo sentir como tomaba en sus puños su playera, como si necesitará aferrarse a algo. Noto que tomaba una gran respiración y sin salir de sus brazos la escucho hablar.

\- Quiero saltar - había sido apenas un susurro, pero estaban en tal silencio y tan cerca que no tuvo problemas para escucharla.

\- No tienes que hacerlo por mi, no iré a ningún lado - necesitaba que ella no se arrepintiera, eso era lo último que quería.

\- Lo sé, tal vez solo necesite un empujón - dijo ella intentando sonar divertida.

Siguió un extraño silencio, ninguno se movió, no lograba entender que quería decir ella, justo había estado cuidando no presionarla y ahora ella le pedía eso? bueno era seguro que nunca daría nada por sentado con esta chica. Y cuando estaba por separarla para preguntarle, la sintió, más que escucharla, susurrar

\- Podrías besarme?

Ohhh! alto, seguro escuchó mal, cierto? por que ella misma le había dicho que necesitaría tiempo, tal vez estaba tan alterado por todo lo que había pasado que empezaba a soñar despierto, pero la sintió tomar aire y soltar su playera para separarse un poco aunque no levanto el rostro.

\- Lo… lo… si… siento… no… no… tienes - la escucho murmurar rápido, "bien hecho Agreste!" se reprochó a si mismo, y antes de que ella pudiera pensarlo más, tomó su rostro con ambas manos para levantarlo y llevo sus labios hacia ella.

Más que el romántico beso que siempre se había imaginado que le daría a la chica cuando al fin consiguiera el si, fue un torpe choque de labios, tan ansioso que literalmente la hizo dar un pequeño paso hacía atrás. Se separo apenado, y pudo verla sonreír, "GENIAL" había echado a perder su primer beso, bueno el tercero pensó, pero el primero que recordarían ambos.

\- Sabes que el empujón no era literal, verdad? - se burlo sin maldad la chica, al menos la había hecho reír penso.

\- Perdón, perdón, yo estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo mejor- se apresuro a disculparse.

\- Estoy segura de que si - lo tranquilizo con voz dulce, al tiempo que se volvía a inclinar hacia él.

\- Puedo? - le pregunto mientras que sujetaba su rostro nuevamente.

La vio asentir y sintió como ella colocó sus manos a sus costados, tan suavemente que apenas y se apoyaba en él. Rozaron un momento sus labios, y empezaron a compartir una serie de ligeros besos, toques suaves de labios, probando cada parte de ellos, la sintió sonreír y su corazón brinco. Deslizo sus manos por su cuello, llevándolas hasta los hombros de la chica acercándola más a él, y sintió las puntas de sus pies chocar.

No tenía palabras para describir la emoción que sintió cuando ella se apoyo más en él y se levanto sobre sus puntas para que los pequeños toques de labios fueran más largos, una parte de él quería hacer algo más, pero no estaba seguro de si debía, ni siquiera podía imaginarse que hubiera algo más increíble que esos toques suaves.

* * *

Podía sentir su corazón latir a toda velocidad, había imaginado y soñado miles de veces con besar al chico, de muchas maneras diferentes, durante una cita en donde ella luciría un increíble vestido y el estaría radiante como en las fotos de las revistas, o en algún rincón del colegio donde el rubio voltearía a verla para descubrir que era la mujer de sus sueños y se inclinaría a darle un apasionado beso. Y después de la revelación de sus identidades había pensado en los besos que habían compartido como héroes.

Pero nunca imagino algo como esto, tan dulce y suave que todos sus nervios habían quedado enterrados por una emoción y felicidad que la había impulsado hacía adelante, aún sin saber que hacer. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado, aunque empezó a sentir que sus pies no la podrían sostener mucho más, y como si él lo hubiera sentido también lo sintió inclinarse y mover sus manos hasta que rodeo su cintura, y en un movimiento inesperado la levanto la altura que le ganaba para que sus rostros quedarán a la misma altura, haciendo que ella subiera sus manos hasta sus hombros, con sus pies colgando sin tocar ni siquiera el suelo.

Fueron bajando el ritmo poco a poco, alternando los besos con roces entre sus narices, y sonrisas, aún con los ojos cerrados sintió como la depositaba suavemente en el piso y la ayudaba a sentarse, para quedar frente a frente.

\- Wow! - escuchó al chico sin aliento, mientras se veían a los ojos llenos de ilusiones - yo…

\- Lo sé - dijo ella totalmente sonrojada pero sin apartar su mirada

\- Dime que no será algo de una vez - la suplica le pareció tan irreal que se inclino a darle un beso rápido, que fue recibido con una sonrisa.

\- No lo será - le aseguro, y entonces cuando quiso retirarse de nuevo él la sujeto.

\- Podré besarte mañana?

No estaba segura de que estuviera lista para una relación, pero si era sincera ella también querría besarlo al día siguiente, de hecho ahora mismo quería volver a besarlo, y milagrosamente él quería lo mismo, así que haciendo a un lado todos sus temores y preocupaciones, ya tendría tiempo para eso después, decidió disfrutar de ese momento.

\- Puedes besarme ahora - le dijo y sintió como sus mejillas se encendían.

Y no tuvo que decir nada más, por que entonces sintió los labios del rubio nuevamente, y fue aún mejor, no lo hubiera creído posible. Las manos del chico estaban en su cintura, haciendo que ella se mantuviera cerca, y en esta ocasión los toques entre sus labios eran más seguros, y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco cuando sintió que él daba una especie de caricia con su lengua sobre su labio inferior. Pero lo más sorprenderte fue que en lugar de que eso la intimidará fue como si algo se activará.

Sin estar segura de donde había sacado el valor, dejo que su propia lengua probará la boca masculina, y la corriente que la había hecho brincar fue mayor, y como si fuera el permiso que el chico esperaba lo sintió intensificar el beso, empujando suavemente para que ella le permitiera probar el interior de su boca. En algún momento se dio cuenta que había lanzado sus brazos al rededor de su cuello reduciendo más la distancia.

* * *

Las sensaciones fueron como un estallido, de hecho había perdido completamente la noción de todo lo que no fuera la joven que sostenía contra él. En cuanto había probado el interior de sus labios una parte de su razón se había ido volando. No estuvo consciente del momento en que se había inclinado llevándose con él a la joven, hasta que habían acabado tendidos en el suelo con él inclinado a un lado de ella, y ella recostada sobre su espalda con las piernas ligeramente dobladas hacía un lado y la cabeza recargada en el brazo que lo sostenía, mientras su otra mano reposaba rodeando su cintura.

Estaba seguro de que habría podido seguir saboreando con calma a la chica, pero un tirón en su cabello lo desconcertó, en un principio se pregunto si ella lo quería apartar, pero las manos femeninas seguían dando suaves caricias entre sus hombros y cuello. Y luego una vocecita los hizo pegar un brinco

\- Chicos, lamento interrumpir - dijo la pequeña kwami apenada, mientras el gato negro seguía tirando de su cabello.

\- Plagg! - reclamo él al tiempo que se enderezaba y se sentaba, ayudando a la chica a sentarse también, y dejando que ocultará su rostro encendido en la parte posterior de su hombro.

\- Sólo creímos buena idea avisarles que los padres de tu _coccinelle_ están subiendo desde la panadería. - dijo con sarcasmo el kwami de la destrucción.

\- Oh mi dios! - escucho exclamar apenada a la chica.

\- Creo que es hora de que me vaya - y entonces vio sorprendido que de verdad era tarde, en que momento se había hecho tan tarde?

Se pusieron de pie sin saber muy bien que debían hacer, pero él se rehusó a perder el contacto, por lo que la tomo de la mano, y la dirigió hasta las escaleras que llevaban a su cama. Se rió cuando ella tropezó con sus propios pies, estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar tomarle el pelo.

\- Necesitas que te lleve en brazos? - ofreció con una sonrisa juguetona

\- Ohhhh, por piedad no hagas eso - le dijo ella mortificada.

\- Prrrrrincess, creí que habíamos superado esto? - no podía evitar sentirse estallar de felicidad.

\- No estoy segura de si algún día lo superare - confeso ella bajando la mirada, pero no iba a permitir que le arruinará el buen humor, ni que ella sola se evitará disfrutarlo, así que sin advertirle se inclino y paso sus brazos bajo ella para levantarla, tal como a una princesa.

\- Entonces tendré que sacrificarme intentándolo - la vio enrojecer aún más y no pudo contener su carcajada.

El reproche que ella le hubiera podido soltar se vio interrumpido cuando su mamá le llamo desde el piso de abajo

_\- Marinette, sigues despierta?_ \- ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose con los ojos abiertos, la soltó suavemente, y entonces sin moverse ella contesto.

\- Lo siento mamá, estaba viendo algunos videos en la tablet y el volumen se subió

_\- Bueno pues ya apaga y ve a la cama, o mañana no te levantarás._

\- Ahora mismo - contesto la chica, y se apresuro a pagar las luces.

Se dirigieron en silencio hasta las escaleras, y aunque no la llevo en brazos mantuvo una mano en su cintura mientras ella subía primero, y la vio acomodarse en la cabecera como la última noche que había estado ahí, en lugar de dirigirse directamente a la trampilla, se sentó con las piernas flexionadas al frente.

\- Debo irme - repitió sin intención de moverse

\- Lo sé - entonces la vio mirar hacia la pared llena de notas e hilos, ohhh si, su teoría, recordó.

\- Prométeme que no harás nada hasta que lo hablemos con el maestro Fu - le pidió en un susurro.

\- Me prometes pensarlo también, lo cierto es que no es un plan que podría llevar a cabo sin tu apoyo.

\- No sé si sentirme halagado o no - le dijo, intentando sonar tranquilo.

\- Lo siento, creo que una vez que una idea me surge no me es fácil soltarla - susurro ella.

\- Está bien, supongo que es parte del tesoro que eres. Anda Plagg, es hora de irse. - Dijo al tiempo que buscaba al kwami.

\- Pero tengo hambre - se quejo el gatito negro, haciendo reír a la chica.

\- No tienes remedio, eres un glotón - le reprendió.

Pero se alegro cuando volvió a escuchar la risa de Marinette.

\- No le hagas caso Plagg - dijo ella divertida al tiempo que extendía una mano para sujetar al descarado gato - Siempre que estés aquí puedes bajar y tomar lo que gustes del mesón de la cocina, generalmente son cosas dulces, pero procuraré que haya algo salado, sólo asegúrate de que mis padres no te vean y no dejar un rastro de migajas. - genial bufo, espera "GENIAL!" pensó, eso significaba que ellos estarían seguido ahí.

Y su felicidad se vio igualada por la del ser, que se lanzo al rostro de la chica para frotar su cabecita en la mejilla femenina, soltando ronroneos, él ni siquiera sabía que el condenado podía ronronear! Vio a la kwami roja negar divertida con la cabeza, y no le hubiera molestado dejar la escena continuar, pero un bostezo de la chica le indico que de verdad era hora de irse.

\- Basta Plagg, aleja tus garritas de ella - soltó y le sorprendió que el ser de inmediato se dejara caer en la cama.

\- No hagas eso! - le reclamo la chica, y la miro confundido, pero ella lo ignoró y se dirigió al kwami - Por que no se lo has dicho? - se estaba perdiendo de algo?

\- No siempre resulta bien - confeso Plagg, busco una explicación en los ojos azules, y lo que encontró fue una mirada afligida

\- Retira la orden por favor - le pidió la chica, sonando más como una suplica que lo desarmo

\- De que estás hablando? - realmente no entendía nada.

\- Los kwamis estamos obligados a obedecer las ordenes directas de nuestros portadores - le explico al fin la criatura roja, con más amabilidad de la que le había mostrado hasta el momento.

\- Que diablos? - soltó sorprendido - pero tú nunca me haces caso - dijo a su kwami.

\- Siempre me aseguro de si ha sido una orden o no.

Y entonces cayó en cuenta de las veces que le había preguntado eso, y se sintió fatal

\- Rayos Plagg, debiste decirme! - dijo alarmado.

\- Nada personal chico, no siempre tengo suerte con mis portadores.

\- Lo siento, no era una orden, bueno si lo fue pero olvídala, puedes ronronearle a mi novia todo lo que quieras - dijo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron sorprendidos y entonces entendió lo que había dicho, pero no se disculpo, tal vez se había adelantado, pero al carajo, no se retractaría, después de la sesión de besos que acababan de compartir ella estaba muy equivocada si creía que volverían al punto muerto en que habían estado. Así que enderezando la espalda la vio a los ojos esperando por fin su reacción.

\- Oh!… yo… bu… yo… bueno… tú… - le dio un poco de remordimiento, pero no retiro lo dicho.

\- Puedes solo asentir y será como tú lo quieras - le dijo para ayudarla.

\- S… sss… si - asintió al fin. La emoción lo llevo a tomar sus labios sin pedir permiso, pero no encontró resistencia, y cuando se dio cuenta tenía a la chica sobre una de sus piernas, había sido un movimiento tan familiar que ninguno de los dos había reparado en él.

Un ligero carraspeo los devolvió a la realidad.

\- Creí que nos íbamos - le dijo divertido su kwami.

\- Gracias Plagg, que haría sin ti - le contesto con sarcasmo, abrazando a la chica que lucia tan abochornada por encontrarse de repente en su pierna. - Bueno princess, estos gatos se despiden, te veo mañana?

\- Si claro, en clases. - contesto ella regresando a su lugar en la cabecera.

\- Y puedo besarte? - le pidió para estar seguro de que estaban bien.

\- Te molestaría si no es en público, no creo poder con eso aún - confeso ella.

\- Vaya, un noviazgo clandestino! - exclamo divertido - Me gusta, muy adecuado.

La vio negar con la cabeza resignada a sus bromas, y entonces llamo su transformación, pero antes de irse no pudo resistir a un último momento.

\- No me vas a desear las buenas noches?

\- Buenas noches Chat Noir, descansa - noto su tono divertido detrás de toda la timidez

\- Buenas noches Marinette.

Y se quedo inclinado hacia ella, hasta que la vio respirar al entender que era lo que estaba esperando. El beso fue dulce y breve. Salió por la trampilla, y por primera vez cuando llego a su cuarto la soledad y ansiedad que solía sentir al verse en ese gran espacio no lo ataco. Incluso disfruto soltar su transformación y dejarse caer con los brazos y piernas extendidos sobre su cama.

\- Te dije que sin besos con la transformación - le reclamo Plagg, mientras se recostaba a un lado.

Pero ya no tuvo respuesta, el rubio se había quedado dormido con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

* * *

Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron toda esta miel.

Ahhhhh, y casi muero de susto con el capitulo de Ladybug, pensé que se me caía la trama.

Abrazos


	23. Chapter 23

Lamento la demora, de verdad tuve mil cosas que hacer, pero aquí estoy y con un capitulo largo, y tengo prácticamente listo el que sigue! Confieso que después del anterior no puedo evitar darles momentos empalagosos a estos dos, pero intercalaré, y si de plano caigo en la tentación haré algunos extras para publicar aparte, para que esté fic no se alargue tantísimo ,que opinan?

* * *

Despertó sorprendentemente temprano, así que se dio el lujo de estirarse y soltar un suspiro al recordar la noche anterior "realmente había pasado?", y otro suspiro despertó a su kwami, que pronto estuvo junto a su rostro.

\- Es temprano - le dijo alegre

\- Lo sé, supongo que no me hará daño tener tiempo, no?

\- De haber sabido que está era la clave - dijo divertida la moteada

\- Tikki, es normal que esté tan asustada como feliz?

\- Nada en este mundo es totalmente blanco o negro Marinette - le dijo el ser dejando ver la sabiduría que guardaba.

\- Como voy a poder comportarme normal? - pregunto

\- Define normal - dijo la otra divertida.

Ambas se rieron alegres, y la azabache decidió que era momento de levantarse, y lo primero que se encontró fue todo lo que había hecho en la pared.

\- Creo que debemos cubrirlo por si mi mamá sube - dijo la chica.

\- Creo que deberías quitarlo y olvidarte de esa idea

\- Tikki, si lo piensan un poco verán que todo tiene relación - dijo ella insistiendo.

\- No digo que no tengas razón Marinette, digo que no estás viendo lo riesgoso que puede ser.

\- Hum - refunfuño ella - bueno de todos modos hasta que no resuelva como podemos hacer que Ladybug esté presente al mismo tiempo que yo soy un akuma no tiene sentido insistir.

\- Marinette, ese es justo el punto, si tu eres akumatizada, Ladybug es akumatizada.

\- Aha, ayúdame, pongamos algunas telas y bocetos - le dijo al tiempo que acomodaba todo para empezar a cubrir la pared.

Entre las dos se dedicaron a dejar lista la pared, sin que pareciera que se ocultaba algo detrás. Y por que no, cuando terminaron noto que nuevamente se le hacia tarde, se apresuro a ducharse y prepararse, decidió que era momento de estrenar alguno de los vestidos que había hecho y guardado en el armario, cuando Tikki la miro con una expresión divertida e interrogante se pregunto si no era ir muy lejos.

\- Crees que debería cambiarme? - le pregunto insegura

\- Realmente pensaba que harás a un chico muy feliz - le dijo la otra divertida viendo su sonrojo.

\- Le gustará? - preguntó mientras se miraba en el espejo.

\- Te gusta a ti?

\- Bueno, es un vestido sencillo y cómodo, siempre lo pensé como algo ideal para el colegio, pero nunca me había sentido animada a usarlo.

\- Supongo que lo importante es que sea también para ti

Lo pensó un momento, volvió a mirarse, y entonces recogió su cabello como de costumbre, sintiéndose cómoda y satisfecha. Vio la hora y pego un brinco para salir corriendo mientras la pequeña kwami se ocultaba en la bolsita.

Cuando llego a la puerta del laboratorio se alegro de haber llegado antes que la profesora, suspiro y se dirigió a su puesto, sintió la mirada sorprendida del rubio sobre ella, de hecho sintió varias miradas sobre ella, lo que la hizo sentir torpe mientras caminaba, pero Alya avanzo hasta ella para ayudarle.

\- Chica! me encanta, al fin te animaste a usar uno de estos, - dijo mientras la tomaba de una mano para hacerla girar.

\- Alya, por favor - suplico apenada.

\- Nada de penas, el vestido es genial, no crees Adrien? - mataría a su amiga para evitar morir de pena, eso sería considerado defensa personal, cierto?

\- Es un gran diseño Marinette - le escucho al rubio en el tono que solía usar para alabar su trabajo, pero en esta ocasión pudo notar todo lo que otras veces no había podido, y enrojeció.

Su amiga la llevo hasta su lugar cuando la maestra entro. Y se esforzó por poner atención, aun cuando era consiente de la mirada furiosa de la italiana desde atrás, y por otro lado le era imposible ignorar las miradas que Adrien le lanzaba cada ves que simulaba acomodarse en su banco, buscar algo en su portafolio, incluso llego a dejar caer su lápiz, para inclinado a un lado de su lugar verla con un guiño divertido.

Y pareció que todo eso también lo noto su amiga, sobre todo cuando en el cambio de clase se sentaron en su lugar habitual y se acerco a susurrar con ella.

\- Chica! estoy tan feliz por ti, ahora por favor solo no lo estropees - le dijo emocionada

\- Alya, no sé de que hablas. - dijo intentando ignorar lo nerviosa que se sentía.

\- Agreste ha estado pendiente de ti desde que llegaste, me sorprendería si no intentará algo hoy mismo! - le dijo la otra en un susurro cuando los chicos entraron, y se sentaron frente a ellas, y agradeció cuando Nino distrajo a su amiga hablando sobre sus planes para el fin de semana. Escucho su celular y se apresuro a revisarlo.

_"__Vaya princesa! no sabía que podías ser tan cruel"_ casi deja caer el teléfono y no pudo evitar dar un brinco cuando vio lo que el rubio le había escrito, notando de inmediato como este soltaba una ligera risa.

\- Todo bien chica? - le pregunto si amiga

\- Si claro, sólo yo… yo solo… olvidado - dijo rendida cuando no encontró nada que decir.

_"__Receso, biblioteca?"_ fue el siguiente mensaje que recibió, provocando que tirará su mochila y varias cosas salieran rodando.

\- Dupain, de verdad eres patética - Se burlo Chloe. Intento ignorarla, sobre todo por que una parte de ella quería darle la razón, mientras que otra quería gritarle que la dejara en paz, pero antes de poder hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas la voz del chico sentado frente a ella interrumpió la posible pelea.

\- Permíteme ayudarte Marinette - dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger las cosas junto con ella.

\- Adrichu! - exclamo la rubia - No es necesario, después de todo ella debe estar acostumbrada a estar agachada.

* * *

La furia que sintió casi lo hace perder los papeles, pero cuando levanto la mirada se topo con los ojos azules de la chica y vio en ellos el pedido de que no hiciera todo más grande. Le costo un esfuerzo sobre humano contenerse, y conformarse con entregarle sus cosas y verla guardar todo. La vio respirar, haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejar fuera de control sus emociones, y luego en un momento lo miro con una extraña expresión.

\- Gracias Adrien - le dijo ella, más por haberle hecho caso que por ayudarle, él lo sabía y entonces ella giro hacía la rubia que simulaba ignorar lo que estaba pasando y dijo con voz dulce - Gracias Chloe!

Él se quedo sorprendido, tanto como la rubia, que volteo a verla al tiempo que ella se ponía de pie tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo de levantarse primero, dejándolo con unas hermosas piernas a la altura de sus ojos, que no pudo apartar, menos cuando ella se dio la vuelta, haciendo que el vestido flotara un poco mostrando aún más las piernas, para sentarse en su lugar.

La carcajada de Alya y una exclamación asombrada que creyó venir desde Kim lo hicieron darse cuenta de que se había quedado ahí, viendo las piernas de la chica frente a toda la clase, así que se apresuro a ponerse de pie y sentarse totalmente sonrojado, "que paso aquí?"

Alcanzó a ver el rostro furioso de la rubia, y vio a la azabache totalmente apenada lanzándole una mirada de disculpa, bueno, si lo pensaba fríamente ella lo había usado para darle una lección a la otra, pero hasta él podía admitir que había sido genial, un verdadero golpe maestro muy al estilo Ladybug. Así que le sonrío de lado y se giro a su lugar. Recibió un mensaje que leyó a la carrera antes de que la clase iniciara _"Ultimo pasillo de literatura clásica"._

La clase se le hizo eterna, cuando el timbre sonó dejo salir el aire, y puso atención a las chicas sentadas atrás mientras se levantaban y salían delante de ellos.

\- No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado del ensayo amiga - decía la pelirroja negando con la cabeza.

\- Lo sé, esta semana he estado peor que nunca, incluso olvide que el miércoles tenía que recoger los afiches enmarcados. - dijo la otra con sinceridad.

\- Bueno pues vamos - suspiro la de lentes, QUE! NO!, quiso gritar.

\- No amiga, no te haré pasar tu descanso en la biblioteca, además solo necesito buscar un libro y los alcanzo en un momento - dijo la de coletas.

\- Como quieras chica - y entonces la bloguera se giro hacia ellos - Vamos chicos.

OK, no había pensado como se escaparía de sus amigos, seria muy obvio decir que él también necesitaba ir a la biblioteca? pero antes de que pudiera pensar como hacerlo la chica se fue rumbo a la biblioteca, y de repente recibió un mensaje.

_"Sólo discúlpate para hacer una llamada"_

Se apresuro a decir justo eso y espero hasta perder a sus amigos de vista para salir corriendo hacía la biblioteca. El lugar estaba vacío como lo había pensado, recorrió el pasillo central hasta el último y se encontró a la chica buscando un libro en el estante. Ella giro a verlo y se sonrojo, pero se apresuro a hablar

\- De verdad lo siento - empezó nerviosa - no sé que me paso, nunca quise incomodarte, no que crea que te incomodé, es decir seguro no fue así, pero sí lo fue - la vio tomar aire y aprovecho para acortar la distancia, aunque eso no la detuvo - no tengo ni idea de que me paso por la cabeza, un momento estaba furiosa con Chloe, y luego no sé.

Decidió que era suficiente, así que terminando con el espacio que los separaba se inclino y la beso. La había tomada por sorpresa, lo noto en cuanto ella dio un respingo, pero ella no se retiro así que se atrevió a continuar con el beso. Era tan fantástico como lo recordaba, coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica y ella se decidió al fin a dejar las suyas suavemente sobre sus hombros. Se animo a intentar explorar su boca y se sintió en la luna cuando ella se lo permitió, y mejor aún cuando la sintió corresponder.

Después de unos minutos se separaron despacio, y se dedicaron una tímida sonrisa.

\- Lo siento - volvió a decir ella

\- No estoy seguro de por que te disculpas.

\- No debí haber perdido el temperamento por Chloe - dijo apenada, como si hubiera sido su culpa

\- Yo mismo estuve a punto de decirle algo desagradable - le dijo apenado por no haberla defendido

\- No, no de debías hacerlo, y sin duda yo no debí ponerte en medio de eso. - le dijo negando con la cabeza mientras buscaba de nuevo entre los libros.

\- Creo que fue ella quien me metió, y lamento si antes ella te ha lastimado utilizando nuestra amistad - él nunca se había fijado en todo lo que habría podido evitar que le pasara a la joven.

\- No te preocupes, si no fuera por ti ella hubiera encontrado otra forma de molestarme - le dirigió una mirada interrogante recordando que su primer día de escuela había iniciado con la rubia jugando una broma contra Marinette precisamente.

\- Digamos que esto inicio mucho antes de que tú hicieras aparición - le dijo simplemente

\- Me contarás? - le pregunto intrigado, para él que nunca tuvo amigos y menos alguien con quien pelear como ellas era algo interesante.

\- Tal vez otro día, aquí esta! - exclamo la chica sacando un libro.

\- Si estabas buscando un libro? - pregunto ofendido.

\- Bueno, digamos que tu propuesta me recordó que había olvidado el ensayo - dijo ella divertida - así que gracias.

\- No sé si sentirme realmente ofendido, se supone que esta es una escapada romántica para besarte! - dijo sin importarle sonar caprichoso.

\- Ya me has besado - le dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Bueno, pero no llegaste temprano a darme los buenos días, ese era mi beso de buenos días nada más - y tomando el libro lo dejo sobre la repisa del estante y volvió a besarla.

Le sorprendió sentirla reír contra sus labios, pero respondió el beso, de hecho volvió a levantarse en la punta de su pies para alcanzarlo mejor. Disfrutaron besarse por un gran momento, y estaba tan contento que la estrecho más fuerte haciendo que quedaran prácticamente pegados, a lo que un suave suspiro salió desde los labios femeninos directo en su boca. Se separaron sorprendidos y sonrojados, pero se esforzó por recuperarse rápido y no pudo retener una enorme sonrisa.

\- Otro increíble descubrimiento sin duda - le dijo orgulloso, y se rió cuando ella oculto su rostro pegando su frente a su pecho. Decidió no apenarla así que le froto los brazos - Pensé que hoy llegarías temprano, tendré que ser más persuasivo.

\- No por favor, lo siento - dijo ella mortificada - de hecho si me levante temprano, pero se me fue el tiempo.

\- Escogiendo este increíble vestido? - bromeo

\- No, tenía que ocultar la pared por si mi mamá sube a mi cuarto - le dijo ella en voz baja.

Ahhhhh, la pared, le hubiera gustado no recordar su loca idea, adoraba a la chica, y por años su tenacidad y decisión lo habían tenido enamorado, pero en este caso le hacían sentir molesto, y al parecer ella lo noto por que puso una cara afligida.

\- Lo siento, no sé como quitarme de la cabeza que es algo que debemos planear - se apresuro a explicar ella, y se dio cuenta que aún no se sentía segura de lo que tenían.

\- No tienes que disculparte - le dijo suavemente dejando a un lado su enfado.

\- Es que no quiero estropear esto, o decepcionarte, o no sé, hacer algo - el tono era tan inseguro que le partió el corazón, así que la beso suavemente para detenerla y luego con sus rostros cerca le dijo en voz baja.

\- Nada que hagas, digas o pienses hará que deje de sentir lo que siento, así que resígnate a que estás atorada conmigo, tal vez no siempre esté de acuerdo, y tal vez no sepa como manejarlo, por que no tengo mucha experiencia, pero eso no cambiará lo que siento, de acuerdo?

\- Supongo que tardaré en creerlo - le dijo ella encogiendo los hombros.

Y entonces el recordó la otra razón para citarla ahí, y sonriendo se inclino a besarla de nuevo, había pensado que fuera un corto toque de labios, pero ella lo sorprendió al recibirlo y continuar con el beso, y no es que fuera a quejarse, así que se dejo llevar, en algún punto se dio cuenta que había empujado a la chica contra el estante y no pudo evitar volver a acercarse a ella para besarla más intensamente. Y fue recompensado con otro suspiro, pero esta vez no dejo que el beso terminará, si no que continuo, hasta que el sonido de la puerta de la biblioteca los alerto.

\- Shssss - le dijo él tomándola de la mano y asomándose al pasillo, demonios - Lila - le dijo casi sin emitir sonidos y la vio ponerse pálida.

\- Vamos - lo jalo ella, mientras iban al final del pasillo, y le sorprendió que incluso recordará llevarse el libro.

Se escondieron al final del estante en el espacio entre un pasillo y otro, y entonces se sorprendió cuando ella saco de su bolsita un espejo al tiempo que le hacia una señal de silencio a Tikki, Ohhhh dios se había olvidado por completo de la pequeña moteada, el había dejado a Plagg felizmente en su mochila, nunca pensó que la compañera de su novia estaría presente. Pero eso quedo olvidado cuando vio que la chica de coletas usaba el espejo para ver pasar a la italiana sin el riesgo de asomarse. La chica hizo un conteo con los dedos, y al tres lo arrastro al siguiente espacio. Avanzaron en silencio por el pasillo y antes de salir la chica se aseguro nuevamente con ayuda del espejo de que hacia la italiana, la vieron revisar el resto de los pasillos, hasta meterse a uno, y entonces aprovecharon para salir sin hacer ruido.

Una vez en el pasillo se permitió soltar un suspiro. Y vio a la otra pensando, empezaba a tener la sensación de que esa era una señal de alarma.

\- No sería más sencillo hacerlo público - le pregunto para interrumpir sus pensamientos.

\- Te pareció que estaba buscándonos? - le pregunto ella como si no lo hubiera escuchado

\- No creo que pudiera imaginarse que estábamos ahí, y menos lo que estábamos haciendo - le dijo levantando las cejas con descaro. La chica no pudo evitar reír ante su expresión tan típica en su alter ego.

\- De verdad que no tienes remedio - se rindió ella - aún no quiero hacerlo público, no quiero darle un arma más, se que no me crees, pero ella ha planeado esos ataques.

\- No es que no te crea -le dijo mientras caminaban hacía las escaleras, manteniendo una distancia inocente, le hubiera encantado caminar tomados de la mano, pero le había prometido que sería como ella quisiera

Vieron a sus amigos platicar en la banca que solían compartir en los descansos los cuatro, pero antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras, la detuvo un momento.

\- Tendré que hacer un guión para hablar contigo - le dijo divertido

\- Cómo? - le pregunto ella confundida

\- Tenía algo importante que decirte y me distraje muy fácilmente - le dijo rápido. - Tengo la tarde libre! - vio la expresión de ella sin entender, así que le explico rápidamente - creí que podríamos salir, ya sabes, una cita?

La expresión de sorpresa de la chica fue un poema.

* * *

Que alguien le diera un buen pellizco por piedad! Adrien Agreste, le estaba pidiendo salir con él en una cita! Adrien Agreste quería que salieran como novios! Si se habían besado, de manera increíble si le preguntaban, y aunque no había usado esas palabras, le había dado a entender que la quería, pero ella pensó que al pedirle que no hicieran publica su relación se limitarían a esconderse para compartir algunos besos, y tal vez alguna visita clandestina a su cuarto.

Pero el quería salir con ella, se quedo desconectada por un buen momento, y tuvo miedo de haber puesto una cara idiota, lo vio negar divertido, y entonces tiro de ella para llegar con sus amigos, y realmente ella no tuvo que fingir estar nerviosa o atontada, por que realmente lo estaba.

\- Chicos, me acaban de avisar que tendré la tarde libre - les dijo contento a sus amigos

\- Bro, eso es genial! - le dijo emocionado el chico de lentes, ante la mirada atenta de su novia.

\- Si, la sesión de fotos de ayer fue particularmente dura, así que creo que me lo gane, Marinette me comento que tenía que recoger unos marcos, pensé que sería divertido ir a comer algo y podríamos acompañarla, que dicen? - Ella era incapaz de decir algo, sobre todo por que su amiga la miro con incredulidad, que acaso no era consciente que ella no podía hablar con él?

\- Ohhh vaya amiga, de haber sabido antes, pero ya quedamos en cuidar a nuestros hermanitos - dijo su amiga de forma tan obvia que se puso roja de inmediato.

\- Quedamos? - pregunto Nino desconcertado, y recibió un pisotón de su novia - Ah si claro quedamos, lo siento amigo!

\- Está bien Nino, debí avisarles con tiempo - y entonces giro hacia ella y lo vio hacer una sonrisa digna de fotografía, y quiso enterrarse ahí mismo, él sabia que eso iba a pasar - Bueno Marinette, parece que sólo seremos tú y yo.

Quiso contestar, de verdad que quiso hacer algo más que quedarse ahí parada como tonta, era ridículo, ella lo había besado, y habían tenido una discusión, pero al parecer comportarse normal frente a otros todavía estaba fuera de sus capacidades.

\- Seguro será divertido, vamos Marinette - y su amiga la jalo hacia los casilleros.

Su mortificación fue mayor cuando la otra grito emocionada, y la abrazo

\- Te lo dije chica!

\- Alya!, nos escucharán - le suplico

\- Claro, actuemos normal, no puedo creer que pudieras hablar como para que él decidiera acompañarte. - la pelirroja realmente estaba emocionada, y aun con su vergüenza no pudo si no sentirse agradecida con ella.

\- Ni yo misma estoy muy segura de que paso - y lo pudo decir con honestidad.

\- Lo que fuera, es genial - y tomando aire la tomo de los hombros - ahora escucha, debes actuar normal y controlarte de acuerdo, luces espectacular, así que solo deja que él vea la maravillosa chica que eres, entendido?

No pudo evitar abrazar a su amiga, podrían haber tenido sus diferencias, y el que no hubiera estado de su lado desde un inicio de sus problemas con Lila la había lastimado más de lo que había querido admitir o demostrar. Pero también era la persona que mas valor la había hecho tener junto con su compañero de batallas, su novio! recordó asombrada aún.

Regresaron al salón y procuro comportarse normalmente el resto de la jornada, aunque lo cierto es que estaba emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Cuando se reunieron a la salida y caminaron a la entrada se sorprendió de ver a Luka afuera de colegio. El chico se acerco a ellos observándola atentamente.

\- Hola chicos - los saludo a todos con su usual tono tranquilo, y todos correspondieron.

\- Ma ma Marinette, podemos hablar un momento? - le pidió él y noto al instante la tensión que se genero.

\- Yo bueno, es que en realidad - que debía hacer?

\- Está bien Marinette - intervino el rubio, no lo notó molesto, tal vez solo un poco incomodo - te espero - y junto con sus amigos terminaron de bajar a la acera.

Vio a Luka observarla con una expresión sorprendida, pero le sonrió.

\- Vaya al parecer llego tarde - lo vio afligida, siempre le había gustado la capacidad de su amigo para ver y entender todo de manera especial

\- Yo lo siento Luka - y de verdad lamentaba haberlo lastimado

\- Ah no te apures, supongo que siempre supe que esto pasaría, pero digamos que tenía la esperanza de al menos… no importa, vine por que quería comentarte algo desde ayer, pero con lo que paso no fue posible.

\- Espero que no te sientas culpable aún.

\- Bueno no estoy contento de como actué, aunque sé que era necesario - esa afirmación la desconcertó, aunque también podría confirmar parte de su teoría.

\- Luka, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Siempre, lo sabes.

\- Tú permitiste que él tomara el control completamente, verdad? - si tenía razón en su sospecha no necesitaba aclararle más.

\- Si, lo hice, supongo que era importante que no pudiera percibir mis emociones - le dijo él con una sonrisa que le daba a entender que estaban hablando de lo mismo.

\- Gracias, por todo de verdad - le dijo ella sin poder evitar sentirse conmovida.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer -le dijo con sinceridad - pero bueno quería comentarte otra cosa.

\- Claro, dime

\- Jules está rara, ayer estaba furiosa e insistía en que había sido akumatizado por tu culpa - le dijo realmente apenado.

\- Bueno, si fue mi culpa - contesto ella encogiendo los hombros.

\- Sabes que no, pero entre lo que entendí, creo que menciono a esa chica con la que discutías ayer.

\- Oh - no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

\- Y bueno, sólo creí importante avisarte.

\- Gracias por preocuparte, pero de verdad no es necesario. - lo vio incomodo un momento, y entonces la tomo de los hombros y la miró más serio que nunca.

\- Escucha, sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras, y por alguna razón puedo ver las cosas de manera diferente, y créeme lo que vi ayer de esa chica me asusto.

\- Luka? si te dijera que tengo la impresión de que ella planeó que me akumatizaran?

\- Te diría que esa misma impresión tuve, así que por favor cuídate, por el bien de todos.

Ella lo miro y asintió, y entonces él la soltó, le dio una ultima sonrisa y la acompaño hasta donde la esperaba el rubio.

* * *

Se que hay algunas almas crueles, y yo también, me confieso, quería que Adrien sufriera por lento, je, pero después de ver el capitulo de Ladybug, decidí darle crédito, quien no lo haya visto, pues denle una oportunidad, tal vez no sea tan pazguato el chico!

Gracias a todos por los comentarios y todo el animo!

Abrazos


	24. Chapter 24

Aquí estoy de regreso, se que algunas crueles mentes, je, quieren que el pobre de Adrien sufra de celos!

Pero creo que pronto ese será el último de sus problemas. Espero les guste la cita que teníamos pendiente!

* * *

No pudo evitar mirar constantemente hacia donde la azabache platicaba con su amigo, no estaba precisamente celoso, por que confiaba en los sentimientos de la chica, además de que era él quien había estado la noche anterior besándola, y también durante el receso, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir intriga por la forma en que tenían de comunicarse. Si bien ella había parecido incomoda cuando le había pedido hablar con ella, no pudo dejar de notar que una vez solos ella pareció relajarse en un momento, y que había una especie de entendimiento entre ellos, algo intimo que lo hacía sentirse como si estuviera presenciando algo que no debía, y eso era tonto, había una extraña confianza entre ellos, como si ambos hablaran el mismo lenguaje.

La vio asentir antes de que se giraran para bajar juntos hacia donde la esperaba, pudo sentir la mirada de Luka puesta en él, y le pareció que era divertida, como si presintiera sus pensamientos, y entonces lo vio poner la mano en la espalda de la de coletas como cuidando que no diera un tropiezo y como ella no parecía reaccionar al contacto, sumida en sus pensamientos, tampoco había parecido molesta o incomoda cuando el músico había tomado sus hombros. Eso era bueno o malo?

\- Listo, lamento la espera - se disculpo el músico, aunque tuvo la sospecha de que en realidad no lo lamentaba.

\- No hay problema - tal vez sonó más cortante de lo que pretendía - estás lista Marinette? - le pregunto a la chica, haciendo que diera un respingo al salir de sus pensamientos.

\- Si claro - y la vio sonrojarse.

Se despidieron de sus amigos y caminaron en silencio hacia el lado contrario, fue consciente de los tres pares de ojos que los observaron hasta que dieron la vuelta, pero incluso entonces la chica siguió en silencio.

\- Lamento sacarte de tus pensamiento - la interrumpió al tiempo que le tomaba la mano - pero no sé hacia donde vamos.

\- Ohhhh, Dios Adrien lo siento, me quede un momento en perdida.

\- Tranquila, está bien, si me das la dirección puedes volverte a perder.

\- Claro que no, vamos - y entonces lo guió caminando, hasta que llegaron a una agradable calle llena de cafés y negocios de aspecto antiguo.

Acordaron parar a comer primero y aunque se había negado, ella insistió en que él eligiera el lugar, y ante su intento de ser caballeroso e insistir en que fuera donde ella quisiera, ella había reído y le había dicho que prefería que él eligiera, así que se habían acomodado en un pequeño local, nada elegante, pero si con un gran encanto.

Mientras esperaba vio a la chica volverse a perder en sus pensamiento, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse a preguntar ella hablo

\- Luka lo sabe - dijo ella

\- Lo nuestro? - pregunto confundido

\- Bueno eso también - le confirmo ella y siguió hablando - sabe mi… bueno ya sabes… sabe que soy yo - le dijo sin poder decir las palabras en voz alta, dejándolo sorprendido.

\- Tú se lo dijiste? - pregunto dolido.

\- Claro que no, sabes que no haría eso - se apresuro a aclarar.

\- Entonces como lo supo? - tal vez el chico la había espiado también, lo que lo molesto.

\- No tengo idea, pero sé que lo sabe - le dijo ella

\- Y no estás molesta con él? - por que demonios no se estaba trepando por las paredes?

\- Bueno, supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer

\- Conmigo estabas molesta - no pudo evitar reclamarle

\- Es diferente - señalo obvia

\- Me queda claro - le dijo como haciéndole ver que ya lo había notado - pero de todos modos me gustaría que me explicarás.

\- Primero él no es mi compañero de batallas, en quien debo confiar con los ojos cerrados. En segunda no siento por él lo que siento por ti, así que incluso si me traicionará el dolor no seria el mismo. Y por último, no es un descarado - le dijo terminando divertida

\- No sé como logras que me sienta molesto y contento al mismo tiempo. - le dijo mientras recibían su pedido y empezaban a comer.

\- Tú haces lo mismo, cuando sales con tus malos chistes inoportunos quiero reírme y ahorcarte con tu cola al mismo tiempo.

La miro asombrado, era la primera vez que ella hacia una referencia tan natural y tranquila sobre su relación como héroes y le encanto.

\- Entonces no fue eso lo que fue a decirte? - retomo la conversación

\- No de hecho fue algo que sólo se dejo entender.

\- Desde cuando crees que lo sepa?

\- Empiezo a sospechar que desde el inicio de nuestra amistad.

No pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido, por que él había necesitado que la verdad lo golpeara, y estaba más tiempo con ella en ambas identidades que el joven de cabello turquesa, como lo habría descubierto?

\- Fue a advertirme de Lila - le dijo ella y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño

\- Bueno, no es que sea difícil darse cuenta que no le agradas.

\- Él también cree que intentaba que fuera yo la víctima del akuma - le dijo ella decidida, Bien! lo que necesitaban que le dieran armas para su teoría.

\- No decidiremos nada sin hablar con el Maestro Fu - le recordó.

Y como si fuera un acuerdo mutuo cambiaron el tema, él menciono que la comida estaba buena, y ella empezó a hablar de algunos de sus lugares favoritos, y así pronto se encontraron intercambiando algunas anécdotas y riendo.

Terminaron de comer animados, y tuvo que insistir para que ella le permitiera pagar la cuenta.

\- Que clase de cita sería si te permito pagar? - pregunto indignado

\- Una del siglo XXI - le contesto ella divertida como si fuera obvio

\- Pues bienvenida a la antigüedad, en donde los caballeros pagan la cuenta - le dijo divertido tomando rápidamente la cuenta en cuanto la mesera la dejo en la mesa, se apresuro a poner el efectivo dentro y la extendió directo hacia la chica que los había atendido.

Rió al ver a la azabache bufar sonrojada cuando salieron, pero la tomó de la mano y ella pareció reaccionar a su toque, dando un traspié y teniendo que sujetarse de él para no acabar en el piso. La sujeto y entonces caminaron calle arriba. Y cuando estuvieron en una zona menos concurrida sintió a Plagg removerse inquieto, por lo que cubriendo entre los dos abrió un poco la chaqueta para poder ver la cara de su kwami

\- Podría viajar en la bolsa un rato? - pregunto el ser con ilusión

\- Claro Plagg - le dijo ella con una sonrisa - no sé si sea lo suficientemente cómoda para ambos, pero por mi no hay problema.

\- No deberías darle gusto con todo - le advirtió.

\- Te dije que a él le encantaría la idea de cortejarte - exclamo Tikki asomándose un poco cuando abrieron la bolsa para que el ser negro se acomodará con ella

\- Tikki! - exclamó ella roja.

\- Me encanta la idea - se apresuro a confirmar y noto la mirada divertida de la kwami.

\- Ambos basta! - les reprendió la chica de coletas - Y ya nadie usa esa palabra!

\- Pues a mi me encanta, que otras te sabes Tikki? - pregunto divertido, pero no pudo tener una respuesta por que la chica cerro la bolsa y empezó a caminar.

Tuvo un momento de preocupación, así que se apresuro a darle alcance

\- Te enojaste? - pregunto afligido

\- Claro que no, pero no voy a permitir que hagan equipo en mi contra - le dijo ella, mientras tomaba su mano.

\- Querer corrrrrtejarte - y no pudo evitar decir la palabra con deleite viendo como ella estrechaba los ojos - no es en tu contra, al contrario.

\- No dejaras las palabra cierto? - le pregunto ella divertida.

\- No, al menos no mientras estemos de corrrrrrtejo - no pudo evitar la broma.

\- Por favor, no hagas eso.

Se permitió dar una carcajada cuando ella negó resignada con la cabeza, llegaron al local de marcos, y mientras el encargado buscaba el pedido de la chica, ella se soltó de su mano y recorrió el espacio que exhibía muestras y marcos terminados, la vio pasar los dedos por algunos tallados, como lo había hecho hace dos semanas con el espejo. Recordó que fue Luka quien la trajo a este lugar, sabría lo mucho que a ella le gustaría todo lo que veía? y no pudo evitar sacar su curiosidad

\- Tú y Luka tienen una especie de conexión - afirmo más que pregunto.

\- No… no sé de… - la vio mortificada, así que se apresuro a sonreír

\- No estoy molesto, es sólo que pareces mucho más cómoda con él que conmigo, incluso ahora - esperaba que no hubiera sonado como acusación.

\- Es por que me siento más cómoda con él - dijo ella con pena pero sincera, y se apresuro a aclarar - es decir, no es que no me sienta cómoda contigo, sólo es que con él no me brinca el corazón, y mi mente no parece desconectarse.

\- Bueno, eso me consuela bastante - le dijo tomando su mano con el pecho hinchado y disfrutando entonces de los nervios de la chica.

\- Si bueno, no creo que necesitemos alimentar tu ego - la respuesta fue divertida. - en todo caso, ahora también me siento más confiada en tu compañía, sólo que me es imposible no perder la compostura cuando te acercas y eso.

\- Eso en realidad me encanta - y entonces la tomo de la cintura - de hecho me hace bastante feliz tener efecto en ti, y que a pesar de eso tú respondas.

El sonrojo de la chica fue encantador, pero tal como él había dicho, ella respondió con un ligero beso, y entonces fueron interrumpidos por el regreso del encargado, quien le tendió un paquete bien envuelto a la chica, que se apresuro a cargar él.

Pasearon otro poco por los locales tomados de la mano, hasta que llego la hora de tener que llevar a su novia a casa. Así que empezaron el camino de regreso.

\- Tengo otra duda - le dijo interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio que se había establecido

\- Dime - contesto distraída

\- Tú y Luka parecen hablar alguna especie de lenguaje, no sé como explicar - suspiro - crees que nosotros algún día… - ni él sabía que quería preguntar, si algún día ellos tendrían algo así?

\- Creo que lo tenemos - eso lo sorprendió - bueno, hoy mismo entendiste mi suplica por no contestar a Chloe y ni siquiera tuve que pedirlo, y en batalla siempre parecemos entendernos con solo una mirada. - Nunca lo había pensado!

\- Lo que sucede es que Luka suele ver las cosas muy similar a como lo hago yo, incluso aunque yo no pueda ponerlas en palabras él parece entenderlas, como con lo de Lila.

\- Estoy seguro que si él supiera que pretendes dejarte akumatizar para atraparla, estaría tan en desacuerdo como yo.

Ella giro la mirada molesta, bien, sin duda este tema seria delicado por un tiempo, al menos hasta que pudieran hablar con él Maestro Fu o ella cambiara de opinión, pero mientras pensaba eso la vio poner una expresión testaruda, ok hasta hablar con el Maestro Fu.

* * *

Dejo pasar el tema, realmente no quería arruinar su cita insistiendo con el tema, y su novio, nunca se cansaría de decirlo aunque fuera en su mente, tenía razón, hasta no encontrar una solución a como podría hacer que Ladybug apareciera si ella era akumatizada o hablaran con el Maestro Fu para que el diera un punto de vista imparcial no tenia sentido discutir.

Se sintió en las nubes cuando al llegar a casa él la acompaño hasta la puerta de su apartamento, y en cuanto abrió la puerta para descubrir que sus padres seguían en la panadería lo invito a pasar, sonrojada por lo que eso podría significar.

\- Aunque la oferta es más que tentadora, tengo que llegar temprano a casa - se lamento él, pero aún así la acompaño un paso a través de la puerta.

\- No te preocupes, ha sido una tarde increíble - quiso decirle, después de todo era su primer cita oficial, y quería que él supiera lo que había significado.

\- Ya lo creo, no sé si el fin de semana logre tener libertad para verte. - le dijo apenado por no poder ofrecerle salir.

\- Está bien, nos veremos el lunes, y llegaré temprano - le prometio aunque no sintió que eso lo animara.

\- No me imagino no verte por dos días - le dijo mientras la acercaba tomando su cintura - tal vez un cierto gato negro pueda aparecer por tu balcón?

\- Por más que eso me encantaría, no sé que tan prudente puede ser que te vean seguido rondando mi casa. - le dijo ella en voz baja.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. - Acepto con pesar

\- Lo siento, pero podemos enviarnos mensajes y llamarnos - intento sonar optimista.

\- Podría ser una video llamada? - el tono emocionado la hizo sentir algo tan cálido

\- Claro que sí, mañana temprano tengo que ayudar en la panadería - le dijo ella colocando sin pensar las manos al rededor de sus hombros - pero en cuanto me desocupe te aviso.

La sonrisa del rubio era tan sincera y amplia que la dejo deslumbrada, y entonces sintió los labios masculinos, antes de lo que se esperaba se encontró correspondiendo al beso, sintió las manos de su novio aferrarse a su cintura, más fuerte de lo que había hecho hasta el momento, como si de verdad dejarla de ver dos días fuera difícil, a ella le sería difícil sin duda. Empezó a sospechar que realmente nunca dejaría de sentir esa sensación de nervios mezclados con algo similar a como cuando se saltaba un escalón y perdía el piso de repente, y no era tan malo, sobre todo cuando las manos del chico soltaron su cintura para cubrir prácticamente toda su espalda, tuvo la sensación de que intentaba fundirlos, y sólo pudo pensar que quería lo mismo, así que sujeto la nuca del chico y lo atrajo hacía ella.

Se separaron al escuchar la puerta que comunicaba con la panadería, y antes de lo que esperaba su mamá subía.

\- Ohhh! - exclamo sorprendida - Adrien que sorpresa.

\- Buenas tardes Madame Dupain- saludo el chico con su tono más educado, como podía hacer eso si hace un momento la estaba besando, ella apenas y podía articular totalmente sonrojada. - solo acompañaba a Marinette hasta la puerta.

\- De verdad? que amable - dijo su madre encantada. - Te gustaría quedarte a merendar.

\- Me encantaría, pero debo llegar temprano a casa - le dijo él realmente apenado.

\- De acuerdo, pero el día que gustes esta es tu casa - dijo la mujer entrando, y entonces se giro hasta su hija - Pensé que irías a recoger los afiches? - no pudo evitar dar un respingo

\- Si, fui por ellos, - y entonces el rubio se apresuro a sacar el paquete de su portafolio y extendérselo, generando que su mamá la mirará con emoción contenida. - Gracias - le contesto apenada, sospechando que él realmente estaba disfrutando este momento.

\- Un placer - contesto amable - Bueno debo irme. Madame Dupain Buenas tardes. Nos vemos el lunes Marinette.

\- Si claro, hasta el lunes.

Y entonces él bajo los escalones, no pudo evitar verlo desde la puerta, cuando llego al final de la escalera giro hacia ella y le guiño un ojo divertido y se fue. Cerro la puerta y recargo su espalda con los ojos cerrados, sin evitar dar un gran suspiro, y un carraspeo la saco de su ensoñación, cuando abrió lo ojos vio a su madre mirarla con una sonrisa.

\- Así que Adrien te acompaño?

\- Si, tuvo la tarde libre y Alya y Nino tenían que cuidar a sus hermanos - se apresuro a decir, aunque no podía ocultar su emoción, permitiéndose disfrutar del momento como cualquier chica de su edad.

\- Pues fue muy amable de traerte hasta casa, comieron juntos?

\- Si, insistió en pagar él la cuenta! - le dijo a su mamá como si fuero lo más increíble del mundo.

\- Bueno, es lo que se espera cuando un chico pretende a una chica - le dijo su mamá con sencillez - Oh al menos así era en mi época.

\- Él no está… - pero no pudo terminar de decir la frase, por que era cierto él no estaba pretendiendo, él ya la había conquistado!

Entonces grito emocionada, le dio un beso a su mamá que la vio con una sonrisa cargada de ternura, y subió a su cuarto dando saltos de emoción.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar su celular, y no le sorprendió encontrar un mensaje de Alya

_"__Llámame en cuanto tu CITA termine, suerte!"_

Y entonces le marco, para pasar casi una hora hablando, después de todo en algún momento harían publico su noviazgo no?

Después de colgar se puso a abrir los marcos para irlos colocando en el espacio que había designado para ellos. Tikki, se mantenía entretenida viendo videos de música en la computadora, estaba tan contenta que se animo a cantar algunas canciones.

* * *

Llego a casa y se sorprendió de encontrar a su padre al pie de la escalera, revisando algunas cosas con su asistente en la tablet.

\- Pensé que llamarías para que te recogieran - le dijo su padre serio

\- No quise molestar, solo era un corto camino - se apresuro a disculparse, intentando lucir tranquilo

\- Tuviste una tarde agradable? - la pregunta le sorprendió, desde cuando eso le preocupaba a su papá

\- Si, bastante, gracias. - intento contestar en un tono neutral.

\- Bien, saliste con tus amigos entonces? - quiso pensar que su padre estaba realmente interesado en su vida, pero algo en él lo hizo dudar, algo en la mirada de su padre, una mirada llena de avaricia, aunque fue tan rápido que no estaba seguro.

\- Bueno, la mayoría ya tenía planes, así que sólo fuimos a comer algo y dar un breve paseo.

\- La señorita Dupin-Cheng fue? - le pregunto su padre y eso lo alarmo.

\- Si, es una de mis amigas, - se apresuro a decir - creo que subiré para empezar con algunas tareas.

\- Por supuesto, avisa cuando quieras la cena.

Y asintiendo con la cabeza subió a su cuarto, antes de cerrar por completo la puerta echo un vistazo a las escaleras, vio a los dos adultos hablar en voz baja, y sintió una extraña ansiedad, por que su padre de repente parecía tan interesado en su vida? Y no se refería a controlarla. Entró a su cuarto y Plagg salió de su escondite.

\- Eso ha sido raro - dijo el kwami expresando sus propios pensamientos

\- Lo sé - dijo pensativo.

\- Cualquiera diría que de verdad quiere que salgas con… - no podía decir el nombre, pero se entendió

\- Y eso debería darme gusto, supongo - contesto al tiempo que sacaba algunas cosas para su tarea.

\- Pero…

\- Pero no lo hace, es una sensación extraña - le dijo sin saber explicarse.

\- Escucha chico, así como los aretes confieren un extra de buena suerte, mi prodigio te ofrece un extra de instinto - dijo el ser al tiempo que se sentaba con un trozo de queso en el escritorio.

\- Instinto? - pregunto confundido.

\- Si, ya sabes, los gatos son buenos detectando peligro y eso.

\- Plagg, es mi padre! - dijo cuando entendió lo que su kwami decía

\- Y también el único sospechoso que hemos tenido - noto el pesar que le provocaba a su amigo señalar eso.

Se quedo pensando, eso era cierto, Ladybug había sospechado de su padre, pero nunca le había dicho por que, lo habían descartado cuando fue akumatizado, y si lo pensaba fríamente había sido muy oportuno.

\- Plagg, tú sabes por que sospecho de él? - le pregunto al kwami

\- No, como lo sabría?

De repente necesitaba respuestas, miro la hora, todavía era temprano, se apresuro a pedir algo de cenar, y cuando Nathalie le llevo una ligera comida, "maldita dieta" pensó, le aviso que se iría a la cama temprano.

* * *

Espero haya cumplido. Y creo que ya decidí que el fic no se alargará con muchos momentos de besos y eso, pero tengo muchas ganas de escribir algo así, tal vez lo haga como extras a la línea de la historia. Que les parece?

Un abrazo!


	25. Chapter 25

Se apresuro a tomar su cena, y dejo pasar media hora antes de apagar todas las luces, se recostó en su cama sin cambiarse y dejo pasar otra media hora, atento a los ruidos del exterior, le pareció escuchar pasos fuera de la puerta, y luego estos se alejaron, pasado un momento tomo la sudadero que había usado para ocultarse antes y llamo a su kwami y se metió al baño para transformarse y con un poco de trabajo logró salir por esa pequeña ventana.

Dio un gran rodeo por la ciudad, y dejo que algunas personas lo vieran del otro lado de la misma, fingiendo que daba un paseo tranquilo, tras un rato bajo a un callejón y dejo ir su transformación.

\- Que crees que haces? - le preguntó el gato negro

\- Bueno, pues necesito hablar con Marinette, y tiene razón, no es bueno que Chat Noir sea visto merodeando su casa.

\- Y entonces como piensas llegar?

\- Caminando, obvio.

Emprendió la caminata que tenía por delante, y aunque fue un camino largo lo disfruto, cuando se acerco a la panadería vio que estaba ya cerrada, tal vez le había tomado más tiempo del que había calculado. Aun había luces en los pisos superiores, eso lo complicaba un poco. Saco su teléfono y se apresuro a enviar un mensaje

_"__Estoy abajo, necesito hablar contigo ;)"_

La respuesta tardaba en llegar, y pensó que tal vez la azabache se había dormido ya, estaba por transformarse para saltar al balcón, con suerte nadie notaria eso, cuando recibió la respuesta.

_"__Te has vuelto loco!"_

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar escucho la puerta detrás de la panadería abrirse y se oculto.

\- Estás segura que no quieres que te llevemos con Alya cariño? - escucho al padre de su novia decir.

\- No, estaré bien, ella y Nino tuvieron que cuidar a sus hermanos y seguro está agotada.

\- Podemos cancelar si gustas - se ofreció su madre

\- Por que harían eso? - dijo ella y entonces se asomo y vio que la chica estaba con su pijama.

\- Bueno, pues me sentiría más tranquila si no estás aquí sola

\- Nada de eso, estaré perfectamente y solo estarán a una cuadras, si pasa cualquier cosa los llamaré - dijo ella apresurada.

\- Prométeme que cualquier cosa nos avisaras - dijo su padre al tiempo que le daba un beso.

Se pego más contra la pared cuando la pareja paso cerca. Y entonces vio a la mujer girarse hacia la puerta con una mirada intrigada, pero la chica la despidió con la mano y cerro la puerta, y entonces recibió un mensaje

_"__En cuanto doblen la calle"_

Se volvió a asomar y en efecto los padres de la chica estaba dando la vuelta y entonces se acerco a la puerta al tiempo que esta se abría, antes de decir nada sintió un jalón en su brazo que lo hizo entrar y la puerta se cerro.

\- Adrien! - exclamo ella cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban prácticamente pegados

\- A mi no me digas nada, tú me jalaste - le dijo divertido por su asombro

\- Que haces aquí? - exclamo ella - es decir, no me molesta que estés aquí, me encanta que estés aquí - iba a interrumpirla, pero de repente decidió que le gustaba como ella se enredaba con sus palabras y dejaba ver sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta, así que la dejo seguir - solo estoy sorprendida, y en pijama, ohhhh, estoy en pijama, debiste avisarme que vendrías, casi me da algo enfrente de mis padres, espera aquí, iré a cambiarme, bueno no aquí, eso sería grosero, sube, vamos arriba, me cambio y listo… tienes hambre? - suspiro al fin ella

\- Mmmm, veamos si no se me escapo nada, - dijo divertido - vine por que hay algo que tengo que preguntarte y tenía que ser en persona, creo que estás perfectamente adorable en pijama, así que no te cambies, y si, tengo hambre.

\- Yo también - salió Plagg de atrás de la sudadera.

\- Hola Plagg - saludo ella con gusto - ven veamos si hay algo de queso.

\- Te he dicho que te adoro - comento el kwami mientras se recargaba en el hombro femenino.

\- No, pero imagino que le dirías eso a cualquiera que te de queso - rió ella mientras le hacia una seña para que la siguiera arriba.

Entraron en la sala y le gusto la sensación de familiaridad, caminaron hacia la barra de la cocina, y le indico que se sentará mientras ella sacaba cosas del refrigerador, la vio preparar un par de emparedados y no pudo evitar que su estomago hiciera ruido, sonrojándose

\- Dime que no saliste de casa sin cenar - le reprendió ella.

\- Cené, al menos lo que se considera cena en mi régimen - dijo mientras recibía el plato que ella le daba junto con un vaso de limonada y la vio poner en uno pequeño algunos trozos de queso - y digamos que di una agradable caminata.

Se sentaron en silencio a comer, y le dio gusto ver que la chica parecía haber recuperado del todo el apetito, al poco tiempo se les unió la kwami roja, que recibió un macarrón con gusto.

\- Gracias - le dijo cuando estaba terminando su emparedado.

\- No hay de que - le dijo ella mientras recogía todo.

\- Permíteme - le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la barra.

\- No es necesario - se apresuro a decir ella mientras daba un par de pasos nerviosa, lo que lo hizo levantar un ceja - mejor dime que era eso que querías hablar.

Era su imaginación o estaba poniendo distancia? No parecía molesta, tal vez estaba cansada, la estaría abrumando con su presencia? Se arrepintió de su idea de ir ahí sin avisar. Pero ya lo había hecho, así que al menos cumpliría con lo que se había propuesto.

\- Por que sospechabas de mi padre? - pregunto de golpe, no creía reunir el valor de otra manera

\- Como? - brinco ella sorprendida por la pregunta.

* * *

Eso era lo último que ella se había esperado, cuando había recibido el mensaje se había puesto tan roja y nerviosa, pero se había apresurado a reaccionar, no era como si fuera a dejarlo afuera o negarse a verlo, cierto? Había intentado parecer normal frente a sus padres, y creía haberlo logrado, y luego cuando por fin le abrió y lo hizo entrar de un jalón, se había dado cuenta de que estaban solos, no que antes no lo hubieran estado nunca, pero por alguna razón esta vez lo sintió diferente, tal vez por que ahora sabía que se besarían, y le daba un poco de miedo lo mucho que eso la emocionaba.

Pero la pregunta hizo que se olvidara de eso, lo vio sorprendida.

\- Cuando fue akumatizado, tú sospechabas de él, por que fue? Nunca me lo llegaste a decir.

\- Bueno, dejo de tener sentido cuando fue akumatizado - contesto ella nerviosa, no estaba segura de poder contarle todo.

\- Aún así quisiera saberlo - insistió el rubio.

Dejo salir un suspiro, ya sabía que el podía ser muy obstinado, y si lo pensaba bien, era bueno que pudieran aclarar algunas cosas, así que dando un respiro se armo de valor.

\- Vamos arriba - le dijo mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras, seguida por el chico y los kwamis, vio a su amiga y ella el hizo un gesto de asentimiento para darle valor.

Entraron en silencio en su cuarto y se sentaron en el diván, vio la expresión de él cuando miro la pared, que había descubierto cuando había agregado algunas notas, y se sintió cohibida. Antes de que él pudiera preguntarle nada se apresuro a hablar.

\- Recuerdas cuando Lila llego a la escuela? - le pregunto.

\- Uhum - asintió el chico viéndola atentamente.

\- Bueno, ese día digamos que no actué muy bien - lo miro pero solo encontró su mirada interesada - Ahhhh, esto es vergonzoso.

\- No tienes nada de que avergonzarte - le dijo él mientras tomaba su mano.

\- Crees? - le contesto incrédula - Bueno pues empecemos por el hecho de que los espíe en la biblioteca - se apresuro a decir totalmente sonrojada.

\- Bueno, yo te espié en tu cuarto, creo que ese punto lo gano! - el tono divertido del chico la tranquilizo un poco.

\- Que tal como reaccione en el parque cuando ella dijo que era amiga de Ladybug, me comporte como una harpía

\- Te cuento un secreto - le susurro él - CopyCat fue mi culpa

\- Cómo? - dijo ella sorprendida

\- Me puse celoso por como hablaba de ti, así que le dije que éramos pareja, y el resto ya te imaginaras, fue bastante mezquino de mi parte.

\- Ohh - se sorprendió ella.

\- De cualquier manera eso no responde a por que… - lo vio dudar de si preguntar de nuevo, así que continuo

\- Fue por el libro, el que llevaste ese día a la escuela. - vio la sorpresa en el chico

\- El libro de inspiración de mi padre? - dijo el confundido

\- Es el Grimorio, un libro con toda la información sobre los kwamis - le aclaro ella

\- Es broma?

\- Tikki lo reconoció - se apresuro a decir ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego vio que él abrió los ojos y la miraba sorprendido

\- Tú tomaste el libro? - exclamo

\- No! bueno si, pero no de tu mochila - se apresuro a aclarar.

\- No entiendo - dijo confundido

\- Lila lo tomó en la biblioteca, cuando se despedían, y luego la vi en el parque, es decir - titubeo pero el modelo solo asintió, dandole a entender que comprendía que también los había espiado ahí - ella miraba el libro y tenía el collar con el prodigio falso, y fue cuando Tikki lo reconoció y dijo que teníamos que conseguirlo, luego ella lo echo a la basura.

\- Ella hizo que!

\- Si, cuando llegaste; Tikki me hizo recuperarlo, luego bueno paso todo lo de Volpina.

\- Por que no me lo regresaste? - pregunto con un poco de reproche - Te hubiera adorado por salvarme de esa.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, así que decidió terminar antes de decir algo vergonzoso.

\- No podía, fue cuando conocí al maestro Fu, Tikki me llevo con él para entregarle el libro.

\- Ohhh, ya veo - vio como él empezaba a atar cabos

\- Estás consiente que mi padre lo pudo haber conseguido de muchas maneras?

\- Lo sé, pero… bueno, no sé si yo sea la persona que deba contarte lo demás - dudo ella, que tanto le habría contado el maestro sobre su pasado? busco ayuda en los kwamis, y solo recibió un par de encogimientos de hombros.

\- Pero entonces como es que mi padre me libero del castigo? - pregunto más para si mismo.

\- Bueno, cuando supe que te había retirado de la escuela por mi culpa me sentí terrible, así que fui con el Maestro Fu y le conté, hicimos una copia digital y se lo devolví a tu padre - confeso al final.

Vio la sorpresa en el rostro del chico, terminando de acomodar todas las piezas, y cuando estaba lista para disculparse por lo que había tenido que pasar se encontró sorprendida por un abrazo.

\- Gracias - escucho que el susurraba pegado a su oído.

\- Yo… no…

\- Gracias por arreglar mi desastre, es decir, yo no debí haberlo tomado en un principio, y Lila lo complicó por mi culpa.

\- No quería que te sacaran de la escuela - dijo ella devolviendo el abrazo.

\- No sé si sabes lo mucho que significo para mi regresar, si hubiera imaginado que era gracias a ti… - le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro para mirarla, y ella se sintió de repente sin aire.

Fue en el mismo momento en que el chico la miro con intensidad, recordó entonces por que se había sentido tan ansiosa cuando le había llegado el mensaje, estaban solos, y si era sincera cuando había leído el mensaje lo único en lo que había podido pensar, era en besar de nuevo a su novio, de repente todos sus nervios se activaron, haciendo que se sonrojara furiosamente, y fue peor cuando vio en los ojos del rubio una chispa de entendimiento y una sonrisa muy al estilo Chat.

\- Prrrrrinces! - le dijo acercándola más a él - no lo esperaba de ti.

\- Por favor - le pidió cerrando los ojos, aunque ni ella estaba segura de que le pedía.

\- Por favor te beso, o por favor me retiro? - aún con los ojos cerrados pudo notar la diversión en la voz masculina.

\- No lo sé - confeso abrumada

\- Bueno, entonces creo que elijo el beso.

Y antes de que ella pudiera responder lo sintió besarla, y fue maravilloso, sin darse cuenta tenía ya los brazos rodeando los hombros del joven, sintió las manos masculinas recorrer el camino desde sus mejillas hasta su cintura, provocando un rastro de estremecimientos que le resultaron increíbles, no opuso resistencia cuando él la atrajo, incluso se apoyo en sus hombros para ayudarle cuando sintió que la levantaba un poco y la colocaba sobre sus piernas, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura, se acomodó con las piernas dobladas a un lado de él.

* * *

Había pensado en jugar un poco con ella, sólo le daría un beso y se retiraría, para hacer que ella lo pidiera de nuevo, pero cuando la sintió responder a su beso se olvido de eso, y en cambio dejo que todo lo que sentía por ella se desbordará, no estuvo seguro de que lo animo a levantarla y ponerla sobre sus piernas, pero ella parecía de acuerdo, y se sentía tan bien tenerla así, que no pudo sino seguir disfrutando del momento.

Se separaron un momento a tomar aire, sin separarse demasiado, ninguno hablo, sólo se quedaron mirando, una parte de él le decía que era momento de alejarse, de poner un poco de espacio, pero ella lo tenía tan firmemente abrazado por los hombros que descarto la idea, y ante su sorpresa fue ella quien reanudo el beso. Y por dios que fue fantástico.

Todos los pensamientos de su mente salieron volando, y entonces empezó a trazar un camino ascendente y descendente entre la cintura y la espalda femenina, diablos! Plagg tenía razón, todos sus instintos se activaron, de repente era consciente del pecho de la chica chocando contra el suyo, de los suaves suspiros que soltaba dentro de su boca, de la forma de su espalda que se estremecía cuando la recorría.

Cuando la joven se separó en busca de aire no pudo detenerse, necesitaba seguir besándola, tanto como respirar, así que sin permitirle alejarse continuó dando besos en sus mejillas, a lo largo de su mandíbula, recorrió un camino de besos hasta los pómulos y continuo por la sien, de donde se dirigió sin pensarlo hasta el oído, la sintió temblar y temió estarla asustando, sin embargo ella continuó manteniendo el agarre en sus hombros.

\- Lo siento - dio un beso a un lado de su oreja - lo siento - otro más en la parte donde el lóbulo se unía con el cuello - se que debo parar - y continuo de regreso a sus labios - pero no puedo.

Y entonces sintió los labios femeninos responder con un ligero beso en sus labios, al tiempo que le daba ligeras caricias a su cabello.

\- Todo está bien Adrien - le dijo ella suavemente permitiéndole recorrer con sus labios todo el camino hasta su otra oreja.

\- Se que debería comportarme mejor, de verdad lo siento - le volvió a repetir apenado por haber perdido el control.

\- Entonces yo también debería disculparme? - le pregunto ella divertida.

\- No se me ocurre por que tendrías que hacerlo - le dijo regresando un poco en si, y pudiendo al fin mirarla.

\- Bueno, no fue exactamente que me negara a nada - y le señalo que seguía sobre sus piernas, y abrazada a él.

Dejo salir una carcajada, ese lado descarado de la chica le encantaba, y saber que era una de las pocas personas, o criaturas, que lo conocía le hacía especialmente feliz, le permitió alejarse y la sintió inclinarse sobre su pecho, así que la abrazo y se quedaron un momento en silencio, fue entonces que volvió a mirar la pared, era su imaginación o había más notas?

\- Creí que dejarías el tema de tu akumatización hasta hablar con el Maestro Fu - intento no sonar molesto, tal vez sin mucho éxito a juzgar por la forma en que ella se sujeto a su sudadera.

\- Sólo, revisa algunos detalles - la escucho decir tímidamente.

\- Mhmm, - pensó un momento, y entonces decidió usar la singular mente de la chica para aclarar sus propias ideas - Marinette, si tu fueras Hawk Moth… - no estaba seguro de que quería preguntar, pero no fue necesario cuando ella se levanto y lo miro directo a los ojos.

\- Si, lo haría - le aseguro ella

\- Como sabes?… - se sorprendió

\- Cómo sé que me ibas a preguntar si me akumatizaría para desviar la atención? - solo pudo asentir - por que llegaste con cara de que algo te quemaba la cabeza.

\- Fui tan obvio? - le pregunto sorprendido.

\- Si, llevo peleando a tu lado suficiente tiempo como para conocerte, pero no fue solo por eso que descarte a tu padre.

\- Ahh no? - pregunto con tranquilidad él

\- No, fueron varias cosas, una es que has estado en peligro muchas veces por un akuma, incluso has sido el objetivo de varios, y no creo que sea de dejarte correr riesgos, - el asintió pensativo - además no se me ocurre nada para que tu padre quiera los prodigios, es decir es una persona exitosa, es uno de los mejores diseñadores del momento, y cuando le devolví el libro, el pudo haber hecho cualquier cosa en mi contra, sin embargo fue amable.

Eso si que lo sorprendió, su padre amable?

\- Hablas en serio? - él no había visto a su padre ser amable con ninguno de sus amigos

\- Bueno, no te dijo que fui yo cierto?

\- Y eso es amable? - pregunto sorprendido.

\- Si, por que no le dije que Lila había sido, le dije que yo te lo había quitado por que pensé que era algo relacionado con sus diseños.

\- Por que no le dijiste la verdad, bueno lo que podías?

\- Creo que me sentía culpable con Lila, irónico verdad - dijo ella con una mueca, así que sólo la volvió a abrazar y la dejo acurrucarse envuelta en sus brazos.

Se recargo en el respaldo del diván, y dejo que ella es acomodará a un lado pero aún recargada en su pecho, entonces llevo una de sus manos a su cabello.

\- Puedo? - le pregunto tirando de una de las ligas que las mantenía atadas

\- Debo preocuparme por tu fijación por mi cabello - le pregunto ella sin moverse.

\- No, al menos que te moleste - le dijo sin dejar de acariciar el cabello

\- No me molesta, adelante - le dijo ella ocultando su rostro.

Entonces él tiro con cuidado de las ligas, tardo más de lo que pensaba y al final tuvo que usar ambas manos por que no se atrevía a simplemente jalar las ligas para no lastimarla, una vez que lo logro se dedico a acariciar el cabello azabache. De repente todo dejo de importar, se dejo envolver por la calma que tener a la chica en sus brazos le ofrecía. Y sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos.

* * *

EL sonido en el piso de abajo la confundió, pero estaba tan cómoda y calentita, y por alguna razón el aroma del chico de sus sueños la envolvía, así que intento enterrarse más sin despertarse realmente. Escucho un suave susurro, y luego fue movida ligeramente.

\- Tikki, deja, sólo unos minutos más - pidió entre sueños enredando un poco sus piernas en lo que pensó era la sabana.

\- Princess - le dijo una voz suave - aunque me encantaría ser tu nueva almohada, creo que a tu mamá no le haría muy feliz.

\- Chat? - dijo confundida intentando regresar a la realidad.

\- Mmmmm, no en este momento, pero cuando gustes? - dijo una voz divertida.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando entendió que se había quedado dormida abrazada a Adrien sobre el diván.

\- Adrien lo siento - se disculpo, pero no pudo levantarse por que el chico la seguía abrazando.

\- No me verás quejarme, y si te sirve de algo también me quede dormido - y entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía las piernas enredadas en las cobijas, sino entre las piernas del modelo.

\- Ohh dios - susurro al tiempo que las retiraba.

\- Tampoco me estaba quejando - le dijo divertido, ayudándola a sentarse y estirándose.

\- Ya es muy tarde - dijo ella cuando en el celular vio que eran las 12 - mis padres salieron a ver a unos amigos, pero ya deben haber llegado.

\- Supongo que tendré que salir transformado, lo siento.

\- Por que no llegaste así? - pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

\- Dijiste que no era buena idea que se me vea rondando por aquí - le recordó su novio.

\- La verdad, no esperaba que me hicieras caso - confeso apenada.

La mirada del rubio fue divertida, así que se encogió de hombros.

\- Marinette - le dijo serio - jamás haría algo que te molestará, además estoy consiente que la mayoría de las veces tienes razón.

\- Pero no con lo de Lila - le señalo ella, y lo vio suspirar al tiempo que veía sus notas.

\- Te será imposible sacártelo de la cabeza, verdad?

\- Es sólo que entre más lo pienso, más sentido tiene, y sé que también debe haber una manera para que Ladybug pueda acudir. - se obstino ella, señalando una lista que había hecho

_Kagami_

_Luka_

_Alya_

_Chloe_

El chico la tomo con un gesto interrogativo

\- Posibles candidatos para usar mi prodigio y ayudarte - le confirmo ella

\- Chloe? - señalo incrédulo

\- Bueno, hay que reconocer que es muy buena peleando, y estoy segura que si Ladybug le confiara su prodigio se esforzaría para hacerlo bien, aunque sea para salvarme a mi.

\- Por que no estoy en la lista? - pregunto con un poco de reproche - No lo hice tan mal cuando fui LordBug, y seguro me veo mejor que Luka.

\- Se necesitará a Chat Noir - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba - Y tal vez Luka debería ser la ultima opción, podría se más útil como Viperion.

\- Se escucha como si ya lo tuvieras decidido - le dijo mientras le regresaba la lista - pero sigo pensando que es mala idea.

\- No, te prometí que no haría nada, y pienso cumplir, seguiré controlando mis emociones para evitarlo - le dijo en tono seguro - incluso si tuviéramos esto acordado sería algo que evitaría el mayor tiempo posible - y no pudo evitar ser honesta - pero es difícil, que va a pasar cuando Lila vuelva a intentar algo?

\- Eso no va a pasar - le dijo él con seguridad.

\- Pasará, eso o él buscará otra manera de lograrlo - le dijo ella convencida

\- No sé por que estás tan segura de eso, algo que falta que me digas?

\- No, nada en particular, es un poco como lo que pasa cuando uso mi poder - no sabía como explicarse

\- No entiendo, yo use tu poder, y honestamente no tiene pies ni cabeza - dijo él confundido.

\- Pero recuerdas cuando de repente ves la solución, tan clara, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. - lo vio asentir pensativo. - Bueno pues algo así me paso, de repente todo empezó a tener sentido. - sintió la mirada fija del chico en ella y no se atrevió a decir nada más

\- Se que me arrepentiré de esto - Lo vio suspirar y negar con la cabeza. - pero si vemos alguna señal de alarma y no logramos hablar con el Maestro Fu antes, tomaremos las medidas necesarias.

No pudo decirle nada, sabía que él no lo decía por complacerla, si no por que confiaba en ella, y sentir eso, aún en su forma simple de Marinette la hizo sentir completa, a pesar de su torpeza, de sus dudas, de todo eso el creía en ella sin la mascara también.

\- Gracias - lo abrazo fuerte - gracias por confiar en mi.

\- Siempre - le susurró él - además seamos honestos, eres la de los planes.

Compartieron ese abrazo un rato más hasta que realmente fue necesario que el chico se marchara. Se despidieron entre besos, y ella lo acompaño hasta la trampilla, y no pudo evitar darle un beso tímido cuando ya estaba transformado, lo que lo hizo ronronear y sonrojarse.

* * *

Y aquí el cierre de una gran cita, oficial y secreta, je

GRACIAS! gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por dejarme reviews.

Espero actualizar pronto!

Abrazos


	26. Chapter 26

Perdón por el abandono, algunos temas personales se presentaron, pero aquí estoy de regreso, y recompensare con un par de capítulos, y el adelanto de que ya arranque con uno de los extras. Saludos

* * *

Si tuviera que resumir las últimas semanas en una palabra habría elegido sin duda "Maravillosas". No recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz y en paz con la vida, no al menos desde que su madre había desaparecido; si, claro que cuando había recibido su prodigio había tenido la esperanza y libertad que le hacia falta, pero estaba acompañado de la responsabilidad y el secreto. Y cuando había logrado ir al colegio se había sentido feliz de hacer amigos y de tener una vida casi normal.

Pero nada se comparaba a lo que sentía ahora, mientras esperaba en los casilleros la llegada de su novia, habían logrado establecer un sistema para poder aprovechar cualquier momento para pasarlo juntos. Los primeros días él había contado con el tiempo antes de que llegaran sus compañeros, pero tenía que aceptar que hacer que Marinette se levantará tan temprano era casi imposible. Y bueno, ahora que sabía como se trasnochaba no le sorprendía.

Si no era con tareas que dejaba atrasadas, era con algún proyecto de diseño, o hablando con Alya, claro estaban también los akumas que algunas veces atacaban durante la noche. Y si, también debía contar las veces que se quedaban hablando hasta entrada la madrugada por video chat, tal vez él estaba tan acostumbrado a levantarse temprano que simplemente no lo resentía tanto.

Pero hoy había recibido un mensaje antes de salir de casa:

_"__Lo logre! ya casi estoy lista, te veo en un momento"_

Y no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa boba, que se apresuro a ocultar cuando se topo con su papá.

\- Buenos días Adrien, ya estás listo para el colegio tan temprano? - el tono era como siempre neutral, pero no había evitado notar que su padre parecía interesado en su vida últimamente, siempre pensó que eso era lo quería, curioso que ahora que lo tenía era lo único que lo incomodaba.

\- Bueno, puedo aprovechar llegar temprano para pasar a la biblioteca o repasar un poco antes de que allá mucho movimiento. - intento sonar lo más indiferente posible.

\- Supongo que eso está bien, y estoy pensando que realmente te has esforzado en todas tus actividades.

\- Lo mejor que puedo - realmente de que trataba está conversación?

\- Bien, mientras no baje tu rendimiento creo que puedes pedirle a Nathalie que deje una tarde libre a la semana, tal vez estás en edad de empezar a tener un poco de espacio.

Y sin decirle nada más se dirigió a su estudio, dejándolo sorprendido.

Así, que aquí estaba, en un espacio que se generaba entre los pasillos de casilleros, y que a esta hora estaba vacío, estaba recostado sobre la pared platicando en voz baja con Plagg, había sido una grata sorpresa descubrir que no tenía que asomarse para saber cuando ella llegaba, parecía tener un sentido especial que le permitía sentirla llegar, no estaba seguro si era algo de su prodigio o simplemente algo que se desarrollaba cuando estabas en una relación secreta.

\- Una tarde libre a la semana - dijo con duda.

\- No deberías estar dando saltos de felicidad niño? - le pregunto el ser mágico

\- Supongo que si.

\- Podremos pasar una tarde a la semana tú con tu novia y yo con mi terrón. - dijo el gato relamiéndose.

Y si debería estar feliz por eso, podrían ir al cine, o pasar la tarde en casa de la chica, comiendo postres y jugando videojuegos, o simplemente tumbados en la alfombra besándose, si definitivamente eso sonaba mejor. Sin embargo no estaba del todo seguro, su padre nunca le había permitido una vida normal, había tenido que luchar por casi todo lo que quería, por que de repente se lo ofrecía, además que tan oportunamente. Pero todo eso quedo olvidado cuando sintió a la azabache llegar, y a los segundos ella lo alcanzo, sonrojada de verlo esperando por ella.

\- Hola Princess - le dijo contento al tiempo que la jalaba con ambas manos.

\- Buenos días Adrien - mientras que le regalaba un beso.

\- Sabes que me encanta como me das los buenos días y me deseas buenas noches - le dijo, por que si, sin importar si habían hablado toda la tarde, se habían visto o habían luchado, ella le marcaba antes de dormir, sólo para decir buenas noches, aun cuando sospechaba que él estaría dormido simplemente le dejaba un mensaje de voz.

\- No te parece demasiado? - le dijo ella apenada.

\- No, me hace más feliz de lo que te imaginas, así que nunca lo dejes de hacer - uso un tono de advertencia que la hizo reír.

Y entonces se lanzo a besarla, por que sabía que seguiría una mañana sin poder tenerla así de cerca. Le encantaba el hecho de que a pesar de que ya tenían semanas juntos ella aún se sonrojaba o se ponía nerviosa, aunque eso no evitaba que lo superará para corresponder al beso con la misma emoción que él. En un momento la tuvo atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo, aunque siempre procuraba mantener un poco de distancia para no incomodarla, cuidando que ella pudiera tener el espacio necesario para separarse si lo deseaba.

Pero a veces parecía que ella consideraba esto innecesario, como en ese momento que envolvió su torso con sus brazos y tiro de él más cerca, no pudo evitar una pequeña expresión de placer cuando sintió el menudo cuerpo pegado a él, bueno si era ella la que quería eso no es que se fuera a negar, así que se dejo llevar un poco más. Pronto se encontró repartiendo besos por su rostro y bajando un poco por su cuello, no era tonto, tal vez no tenía experiencia, pero era consiente de que cada vez se tomaba más libertades, y aunque siempre se decía que se mantendría en ese punto, por que no quería darle la impresión equivocada, tampoco era capaz de evitarlo, sobre todo por que ella parecía disfrutar tanto como él.

Sintió una descarga por todo su cuerpo cuando ella puso un beso en su mandíbula, muy cerca de su oído, era la primera vez que ella se atrevía a eso y no pudo evitar tomar distancia, por que había sido tan potente la sensación que temió hacer una tontería.

\- Lo… yo… lo siento… no - dijo ella confundida y aún medio aturdida

\- No, perdón, yo lo siento - se apresuro a decirle dando pequeños besos en sus labios

\- No quise incomodarte.

\- No me incomodaste, sólo me sorprendiste - dijo totalmente sonrojado, era increíble lo que un solo toque de sus labios había generado.

\- Te molesto? - susurro ella sin verlo directamente.

\- Bromeas? fue… WOW de hecho - dijo retomando un poco la seguridad y frotando sus brazos para darle confianza - la próxima vez prometo ser menos arisco, sólo fue la sorpresa.

\- De acuerdo Gatito. - la vio asentir y tomar aire y de repente pareció recordar algo - les tengo un regalo!

El cambio de tema lo desconcertó, sobre todo por el plural.

\- Nos tienes? Cuantos gatos están a tus pies Princess?

\- Tonto, a ti y a Plagg. - contesto ella sonriente, y como si lo hubiera invocado el ser atravesó los casilleros junto con la kwami roja.

\- Será alguna delicia de queso? - se apresuro a decir el gatito al tiempo que olisqueaba al rededor de la chica.

\- Hey, mantén tu distancia! - le divertía que su novia tuviera tanto poder sobre su kwami, al menos no era el único rendido ante ella. - Buenos días Tikki

\- Hola Adrien - lo saludo alegre la pequeña moteada.

\- No, me temo que en esta ocasión no es nada de comer. - dijo ella con una sonrisa, y entonces se agacho y de su mochila saco una paquete envuelto en papel decorado a mano con patitas de gato.

Realmente él no estaba acostumbrado a recibir regalos, así que lo tomo con mucha emoción, y empezó a despegar con cuidado el papel, pero el pequeño ser tenía otra idea.

\- Date prisa niño - dijo mientras tiraba de un extremo, haciendo que se rompiera una parte del papel.

\- Ehhhh, lo rompes! - le reclamo - deja que lo abra.

\- Pero dijo que era para los dos - reclamo el pequeño ser, intentando tirar de otro trozo.

Un par de risas los hicieron dejar de pelear, y no pudo evitar apenarse mortalmente por la escena que había montado frente a su novia. Vamos era un modelo, heredero y super héroe y había quedado como un niño de cinco años.

\- Ven Plagg - dijo la chica haciendo mimos al gato negro, y le guiño un ojo.

\- Se concentro en terminar de abrir el paquete y encontró una especie de bolsa o faja, con un par de compartimentos.

\- Es para que puedan estar más cómodos, - aclaro ella ante la mirada curiosa de ambos - lo puedes usar bajo la playera, y tiene un espacio amplio para Plagg, y un espacio a parte para el queso.

Se quedo sorprendido, no sólo por que se le ocurriera hacer algo así, si no por que se hubiera tomado el tiempo para hacerlo. Estaba tan poco acostumbrado a que alguien tuviera estos detalles con él, si de por si se sentía afortunado cada vez que ella le llevaba algo de la pastelería de sus padres, lo cual era casi todos los días, el que hubiera pensado y hecho esto era demasiado.

\- No tienes que usarlo - escucho que ella decía ante su silencio, como si se arrepintiera de haberle dado la sorpresa - se me ocurrió el otro día que estábamos en el parque..

La abrazo con emoción.

\- Gracias, es increíble, todo, el regalo, la idea, el que pensarás en mi, todo!

\- Que esperas bobo, póntelo - le interrumpió su compañero.

\- Plagg, no tienes remedio - le dijo a modo de regaño

\- Esperó que te quede bien, lo hice ajustable por que no tenía tus medidas - dijo ella concentrada en ampliar la cinta que lo sujetaba.

\- Sólo tenías que pedirlo y con gusto puedes tomar todas las medidas que quieras - le dijo dejando salir a Chat Noir, haciendo que ella soltará una risita nerviosa

\- No hagas eso! - le dijo con un poco de suplica

\- Que? ofrecerme como modelo?

\- Sabes tal vez necesito más un alfiletero - dijo ella intentando retomar su aplomo.

No pudo contener la risa, y entonces olvidando que debía comportarse correctamente, le dio una mirada retadora a la chica

\- Harás los honores? - le dijo mientras le extendía la bolsa.

\- Pero… pero va bajo la playera - dijo ella totalmente roja.

\- No sería un honor si no fuera divertido - le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Pensó que ella se negaría, que lo regañaría por su descaro y por que, al fin de cuentas, estaban en la escuela, donde tenían que ser cuidadosos, pero para su sorpresa ella cuadro los hombros, respiro y tomo la pieza de sus manos, abriendo el seguro. Dudo por un momento, pero luego se recordó que había sido su idea, no? así que levanto su playera solo un poco, dejando al descubierto su abdomen, la vio ponerse más roja aún, pero no se amedrento y él no se movió, aún cuando todo su cuerpo tembló ante la sensación de las manos femeninas rodear su costado descubierto.

Sintió como cerraba el broche y empezaba a ajustar la cinta para que quedara firme, y no pudo evitar tomarle el pelo, era eso o lanzarse sobre ella.

\- Marinette - la llamo y ella levanto el rostro para verlo - no olvides respirar.

\- Gato engreído! - le espeto y de un tirón sintió como la correa se ajustaba con fuerza y le lanzo una mirada indignada antes de salir a acomodar sus cosas en su casillero.

Dejo salir una risa, mientras cubría su nuevo accesorio con su ropa, y sintió como su kwami se acomodaba en la bolsa, le sorprendió que realmente estaba cómodo, y que no podía sentir al pequeño ser moverse. Entonces salió haciendo gala de su caminar para pasarela.

\- Y bien, que te parece, se nota? - sabia que aunque estuviera molesta no resistiría evaluar el resultado de su proyecto y no se equivocó.

\- Realmente no se nota que lo lleves puesto - dijo ella concentrada en revisar que funcionara.

\- Y es muy cómodo, de verdad muchas gracias - le dijo con un susurro acercándose a ella.

\- Adrien, alguien podría entrar - le dijo ella bajito pero no se alejo.

\- Mejor, así acabamos con el secreto - la verdad él estaba más que deseoso por poder disfrutar de su noviazgo en todo momento.

\- Lo siento - se disculpo ella - de verdad quisiera, pero…

\- Lo sé - le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura - solo que de verdad quisiera poder besarte - y le robo un ligero beso - y abrazarte - otro beso - y llevarte de la mano - y otro beso.

Sólo que esta vez no logro que fuera rápido, ya que ella no resistió abrasarlo y responder. Al menos hasta que una voz los hizo brincar.

\- Algo que quieran compartir con el resto?

\- Alya! - brinco la azabache dando unos cuantos pasos lejos del modelo y tropezando.

\- Esto no es lo que parece - se apresuro a decir él mientras sujetaba a su novia ya no tan secreta.

\- Ah no? ilumíname Agreste, por que parece que los encontré besándose a escondidas - noto la diversión en la chica de lentes.

\- Bueno tal vez si es lo que parece - le contesto divertido

\- Adrien! - reclamo la chica de coletas para girarse hacia su amiga - Alya, de verdad no es lo que parece, yo sólo… - alzo una ceja mientras la veía inventar algo - es decir él solo… nosotros no…

\- Ohhhh Chica, tienes tanto que explicar - le dijo su amiga

\- Alya, por favor nadie debe saberlo - pidió su novia bastante apenada, y entonces la futura reportera se giro hacia él con una mirada furiosa

\- Explica Agreste por que nadie debe saberlo - no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás mientras levantaba ambas manos

\- A mi no me veas - se apresuro a decir - llevo semanas intentando convencerla de que sea público - y entonces un resoplido a su lado le hizo ver el error que había cometido

\- Semanas! - exclamo la de lentes - Ohhhh Amiga, tú estás en graves problemas.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la pelirroja tomo a la azabache de la mano y la arrastro al salón, indicándole con una mano que no interviniera, así que no le quedo de otra más que encogerse de hombros y recoger las cosas que la chica dejo olvidadas.

Cuando las alcanzo en el salón no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la azabache, estaba más sonrojada que nunca y no podía más que asentir o negar a las preguntas constantes y susurradas de su amiga, así que decidió intervenir un poco.

\- Marinette, olvidaste tu mochila - le dijo en el tono cortes que solía usar a diario.

\- oh… yo… muchas gracias - le contesto ella en tono bajo mientras él colocaba la mochila a un lado de su lugar.

\- Eres taaaaan amable Adrien - dijo la de lentes con un tono divertido, generando que su novio los mirará extrañado.

\- Es lo mismo que siempre he pensado - intervino una voz en el pasillo, haciendo que los cuatro se girarán a ver a Lila parada con una sonrisa. - No lo crees Marinette?

\- S… si… p… por supuesto - contesto la otra, intentando respirar con normalidad.

\- Si nos disculpas Lila, estamos teniendo una conversación privada los cuatro - espeto con coraje la chica de lentes.

\- Oh, por supuesto, sólo quería felicitar a Marinette, por tener tan buenos _amigos_, siendo ella tan distraída, es una fortuna que siempre tenga quien la salve.

Volteo a ver a su novia, y con alarma vio un chispazo en sus ojos, era sorprendente lo mucho que la italiana podía alterarla, la vio parpadear y tomar aire, intentando controlarse, y luego sintió una mano posarse en su hombro dando una marcada y desagradable caricia, y sorprendido giro hacia la chica de pie.

\- Bueno Adrien siempre es muy amable, no? - dijo ella sin dejar de mirar a la azabache, con apariencia inocente - Hubieras visto lo atento que fue durante nuestra sesión de fotos.

\- No tengo duda de ello - contesto la azabache, y algo en su voz le hizo sentir la necesidad de sujetarla. - Olvide algo más en mi casillero.

Y entonces antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla se puso de pie, sin importarle dar un pequeño empujón a la castaña y salió del salón. Quiso ir tras ella, pero la italiana seguía a un lado.

\- Ya estarás contenta, ahora largo - escucho que soltaba la de lentes

\- Alya, no sé de que hablas - contesto con falsa inocencia la chica para después dirigirse a su lugar.

\- Y tú que demonios esperas Agreste - se giro luego hacia él

\- Alguien podría explicarme que esta pasando - pregunto confundido Nino

\- Yo tengo que contestar una llamada de trabajo antes de que inicien las clases - dijo él mientras se ponía de pie y con una mirada de disculpa hacia su amigo se apresuro a susurrar - Solo a él de acuerdo, o mi cuello estará en peligro.


	27. Chapter 27

El día había sido raro después, tras la escena montada por Lila, de la que tuvo que salir literalmente huyendo, se refugió en el salón de artes, intentando respirar. Y al poco tiempo sintió la presencia de su novio en la puerta, por lo que se giro a verlo.

\- Estás bien? - le pregunto mientras se acercaba cerrando la puerta.

\- Si, lo siento, de verdad que ella me… - sacudió nuevamente sus manos, y volvió a respirar, intentando controlarse.

\- Sabes que nada es cierto, verdad?

\- No tuviste una increíble sesión de fotos con ella? - por que estaba sacando su temperamento contra el chico? Ni ella misma se entendía.

\- No fue que yo lo planeara - se apresuro a decirle preocupado.

\- Ya lo sé! - exclamo ella intentando calmarse nuevamente - Pero vi las fotos! - Quería calmarse, de verdad que sí, pero no podía.

\- Marinette debes respirar - le pidió el chico amablemente sin dejarse llevar por sus reclamos.

\- Ya lo sé! Lo estoy intentando! - levanto un poco más la voz, que pasaba con ella. - Es sólo que no tolero que se acerque a nosotros!

\- Princess no le des tanta importancia - noto el intento del chico por quitarle peso a la situación y eso solo la hizo enfadar más.

\- Es en serio?! Adrien Agreste fue en los días que ella hizo que me expulsaran! - grito de golpe el reproche. - Y tú acabaste en una romántica sesión de fotos que incluso emociono a mis padres!

Y entonces como si él hubiera entendido mejor que ella misma lo que pasaba, acorto en dos zancadas el espacio que los separaba y sin dejarla siquiera hablar tomo su rostro con las manos y la beso, y se sorprendió al sentirlo exigente, como si la retara con los labios, y estaba tan enojada y fuera de control que respondió con intensidad, sintió las manos del rubio tirar de las suyas hacia su hombros, casi obligándola a sujetarse de él, no le permitió bajar la intensidad. En algún punto sintió que la levantaba del piso y la sentaba en una de las mesas de trabajo, recorriendo su espalda con las manos. Poco a poco dejo de sentirse molesta y empezó a responder con mayor profundidad y calma sintiendo como las manos pasaban de apretarla con fuerza a dar una suave caricia. Fueron bajando la intensidad hasta acabar en suaves caricias con los labios.

\- Fue por ti - le dijo el rubio cuando se separaron.

\- Como? - pregunto ella aturdida.

\- Accedí a cooperar con la sesión de fotos a cambio de que arreglara lo que te había hecho - le explico el chico tomando su rostro y observándola atentamente - Mejor?

\- Ohhh, dios Adrien, lo siento, no sé que me paso.

\- Supongo que eso de mantenerte bajo control no es lo tuyo. - dijo divertido.

Y volvió a besarla, más suave y tranquilo esta vez, y entonces una voz los saco de su burbuja.

\- Lamento interrumpir - dijo desde la ventana una pequeña tortuga

\- Wayzz! - Exclamo ella contenta bajando de la mesa de un salto.

\- Hola Marinette, que gusto saludarte - hizo una reverencia que sorprendió al rubio.

\- Como han estado, el maestro Fu se encuentra bien? - pregunto la chica preocupada, y de repente exclamo al darse cuenta que el kwami se había mostrado a los dos - Wayzz, no debiste presentarte ante ambos!

\- Disculpa, como los vi tan juntos pensé que no habría problema.- le contesto con respeto el pequeño ser verde.

No pudieron evitar sonrojarse, y entonces el modelo reacciono.

\- Quieres decir que el Maestro sabe de nosotros? - dijo sorprendido.

\- Bueno, el maestro siempre vela por ustedes - contesto con calma el ser.

\- Wayzz, necesitamos regresar - se apresuro a decir la azabache - puedes decirle al maestro que tenemos que hablar con él, por favor.

\- Claro, de hecho me ha pedido que les diga que los espera esta noche, a las 11 en el pont des Arts, de preferencia sin llamar la atención.

\- De acuerdo Wayzz, ahí estaremos - afirmo ella - ve antes de que alguien te vea.

Y con otra reverencia dirigida a la chica y un asentimiento hacía el joven modelo se fue.

\- Vaya, siempre es muy oportuno - exclamo él mientras intentaba volver a besarla.

\- Nada de eso - le dijo ella divertida al tiempo que lo empujaba suavemente - debemos volver a clase, y ya nos han sorprendido dos veces en un día, así que nada de besos por el resto del día.

\- Bromeas? - no pudo evitar reír ante el tono berrinchudo de su novio.

\- No, no bromeo, hemos tenido suerte. - le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta - así que vamos, regresa tú primero y luego iré yo.

\- Princess, ya ha empezado la clase, que más da - dijo mientras intentaba volverla a atrapar en un abrazo.

\- Adrien! Eres una terrible influencia - le dijo divertida.

\- Bueno, vine y me sacrifique como trozo de carne para que pudieras liberar tu tensión - le dijo en tono de víctima - y ahora me rechazas!

Lo conocía bien, y podía notar que solo estaba jugando con ella, así que sin más negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta para salir, pero no pudo evitar girar hacía él y dedicarle un sincero "gracias" a lo que se encogió de hombros resignado mientras regresaba al salón él primero.

Y en efecto, pudo notar que su novio no estaba enfadado con ella, sin embargo el resto del día se mostró reservado y pensativo, pero cuando le envió un mensaje preguntando que pasaba él solo contesto con un _"nada hermosa, todo bien, TQ"_. Además de que siguió sintiendo los ojos de la italiana sobre ella.

Cuando las clases terminaron por fin, el chico se disculpo con ella ya que tendría que irse rápido a la salida.

Paso la tarde avanzando tareas y trasladando los datos de su teoría a un cuaderno para llevarlo esa noche con el Maestro Fu, estaba segura que el hombre al igual que ella conectaría los hechos, sabia que eso no le gustaría a Adrien, y sospechaba que eso lo había mantenido serio todo el día, pero estaba segura que lo aceptaría y la apoyaría, era antes que nada su compañero.

Después de darles las buenas noches a sus padres y avisarles que se iría temprano a la cama, subió a su cuarto y se cambio por unos pantalones negros junto a un suéter de cuello alto tejido en negro, se puso unas botas negras que no solía usar muy seguido por el ligero tacón al que no estaba acostumbrada. Cuando se vio al espejo se quedo sorprendida

\- Te pareces a tu versión de Lady Noire - le dijo divertida su kwami.

\- Si, es raro vestirme de negro, bueno de tanto, je - y entonces se soltó el cabello para hacerse una trenza, le sorprendió lo mucho que había crecido, tal vez la próxima semana debía dejar un rato libre para ir a que lo cortaran.

Satisfecha con su apariencia, y convencida que eso era suficiente para recorrer la distancia hasta el pont des Arts. Cambio su bolsa de siempre por una muy similar en color negro también.

\- Listo Tikki, es hora de salir - le dijo saliendo a la terraza

\- Estás segura de ir a pie? - le volvió a preguntar el pequeño ser moteado

\- Bueno si queremos ser discretos es lo más lógico, vamos, no quiero tener que hacerlo corriendo.

Y con una risa de ambas llamo a su transformación, se desplazo un par de calles y entonces bajo hasta un callejón, en donde se transformo de nuevo, dejo que la pequeña se acomodara y salió a pie.

No había recorrido más que unas 5 calles cuando sintió como el gato negro caía detrás de ella.

\- Buenas noches Chat! - le saludo sin dejar de caminar ni girar

\- Se puede saber que haces? - recibió como respuesta en tono molesto

\- Pues supongo que lo mismo que tú, ir al pont des Arts - dijo en tono ligero

\- Me refiero a por que vas caminando y tú sola!

\- Por que el traje moteado es poco discreto para la noche, no crees?

Y entonces volteo a verlo, y se encontró con su mirada sorprendida.

\- Por que no me pediste que fuera por ti? - le dijo con incredulidad

\- No lo creí necesario - contesto como si nada.

\- No creíste necesario que te acompañara a cruzar Paris de noche, luciendo así?

\- Bueno, fue lo único que encontré para pasar desapercibida - dijo ella sin entender el drama.

\- Haces todo, menos pasar desapercibida! - Exclamo su novio.

Y luego para su sorpresa la levanto en brazos y subió a los tejados para saltar con ella hasta el puente, en donde bajo con un salto silencioso y la dejo en el piso.

\- Sigues molesto? - pregunto ella tímidamente

\- Princess, no estoy molesto, sólo me sorprendiste, te esperaba llegar por los tejados, y de repente algo me hizo voltear hacía la calle…

Lo vio quedarse en silencio observándola, y de repente sintió un sonrojo aunque no estaba muy segura del por que.

\- Lo siento - se disculpo el chico al tiempo que se giraba para ver el río.

No estaba segura de que había pasado, o por que su novio se disculpaba pero antes de poder preguntar fue interrumpida por el saludo amable y alegre de su mentor.

\- Buenas noches!

\- Maestro! - se alegro de verlo sano y a salvo, y se acerco a saludarlo seguida por el héroe felino

\- Buenas noches maestro! - saludo con gusto también su compañero.

\- Vengan conmigo, vayamos a un lugar más cómodo.

Lo siguieron un par de calles, le indico a Chat Noir una ventana para que entrará por ahí, mientras que a ella la guío por la entrada del edificio. Entraron a un pequeño apartamento, que sólo tenía un par de tatamis y una pequeña estufa, en donde hervía una tetera.

\- Bueno, creo que ya no es necesario que estés transformado Chat Noir- dijo el Maestro Fu sin ningún tono de molestia.

Y al tiempo que el chico dejaba salir a Plagg, Tikki salió de su bolso y entonces los tres Kwamis se saludaron contentos. Con un gesto los invito a sentarse en un tatami frente a él, sirvió el té y se sentó con ellos mientras los pequeños seres mágicos se acomodaban junto a un plato con bocados para cada uno.

\- Bien, supongo que la revelación de sus identidades ya no debe ser un tema - dijo el anciano mirando a ambos chicos.

\- Fue mi culpa maestro - escucho admitir al joven a su lado y extendió su mano para tomar la de él como apoyo.

\- Era algo que debía suceder tarde o temprano Adrien - dijo el maestro - debo admitir que me preocupaba como lo llevarían, pero por lo que veo no tenía de que preocuparme.

\- No está molesto con nosotros entonces? - pregunto ella apenada

\- Para nada, desde que los elegí sabia que esta era una gran posibilidad - entonces respiro profundo - solo debo pedirles que sean extremadamente cuidadosos, y que recuerden que deben cuidarse uno al otro, incluso de ustedes mismos.

\- Claro maestro - dijo Adrien, y entonces ella decidió que era momento de tocar el tema importante.

\- Maestro - llamo ella la atención, y ante su tono decidido sintió a su novio tensarse - Hay algo que queremos comentarle, y saber su opinión.

\- Creo saber de que se trata - le dijo el hombre - pero quiero escuchar primero que tienes que decir.

Le había parecido escuchar un ligero tono de amonestación hacia ella, pero con un gesto le dio a entender que la escuchaba, tomo aire y entonces saco la hoja en donde había echo el resumen de su esquema, y soltando a Adrien empezó a explicar todas las ideas y conjeturas a las que había llegado. El hombre mayor la escucho con mucha atención y cuando termino de hablar lo vio tocar su barba pensativo.

\- Creo que has llegado a conclusiones muy acertadas. - Dijo el maestro con un asentimiento.

\- Pero Maestro… - se apresuro a decir el rubio, a lo que el anciano le pidió que esperara con la mano.

\- Sin duda es posible que Hawk Moth se haya dado cuenta de tu potencial, tus emociones son intensas, como suelen serlo las de las portadoras del prodigio de la creación.

\- Entonces cree que es buena idea? - pregunto ella sorprendida al tiempo que el chico a su lado negaba con la cabeza.

\- No, de hecho es una pésima idea - dijo el hombre viéndola fijamente y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada continuo - aún si esos nos llevará directamente al portador de Nooro.

Pudo escuchar a su lado el suspiro aliviado del chico.

\- Pero, maestro, si Lila está trabajando en contacto con él, podría ser la clave, lo único que habría que resolver es encontrar un portador temporal para mi prodigio.

\- Marinette - le dijo el hombre en tono amable - Aún si lográramos encontrar a alguien adecuado, ese no sería el mayor problema al que nos enfrentaríamos, y me sorprende que no hayas encontrado eso por ti misma.

Tanto ella como el rubio se voltearon a ver confundidos.

\- Adrien, podrías ordenarle algo a Plagg, nada drástico por favor - le pidió el anciano al rubio.

\- Maestro? - preguntaron a una voz el kwami y su portador.

\- Lo siento Plagg, pero eres el más indicado para mostrar el punto. - dijo el hombre divertido

\- Mucho cuidado con lo que haces chico - le advirtió el pequeño gato.

\- Plagg gira - dijo el rubio con duda.

Y ante el asombro del chico el pequeño ser empozo a girar sobre su propio eje.

\- Muy bien - aprobó el maestro y luego se dirigió a la azabache - Marinette, contradice la orden si eres tan amable.

\- Maestro es una orden de su portador, no funcionará - dijo ella sorprendida.

\- Solo hazlo, es lo que quiero mostrar - le confirmo el hombre

\- Plagg detente - dijo ella ante el asentimiento del hombre.

Y entonces el kwami se detuvo, con un suspiro de alivio y fue ayudado por sus amigos ante el claro mareo. Ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos y voltearon a ver con dudas a su guía

\- Pero como?… - pregunto ella.

\- Creí que sólo obedecían a su portador - dijo confundido el rubio.

\- Ahora Marinette, dile a Plagg que no obedezca la siguiente orden, y luego tu Adrien ordena algo que sabes que Plagg haría sin dudar.

\- Plagg, no hagas lo siguiente que te pida Adrien - dijo ella aún dudando.

\- Plagg, come este queso - dijo el rubio divertido sacando un trozo de queso de su nuevo accesorio.

Y entonces el pobre kwami se quedo congelado viendo con anhelo su comida favorita.

\- Como diablos? - pregunto en voz baja el modelo. Mientras que la chica hacia una exclamación de asombro ante el entendimiento de lo que pasaba.

\- Ohhhh, como no lo pensé - dijo preocupada - como lo pude pasar por alto.

\- En cuanto te nombre mi sucesora tienes autoridad sobre los kwamis - dijo con rotundidad el anciano, sorprendiendo al rubio.

\- Cómo? y no me lo dijiste - reclamo su compañero.

\- Lo olvide - se disculpo ella rápidamente, haciendo que el otro pusiera una cara de incredulidad única

\- Olvidaste mencionarme que eres la siguiente guardiana?

\- Bueno, en mi defensa han sido semanas increíbles - dijo ella apenada.

\- Pero eso que significa - le sorprendió detectar un tono de alarma en la voz masculina.

\- Tranquilo Adrien - intervino el maestro - se que estás pensando en la vida que yo he tenido, pero te aseguro que no será el caso de Marinette.

\- Oh - exclamo con sentimiento la chica al comprender la preocupación del rubio.

\- Le aseguré a Marinette, que haríamos nuevas reglas, además que puede ser más adecuado que una Ladybug como guardiana, y un Chat Noir como protector de ella.

Sintió la mano del chico tomar la suya, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pero entonces se dio cuenta con frustración que toda su teoría se iba a la basura, y frustrada se puso de pie para dar algunos pasos.

\- Como guardianes tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos con nuestras acciones - le dijo en tono serio el maestro - Te elegí por que tienes, no solo muchas cualidades, si no también por tu disposición, pero incluso eso puede ser negativo si se lleva al extremo.

\- Lo siento maestro - dijo ella apenada - yo no pensé en todo al parecer.

\- Pensaste como Ladybug, y estoy seguro que hubieras encontrado la solución adecuada para la purificación. - Entonces el hombre tomo aire - Pero como guardiana te queda un largo camino, en el que tendrás que pensar y considerar no solo uno o dos prodigios, si no todos aquellos que están bajo tu protección.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y entonces el chico se puso de pie con una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Bueno, creo que eso es todo - dijo con tono resuelto.

\- Aun debemos pensar que haremos si llego a ser akumatizada - se obstino ella, extrañamente molesta con su compañero de batallas.

\- Creo que quedo claro que eso no puede pasar - le dijo el chico al tiempo que arrancaba la hoja del cuaderno.

\- No puedo creer que hicieras eso! - exclamo ella indignada.

\- Bueno ya que no es más una opción - empezó él como si señalara lo obvio - no tiene caso darle más vueltas.

\- No lo disfrutes tanto de acuerdo - le espeto molesta.

El maestro Fu volvió a llamar la atención con un ligero carraspeo, lo que los hizo sonrojar y disculpase.

\- Hay algo que deben entender sobre su revelación - les señalo - Sus prodigios son opuestos, y complementarios pero iguales en poder. Deben aprender a guardar el equilibrio entre ustedes. Como equipo de batalla lo han hecho muy bien, casi de manera instintiva, han aprendido a confiar y apoyarse uno en el otro.

\- Maestro, teme que nuestra relación afecte a nuestro deber - dijo con temor ella, mientras su novio sujetaba su mano.

\- Siempre es un riesgo, pero eso podría pasar siendo solo amigos, o incluso sin saber sus identidades - la tranquilizó el anciano - más que eso quería señalar que deben aprender a llevar esa confianza a su vida diaria, y aprender a ser iguales.

Era su imaginación o eso sonaba como regaño para ella? Volteo a ver al rubio a su lado, y lo encontró sólo meditando tranquilo, asintió seguro una vez y entonces volteo a verla con una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Ves, te dije que todo saldría bien - le dijo contento mientras es ponía de pie. - Ahora vamos te llevo a casa

\- Sabes que puedo ir por mi misma, cierto? - le dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta y luego gira hacia el maestro que se levantaba y empezaba a recoger lo poco que habían usado - Maestro, lo podremos encontrar aquí después?

\- Me temo que no Marinette, debo permanecer en constante movimiento, pero yo estaré siempre para ustedes, aunque no me puedan ver.

\- Claro Maestro - le dijo ella - y gracias por enviarnos aliados cuando sean necesarios.

El hombre asintió, y antes de que ellos salieran los interrumpió una ultima vez

\- Marinette, Adrien. - ellos voltearon a verlo serios - Me temo que Hawk Moth está cada vez más desesperado, y no hay nada más peligroso que un hombre desesperado que no tiene nada que perder, es vital que ninguno de los dos sea akumatizado, tuvimos suerte una vez, no esperemos tenerla de nuevo - ellos asintieron y entonces él se giro hacia la azabache y la miro seriamente y le extendió un rollo de papel - Marinette, esto solo tú lo puedes leer, y una vez que lo estudies deberas destruirlo, será una de muchas pruebas de confianza entre ustedes, me temo que como mi sucesora sabrás cosas que deberán permanecer ocultas para Adrien, y también deberas ser muy cuidadosa con las decisiones que tomes con el conocimiento que empezaras a adquirir.

Ella asintió, sintiendo un gran peso al tomar el rollo, dudando si realmente era la persona adecuada para esa responsabilidad, miro al chico a su lado quien asintió y la tomo de la mano para salir.

Una vez afuera se ocultaron en una entrada y el se transformo, pero cuando iba a tomarla en brazos ella dio un ligero paso hacia atrás, ante su mirada de duda se apresuro a explicarse

\- Yo necesito pensar un poco - le dijo lo más tranquila que pudo. - Creo que prefiero caminar a casa

\- Bien - acepto el chico extendiendo su mano - vamos entonces.

\- Hmmmm - se sintió fatal, pero realmente necesitaba unos momentos - me refería a caminar sola.

\- Que? - dijo con incredulidad su novio - no puedo dejarte caminar sola a esta hora.

\- No veo por que no - se obstino ella, le encantaba que fuera tan amable y caballeroso, pero realmente ahora necesitaba reorganizar todas sus ideas - de verdad Chat, estaré bien, solo es una corta caminata hasta mi casa, y no es como que estuviera indefensa.

\- No tiene caso que discuta contigo verdad? - le dijo el rubio mitad divertido, mitad indignado.

\- No quiero discutir, sólo necesito pensar, está bien?

\- Bien, ve con cuidado entonces - y sin dejarla despedirse se elevo hasta la azotea.


	28. Chapter 28

No pudo evitar suspirar, pero empezó a caminar. No tardo más de dos cuadras en darse cuenta que un gato brincaba a su paso por los edificios, y se sintió indignada, como podía insistir en decirle que ella era Ladybug sin importar la mascara, cuando no la consideraba capaz ni siquiera de caminar a casa sin su protección. Refunfuño molesta, pero no intento hablar con él, así que simplemente siguió como si nada, llego a un par de cuadras de su casa, se oculto en un callejón, pero al sentir la presencia del chico en la parte superior del mismo no se transformo, jamás había tenido el valor de hacerlo frente a él.

\- No puedo entrar por la puerta - dijo sin levantar la voz, sabía que la escucharía

\- Podrías transformarte - le dijo el rubio mientras aterrizaba a su lado.

\- O podrías ayudarme - evadió ella el tema.

\- Creí que no querías mi ayuda - no había molestia en su voz, solo un tono divertido, como si el muchacho hubiera sabido que tarde o temprano lo tendría que dejar de ignorar.

No encontró nada que contestarle, así que simplemente soltó un pequeño gruñido molesta, que pareció caer en gracias al héroe, quien la toma en brazos y se levanto con ayuda de su bastón, saltando la breve distancia que faltaba para dejarla en su terraza.

\- Mi Lady - le dijo coqueto cuando la dejo en el piso.

\- No entiendo por que estás tan contento - realmente ese día su humor dejaba mucho que desear. - te das cuenta que estamos como en un inicio?

\- Yo creo que estamos mejor - le respondió el rubio mientras se acercaba para abrazarla - solo no te gusta no tener la razón.

\- Tal vez - le contesto ella, la verdad no estaba de ánimos para discutir con él, menos cuando el chico estaba decidido a no pelear, por que sería inútil intentar ganar contra alguien que no pone resistencia.

\- Debo irme - le dijo él pero no se aparto, si no que por el contrario se acerco para besarla.

Y debía admitir que si había algo que no podía resistir eran los besos del rubio, y definitivamente no se arrepintió de corresponderle, por que la intensidad con la que se inclino sobre ella le hizo olvidar muy pronto gran parte de su molestia, muy pronto se encontró recibiendo besos a lo largo de su rostro y cuello, junto con profundos besos que realmente la hacían perderse de toda idea, dudo un momento en si podría corresponder un poco más, pero tomando aire se atrevió a dar un par de besos en la mandíbula del chico, que esta vez no se retiro, si no que la sujeto con más fuerza, así que se permitió explorar un poco más el cuello del chico, lo sintió tensarse mientras le permitía repartir besos de los cuales poco a poco perdió el control, hasta que suavemente el se aparto para besarla nuevamente y separarse entre pequeños roces de labios.

\- Realmente creo que debo irme Princess - le dijo al tiempo que se alejaba un par de pasos.

\- Aún no es tan tarde - se quejo ella, lo que provoco una risa suave en él.

\- Lo suficiente como para que mañana no te levantes a tiempo - le reprendió

Lo miró incrédula, se sentía frustrada, estaba molesta por que en efecto, no había tenido razón, había pasado semanas pensando y pensando en una solución para poder atrapar a la chica que había hecho de su vida un desastre, y ahora su novio le negaba el único consuelo que la mantenía tranquila, su presencia, sus muestras de amor, "Bien!"

\- De acuerdo, entonces…

\- No estés molesta - le dijo con dulzura el chico

\- Lo siento, ahora no estoy en mi mejor momento.

\- Está bien, es bueno que no siempre seas adorable - dijo divertido - ahora ve a dormir y te espero mañana donde siempre.

Asintió y le dio un ligero beso antes de entrar, encontró a Tikki acurrucada dormida ya, escucho cuando el chico salto de su balcón y suspirando bajo a prepararse para dormir.

* * *

Bueno, no debería sentirse sorprendido por que la chica no llegará temprano, después de todo se habían despedido muy noche, al llegar a casa había encontrado un mensaje de voz en su celular:

_"__Buenas noches Adrien, descansa, te quiero"_

Así que aquí estaba aceptando que ella no llegaría, por lo que se dirigió a su salón, y se sentó junto a su amigo que lo miro con una sonrisa y la ceja levantada, claro, el día anterior no habían podido hablar de las novedades

\- Así que ocultándote con cierta chica en los rincones, eh?

\- Bueno, no por mi decisión, si quieres saberlo - le dijo sincero, pero contento de poder platicar de esto con su amigo

\- Esa es la parte que me sorprende, pensé que ella lanzaría fuegos artificiales - dijo divertido.

\- Bueno, pues no lo hizo, y ciertamente no me deja hacerlo - suspiro un poco frustrado

\- Ohhh amigo, estás hundido - le dijo el otro dandole una mirada comprensiva - reconozco esa mirada boba.

\- De verdad? - le dijo intentando no verse tan enamorado como estaba.

\- Claro mate, la veo todos los días en el espejo, estás perdidamente enamorado de la chica que te empeñaste en decir que "solo era tu amiga".

Y entonces el chico de lentes soltó una carcajada y él mismo no pudo evitar acompañarlo con una leve risa, negando con la cabeza.

\- Parece que si - acepto alegre, mientras sus compañeros entraban y los veían con miradas curiosas. Llego la mejor amiga de su novia y tras saludar con un corto beso a su amigo, ante lo cual no pudo evitar sentir envidia, lo saludo contenta.

\- Tal parece que hay rasgos que son imposibles de cambiar - le dijo.

\- Si, tal parece que así es, en fin.

Escucharon los tacones de la maestra acercarse y al mismo tiempo vieron entrar corriendo a la azabache, que dio un traspié en el primer escalón, ante lo que la chica pelirroja negó divertida mientras él extendía una mano para detenerla, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, pero ella no le correspondió el gesto, solo dijo un "gracias" en voz baja y se sentó.

Aunque lo sorprendió la actitud casi indiferente, no le dio mayor importancia y se concentro en las clases de la mañana, cuando se acerco la hora del receso se giro con su amigo y dijo en voz alta para que lo escucharan algunos compañeros.

\- Lo siento Nino, iré un momento a la biblioteca, quiero adelantar un par de cosas. - Casi estalla en una carcajada por al cara de confusión del de lentes, vio a la chica de coletas sonrojarse y esto fue mayo cuando la bloguear intervino.

\- Es una lastima que te vayas a perder el receso, Marinette, no dijiste que tenías que ir por algo a tu casillero?

\- Bien chicos, los veo en un rato - se apresuro a decir mientras salía del salón, bueno al menos ahora escabullirse sería más sencillo.

Se dirigió a uno de los pasillos del fondo, a esta hora solía estar desierta, por eso se había establecido como uno ese sus lugares favoritos, después de 10 minutos se sintió inquieto, pero cuando pasaron 20 dejo salir un suspiro resignado

\- Creo que te dejaron plantado - le dijo su kwami, no había burla en su tono, más bien un ligero reproche - que hiciste?

\- No hice nada! - le dijo a la defensiva.

\- Bueno, pues arréglalo, no pienso pasar mis días sin las delicias de la pastelería.

\- Cállate Plagg, vamos afuera tal vez algo la entretuvo.

Salió de la biblioteca y encontró rápidamente a sus amigos tomados de la mano y platicando en una banca, pero ella no estaba ahí, camino hasta los casilleros y tampoco estaba por ahí, así que se dirigió hasta la pareja, y cuando pregunto por ella solo recibió una mirada confundida de la chica de lentes

\- Pensé que estaba contigo.

\- Pues es obvio que no. - le dijo sin poder ocultar su molestia

\- Bueno, salió detrás de ti.

Cuando termino el receso entraron al salón y encontraron a la chica sentada en su lugar dibujando en su cuaderno de bocetos. Se acerco a ella y le hablo en voz baja

\- Te estuve esperando.

\- Lo siento, me tope con Lila y tuve que ir a mi casillero, y tuve la sensación de que ella me estaba vigilando.

\- Creí que eso ya no importaría - le recordó.

\- Bueno, la próxima vez la invitaré entonces - le contesto con acides, lo que lo sorprendió pero no pudo darle más vueltas cuando entro la profesora.

Y la cosa no mejoró al terminar las clases, cuando la chica se disculpo y se despidió rápidamente de todos y salió casi corriendo, que diablos había pasado? bueno, tendría la tarde libre, parte de su nueva libertad, así que se apresuro a su coche para ir a comer, lo haría rápidamente y luego regresaría para ver a su novia y arreglar las cosas.

Cuando entro en la pastelería de los señores Dupain se sintió feliz por la cálida bienvenida

\- Adrien, que gusto verte!- se apresuro a decir la mamá de su novia

\- Gracias madam Dupain, tuve un rato libre y pensé en pasar y ver si Marinette estaba libre para jugar un rato - intento sonar lo más casual posible.

\- Que maravilloso, imagino que le alegrará mucho - le dijo y luego en un susurro se inclino hacia él - la verdad es que ha estado de un humor terrible toda la tarde.

\- Oh, bueno, estoy seguro que una partida de UMS 3 la animará - le dijo sonriente.

\- Estoy segura que si, por las dudas déjala ganar - le dijo divertida la pequeña mujer mientras colocaba varios dulces en una canasta y se la extendía.

\- Me encantaría dejarla ganar- le dijo apenado - pero primero tendría que tener la capacidad para ganarle.

Le encanto que la mujer se riera con él, estaba seguro que ella le daría más que su permiso para salir con la chica, disfruto mucho la confianza de pasar por atrás del mostrador y poder entrar al apartamento de la familia. Subió hasta la trampilla y escucho el nuevo álbum de Jagged Stone sonando a través de la trampilla, toco pero al parecer la chica no lo escucho, así que respirando hondo se animo a abrir, se asomo con cuidado y la encontró tumbada boca abajo escribiendo. Se giro a verlo sorprendida

\- Adrien! - dijo parpadeando como si no pudiera creer que estuviera ahí

\- Hola!, tengo la tarde libre - le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin animarse a entrar.

\- Claro, pasa - dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y se apresuraba a guardar su diario en la cajita que había visto que se cerraba en automático.

\- Tu mamá me dio bocadillos - no pudo ocultar su alegría ante eso.

\- Tu papá nos demandará si engordas - le dijo ella divertida mientras se sentaban en la alfombra a comer.

\- De eso nada Princess - le dijo mientras se reclinaba para robarle un beso - este gato se mantendrá ágil y ligero.

\- Y bueno, ya que es tu tarde libre, que quieres hacer? - le pregunto ella, parecía un poco más relajada que durante la escuela.

\- Había pensado que podemos jugar un rato, o ver una película.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar se inclino para besarla, y le alegro mucho sentirla corresponder, así que ejerció un poco de presión para inclinarla hacía atrás, y cuando sintió que ella le permitía explorar el interior de su boca la ayudo a recostarse sobre la alfombra, recostándose a un lado de ella, disfrutando de besarla, y de sentir sus manos recorriendo sus brazos hasta enredarse en su cuello y acariciar el nacimiento de su cabello, lo que lo obligo a dejar salir un gruñido de satisfacción, que los hizo separarse sorprendidos.

\- Eso fue bastante… vergonzoso? - dijo sonrojado

\- No lo creo - recibió como respuesta junto con otro beso lento y unas cuantas caricias más.

Muy pronto se encontró deseando más, esa siempre era la señal de que tenía que detenerse, cuando sus manos parecían picar por desplazarse por el delicado cuerpo tendido a su lado, así que dando pequeños besos se fue separando de ella y se tiro en la alfombra mirando el techo, tomando la mano de la chica y llevándola a sus labios. Y entonces noto la pared aún con la teoría de la chica intacta y tuvo una brillante idea.

\- Que te parece si te ayudo a re decorar? - le dijo emocionado

\- Como? - le pregunto confundida

\- Bueno, hay que limpiar esa pared, así que a tu servicio - y se levanto para hacer una inclinación.

Ella lo miro aún procesando lo que había dicho, pensó que en cualquier momento ella se levantaría contenta con su oferta, pero lo que recibió fue lo opuesto, ella se levanto molesta.

\- Por eso estás aquí? - le reprocho

\- Cómo? - de acuerdo, no tenía idea de que estaba mal, pero vio con horror a la kwami roja salir de un cajón acompañada de Plagg y negar desde detrás de su portadora, como advirtiéndole

\- Viniste a asegurarte de que quitaba todo eso - señalo ella la pared

\- No! vine por que tenía la tarde libre y quería pasarla contigo.

\- Entonces a que viene eso.

\- Bueno, pensé que te podría ayudar.

\- Soy bastante capaz de hacerlo por mi misma - le dijo ella mientras tomaba un par de notas del muro y las tiraba al cesto de basura junto al escritorio

\- Si por supuesto - se apresuro a decir.

\- Y puedes confiar en que no haré nada a tus espaldas

\- Yo jamás dije eso - se defendió un poco indignado

\- Pero aún así creíste que podías venir y asegurarte? - estaba perdido, y la cara de lastima que recibió por parte de su kwami no le ayudo.

\- No tengo idea de que pasa - dijo poniéndose delante de ella - pero estoy seguro de que no era mi intención.

\- Te diré que está pasando - le dijo ella molesta - no me crees capaz de cuidar de mi misma, ayer lo dejaste muy claro, y ahora es también obvio que crees que soy tan terca que seguiré adelante con esto, aún contra la advertencia del Maestro, por que al final del día soy solo yo.

\- De que estás hablando? - exclamo un poco más fuerte de lo que quería

\- Ayer te dije que quería caminar sola y lo que hiciste fue seguirme!

\- Eran las doce de la noche! - le reclamo él

\- Si me hubiera transformado me habrías seguido?

\- Si te hubieras transformado habrías llegado en cuestión de minutos a tu casa sin tener que cruzar las calles de madrugada.

Y entonces ella lo miro más enfadada que nunca

\- Era justo esto lo que temía - exclamo ella - no me crees capaz, y muy pronto incluso mientras luchamos dejarás de confiar en mi.

\- De que diablos hablas - le dijo él empezando a perder la paciencia - siempre he confiado en ti, con o sin disfraz

\- No me hiciste caso cuando te dije que teníamos que detener a Lila!

\- Bien, me equivoque en eso, pero no fue por que no confiara en ti, y que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

\- Ella lo dijo, todos han estado cuidando de mi, Alya, Luka y ahora tú

\- No me voy a disculpar por eso, y estoy seguro que si les dices a ellos tampoco lo harán.

\- Bueno, pues puedo cuidarme yo sola.

\- Y eso que, seguiré queriendo protegerte y apoyarte, así que aprende a vivir con ello!

Y antes de que ella le dijera cualquier cosa, se acerco veloz le dio un beso sujetándola con fuerza y luego dando largas zancadas se dirigió a la salida, antes de desaparecer por completo la miro a los ojos, ella seguía en donde la había dejado

\- Te veo mañana en la escuela - suspiro pero no se retracto - pero que sepas que confió plenamente en ti, eso no cambia el que vaya a protegerte, después de todo ha sido así desde un inicio, el que esté locamente enamorado de ti solo lo hace mejor.

Y después de decirle eso el rubio simplemente salió, sintió al pequeño kwami negro pasar volando tras su portador, y recibió de su parte una mirada enfadada. De repente se sintió horrible, era la peor persona del mundo. Empezó a retirar poco a poco todo de la pared mientras dejaba salir pequeñas lagrimas, sintió a su kwami colocarse a un lado de ella, mirándola con tristeza.

\- Estaba tan centrada en acabar con todo esto - dijo ella señalando la pared - que realmente me sentí molesta por que al final no llegue a nada.

\- Yo no diría eso Marinette - le dijo la pequeña moteada - llegaste a comprender un poco mejor a tu enemigo y como funciona su poder

\- Y de que sirve - dijo molesta - estamos atados de manos y ahora además de todo acabo de montar una escena con Adrien, que pasa conmigo?

\- Bueno, ambos han estado bajo mucha presión, y pues tienen que acostumbrarse a su nueva relación y todo lo que conlleva.

\- Como puede estar tan seguro de todo? - realmente le sorprendía lo fácil que parecía para el rubio adaptarse a su relación, a sus identidades y todo lo que esto involucraba.

\- Supongo, que realmente para él es un cambio bueno contar con alguien en su vida. - dijo la pequeña con simpleza, y entonces se sintió peor

\- Ohhh dios, he sido horrible, todo este tiempo soñando con tener siquiera una oportunidad con él, y ahora me comporto como una malcriada, solo por que no tuve la razón.

\- Siempre te puedes disculpar.

Y entonces la dejo sola y se sentó a comer una galleta, ella continuo con su labor de retirar las notas y reacomodar sus bocetos y algunas muestras, dejando salir lagrimas de frustración. Se dejo caer en el diván aun sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que dejo ver una mirada decidida, volteo a ver a su amiga

\- No sólo le debo una disculpa - dijo decidida poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta su armario, - le debo la misma honestidad y confianza que él me ha dado.

\- Adelante entonces - la animo Tikki.


	29. Chapter 29

Se que no he actualizado al ritmo acostumbrado, perdón, es que varias cosas personales me tienen vuelta loca. Pero poco a poco retomo.

Antes de que sea fusilada por todos, si, no esta la parte de la reconciliación, por que debo confesar que moría de ganas por que fuera un poco más subida de acción, así que, la tengo escrita, pero no la voy a incluir dentro de la historia, por que tampoco hace falta para la trama, estará junto con algunos otros extras en una historia de apéndices, sólo que aún no me decido si irlos subiendo a la par que esta, o hasta que la termine, y luego los subo, se aceptan opiniones.

Y sin más aquí otro capitulo de desarrollo, ya saben que no me encantan las batallas, escribirlas, así que perdón si no hay tantas en la historia.

* * *

Debían admitir que era sorprendente la capacidad de su novia para dormir, una vez que habían salido de su habitación, se había acomodado mejor contra su pecho y con un suspiro se había vuelto a quedar profundamente dormida, así que procuro no hacer movimientos bruscos, aterrizo con suavidad en la terraza y descubrió con gusto que la trampilla estaba abierta, así que con cuidado entro y acomodo a la chica que se removió un poco.

\- Quédate - le susurro mientras sujetaba sus brazos.

\- Me encantaría - dijo mientras se recostaba a un lado y la abrazaba - pero tendría que despertarte muy temprano para estar a tiempo antes de que Nathalie suba a buscarme.

\- No importa, no quiero que te vayas - y sintió como encajaba su nariz en entre su cuello y hombro.

\- Que te parece si me quedo hasta que te duermas - le ofreció mientras acariciaba sus brazos.

\- Puedo quedarme con tu sudadera? - le pregunto apenas en un murmullo

\- Puedes quedarte con todo lo que quieras.

Dandole un beso se alejo y comprobó que en efecto la chica se había quedado dormida profundamente. Rio un poco, pero bueno, la verdad es que después del increíble momento que habían compartido, no podía culparla, estaba seguro que una vez que la euforia que lo mantenía alerta disminuyera él también se quedaría dormido de golpe, y en parte por eso se había negado a quedarse, sospechaba que si lo hacía, ninguno de los dos se despertaría a tiempo. Bajo al escritorio, tomo papel y pluma y dejo una rápida nota a un lado de la chica. Recibió un suave buenas noches de la kwami roja que se había acomodado sobre el pecho de su portadora, le hizo un cariño y dio un beso a la frente de la azabache y salió rumbo a su casa.

* * *

Despertó más temprano que de costumbre, y un poco confundida por estar en su cama, hasta que el recuerdo de la noche anterior se hizo presente, provocando un sonrojo y una sonrisa, noto que llevaba puesta una sudadera de su novio, que le quedaba enorme, pero aspiro contenta el olor del chico impregnado en la misma. Realmente había pasado, se había permitido transformarse frente a él, y luego realmente había tenido el valor de mostrarse abierta y libre, y vaya que había sido mejor que cualquier tonta fantasía, Si eso había sido con solo besos y caricias no podía ni imaginarse como sería cuando estuvieran listos para llegar a más.

Encontró una nota junto a ella, y reconoció la letra al instante.

_Ahora si me gusta tener este efecto en ti,_

_tal vez lo haga más seguido._

_Te veo mañana para hacerlo oficial_

"Ohhhhh Dios", quería decir lo que parecía querer decir? La pequeña moteada seguía dormida y pensó que no era necesario despertarla tan temprano, guardo la nota junto con el papel de regalo y la nota en la cajita de su diario. Busco en su armario y encontró una linda falda que nunca había usado y un sueter, eso luciría bien y corrió a ducharse.

Cuando regreso se encontró a su kwami despierta y comiendo una galleta, "Vaya vida" pensó.

\- Buenos días Tikki - le dijo alegre.

\- Alguien despertó de muuuuuy buen humor. - contesto con su voz ruiseña

\- Sería imposible no estarlo - afirmo sonrojada de pies a cabeza

\- Me alegro, por ambos. Estás lista?

\- Pues no tengo idea de como haremos esto, ni como sobreviviré a la vergüenza, pero no pienso echarme para atrás.

Bajo a desayunar y su madre casi tira la leche al verla aparecer lista y a tiempo.

\- Ohhhh, voy a ponerle un monumento a ese chico

\- Mamá! - exclamo apenada

\- Que chico? - pregunto su padre sorprendido

\- Adrien Agreste - dijo con emoción la mujer

\- Mamá! - volvió a exclamar más roja que su traje

\- El de las fotos de la pared? - pregunto incrédulo su padre

El mismo, ayer vino a buscarla para jugar videojuegos, no lo vi salir, pero por los controles y el desorden de los cojines en la sala supongo que pasaron un buen rato.

Estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el cereal, en que momento había pasado eso? Realmente él se había encargado de pensar en eso para no ponerla en una situación difícil. Escucho que sus padres seguían comentando lo mucho que los emocionaba su primer noviazgo, y que fuera con el chico del que llevaba enamorada tanto tiempo, y cada vez eso se volvía más vergonzoso, así que se apresuro a terminar y salió corriendo rumbo a la escuela.

Llego directo a los casilleros, había muy pocos compañeros, así que pensó que el rubio la estaría esperando donde siempre, pero su decepción fue enorme cuando no lo encontró. Decidió esperarlo en las bancas dibujando un poco, y a solo cinco minutos de que iniciaran las clases llego su mejor amiga y la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Buenos días chica! - le dijo contenta mientras la hacia ponerse de pie.

\- Hola Alya - le contesto mientras hacían el saludo que se habían creado hace tiempo.

\- Vengo en una misión especial - le dijo con un guiño mientras la evaluaba.

\- Misión especial? - pregunto cohibida por la inspección.

\- Así es, al parecer tengo que encargarme de que entres al salón, en exactamente - la vio observar su teléfono - 2 minutos.

\- Y eso por que? - pregunto confundida, la realidad es que el ochenta por ciento de su mente estaba colapsada pensando en su novio, así que el veinte restante no parecía suficiente para seguir el hilo de esa conversación.

\- Bueno, eso deberás preguntarlo a tu chico - le dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Eso si que la había confundido, había creído que se encontrarían en los casilleros para saludarse, y besarse, sobre todo besarse, y luego simplemente dejarían que alguien los viera y listo. Que el rumor corriera! Pero antes de que pudiera explicarse que pasaba su amiga la jalo y subieron a su salón.

Apenas entrar se dio cuenta, que en efecto, todos sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, incluido su novio, quien platicaba relajado con su amigo, pero ambos en lugar de estar sentados en su lugar como de costumbre, estaban recargados casualmente en el escritorio que compartían, apenas cruzaron ellas la puerta el rubio volteo a verla sin disimulo, y dejo salir un audible exclamación de asombro, que hizo que más de uno voltearan a ver que pasaba, y si no lo conociera bien, ella también habría creído que había sido involuntario. Sintió un empujón de su amiga que la hizo dar un par de pasos, y justo cuando pasaba frente al chico de lentes sintió que su pie se enredaba en algo y estaba tan confundida que no tuvo tiempo ni de intentar recuperar el equilibrio, pero no fue necesario, por que unos brazos la sostuvieron y de repente se encontró atrapada contra el pecho del modelo

\- Estás bien Marinette? - le pregunto el rubio con amabilidad en voz alta, y se sintió transportada a hace unas semanas cuando tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba, su lengua se trabo y apenas pudo asentir totalmente sonrojada. Y entonces sintió la mirada profunda del rubio y todo se quedo en silencio, y sin esperárselo de repente lo sintió besarla, a lo que solo pudo abrir enormemente los ojos.

Adrien Agreste la estaba besando frente a toda la clase, alcanzo a registrar el grito agudo de Chloe, y una serie de aplausos y gritos, pero se encontraba incapaz de reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y corresponder al beso. Hasta que una ligera tos los hizo separarse, totalmente sonrojados.

\- Bien todo el mundo a sus lugares y orden por favor - dijo Madam Bustier

\- Por su puesto profesora - se apresuro a decir el rubio que lucia bastante apenado, mientras la ayudaba a dar algunos pasos para que tomaran asiento.

Se movió en automático y agradeció que su amiga la jalará para hacerla sentarse, pudo sentir un montón de miradas puestas en ella, pero no se atrevió a ver a nadie, el rubio por su parte volteo a verla con una sonrisa de lo más dulce, jugando con maestría su papel de buen chico tímido, y entones entendió que el muy condenado lo había planeado todo!

No se entero de nada durante la clase, y debía agradecer que su profesora ni siquiera la llamo a poner atención, de hecho al final acabo por darles los últimos 15 minutos libres para que leyeran en silencio, seguramente consiente del torrente de papelitos y mensajes que empezarían a correr, y así fue, recibió un montón de mensajes de sus amigas celebrando el suceso, y también uno no tan amable de Chloe el cual simplemente ignoró.

El chico frente a ella había volteado a verla varias veces, manteniendo su papel amable, y cuando sonó la campana para el receso se giro y con un tono cortes la llamo.

\- Marinette - por que demonios todos sus compañeros seguían ahí? - podemos hablar un momento.

\- Claro - dijo ella en un susurro, no estaba segura de si quería besarlo hasta quedarse sin aireo o colgarlo de la cola en el hasta bandera.

Pero cuando él se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia ella decidió que primero lo besaría y luego se encargaría de colgarlo. Acepto su mano y lo sintió tirar de ella hacia la biblioteca, y pudo escuchar como sus compañeros aplaudían y lanzabas exclamaciones como "por fin" y "ya era hora", que la hicieron sonrojarse. Lo dejo guiarla hasta uno de los pasillos, esta vez no tan oculto, y cuando estuvieron relativamente a salvo de las miradas curiosas él giro y la beso, esta vez sin pena ni duda.

\- Salió bastante bien, no crees? - le dijo contento cuando se separaron

\- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, y en frente de la profesora! - dijo ella abochornada

\- Yo pienso que fue genial - dijo muy inflado de orgullo el rubio.

\- Debiste advertirme - le susurro ella ocultando su rostro sonrojado en el pecho del chico.

\- Perdón que te lo diga Princess - le dijo divertido acariciando su espalda y caderas - pero pese a tus múltiples virtudes, creo que la actuación y el canto no son tu fuerte.

\- Como se te ocurrió algo así?

\- Bueno, pensé un poco en lo que dijiste de que quedarías avergonzada y eso, así que, que mejor para que nadie piense en eso que una gran escena.

\- Hiciste que Nino me pusiera el pie? - le dijo entre la indignación y la incredulidad

\- Debo decir que estaba muy dispuesto a ayudar, tanto o más que Alya.

\- Ohhhh - y entonces volteo a verlo y cualquier cosa que fuera a decir se le olvido cuando su sonrisa la deslumbro, recordó lo que había pasado hace solo unas horas, y lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse a besarlo.

Si él quería una gran escena, adelante, si quería llevarla de la mano de acá para allá, besarla y abrazarla, adelante, no volvería a cometer el error de decidir por los dos, y no volvería a negarle algo que ella deseaba tanto o más que él. Se besaron con gusto, la lengua del chico invadió su boca y lo recibió con gusto correspondiendo con la suya con ligeras caricias, le permitió llevarla hacia atrás hasta que choco con el estante a su espalda, y entonces sintió la mano del modelo colarse bajo su falda acariciando su pierna, y de repente él se separo marcando distancia tomando sus hombros con sus brazos estirados

\- Lo siento, creo que eres demasiada tentación - se disculpo él sonrojado.

\- No, por favor - le pidió ella mientras se colaba entre sus brazos y se sujetaba a su cuello - no has hecho nada que yo no quisiera, y tal vez este no sea el momento ni el lugar, pero no te disculpes

\- Mi Lady - le dijo coqueto abrazándola - me temo que me tienes totalmente _engatusado_, pero quiero tu promesa de que en el momento que cruce la linea, o te moleste, lo que sea, me dirás.

Le dio un beso ligero y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, supongo que es tiempo de regresar, no? - le dijo emocionado

\- Realmente estás entusiasmado por esto! - exclamo ella sorprendida

\- Por supuesto, que podría ser mejor que entrar de ahora en adelante al salón tomando de la mano a la chica más increíble de Paris - le dijo adulador dando un beso en su mano.

\- Sabes que harás que viva constantemente sonrojada - y en efecto se volvió a sonrojar terriblemente.

\- Lo cual, por cierto, me encanta!

Y tomándola de la mano salió hacía el patio en donde los esperaban, en la banca que solían ocupar, sus mejores amigos

\- Vaya escena Agreste! - lo felicito la chica de lentes - ni siquiera yo lo vi venir.

\- Que te puedo decir - se encogió de hombros el rubio - quería hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

\- Alya, por favor no le des ánimos - dijo en una suplica la azabache - entre los dos me provocaran una combustión espontánea.

Los tres se rieron por la ocurrencia, pero el rubio la abrazo por los hombros acercándola a él, lo que la hizo increíblemente feliz, rayos! él siempre tuvo razón, poder estar así en público, en cualquier momento, era justo lo que querían ambos. De repente todo lo malo que había pasado en las últimas semanas pareció borrarse en ese cálido abrazo, que comparado con lo que habían compartido durante la noche anterior era terriblemente inocente, pero que de alguna manera hizo que todo terminará de tomar su lugar.

Se permitió abrazarlo por la cintura y aspirar con gusto el aroma del chico, que le dio un beso ligero en la coronilla, al terminar el receso la tomo de la mano y dandole un apretón caminaron rumbo al salón, recibiendo miradas curiosas, antes de entrar Marc se acerco a ellos

\- Hola Marinette, Adrien! - dijo contento - te quedarás a la reunión de arte para lo de Alix?

\- Claro, creo que nos ha convocado a todos no? - le dijo ella contenta.

\- Ni que lo digas, bien te veo al rato - y con un asentimiento se despidió de ambos.

Llegaron a sus lugares y el rubio se giro en lo que llegaba la profesora

\- No me habías dicho de eso - le dijo curioso

\- Lo olvide, pero no se lo digas a Alix - le suplico en voz baja

\- En este punto ya no me sorprende - le dijo divertido, y luego le extendió la mano como si la saludara, confundida la tomó, más por reflejo que otra cosa - Adrien Agreste, modelo, y tu actual recién estrenado NOVIO!

No pudo evitar soltar una risa, que se apago de golpe cuando la italiana entro al salón y la miro fijamente. Sin embargo no se detuvo frente a ellos, sólo siguió de largo hasta su lugar, lo más escalofriante fue que la vio hacer una ligera mueca satisfecha. Pero con un apretón en sus manos el rubio la hizo mirarlo

\- Sólo ignórala - le dijo dandole una sonrisa

\- Lo intento, de verdad

\- Bueno, que te parece si te doy bastantes cosas en que pensar.

\- Ya lo haces, créeme - le confeso apenada, obteniendo una risa ladeada como respuesta.

\- Que tal esto, y si la próxima semana en mi tarde libre vamos al cine?

\- En serio? - pregunto/grito emocionada, haciendo que varios voltearan a verla riendo.

\- Muy en serio - le dijo con una caricia en sus brazos, para animarla al verla tan abochornada.

\- Si genial, me encantará.

Y así con planes nuevos y toda una gama de posibilidades ante ellos continuaron con las clases.

* * *

Debía admitir que no se esperaba lo mucho que cambiaría su día a día al hacer pública su relación, al menos dentro del colegio. Para empezar había notado que ahora lo saludaban muchas más personas, como un chico de un grado mayor, que era conocido como uno de los más populares, que a los pocos días del famoso beso en frente de una de las profesoras se había acercado al terminar la práctica de esgrima

\- Agreste - le había dicho dandole una palmada - Bien hecho, otro poco y se te adelantaban

\- Cómo? - le dijo confundido

\- Ya sabes, después de que Marinette rechazo a Claude - le dijo como si él estuviera enterado de esto - supimos por algunos rumores que ella estaba interesada en ti, y bueno, la verdad es que desde que entraste al equipo de esgrima el nivel ha mejorado, así que todos decidimos convencerlo de desistir, pero creo que Claude solo estaba dándote un tiempo de gracia.

\- Estás diciendo que si me hubiera tardado…

\- Lo captas, un poco más y hubieras tenido bastante competencia - le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, dandole otra palmada para salir.

Se termino de cambiar meditando las cosas, realmente había estado taaan ciego, vio a Plagg mirarlo burlón desde su casillero, suspiro, realmente todo eso pasaba a su alrededor y él ni cuenta se daba.

Salió y se sorprendió de encontrar en las escaleras a Marinette sentada platicando con Kagami, mientras está revisaba algunas páginas de su libreta de bocetos, bajo hasta colocarse delante de ellas.

\- Hola chicas!- las saludo sin saber muy bien como comportarse frente a su amiga.

\- Hola Adrien - sonrío la japonesa con una ceja levantada

\- Hola! - dijo nerviosa la de coletas totalmente sonrojada

\- Interrumpo? - pregunto sin acercarse a su novia

\- Para nada - le contesto su amiga - Marinette esta ayudándome con un diseño para la cena de cumpleaños de mi mamá - le dijo la chica mientras volvía a revisar los bocetos.

\- Genial - dijo y le intento dar un guiño tranquilizador a su novia, que lucia notablemente angustiada

\- Saben - dijo de repente Kagami - esto es más que ridículo, les dije a ambos que estaba bien por mi que salieran, que me da gusto por ustedes, así que pueden dejar de actuar como si les fuera a cortar la cabeza

\- Lo siento - se apresuro a decir la de coletas - Kagami, no quise hacerte sentir incomoda

\- Lo sé - le dijo mientras le sonreía con calma - y seguro será raro, pero te aseguro que tampoco iré a cortarme las venas.

\- Yo también lo lamento - se disculpo él - tampoco era mi intención

\- Si, como sea, de todos modos lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado - dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, haciendo que ambos la miraran asombrados

\- No? - pregunto curiosa la franco-china

\- Si se le hubiera ocurrido montar una escena como la que hizo conmigo lo hubiera terminado en ese momento

Y entonces las dos chicas estallaron en una carcajada, a lo que solo le quedo negar con la cabeza. Después de que ellas terminaron de reír se pusieron de pie y retomaron el tema del vestido

\- Definitivamente el de medio largo - dijo al fin la chica señalando una pagina

\- De acuerdo, también era mi favorito! - celebro la diseñadora - Ya tengo tus medidas, así que empezaré cuanto antes!

\- Perfecto, y piensa en mi propuesta - le dijo la otra mientras bajaba hacia el auto que recién llegaba a recogerla.

\- Lo haré, lo prometo.

Se despidieron de la japonesa y empezaron a caminar hacia la panadería, era una de esas maravillosas tardes en que tenía un poco de tiempo libre, así que había quedado de pasar a verla al terminar su practica

\- Propuesta? - dijo al fin curioso

\- Kagami y su madre saldrán dentro de dos semanas de fin de semana, y me han invitada a acompañarlas - le dijo restándole importancia

\- Suena muy divertido, cual es el problema? - le pregunto sorprendido

\- Bueno, que no estaría desde el viernes hasta el domingo en la tarde - dijo ella con obviedad.

\- Te extrañaría, pero creo poder sobrevivir - le dijo tomando su mano, a lo que ella lo miro con una extraña expresión.

\- Tú tal vez, pero y Paris? - le susurro

\- Oh! Ohhhh! Claro, no lo había pensado - y entonces le pregunto sin rodeos - te apetece ir?

\- Suena divertido, harán un recorrido en algunos castillos.

\- Entonces deberías ir, las posibilidades de que justo ese fin de semana se presente un atake no son muchas, y si eso pasa podemos pensar en algo.

La vio reflexionar, sabia que la chica había estado estudiando algunos pergaminos y libros de historia que el maestro Fu le había confiado, aunque no le había dicho nada al respecto, era parte de eso que solo un guardián sabía, y realmente no le generaba conflicto, aunque si había notado que poco a poco ella parecía más pensativa, y que había momentos en que se quedaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Tal vez salir unos días y distraerse con una amiga le ayudaría.

\- Lo pensare, y consultaremos con el Maestro Fu, tal vez podemos confiarle a Max su prodigio, y en caso necesario podrían ir por mi.

\- O puedes dejar todo en mis capaces garras y relajarte un poco Mi Lady - le dijo el coqueto mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

La broma la hizo reír resignada, y entraron por la pastelería, en donde fueron recibidos con una sonrisa por el padre de la chica.

\- Hola cariño, Adrien

\- Buenas tardes señor Dupain - dijo él con el tono más educado que pudo, al tiempo que veía a la chica darle un abrazo fuerte a su padre

\- Pudiste revisar diseños con tu amiga?

\- Si, le gustaron mucho y ya eligió uno, así que empezare cuanto antes.

\- Muy bien, supongo que subirán a jugar algún videojuego - y no pudo evitar notar una cierta mirada de advertencia en su dirección, por lo que se apresuro a contestar

\- Nunca pierdo la esperanza de ganar.

Ante su inocente respuesta el hombre solo pudo reír dando un asentimiento para dejarlos subir seguido de un amable

\- Tu madre está arriba.

Sin duda ese era uno de los cambios más obvios y sutiles en su vida. Al parecer el padre de su novia había decidido que ellos no debían estar a solas en el apartamento sobre la panadería, pero generalmente la madre de la chica se las ingeniaba para desaparecer oportunamente cuando ellos subían con cualquier excusa al cuarto de la chica. En realidad era divertido. Y se preguntaba si esa era la razón de que no se decidiera a decirle a su padre sobre su relación, simplemente había algo que no le daba la seguridad de decirle, aunque estaba seguro de que lo sospechaba.

Y tal como lo había pensado, una vez que subieron fueron recibidos por la madre de la chica, que los saludo con gusto y ofreciéndoles una charola de diferentes bocadillos y postres les dijo que tenía que salir un momento, diciéndole directamente a él que se sintiera como en casa y dejándolos subir mientras le daba un guiño a su hija, a lo que la azabache se ruborizo terriblemente tropezando, suerte que el llevaba la charola!

\- Adoro a tus padres - le dijo divertido dejando la charola en el escritorio, mientras los kwamis salían de sus respectivos escondites, y se entretenían escogiendo algo de la misma.

\- Lo imagino, yo no decido aun quien me mortifica más - dijo ella mientras acomodaba sus nuevos bocetos en la pared destinada a sus proyectos - Quieres comer algo antes de jugar?

No pudo evitar levantar una ceja, tal vez por eso madam Dupain no tenía problema con dejarlo subir a la habitación de la chica, ella realmente podía ser bastante inocente cuando se lo proponía.

\- Recuerdas cuando dije que siempre contestaría que si a esa pregunta - le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la encerraba con sus brazos.

\- Si, eres un verdadero glotón - le dijo ella divertida

\- Pues me equivoque - le dijo y se inclinó a besarla.

* * *

No me odien!

Abrazos


	30. Chapter 30

Ya debería estar acostumbrado, debió haberlo visto venir, pero la realidad es que la felicidad que lo había embriagado desde que estaba con Marinette lo había cegado, lo había hecho vivir en una nube, y ahora estaba aquí frente a su padre, listo para que lo bajara de golpe

\- Supe que has estado saliendo con la joven Dupain-Cheng - le dijo sin rodeos y se puso alerta de inmediato

\- Solo hemos pasado algunas tardes jugando videojuegos - le dijo intentando sonar desinteresado.

\- Y no fuiste al cine con ella? - como diablos su padre se había enterado.

\- Si, ambos queríamos ver la misma película, sólo eso

El rostro de su padre le hizo saber que no lo estaba engañando, y honestamente no sabía por que lo hacia, sólo era ese algo que sentía como una advertencia, tal vez por que temía que le prohibiera verla, o que le quitara la poca libertad que tenía.

\- A mi parecer, el que decidas pasar todo tu tiempo libre con una sola joven, es más que solo eso.

\- Ella es agradable.

\- Bien, pues me gustaría conocerla - y algo en su mirada lo dejo helado, aunque no podría definir el que exactamente.

\- Ya la conoces - intento no sonar a la defensiva, sin mucho éxito - ha participado en algunos concursos.

\- Hazle llegar mi invitación para cenar aquí el día viernes - dijo su padre como una orden.

\- Le preguntaré si puede - dijo con ligereza y vio algo de enfado en la expresión de su padre.

\- Adrien, invita a la Señorita Dupain-Cheng a cenar con nosotros el viernes, estoy seguro que aceptara.

Y sin decir nada más su padre se retiro de su cuarto, dejándolo con una sensación desagradable. Espero hasta escuchar la puerta del despacho de su padre para cerrar su habitación y poner seguro, y entonces Plagg salió de entre las almohadas.

\- Sigues sin querer que tu padre se acerque a la chica de Tikki

\- No estoy seguro de que es, pero la idea me desagrada - le dijo sintiendo la molestia de manera incluso física.

\- Bueno, pues haz caso a tus instintos

\- Plagg es mi padre, creo que solo tengo miedo de que me prohiba verla o algo así. - dijo, aunque él mismo dudaba de sus palabras.

\- Y entonces que harás?

\- Por lo pronto intentar ganar un poco de tiempo, si ella sale con Kagami y su madre ni siquiera mi padre podrá encontrar mal que tenga que rechazar la invitación.

\- Suerte con eso, está tan renuente a dejar Paris que incluso utilizará la invitación como una razón más para no ir. - le dijo con razón el gato negro.

\- No, si no se entera, solo necesito que acepte el viaje

\- Vas a ocultarle lo de la invitación - dijo sorprendido el kwami - esa es pésima idea.

\- Se lo diré después que acepte ir.

\- Chico te metes en un gran problema.

Pero ignorando la advertencia se apresuro a escribir a su amiga, para pedirle que insistiera con Marinette, de repente poner distancia entre la chica y su padre le pareció la mejor idea del mundo. No le costó trabajo contar con el apoyo de la japonesa, así que con el plan puesto en marcha se apresuro a ir a la cama. Espero un rato la llamada de la azabache aprovechando para leer un poco, y justo cuando se iba a dar por vencido recibió la esperada llamada

\- Hola princess! - contesto con gusto

_\- Hola, no te desperte? _\- pergunto la chica apenada

\- Para nada, estaba esperando que me llamaras

_\- Oh, lo siento, es que estaba trabajando en un disfraz para Mannon y luego hable con Kagami_ \- vaya su amiga no perdía el tiempo

\- De que es el disfraz está vez? - le pregunto divertido

_\- De princesa unicornio_ \- le dijo divertida - _creo que quiere sorprender a las gemelas la próxima vez que se reúnan_ \- realmente adoraba lo mucho que ella quería a la pequeña que cuidaba, además de que admiraba la paciencia que le tenía

\- Y que te dijo Kagami? - pregunto en tono casual.

_\- Que de verdad le gustaría mucho que la acompañe, es la primera vez que su madre la deja invitar a una amiga_ \- le dijo afligida, era momento de atacar

\- Honestamente, creo que deberías aceptar, podemos pensar en algo en caso de que tuvieras que regresar de manera urgente - le dijo intentando animarla

_\- La verdad… es que ya acepte_ \- dijo en voz baja - _no pude decirle que no_

\- Genial! - tendría que preguntarle a la japonesa como había logrado convencerla con una sola llamada - Estoy seguro que se divertirán mucho

_\- Cualquier diría que te quieres deshacer de mi_ \- le dijo con voz indignada

\- Claro que no hermosa, pero sé que has estado muy atareada y estudiando todo el material que te ha dado el Maestro Fu, así que un fin de semana de paseo será bueno, no?

_\- Rayos!_ \- escucho que exclamaba la chica y escucho un montón de cosas caer y un quejido junto a un bufido muy poco femenino.

\- Marinette? - pregunto un poco preocupado

_\- Demonios! Tikki no encuentro el teléfono_ \- escucho a lo lejos, y luego más cosas moverse - _Lo tengo!_ \- esa era la voz de la kwami?

\- Hmmmm está todo bien?

_\- Si, lo siento, es que estaba acomodando unas cosas y…_ \- escucho decir a la chica rápidamente - _me caí_

\- Estás bien? - pregunto

_\- Si claro_ \- la respuesta sonó segura así que no se preocupo de más, pero tuvo curiosidad

\- No te habrás caído subiendo a tu cama o si? - el silencio que obtuvo como respuesta fue suficiente para saber que justo eso había pasado, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

_\- Es posible que esto sea lo menos caballeroso que hayas hecho hasta el momento_ \- le reclamo su novia

\- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, es que nunca pensé que pudiera pasarte

_\- Bueno, te dejo regodearte en tu mala broma, mañana tengo que ver al Maestro Fu y aún tengo que terminar de leer varias cosas._

\- No espera! - dijo alarmado - no te enfades, de verdad lo siento, de verdad estás bien?

_\- No estoy enfadada chaton, pero tengo que terminar de leer_ \- y en efecto no escucho enfado en su tono de voz

\- De acuerdo, por favor, procura no dormirte tan tarde - le dijo, habían tenido ataque akuma hace apenas dos noches, y sabia que la noche anterior se había desvelado terminando el vestido para Kagami.

_\- No, solo leo esto y a dormir_.

\- Perfecto, entonces no te entretengo más

\- Buenas noches Adrien, descansa - le dijo como cada noche, y le hizo sentir la misma emoción y calidez que la primera vez que le marco para desearle buenas noches

\- Jamás me cansaré de esto, Buenas noches princess.

Al día siguiente no le sorprendió que la chica no llegara temprano, para saber que tanto tenía que leer, y si luego no se había puesto a hacer algo más, así que estaba relajado platicando con su amigo cuando la sintió llegar y estaba apunto de saludarla cuando noto su mirada molesta, y antes de que pudiera decir nada y para asombro de sus amigos ella dejo con un golpe una fina hoja de papel doblada sobre su escritorio, y sin dirigirle ni una palabra se sentó en su lugar detrás de él. Sorprendido tomo la hoja y la reconoció, era una hoja de la papelería personal de su padre.

* * *

Le sorprendía como al parecer empezaba a costarle menos trabajo llegar a tiempo a la escuela, incluso en días como hoy que había dormido relativamente poco, se había logrado levantar con tiempo suficiente para prepararse y tomar algunos bocadillos para la escuela. Al llegar a la escuela sintió como su corazón brincaba acelerado al ver el coche que transportaba a su novio, lo que significaba que ya había llegado, y aún quedaban unos minutos así que si se apresuraba podría saludarlo con calma antes de iniciar las clases. Pero se sorprendió cuando del coche bajo la asistente de Gabriel Agreste y la llamo.

\- Buenos días Señorita Sancoeur - le saludo

\- Me alegra encontrarte Marinette, - y sin mucho más le extendió una hoja de fino papel doblada - el Sr. Agreste considero que extra a pedirle a Adrien que te informara de su invitación a cenar, lo correcto era que él enviara una invitación.

No era necesario decir que se quedo congelada por la sorpresa, pero ante la mirada de la mujer frente ella que claramente esperaba que le diera una respuesta se apresuro a abrir y leer la nota. Lo primero que noto fue el trazo elegante y dinámico, diferente al de su novio, que era mucho más estructurado. Y lo siguiente es que la nota daba a entender que Adrien sabía de la invitación desde ayer por la tarde, antes de hablar con ella. Luego calló en cuenta de que la invitación era para el mismo viernes en que él había insistido que aceptara la invitación de Kagami y su madre, así que con toda la mortificación del mundo le contesto a la inexpresiva mujer.

\- Me apena mucho no poder aceptar - dijo apenada - Madame Tsurugi me había invitado a salir con ella y Kagami este fin de semana, y ya he aceptado, justo salimos el viernes después de clases

\- Oh! - era raro sorprender a la asistente, pero se recupero rápidamente - Sin duda el Sr. Agreste entenderá, y estoy segura que en cuanto tenga otro espacio en su agenda volverá a extender la invitación.

\- Estaré encantada de aceptarla cuando él lo crea conveniente - se apresuro a contestar, no quería quedar mal ante el estricto padre de su novio, quien además era su mayor ídolo de la moda.

\- Se lo haré saber, no te entretengo más.

\- Muchas gracias, y de verdad me apena mucho no poder aceptar, pero tampoco puedo cancelar a Kagami

\- No te preocupes, buen día

Y sin más la mujer regreso al auto. Camino hacia los casilleros uniendo los puntos y entonces se sintió terriblemente dolida, sabía que Adrien no le había hablado a su padre de su relación, y hasta cierto punto lo podía entender, pero ahora estaba segura que la llamada de Kagami anoche no había sido casualidad.

\- Marinette? - escucho que le preguntaba su amiga desde la bolsa

\- Lo hizo a propósito - dijo indignada - hizo que aceptara la invitación del fin de semana para que no pudiera aceptar la de su padre.

\- Él te animo a ir desde antes - quiso interceder la pequeña moteada

\- Si, pero Kagami no me había presionado hasta anoche, después de que él supo que su padre me invitaba a cenar.

\- Y no le cancelaras a tu amiga.- solo pudo negar en silencio

Y entonces camino hasta su salón con la hoja en la mano, y solo verlo sintió un horrible dolor, tal vez él la quería, pero y si pensaba que no era suficiente para la aprobación de su padre, o temía que hiciera el ridículo, o algo así, antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada dejo de un golpe la hoja en frente de él, y siguió hasta su lugar, cuando se sentó y lo vio tomar la hoja escucho su preocupado "maldición" y supo que había acertado, él había hecho que aceptara salir el fin de semana.

\- Chica, está todo bien? - le pregunto en un susurro su amiga

\- De maravilla Alya - le contesto en voz clara y fuerte.

\- Marinette?

\- De verdad Alya, todo está bien - se empeño en contestar y entonces agradeció la entrada de la profesora.

Paso el resto de la mañana sin apartar la mirada de su tablet, libro o pizarrón, aunque sintió la mirada del rubio en varias ocasiones se negó a verlo, no caería en la trampa de su mirada dulce. Después de todo él mismo lo decía, ella era Ladybug y estaba furiosa.

Cuando el receso inició, se apresuro a tomar sus cosas y salir hacía los casilleros, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con el rubio, así que lo espero mientras guardaba algunas cosas que esa mañana había tomado sin pensar, y lo escucho entrar. Curiosamente nadie se había atrevido a acercase.

\- Podemos hablar? - le dijo el chico acercándose a su costado

\- Quieres hablar o solo decidir que debo hacer? - le soltó molesta

\- Quiero que me escuches un momento, solo eso

\- Bien adelante - le dijo sin girarse a verlo, sabía que si lo veía empezaría a ceder.

\- No sé ni como explicarlo - de reojo lo vio tomar aire - desde que empezamos a salir papá parece más pendiente de mi vida, y hay algo en eso que me tiene inquieto.

\- No crees que yo pueda agradarle - le dijo ella, la verdad es que quería terminar rápido, como si tuviera que arrancar una bandita y fuera a doler, mejor de un tirón.

\- Claro que no, de donde sacas eso?

\- Bueno, no le has hablado de nosotros - no pudo evitar que sonara a reclamo

\- No, no lo he hecho, pero no es por lo que estás pensando.

Se resistió a verlo, y cuando él intento tomarla de la mano la retiro, sabia que si lo dejaba acercarse, si le permitía tocarla acabaría por dejarse convencer sin más, así que se sentó en la banca y vio como Tikki y Plagg se ocultaban en su casillero, seguro para darles algo de privacidad.

\- Es algo que siento, como si mi columna se erizará, y algo helado corriera por mis venas, una advertencia, - le dijo intentado explicarle - me pasa cada vez que él intenta saber de ti.

\- Crees que te prohibirá que salgamos? - le dijo ella con temor.

\- No lo sé, sólo se que la idea de que se acerque a ti no me gusta. - lo vio hundir los hombros y entonces se sentó junto a ella y en voz baja admitió algo que no había podido aceptar ni para él mismo - Es la misma sensación que cuando estás en peligro en batalla.

\- Adrien, sólo es tu padre, y si, puede ser intimídante, pero no peligroso - le dijo ella intentando quitarle peso al asunto.

\- Plagg dice que es el instinto que me da el prodigio - continuó - y todo mi instinto me dice que no debo dejar que estés cerca de él, yo también intento convencerme de que es sólo mi padre.

Diablos, ojalá pudiera mantenerse enojada más tiempo, pero verlo tan preocupado y confundido era más fuerte que su molestia, así que tomo su mano.

\- Pudiste decirlo - le dijo para terminar de aclarar el punto - y no manipularme.

\- De verdad lo lamento - acepto el chico llevando su mano hasta sus labios.

\- Sabes que tarde o temprano tendré que aceptar la invitación, cierto?

\- Supongo que si, pero al menos tendré algo de tiempo para entender que es lo que me preocupa.

\- Tal vez una semana - le dijo ella con pena

\- Cómo? - brinco alarmado

\- Nathalie me entrego el mensaje, y dijo que estaba segura que tu padre buscaría un espacio para volverme a invitar.

\- Y aceptaste por supuesto - dijo poniéndose de pie, y le pareció que se movía frente a la banca tal como un gato acechando

\- No encontré modo de negarme - le dijo ella a la defensiva.

\- Pensaré en algo, no te quiero cerca de él, de acuerdo - y el tono autoritario le molesto

\- Bien y que sugieres? - le dijo desafiante

\- No sé - dijo deteniéndose y mirándola - tú eres la de los planes brillantes!

\- Puedes simplemente fingir que no soy tan importante - le dijo con dolor en la voz.

Y de repente se encontró atrapada entre la banca y el torso masculino, diablos, el chico era rápido aún sin estar transformado, por que ella no podía ser ágil, se lamento un segundo antes de quedar encandilada por su mirada.

\- Si pudiera hacer eso no estaríamos en este problema princess - le dijo pegando sus labios a su frente - pero al parecer lo que siento por ti brinca a la vista, hasta de mi padre.

\- Yo, lo siento, no quise decirlo así - se disculpo.

\- No vuelvas a insinuar algo así Marinette, eres lo mejor de mi vida- le confeso y la beso suavemente, un claro contraste a la posiciónn en la que la tenía.

Poco a poco se incorporaron, y la acomodo sobre sus piernas, sin dejar de besarse con suavidad. Se separaron cuando escucharon que sus compañeros empezaban a subir a sus salones.

\- Perdona por hacerlo a tus espaldas - le dijo por fin el chico cuando se disponían a caminar a su salón.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer, sólo dime las cosas

\- De acuerdo.

Y con un último beso se dirigieron al salón.

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó rápido, si su padre se había molestado por que Marinette rechazó su invitación no lo demostró, y él procuró no encontrárselo, así que había intentado tomar sus alimentos en su cuarto y simulando que estudiaba lo más posible.

El viernes llego temprano a la escuela, y para su sorpresa encontró a Marinette esperándolo en la puerta con una cajita de la pastelería, desde su racha de insomnio nunca había vuelto a llegar antes que él, así que se acerco contento a saludarla.

\- Princess, esta es una increíble sorpresa - le dijo besando la comisura de sus labios.

\- Buenos días Adrien! - lo saludo y le dio la cajita

\- Sabes que no tienes que traerme nada - le dijo divertido pero abriendo con gula.

\- Lo sé, pero me encanta como te relames los bigotes - se rió ella

\- Ohhhh, muy bueno hermosa - dijo abrazándola por los hombros para entrar - estoy orgulloso.

Entraron tomados de la mano al salón y estuvieron felices de encontrarlo solo, y antes de que la chica se dirigiera a su lugar él emparejo la puerta, y la arrastro a su lugar, y entonces puso la cajita en su pupitre para tener sus manos libres y abrazarla, estuvieron un rato así, con ella acurrucada en sus brazos, y compartiendo ligeros besos.

\- Dios te voy a extrañar horrores - se lamento por primera vez del viaje.

\- Se llama Karma chaton - le contesto ella divertida.

\- Es la parte en la que me dices que también me extrañaras - le reclamo

\- Te voy a extrañar, pero estoy al mismo tiempo muy emocionada - le dijo zafándose de sus brazos para platicar con todo su cuerpo tal como le encantaba

\- Me alegra princess - le dijo con una sonrisa animándola a platicarle

\- Sabes iremos a un castillo hoy, y dos mañana y dormiremos en uno de ellos! - le encanto su entusiasmo - y luego recorreremos un pabellón dedicado a la moda de la época de Maria Antonieta, historia aparte, la ropa era increíble, y después iremos a una villa a pasar la mañana del domingo antes de regresar.

\- Me alegra princesa, no olvides decirme cual es tu castillo favorito! - le dijo divertido, le encantaba como ella parecía abrumada cuando él quería darle detalles pequeños, así que este chiste tuvo un efecto único.

\- No juegues con eso Adrien - le dijo totalmente sonrojada.

Dejo salir una carcajada y la beso en la frente. Y entonces por la puerta entro la última persona que esperaba. En cuanto la azabache vio a Lila todo rastro de diversión se fue de sus ojos, se tenso en automático y él se apresuro a sentarse derecho y tomar la mano de su novia.

\- Ohhhh, lo siento, interrumpo algo? - les dijo en ese horrible tono dulce

\- No te preocupes Lila - escucho decir a la azabache en tono controlado - solo platicábamos

\- Que adorable! - le dijo la otra lanzándole una mirada burlona y subiendo a su lugar.

Sintió a la chica tensarse aún más, casi temió que si la tocaba se quebraría.

\- Princess - le susurro

\- Podemos salir de aquí? - contesto con voz bajita

\- No, no nos iremos - le dijo atrayéndola otra vez a su pecho - comeremos estos deliciosos eclairs antes del inicio de clases, y pensaremos en que castillo le regalare a mi princesa.

Y con eso logro que ella soltara una risa nerviosa, y entonces tomo uno de los postres y le dio un mordisco, y luego lo extendió hacía la chica acurrucada en sus brazos, que le dio una tímida mordida.

* * *

No sé si está cursi o poco necesario, pero me gusto, y anunció que ya estoy subiendo los primeros capítulos de los extras!

Un abrazo


	31. Chapter 31

Nos acercamos! Ya falta poco para el final.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, a algunos no les puedo contestar directamente, pero los leo todos.

Para aquellos que no lo sepan, ya están los primeros dos extras de la historia, un par de capítulos que no incluí directo en la historia, pero que tenía muchas ganas de publicar, y habrá algunos más!

* * *

No lo pudo evitar, se levanto temprano y le pidió a Nathalie salir solo a la escuela, ella sorprendentemente acepto, así que estaba caminando solo pero en lugar de dirigirse a la escuela camino directo hasta la pastelería de Tom y Sabine.

Entro y le alegro el sonido de la campanilla, y se sintió enormemente feliz de sentirse bienvenido por el matrimonio detrás de la barra.

\- Ohhh Adrien! que gusto verte - le dijo la mujer al tiempo que lo guiaba atrás de la barra - Supongo que vienes a recoger a Marinette.

\- Espero que no sea molestia - le dijo en tono educado.

\- Claro que no, acompáñame - y entonces recibiendo un croissant de manos del Sr. Dupain subió con la mujer.

Entraron al apartamento y vio la mesa para el desayuno lista, nada especial, sólo fruta cortada, cereal y leche. Pero había algo increíble en ello, sintió la mirada comprensiva de la mujer sobre él, y se sintió terriblemente apenado.

\- Gustas tomar algo en lo que baja mi hija? - la pregunta lo sorprendió

\- Muchas gracias, desayune antes de salir de casa - contesto, pero entonces recordó el croissant y se sonrojo

\- Bueno, en la barra hay café si gustas.

Y antes de que él pudiera contestar la mujer subió a la habitación de la chica, sintió a Plagg salir de su porta-kwami, como habían bautizado a la creación de la chica, y se apresuro a susurrar

\- Plagg, vuelve aquí, pueden verte.

\- bah! Coccinelle dijo que puedo tomar lo que quiera de la barra, y hay más que nunca!

\- Ella se refiere a cuando no están sus padres, y además acabo de decir que ya desayune.

Y antes de que el gato negro contestara escucharon un gran estruendo en la habitación de arriba, seguido de pasos. El pequeño ser obscuro se apresuro a regresar a su escondite cuando bajo la mamá de la chica

\- Estará lista en un momento - y entonces ante otra ronda de pasos apurados y caída de cosas, la vio negar con la cabeza divertida, mientras le servia una taza de café y lo invitaba a sentarse en la barra.

Pero contrario a la afirmación de que bajaría en un momento, la chica tardo, le dio tiempo no solo de comer su croissant, si no que acabo aceptando un plato de fruta, y entonces ella bajo. Le encanto verla sonrojarse sólo con mirarlo.

* * *

Saber que Adrien la había ido a buscar la despertó de golpe, con el corazón totalmente acelerado, y es que tenía que ser honesta, lo había extrañado con locura durante el fin de semana, a pesar de que había hablado con él la noche del sábado y la noche anterior. Se apresuro a tomar una ducha para lucir más despierta y se había puesto su conjunto preferido, y recogió su cabello, de alguna manera quería cumplir su sueño de que Adrien fuera a buscarla tal y como la había conocido.

Se giro para ver que Tikki ya hubiera terminado su galleta, su amiga había pasado también un gran fin de semana, pero estaba exhausta, había querido ver tanto como ella así que sus horas de sueño no habían sido tantas como siempre.

\- Lista Tikki? - le pregunto acomodándola en sus manos

\- Si, creo que pasare la mañana en tu casillero, si no tienes problema

\- Por mi está perfecto, quieres que le pase un memorándum a Hawk Moth?

Y ambas rieron mientras se preparaban para bajar.

Cuando bajo la escena le pareció totalmente irreal, en la barra de su cocina, sentado tomando un plato de frutas estaba Adrien Agreste, y había ido a su casa a recogerla, aún le parecía estar dentro de un sueño, uno del que definitivamente no quería despertar, sobre todo cuando vio sus ojos brillar con tan solo verla, se quedo sin aliento cuando él le sonrió, no la sonrisa moderada y ensayada que a veces lo veía hacer durante el día para los demás, si no esa amplia y natural, que era cada vez más común en su vida normal, y que siempre había estado presente en su rostro con la mascara puesta.

\- Buenos días Marinette - le dijo contento mientras se levantaba para darle un beso suave en la mejilla y darle la mano para que se sentara junto a él.

\- Buenos días Adrien, gracias por venir! - le dijo contenta y un poco tímida, sobre todo cuando sintió la mirada emocionada de su mamá sobre ellos.

\- Adrien - lo llamo la misma y entonces supo que le tomaría el pelo - que tendría que hacer para que pases todos los días por ella, me ahorrarías mucho trabajo en levantarla.

\- Mamá! - le reclamo y entonces escucho la risa del chico y lo dejo pasar, mientras se servia un plato de cereal.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando al extender la mano para tomar la leche el rubio se le adelanto, busco su mirada, pero lo encontró distraído siguiendo con alguna conversación que tenía con su madre, le sirvió la leche sin darle importancia, como si fuera nada, mientras ella estaba que rebotaba por el gesto, tomo su desayuno casi como autómata, y cuando estuvo lista aún tenían tiempo, así que salieron por la panadería en donde su padre insistió en que tomaran un macarrón.

\- Empiezo a sospechar que pasaste por las golosinas y no por mi - le dijo al modelo mientras caminaban tomados de la mano hacía la escuela.

\- Solo fue un gran extra! - se defendió el chico

\- Las golosinas o yo? - le pregunto jugando, y le gusto que él le guiñara un ojo.

\- Además de que me encanta - le siguió el juego el chico mientras daba una mordida al macarrón

\- El macarrón o yo? - dijo caminado hacia atrás delante de él sin dejar de verlo, sabía que no corría riesgo de caerse, su compañero jamás lo permitiría.

\- No lo sé, dejarás que te de un mordisco para comparar que es más dulce.

Tropezó con sus propios pies, pero no se cayó, en efecto él la sostuvo, como si ya supiera que con su comentario descarado la haría perder el balance.

\- Oh princess - le dijo sin soltarla - de verdad te extrañe.

\- Y yo a ti, aunque seas un descarado

\- Bueno, te di un poco de ventaja no? - le dijo muy orgullos de su efecto sobre ella.

\- A que te refieres?

\- Recuerdas que te dije que tal vez algún día serías tú quien necesitaría ventaja? - le pregunto tomándola de la cintura.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar lo vio quedarse congelado, mirando al frente, y entonces la expresión juguetona y coqueta desapareció, y antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa él la hizo girarse y la tomo de la mano, y ahí ante ellos, estaba el coche que usualmente lo llevaba al colegio, y cuando se acercaron al mismo la ventanilla de la parte trasera bajo, y ahí estaba Gabriel Agreste.

La tensión del chico la recorrió casi como electricidad, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando el hombre bajo del auto, haciendo imposible que no se acercaran.

\- Buenos días mademoiselle Dupain, Adrien - dijo en tono neutro hacia ellos.

\- Buenos días Monsieur Agreste - se apresuro a contestar totalmente sonrojada.

\- Padre, buenos días - el tono del joven era amable, pero pudo detectar una dureza que le pareció ajena al amable y divertido chico.

* * *

Que diablos hacia su padre aquí, él nunca, de verdad casi nunca, salía de casa. Y aunque tenía que admitir que parecía tratar con educación a su novia, vio algo en sus ojos, una especie de curiosidad, como si estudiara al a chica que lo molesto, pero no había manera de que pudiera evitar lo que estaba pasando, al menos que su padre se mostrara descortés, eso si que no lo permitiría, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando fue todo lo contrario.

\- Espero que haya pasado un buen fin de semana con la señorita Kagami y su madre. - pregunto con lo que pareció verdadero interés

\- Mucho, muchas gracias - escucho la voz tímida, pero sin tartamudeo de la joven - y lamento no haber podido aceptar su invitación a cenar.

\- No tiene por que disculparse - quito importancia su padre, y entonces intento atraer la atención hacia él, quería que dejara de analizar a su novia

\- Padre, no sabía que vendrías, de haberlo sabido te habría esperado

\- Bueno, tengo que salir un par de días de viaje, y no quise irme sin avisarte, sólo que esta mañana saliste antes de lo normal. - no había habido acusación en el tono, y aun así sintió a la chica moverse incomoda.

\- No lo sabía.

\- Fue algo de último momento - le aseguro su padre - en cualquier caso estaré de regreso a más tardar el jueves.

No había mucho que decir así que solo asintió, y entonces su padre volvió a dirigirse a la chica de coletas

\- Y si le parece bien mademoiselle me gustaría contar con su presencia para cenar el viernes. - Quiso decir que no, quería poner a Marinette detrás de él, ocultarla de su padre, y aunque sabía que no tenía sentido, todos sus músculos estaban tensos, sólo que no se le ocurría una manera de evitarlo.

\- Yo… - la sintió titubear, y se sintió fatal por hacerla pasar por un mal momento por algo que ni él entendía.

\- No será nada formal, solo quiero conocer un poco mejor a la que claramente es la primera novia de mi hijo. - bien, ya estaba todo sobre la mesa, su padre sabía que eran novios, y no parecía que ella no le agradara, entonces por que se sentía así?

\- Será un placer - escucho decir a la chica en voz baja, y casi suelta un gruñido, por que nunca lo escuchaba?.

\- Excelente - y hubo algo en el tono de voz de su padre que lo crispo, una especie de avaricia. - bueno, debo irme o perderé el vuelo, Adrien - lo llamo en tono serio - creo que es poco necesario que te pida que te comportes, Nathalie estará muy ocupada con muchos pendientes, así que por favor encárgate de apoyarla con cumplir tus horarios, aún cuando tendrás tiempo libre.

\- Por supuesto padre - le contesto, por que después de todo Nathalie no tenía la culpa.

Vieron al hombre caminar hacía el carro, y antes de que subiera sintió a Marinatte soltarse de su agarre y acercarse a su padre, la sensación de vació que sintió lo hizo asustarse. Algo estaba pasando, pero por sus vidas de gato no lograba entenderlo, cuando sintió removerse inquieto y temblar a Plagg, aun a travez de la comodidad de su porta-kwami, supo que no era su imaginación.

\- Monsieur Agreste - le dijo en voz baja, a lo que su padre si giro a verla serio - podría Adrien comer en mi casa algún día de la semana? A mis padres les dará mucho gusto.

No supo quien se sorprendió más por la petición, si su padre que miro a la chica con duda, o él que no se esperaba que ella tuviera el valor de hablar así con su padre, su padre volteo a verlo y le pareció que hubo un momento de duda en sus ojos, y luego vio a la chica frente a él, volviendo a estudiarla, y por solo un segundo esa sensación de advertencia desapareció.

\- Por supuesto, no habrá problema - y luego se dirigió a él - Adrien confirma que día puede ser con Nathalie.

\- Claro padre - le contesto, tenía una semana para evitar que ella volviera a estar junto a su padre.

Y sin decir más su padre subió al auto y con un asentimiento se despidió de ellos, generalmente le molestaba que no le diera nunca ni un apretón de manos, ya no hablar de un abrazo, pero en esta ocasión se sintió aliviado de que se alejara de la azabache, volteo a verla y la encontró sonriendo hacia él

\- Vez, no fue tan terrible - su voz sonaba tan animada que no tuvo corazón para decirle que tenían que encontrar la manera de evitar la cena.

\- Al parecer no, - dijo simplemente y tomándola de la mano retomo el camino a la escuela - vamos, es buena hora aprovechemos para que rompas tu récord.

* * *

Intento durante todo el día distraer a Adrien, sabia que la tensión de la mañana no lo había dejado del todo, y aunque se esforzaba por no dejárselo notar lo conocía bien. Durante las clases pudo ver la tensión de su cuello, así que cuando llego el receso lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro a un rincón de la biblioteca, pero en lugar de lanzarse a besarlo tiro de él para sentarse en el piso, uno a un lado del otro, y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del joven, tomando su mano con fuerza.

\- Me dirás que te molesta tanto chaton? - le dijo, usando a propósito el apodo que usaban cuando estaban transformados, por que en ese momento le parecía que el necesitaba a su compañera, no a su novia.

\- No te quiero cerca de él - le dijo en tono serio - se que no tiene sentido, y creo que no tiene nada que ver con la difícil relación con mi padre.

\- Crees que sea algo más?

\- Seamos honestos, ha sido el único sospechoso en todo este tiempo - le dijo aceptando por fin que tal vez era eso lo que estaba pasando.

\- Pero lo descartamos, y si fuera el caso, no crees que haría lo contrario?- le pregunto

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Si fuera… - No pudo decir las palabras - bueno, el punto es que si quisiera akumatizarme, no crees que intentaría oponerse, o hacerme sentir mal, en lugar de solo querer conocerme, lo cierto es que fue bastante amable.

\- Supongo - le contesto el chico encogiendo los hombros.

No tenía más que decir, no sabia que más decir, así que se movió para acomodarse entre las piernas del chico y acurrucarse entre sus brazos, lo sintió besar su cabeza y la apretó contra él.

\- Hagamos algo - le escucho cerca de su oído - si encuentro una forma de evitar esa cena aceptarás cancelarla y no ir.

\- Adrien - le dijo en tono de disculpa - cuantas veces crees que podrás evitarlo.

\- Las que sean necesarias. - el tono era tan tajante que se quedo en silencio.

\- Y si lo aprovechamos? - dijo teniendo un momento de inspiración y sentándose para verlo a los ojos.

\- No - le dijo él como si ya esperará esta idea - se a donde vas, y no te usaremos como carnada.

\- Pero podemos aprovechar para entender que es lo que te altera, no crees que si hay algo advirtiéndote deberíamos probar a ver si encontramos que es?

\- Puede que no sea nada - se apresuro a decir para persuadirla

\- Entonces no perderemos nada, y tal vez tu papá me apruebe - le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Princess, podrías por una vez hacerme caso - le dijo en tono de suplica

Se sintió terrible, se había prometido no volver a tomar decisiones por los dos, pero como resolver cuando estaban con opiniones encontradas.

\- De acuerdo, y como lo resolvemos?

\- No lo sé - le dijo su novio tomándola de la cintura.

\- Supongo que de esto se trata el equilibrio, tendremos que tomar una decisión que nos disguste por igual a ambos. - le dijo sonriendo.

Y para romper la tensión se inclinó para besarlo.

Al terminar las clases se despidieron en la puerta de la escuela, no se verían durante la tarde ya que el tendría clases toda la tarde, para así tener libre el martes, así que valía la pena. Ella aprovecho para pasar la tarde con Alya en su cuarto.

\- Y bien chica - le dijo su amiga mientras comían galletas y hacían tarea en el piso - como es?

\- Que cosa? - pregunto desconcertada, realmente había estado concentrada en la tarea de física

\- Adrien! - le dijo la otra arrebatándole el libre de las manos - por dios, no hemos hablado de como es, tal como lo imaginabas?

\- No - contesto en automático, y se quedo pensando.

\- Cómo!? - la exclamación de la de lentes la saco de sus pensamientos

\- Es mucho mejor! - exclamo de repente, y se tiro de espaldas y vio con una gran sonrisa a su amiga - es divertido, considerado, terriblemente atento, sabes que cuando salimos no me deja pagar nada?

\- Vaya, que encanto - le dijo la otra sonriendo con ternura - me alegro mucho por ti.

\- Siempre supe que había cosas de él que no dejaba que otros vieran - le dijo contenta - y ahora que lo conozco más las puedo ver y es genial, mucho mejor!

\- Oh amiga - le dijo la pelirroja mientras se tiraba junto a ella - me alegro por ti, yo sabía que él se daría cuenta de la maravillosa chica que eres.

\- Aún hay días que no lo puedo creer, casi me da algo hoy cuando vino por mi.

\- Me imagino, y realmente me sorprende que lo hayas podido ocultar por tanto tiempo.

\- Fue una tontería - le confeso - tenía miedo de que algo pasará y lo perdiera

\- Y luego que paso? - ante la pregunta no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente, y su amiga al verla se sentó de golpe y se inclino sobre ella

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng! - la mirada divertida y acusadora de su amiga la hizo sonrojar si era posible aún más.

Y entonces ambas estallaron en risa.


	32. Chapter 32

Debo confesar que estos últimos capítulos me están costando trabajo, ya tengo el final escrito, y se perfecto en donde acaba, pero llegar me cuesta, por que realmente no quiero que pasen por todo esto los pobres chicos, pero ni hablar, poco a poco ahí vamos.

* * *

El martes llego a clases casi al sonar la campana, y debía admitir que lucia fatal, jamás pensó que su casa podría ser más fría y triste que de costumbre, cómo era eso posible si casi no veía a nadie, o sería solamente por que ahora volvía a tener un lugar cálido y seguro. El hecho es que no había podido dormir casi nada, y había estado tentado de transformarse y salir a casa de Marinette, pero estaba seguro que después de las últimas veces que habían estado a solas, era una pésima idea.

No le extraño entrar al salón y encontrar a sus amigos y novia ya sentados, quienes lo vieron sorprendidos

\- Viejo, no creí llegar a decir esto - le dijo su amigo mientras él se inclinaba a darle un beso a la azabache que lo vio preocupada - pero te ves fatal!

\- Gracias Nino - le dijo con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba

\- Estás bien? - le pregunto suavemente Marinette

\- Si, sólo no dormí muy bien - les dijo quitándole peso al asunto

\- Algo que podamos hacer por ti? - le pregunto Nino mientras las chicas lo miraban preocupadas.

\- Nada, de verdad sólo es la falta de costumbre de realmente quedarme solo en casa.

\- Pensé que Nathalie estaría contigo - le dijo su novia sorprendida

\- Creo que padre no bromeo con lo de que tendría mucho trabajo - dijo intentando no sonar afectado.

\- Y por que no te quedas en mi casa bro? - le dijo su mejor amigo con entusiasmo

\- No creo que sea una opción - y después tomando aire intento recomponerse - pero no te preocupes, hoy pasare la tarde con Marinette, y pienso irme hasta que me corran.

Sus amigos sonrieron mientras la chica de coletas solo se inclinaba a darle un beso sobre su mesa, vio de reojo a Chloe rodar los ojos, pero no le quiso prestar mayor atención.

Al terminar las clases caminaron de la mano hacia la panadería, se había animado bastante a lo largo del día, si había algo que le gustaba de sus amigos y particularmente de Marinette, era que eran del tipo de personas que no le dejaban sentir lastima de si mismo. Así que para cuando llegaron estaba realmente de buen humor. Entraron como siempre por la panadería, y contrario a lo que había imaginado no subieron directamente, si no que los padres de la chica lo hicieron pasar a la parte de la trastienda, en donde el hombre trabaja amasando, y se sorprendió de encontrar ahí lista la comida.

\- Que te parece? - le pregunto a sus espaldas la joven

\- Increíble - le dijo contento - pero no entiendo…

\- Muy simple, cuando queremos comer juntos pero mis padres tienes trabajo o no van a cerrar comemos aquí mismo - le explico ella mientras tomaba unos guantes para sacar del horno un par de charolas llenas de bollos.

\- Muchas gracias por esto - le dijo emocionado

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, además supuse que te encantaría la idea de ver como sale todo del horno!

\- Crees que pueda ayudar? - le pregunto realmente ilusionado, nunca había hecho nada en una cocina, mucho menos hornear

\- Hablas en serio? - pregunto sorprendida la chica, a lo que solo pudo asentir contento.

\- Que te parece si después de comer hacemos galletas? - le propuso ella.

\- En serio? - casi salta de la emoción

\- Claro, de chispas, no nos llevará mucho tiempo.

Y entonces la mamá de la chica los interrumpió, al tiempo que el papá se encargaba de terminar de preparar una charola para el horno.

\- Marinette, te buscan - les dijo sonriendo sorprendiendo a la chica

\- A mi?

\- Si, al parecer tu blog empieza a dar frutos, un amable señor quiere comprar algo para su nieta.

\- De verdad! - exclamo la joven, y salió emocionada, y ante el gesto de la madre de la chica la siguieron.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando salió y encontró al Maestro Fu un poco caracterizado, si la azabache se había desilusionado por que no fuera un verdadero cliente no se noto, lo saludo con cortesía y le ofreció mostrarle los accesorios que tenia confeccionados, a él le costo un poco controlar su sorpresa, tal vez por que estaba menos acostumbrado a que el maestro se le presentara así, como de la nada.

\- Mamá, puedo tomarme un momento antes de la comida? - pregunto la joven

\- Claro cariño, Adrien te molestaría acompañar a Marinette? - le dijo la mujer sorprendida, tal vez preocupada por la confianza de su hija al querer hacer pasar a "un desconocido" a su casa.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Gracias.

\- Es muy amable Madame - dijo en tono educado el maestro y pareció que la mujer se relajaba un poco ante el tono.

Así que subieron los tres al departamento y se acomodaron en la sala, y vio a Plagg, Tikki y Wayzz subir al cuarto de la chica con expresión .

\- Maestro Fu - dijo la chica preocupada - está todo bien?

\- Es lo mismo que esperaba que tú me confirmaras - le contesto con seriedad

\- Yo? - y entonces ella lo volteo a ver confundida, a lo que solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

\- Revise tus notas - dijo el hombre serio - y me preocupa un poco tu enfoque.

\- Está bien que yo esté aquí? - pregunto él, de repente no sabiendo que hacer

\- Si, en esta ocasión si.

Vio a la chica nerviosa y se sintió repentinamente alarmado

\- Que pasa? - le pregunto tomando su mano, y ante un asentimiento del hombre ella tomo aire para hablar.

\- Después de lo que he estudiado, pensé que podría atraer a Nooroo hasta nosotros, no a su portador, sólo a Nooroo.

\- Eso es posible? - pregunto sorprendido el rubio

\- En teoría si - dijo el anciano - pero requeriría de mucha fuerza, de un gran poder, de no ser así yo mismo lo habría intentado ya.

\- Pero y si somos dos guardianes quienes lo intentan? - pregunto ella.

\- Soy demasiado mayor Marinette - dijo el hombre - mi energía no es la misma, y aunque reconozco que tal vez la tuya sea bastante fuerte para compensarlo el riesgo es enorme.

\- Comprendo - dijo ella apenada, y el rubio pudo notar la frustración en su voz.

\- Marinette - el tono del maestro era amable, pero firme - necesito que dejes de pensar solo en derrotar a Hawk Moth, la preparación como guardián debe ir más allá.

Quiso abrazarla al verla asentir un poco cabizbaja

\- Acepte que Adrien se quedará por que estoy seguro que como equipo son capaces de derrotar a este enemigo, sin necesidad de hacer algo tan arriesgado como esto - y entonces los vio con seriedad - se que son jóvenes, y que parece que llevan mucho tiempo peleando sin estar más cerca de vencer, pero deben aprender a ser pacientes.

Ambos asintieron, y entonces la chica se separo un poco de él y vio directo al hombre

\- Maestro, se ha arrepentido de nombrarme?

\- Claro que no! - dijo el hombre tomando las manos de la chica - sostengo mi decisión, serás una gran guardiana, y los kwamis están muy entusiasmados con la idea.

\- Espero que todos estén bien - dijo animada la chica

\- Todos están bien.

\- Espera! - dijo él sorprendido - tú los conoces a todos?

\- Si, y por cierto Sass te manda saludos.

\- Bueno - dijo el maestro levantándose - debo irme, pero quiero que sepas que tampoco descarto todo lo que has estudiado.

\- Me dará un lugar donde buscarlo un los próximos días?

\- Ahora mismo debo encontrar un siguiente refugio, pero en cuanto lo tenga te haré saber.

Los tres se pusieron de pie, y entonces ella reacciono.

\- Espere un momento maestro - y salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto.

\- Maestro, hay algo que yo quiero consultar con usted - le dijo aprovechando el tiempo a solas

\- Claro, adelante.

\- Plagg me hablo sobre los instintos que mi prodigio me confiere - y vio al maestro asentir - Y últimamente todo me advierte de que no debo dejar que mi padre se acerque a Marinette.

\- Entiendo - y ante la mirada atenta del hombre supo que lo entendía - antes que nada debes entender que si lo que sospechas es cierto, tendrás una dura elección en tus manos, una decisión que espero no tengas que tomar nunca.

\- Usted cree que sea posible?

\- Supongo que Marinette no te ha dicho cómo es que perdí el libro que llego a manos de tu padre. - Negó sorprendido con la cabeza.

\- Lo perdí cuando se destruyo el templo, junto con dos prodigios.

\- La Mariposa y el Pavo Real - dijo en voz baja.

\- Así es, por lo que nunca he descartado esa opción desde que Marinette recupero el libro.

\- Y entonces por que acepto devolverlo? - le pregunto alarmado

\- Por que no quise que ella tuviera que tomar esa decisión, no cuando yo mismo sé lo duro que es elegir entre el deber y el corazón.

Se quedo pensando por un momento, y entonces supo que realmente él ya había hecho la elección, y entonces lo dijo en voz baja, rápido pues no quería angustiar a la chica

\- En mi caso creo que no tengo nada que elegir, mi deber y corazón están en el mismo lado - aseguro

\- Desafortunadamente Adrien - le dijo el hombre en el mismo tono bajo - nada en esta vida es tan absoluto, el corazón no es completamente de una sola persona y hay más de una forma de entregarlo, y el deber a veces también se divide. - Ante su gesto de desacuerdo continuo - pero cuando te elegí fue justo esa claridad entre lo que es correcto y lo que no y esa firmeza de carácter lo que me convenció de que se serías un gran equilibrio para Ladybug.

\- Ella siempre sabe que es correcto - dijo queriendo defender a su compañera

\- Claro, no la habría elegido de no ser así - y con una sonrisa ante el alboroto de pasos bajando - pero su naturaleza es más impredecible.

Y tuvo que darle la razón cuando la vio bajar con una gran bolsa llena de cosas.

\- Cosas para los kwamis - dijo contenta

\- Yo sólo venía por un pequeño presente - dijo sonriendo el maestro, y entonces noto que incluso él era víctima del "efecto Marinette"

\- Y estoy segura que esto - dijo mientras le extendía una cajita con un guiño de ojos - le encantará a Marianne.

Le sorprendió descubrir que el hombre mayor se sonrojaba, pero aceptaba con gusto la cajita y luego veía la variedad de objetos en la bolsa, y no pudo evitar asomarse, había de todo, golosinas, lápices de colores, algunas telas de apariencia muy suave, algunas postales con reseñas de lugares importantes, y así.

\- Eres muy amable Marinette, estoy seguro que todo les encantará

\- Espero verlos pronto - contesto ella con entusiasmo.

Bajaron en silencio y después de despedirse de la madre de la chica el Maestro Fu se fue, agradeciendo de nuevo toda la amabilidad de los jóvenes. Y tras un "que hombre tan agradable" de parte de la mamá de la azabache, pasaron a comer. No pudo evitar mirar a la chica durante la comida, y entendió que justo era lo impredecible una de las cosas que más le encantaba de ella, le gustaba como él podía estar preparado para una cosa y ella hacer algo totalmente opuesto.

La comida fue tal como siempre lo había imaginado, los padres de la chica se mostraban interesados en todo lo que platicaban, y se sintió feliz de poder charlar un breve momento con la mujer en chino, quién estaba realmente emocionada de hablar en su lengua natal, y no dejo de felicitarlo por lo bien que podía llevar la conversación. Además que la mirada admirada de la chica lo hizo sentir que todas esas horas de estudio habían valido la pena.

Y luego ambos se habían puesto a preparar galletas, ella sabía hacerlas sin necesidad de receta incluso, y le gusto verla moverse con soltura, y para su sorpresa descubrió que tampoco a él se le daba tan mal, lo que provoco mucho entusiasmo en los padres de la joven, y bastantes bochornos en su novia. La noto distraída a ratos, pero supuso que se debía a la visita y platica con el guardián. Cuando llego la hora de irse se sintió realmente decepcionado.

\- Ha sido una tarde increíble princess, muchas gracias - le dijo a su novia cuando se despidió de ella, mientras tomaba tres cajas de las galletas que habían preparado.

\- Si, llena de todo - le contesto ella mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Estás bien? - le pregunto recordando lo mucho que le había afectado la última vez que el maestro había rechazado una de sus ideas.

\- Si, supongo que el maestro tiene razón, debo ser paciente - dijo ella encogiendo los hombros - y mientras disfrutare de todo lo demás.

\- Me parece bien, bueno ya llegaron por mi.

Y dando otro beso a la chica camino sin mucho animo hasta el auto, le sorprendió girarse y no ver a su novia en la puerta para despedirlo una vez más, pero se animo al extender hacia Nathalie y su guardaespaldas una caja para cada uno de galletas, con un entusiasmado "las hice yo". Le gusto sorprender a la asistente de su padre, y recibir una sonrisa junto con su gracias, y pudo ver una expresión contenta por el retrovisor cuando el enorme hombre agradeció. No se sintió realmente sorprendido cuando ella se disculpo al llegar a casa, ya que se tendría que retirar para arreglar algunos pendientes, asegurándole que cualquier cosa estaría su guardaespaldas en la planta baja.

Subió a grandes pasos a su cuarto, saltando escalones, para no sentir toda la soledad de su casa, entro a su cuarto y después de darle una gran porción de queso a su kwami se cambio por algo más cómodo, y estaba a punto de prender la televisión para distraerse con algo, preparado para pasar otra noche inquieto, cuando un extraño toque en su puerta lo sorprendió, y cuando la abrió su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se encontró a Nino ahí.

\- Que hay bro! - le dijo como si no pasará nada fuera de lo común

\- Nino? - dijo tontamente

\- Y Alya! - dijo emocionada la chica de lentes saliendo de detrás de su novio

\- Cómo? - pregunto aún más sorprendido, y entonces ambos se hicieron a un lado y ahí estaba Marinette.

\- Sorpresa! - dijo contenta la chica, y entonces noto que Nino cargaba un par de sacos de dormir, y una mochila, mientras que las chicas llevaban un par de bolsas y las mochilas de la escuela

\- Que pasa? - pregunto confundido

\- Pasa Agreste, que los amigos no dejan a un amigo solo! - le dijo la futura reportera entrando a su habitación sin pedir permiso, seguida del de lentes, y luego de su novia, que lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo con ellos al interior.

* * *

Debo confesar que iba a dejar el capitulo en la conversación con el Maestro Fu, pero quería afianzar más la amistad de los chicos, así que pronto en los extras todo lo que hicieron en su pijamada, 100% amistad!

Un abrazo


	33. Chapter 33

Lamento haber desaparecido de esta manera, de verdad que el llegar al final me ha costado un montón, pero poco a poco voy avanzando, aunque ya tengo listos los últimos capítulos, lo que me queda pendiente es terminar algunos previos.

Muchas gracias por regresar a leer, y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews al final daré algunos agradecimientos, aquí un poco más de esta historia que me ha encantado escribir y continuar.

* * *

El miércoles se levantaron primero Alya y él, y no pudo evitar arrojar una almohada a su amigo, quien reacciono amenazando y buscando sus lentes a tientas, lo que hizo a la pelirroja estallar en carcajadas desde la cama. Entonces los tres se giraron hacia la azabache que dormía a pierna suelta enredada en las sabanas de cintura para abajo, y que ante el ruido no se había ni movido, pero antes de que él pudiera ir a despertarla con suavidad Alya extendió una mano hacia él y negó con la cabeza. La vio tomar un poco del cabello de la azabache en una mano, y entonces lo acerco a la cara de la chica dormida y lo movió, provocando algunos gestos de incomodidad en ella, pero sin despertarla, los chicos se quedaron esperando que despertara, pero entonces con un guiño divertido la bloguera dijo "hay pocas maneras de despertarla rápido".

\- Marinette! - dijo en tono de susto - te ha caído encima una araña - y volvió a mover el cabello en su cara.

La reacción fue automática, la chica pego un grito y empezó a luchar por sacar sus piernas del enredo de sabanas mientras daba manotazos y se sacudía

\- Alya! Quítala, Las odio! - grito desesperada, y aunque al principio le pareció divertido, su instinto de protegerla pronto lo hizo llegar a ella

\- Tranquila princess, es broma, no hay nada - le dijo ayudándole a desenredar sus piernas y tomando sus manos

\- Adrien? - dijo ella en tono sorprendido, y entonces su amiga estallo en carcajadas.

\- No puedo creer que siempre caigas - dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama riendo.

\- Nena, de verdad tienes problemas - le dijo su novio riendo mientras empezaba a acomodar los sacos de dormir.

Y entonces para asombro de los dos chicos de lentes la azabache le lanzo con gran puntería y fuerza un cojín a su amiga que se sentaba en ese momento.

\- Diablos chica! - dijo la otra recuperándose de la sorpresa - que carácter.

\- No sé como no te cansas de tu horrible broma de la araña. - le reclamo la otra, recomponiéndose.

\- Estás bien princess? - le pregunto el rubio no muy seguro de que hacer.

\- Si, lo siento, es que odio las arañas - dijo con un bufido, y escucho que su amiga tosía falsamente soltando un "cobarde". - No les temo, las detesto, y es diferente - dijo mientras se levantaba más despabilada.

\- Bueno, pero debes reconocer que es una gran manera de que despiertes a la primera - se defendió la de lentes.

\- Bien chicas, hora de intervenir - dijo Nino tomando su mochila - pero creo que es hora de prepararse si queremos llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Y entonces todos se organizaron, Adrien y Nino se fueron a una habitación de invitados para prepararse, cediendo a las chicas la habitación del rubio, y se encontraron abajo para tomar un ligero desayuno, lo que sorprendió al rubio, ya que Nathalie los esperaba y no parecía sorprendida, pero le dijo al chico en voz seria

\- Esto no sucedió Adrien, de acuerdo? - y luego giro hacia los tres invitados - y no pasará seguido, está fue una ocasión especial, desayunen, el coche sale en 20 minutos.

Y salió rumbo a la oficina. Disfrutaron el desayuno, y durante el camino a la escuela hizo que Nino fuera adelante, para poder disfrutar de viajar junto a su novia, aún con las burlas de sus amigos.

* * *

Se despidió de su novio antes de su práctica, y junto con Kagami, que había conseguido un permiso especial para faltar a la práctica, se encamino a su casa, para ayudar a la japonesa con un proyecto de arte, ya que muy avergonzada había acabado por admitir que realmente ese no era su fuerte, pasaron una tarde amena, ayudando a su amiga a realizar algunos trazos a los que después ella se encargaría de dar color y decorar con algunas piezas de tela y recortes, pero no pudo negar que necesitaba dormir un poco, así que después de despedir a su amiga se propuso tomar una siesta, increíblemente parecía tener sus deberes al día, salvo por química, que era la materia que peor se le daba, pero realmente no estaba con ánimos de hacerla con tanto sueño, así que tomando una manta aprovecho el agradable clima y subió a la terraza y se planto en su camastro, Tikki no tardo en acomodarse junto a ella

\- Sabías que una pijamada entre semana era mala idea - le dijo con risa

\- Creo que fue una gran idea - le dijo bostezando - y hasta tú y Plagg pudieron divertirse, no?

\- Bueno si, siempre es divertido, sólo no se lo digas - y entonces ambas rieron y se acomodaron en la cobija.

Intercambiaron un par de comentarios sobre la noche, pero poco a poco se quedaron dormidas, el clima era agradable, así que no notaron cuanto tiempo permanecieron así. De repente se sintió mucho más abrigada, y un aroma familiar la hizo removerse.

\- No sé si terminar de caer a tus pies princess, o reprenderte por la imprudencia de quedarte dormida aquí afuera - escucho que el chico le decía.

\- Adrien? - pregunto intentando despertar un poco

\- Si princess - le dijo con voz suave - te escribí un par de mensajes y te llame

\- Lo siento - le dijo acurrucándose más en sus brazos

\- Está bien, solo quería saber que estabas bien - le dijo dando un ligero beso a su frente, pero pudo sentir como aspiraba con fuerza y tensaba los brazos. - Vamos, ve adentro.

\- No quiero que te vayas - le dijo sujetando sus brazos

\- Sabes que no puedo quedarme - le dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie para bajar a su cama.

Lo sintió guiarla hasta la escotilla, y empezó a sentirse más despierta, sobre todo cuando la ayudo a bajar prácticamente cargándola de la cintura, pero en lugar de dejar que la bajara hacía la cama se sujeto de sus hombros y lo hizo caer con ella, quedando bajo él, la cara de sorpresa del héroe la hizo soltar una risita que no sabía siquiera que podía soltar.

\- Princess - le escucho exclamar en un tono tan bajo que no estuvo segura de si lo escucho o lo sintió - no tienes en el menor instinto de supervivencia.

-No sabía que lo necesitaba contigo? - le pregunto en voz baja, sintiendo la respiración pesada.

\- Supongo que es difícil de explicar lo mucho que todo se intensifica con la transformación - le dijo, mientras recorría con su nariz su cuello bajando hasta el espacio entre sus pechos - hueles tan bien.

El tono provoco que su cuerpo se moviera contra su voluntad, y sintió en respuesta las manos del chico sujetar con fuerza su cadera apartándola de él, mientras susurraba un "garras fuera", vio al kwami de la destrucción salir cuando la transformación abandono al chico, pero antes de que el ser mágico dijera algo el chico lo vio con las cejas levantadas por lo que solo se encogió de hombros y salió volando hacía el cajón donde descansaba la pequeña roja. Y antes de que pudieran retomar cualquier charla, o beso, escucho a su mamá llamarla desde abajo.

\- Tengo que bajar - le susurro totalmente sonrojada

\- Claro - la beso rápidamente en la frente y se retiro de encima de ella - está bien si espero a que subas?

\- Por supuesto, te traeré algo de cenar!

Se dio cuenta cuando bajaba las escaleras de como se podía entender su expresión, y entonces enrojeció y vio al chico mirarla con su sonrisa ladeada, solo pudo apresurarse a salir de su habitación esperando que él no notara su nerviosismo.

* * *

Había matado el tiempo recostado en la cama de la chica viendo las fotografías del tablero, se había fijado que solía cambiarlas constantemente, actualizar algunas y agregar otras, se sintió increíblemente feliz al notar que él aparecía en muchas, ya sea grupales o algunas de ambos, incluso encontró un par que parecía ninguno había notado cuando las tomaron, una de ellos sentados en sus lugares, con él girado y con la cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás viendo a la chica de coletas, quien reía de algo y acariciaba distraída su cabello rubio, y en la otra estaban en casa del chico, y era de la noche anterior, en que momento la había impreso y colocado? se les veía sentados en el piso, con la chica sentada entre sus piernas y recargada en su pecho, ambos con un control de videojuegos en las manos, podía ver la sonrisa burlona de su novia y su cara de frustración, en ambas imágenes encontró algo hipnótico, jamás se había preguntado como lucían juntos, pero era asombroso ver como se acomodaban y no parecían incomodarse, como parecía haber una especie de dialogo entre sus cuerpos, algo que había visto en sus identidades de héroes, lo mismo por lo que había hecho guardar una gran cantidad de fotos tomadas por Alya y otros seguidores del duo, era claro que se complementaban, como si encajaran perfectamente, y era fácil entender por que cuando estaban solos todo parecía fluir de una manera tan sencilla, bueno al menos no era un pervertido, pensó.

Se sorprendió cuando la vio llegar, y tuvo que replantearse lo de no ser un pervertido, por que no pudo dejar de notar que estaba preciosa con el cabello húmedo y suelto, y lista con su pijama, si ella era consiente o no de lo que provocaba en él era difícil saberlo, por que lucia una sonrisa inocente y animada mientras llevaba una charola llena de bocadillos.

\- Les dije a mis papás que tenía tareas pendientes, así que arme una charola para cenar aquí.

\- Y las tienes? - pregunto el rubio intentando no mirar más allá de su rostro.

\- Sorprendentemente no - dijo ella mientras acomodaba algunos cojines para que se sentarán en el suelo a cenar - resulta que eres mejor que cualquier agenda escolar que allá tenido.

\- Vaya, eso me ofende y anima en partes iguales - dijo mientras bajaba para sentarse frente a ella - no sé como logras hacer eso.

\- Es muy sencillo, eres adorable e irritante al mismo tiempo - le dijo ella guiñándole de manera coqueta un ojo - así que no es mi culpa.

\- Princess, me encantas - le dijo dandole un rápido beso y apartándose para tomar algo de la charola, mientras la veía sonrojarse.

\- Solo tengo pendiente la de química, pero es para el viernes, así que mañana me preocupare.

\- Mañana solo te distraerás con cualquier cosa y luego te desvelaras sufriendo - le dijo divertido.

\- No dudo que ya la tengas lista, no entiendo como lo logras - se quejo ella.

\- Bueno, realmente es sencillo cuando tienes a alguien detrás de ti que evita que pierdas el tiempo - le dijo haciendo referencia a Nathalie y encogiendo los hombros

\- No has pensado en ser tutor? - le pregunto ella

\- Como? - se sorprendió él

\- El otro día que me explicaste lo de física lo hiciste muy bien - y la vio encogerse de hombros, aunque él recordó más otras cosas que esa parte.

\- No fue difícil, solo hay que evitar que te distraigas - le dijo en tono sugerente, y logrando que se sonrojará al fin entendiendo que había recordado él.

\- En serio, realmente se te dan bien materias que para los demás son un verdadero dolor de cabeza - le dijo ella intentando ignorar su sugerencia

\- Bueno, podría pensar en ser tu tutor, ya sabes, no me molestaría darte clases particulares y eso - y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para acallar la carcajada que le provoco verla soltar el croissant que estaba a punto de morder y quedarse en blanco

\- Lo dicho, insufrible - le reclamo ella mientras recogía su pan - pero ahora tendrás que cumplir.

Eso lo sorprendió, por que definitivamente él estaba pensando en algo muy diferente a su tarea, sobre todo cuando la vio ponerse de pie, y pudo apreciar sus piernas gracias al pequeño short de su pijama, pero se sorprendió más cuando la vio regresar con la hoja de ejercicios y el libro de química y sentarse a un lado.

\- Adelante, la verdad es que ese día estaba pensando más en otras cosas así que no me enteré de que va el tema - le dijo ella y lo miro atenta.

\- Marinette, es en serio? - le pregunto como niño pequeño.

\- Te prometo que te lo compensare - le dijo ella, por que realmente si no le explicaba era cierto que al día siguiente pasaría toda la tarde sufriendo por entender - el postre que quieras! - le ofreció.

* * *

Sintió la mirada del chico sobre ella, como si la evaluara, y se sintió repentinamente acalorada, pero lo vio negar con una sonrisa en los labios, lo vio abrir el libro y por fin la volvió a mirar.

\- Vamos, pon atención, - le dijo mientras tiraba de ella para acomodarla entre sus piernas, y colocar el libro frente a ellos.

Y lo intento, de verdad intento ponerle atención, por que realmente era bueno explicando, y le sorprendía lo bien que el chico lograba entender todos los conceptos y teorías, y además explicarlas, después de un rato volteo a verlo y vio cuan concentrado estaba en el tema y no pudo evitar soltar lo que estaba pensando

\- Realmente eres un nerd! - exclamo con ternura

\- Creí que te estabas concentrando - le reprendió apenado

\- Y lo estoy, es sólo que acabo de caer en la cuenta de que realmente esto te gusta

\- Si - le contesto él cerrando el libro - y realmente eres fácil de distraer.

\- Lo siento, si te puse atención y lo entendí - se apresuro a decir ella, por que además era cierto - sólo me sorprendió notar cuanto te gustan estas materias.

\- Creías que solo era una cara bonita princess? - le dijo el divertido.

\- Claro que no! - y con un guiño coqueto continuo - también tienes un increíble físico.

Lo vio parpadear un par de veces y entonces cubrir su boca para ahogar la risa.

\- Hablando de descarados - le dijo mientras la besaba - debo irme, antes de que digas algo que realmente me provoque.

\- Antes de que te vayas - le dijo recordando lo que había estado desde el lunes en su mente - hay algo que me gustaría platicar, y este parece un buen momento.

\- Claro - le contesto él con curiosidad

\- Sobre el viernes? - dijo con duda, y lo vio tensarse

\- También quería comentarte algo sobre el viernes, creo que ya sé que haremos

\- Como?

\- Para cancelar, fingiré estar enfermo mañana en cuanto llegue mi padre - le dijo seguro

\- Eso no funcionara, estoy segura que tu padre llama a medio hospital si estornudas - le dijo en broma pero la expresión contrariada del chico le dijo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

\- Bueno, entonces finge tú y yo te disculparé.

\- No voy a preocupar a mis padres - le dijo ella un poco molesta - sólo te iba a comentar que podemos tomar algunas medidas para prepararnos.

\- Podemos cancelarlo y ya.

\- No - se negó ella rotundamente - tanto si es sólo algo que te inquieta por temor de lo que opine tu padre, como si es por algo más, tenemos que enfrentarlo tardo o temprano

\- Bien, prefiero tarde - le dijo él un poco molesto también.

\- Adrien, antes que nada tenemos una misión - le recordó ella tomando un poco su actitud de Ladybug - y no podemos ignorar la advertencia de tu instinto.

\- Justo por eso debemos evitar que te pongas en riesgo.

\- Estoy en riesgo - le dijo ella - se que parece que Lila se rindió, pero hay algo en la forma que me mira que me dice todo lo contrario

\- No logro entender por que ella te afecta tanto - dijo el rubio llevando sus manos a su cabello - se que es una horrible persona, pero no es la única horrible persona que conoces.

\- No, pero es la única que me ha amenazado en mis dos identidades con el mismo odio, así que no me creo que simplemente ahora se haga un lado para que sea feliz! - le soltó ella poniéndose de pie y tomando aire - lo siento, olvidémonos de ella por un momento, el punto es que tanto si tu padre está involucrado como si no, debemos estar preparados por si llego a ser akumatizada.

\- Esa no es una opción Marinette - le dijo el chico poniéndose de pie también - más allá del poder que le podrías dar a Hawk Moth, está el hecho de que realmente parece odiarte, tal vez conmigo se confirmaría con quitarme el prodigio y una paliza, pero últimamente sus akumas parecen muy decididos a lastimarte en serio.

\- Justo por eso - le dijo ella intentando hablar sin rastro de molestia - debemos tomar medias, he platicado de algunas opciones con el maestroo Fu, y tomaré algunas medidas para mantener a Tikki a salvo en caso de ser akumatizada

\- Marinette - el tono de advertencia le molesto así que no le permitió interrumpirla

\- Sé que tú y el maestro Fu creen que puedo evitar caer, pero y si no soy tan fuerte?

\- Tú eres sin duda alguna la persona más fuerte que conozco - el halago la hizo sonreír y se dejo abrazar un momento - y también la más testaruda.

\- Gracias, creo?

\- Escucha, yo estaré totalmente atento, y ya que al parecer no lograre cancelar la cena, si debo decirte que ante la primer señal de que te intente provocar o algo vaya mal te sacare de ahí.

\- Él maestro cree que ha dejado de intentar akumatizarme debido a que no conservo las emociones negativas mucho tiempo, sobre todo últimamente - no pudo evitar sonrojarse y vio la sonrisa del chico crecer.

\- Entonces, porqué tenemos esta conversación?

\- Por que yo no creo que sea el caso, creo que hay algo que no estamos viendo

\- De acuerdo, supongamos que tienes razón, lo que se me ocurre es que el viernes intente separarnos, si algo así pasa solo recuerda que te amo, y no te dejes llevar.

Quiso decir algo más, quiso decirle que no creía que fuera algo tan sencillo, pero parecía que al igual que el maestro Fu su novio creía que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte, y estaba tan feliz que sería imposible que una emoción negativa la llevara a ser víctima de un akuma, y si, debía admitir que estaba realmente llena de felicidad, como nunca, se sentía viva y enamorada. Y aunque había tenido momentos de molestia o de preocupación, sobre todo por causa de Lila, bastaba una mirada de Adrien, o un roce de sus manos, y ni hablar de algunas caricias y besos, para devolverla a su estado de felicidad y tranquilidad. Así que decidió dejarlo pasar, tomaría algunas medidas, y confiaría en que mientras estuviera con Adrien, su compañero incondicional, todo estaría bien.

* * *

Ahhhh, acabo de ver Cat Blanc, y sufrí, me gusto y lo odie a partes iguales, pero me gusto que no destruyo las bases de mi historia, no que vaya con la linea de la serie, pero cada vez que sale uno de estos capítulos clave me preocupa que cambien algo básico, jajajaja, soy la única con esa sensación contradictoria?

Y los agradecimientos:

Rebeca. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por todo tus comentarios, siempre me hace feliz ir al traductor!

Emely-nya. Que piñas ha pasado con estos muchachos! me encanto la expresión, espero seas mayor y puedas disfrutar de los extras, jajajaja. Y

Zara. Bueno, mi intención en este fic siempre fue hacerlo si muy inocente y dulce, pero también un poco más despierto el muchacho, por que realmente le faltaba fuerza.

Manu! no se si leí bien, realmente si hay una pareja que no me imagino, nada nada, es juleka x chat noir, vaya reto, se vale de amistad?

DanyNeko. Jajajajaja como veras no tuvieron que sobornarlo, la pregunta sería por que?

Fullmoon898. Espero ya hayas encontrado los extras, aún me faltan algunos por subir, pero poco a poco también ahí van

Silver Bullet. Te gusto la reconciliación? ya la encontraste?

WhitePaper. Muchas gracias! espero no hacerlos esperar mucho, pero he andado con mil cosas personales.

Un abrazo a todos!


	34. Chapter 34

Las clases del jueves pasaron sin mucha novedad, aunque era consciente que ambos estaban algo nerviosos y tensos, y se sentía bastante culpable, después de todo era él quien había llevado a la chica a pensar que algo terrible podría pasar, y aunque se seguía sintiendo inquieto, una parte de él luchaba contra la idea de que su propio padre fuera el villano contra el que habían estado luchando, y ahora sentía que lo que debió hacer era enfrentarlo a solas, aunque corriera el riesgo de revelar su identidad, pero debía admitir que no se había atrevido, y Plagg también se había mostrado en contra de esa idea una vez que se la planteo, y con razón, ya que si era Hawk Moth no sabía si el que fuera su hijo significaría algo, y si no lo era, bueno la relación ya era lo suficientemente distante y tensa como para sumarle una acusación como esa.

Así que aquí estaban terminando el día de clases y apunto de despedirse, ya que él tendría clases por la tarde, para tener la tarde siguiente libre para el ensayo de la banda y de ahí ir junto con su novia a la cena.

\- Odio cuando no te veré por la tarde - le dijo mientras la abrazaba a un lado de su casillero

\- Lo sé, yo también, pero mañana pasaremos la tarde juntos en el ensayo. - le dijo su novia mientras se acercaba a besarlo.

No dudo en corresponder al beso, y pronto se encontró presionando a la chica contra los casilleros, sabía que parte de su reacción era la ansiedad que se estaba acumulando en ambos ante lo que pudiera pasar al día siguiente. Sobre todo cuando la sintió pegar su cadera a la de él, y entonces la realidad de donde estaban lo golpeo y se alejo de ella un paso sujetándola con las manos en su cintura.

\- Lo siento, yo, no sé - se apresuro a decir ella - no quise, bueno si, pero no lo pensé, es decir no estaba pensando, no que piense en eso, que si lo hago, pero no mucho, es decir, claro que si por que eres increíblemente bueno en esto, no que no lo seas en otras cosas, es solo que en esto eres genial… - si él no estuviera intentando controlar su propio corazón acelerado y ordenar su mente, seguro habría encontrado su nerviosismo divertido.

\- Princess, para por favor - le suplico por que no le ayudaba saber que ella pensaba en él tanto como él en ella.

\- Lo siento - dijo la chica ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

\- Está bien hermosa, solo necesito un momento - dijo mientras respiraba y la acercaba para un abrazo.

\- De acuerdo, creo que yo también - y la sintió enterrar su cara en su pecho.

Después de un rato abrazados se dirigieron a la salida, y aunque se había ofrecido a dejarla en su casa, ella negó con una risa cantarina mientras se reunía con su mejor amiga, quien lo miro con un dedo extendido

\- Atrás Agreste - le dijo en tono amenazante - necesito que esta chica tenga la mente despejada.

\- Como?

\- Tengo nueva información, y me debe un par de favores - dijo viendo a la azabache que se encogió de hombros resignada - así que necesito su cerebro despejado, o no servirá de nada llevarla al Louvre si tiene la mente en las nubes por tu culpa.

\- Alya - le recrimino la chica de coletas.

\- Al museo? y eso?

\- Ohhh no, nada de adelantos, tendrás que esperar como el resto a que publique el articulo en el Ladyblog.

No pudo evitar mirar asombrado a su novia, quien solo se encogió de hombros y sonrío de manera misteriosa, así que se despidieron de él y las vio caminar rumbo al metro.

La tarde se le hizo eterna, aunque se esforzó en poner atención a todas sus clases, y cuando bajo a tomar su cena se sorprendió de encontrar a su padre sentado a a mesa.

\- Buenas noches Adrien - le dijo, y no pudo evitar sentirse evaluado

\- Padre, no sabía que habías llegado ya.

\- Llegue hace unas horas, pero no quise interrumpir tus lecciones.

\- Espero que hayas tenido buen viaje - no sabía que otra cosa decirle, ese era el mayor problema que a veces tenía con su padre, cuando no estaba con él le gustaría compartir tiempo juntos, pero cuando lo hacían era como estar con un desconocido, y de pronto la idea de que el fuera un villano, o un criminal, o cualquier otra cosa secreta, y no notarlo no le sorprendió.

\- Si, fue un tiempo muy bien invertido, escuche que tú también estuviste ocupado - y noto bastante interés en el tono.

\- Si, bueno, el miércoles tuve una gran práctica - dijo intentando evadir el tema de su noviazgo

\- Y por lo que escuche el martes pasaste la tarde en casa de tu novia - y no ignoro el tono acusador en la última palabra, pero no dijo nada por lo que su padre continuo - espero que sepas que no me molesta que tengas un noviazgo, después de todo estás creciendo, solo espero que no descuides el resto de tus actividades y que sepas comportarte.

\- Padre - se quejo sospechando lo que vendría a continuación.

\- Lo siento, pero debes entender que es algo que tenemos que hablar, no quiero que cometas algún error por un enamoramiento adolescente - le molesto que tachará su relación con tal ligereza, pero prefirió no corregirlo, tal vez así quitaría atención sobre Marinette.

\- Comprendo, te aseguro que no he descuidado mis actividades.

\- Bien, y también espero que sepas que no tengo ninguna objeción sobre la señorita Dupain, me parece una joven talentosa, y ciertamente es una chica linda.

\- OK - dijo totalmente sorprendido, eso era un giro que no esperaba - bueno, gracias, supongo.

\- Solo asegúrate de tratarla con respeto.

\- Padre! - dijo escandalizado por la insinuación, lo que hizo que el serio hombre levantara una ceja con una ligera expresión divertida

\- Bueno, podemos mantener esta charla ahora o mañana - le dijo por lo que él solo pudo asentir y soportar los siguientes minutos.

Agradeció a todo lo que se le ocurrió cuando al fin había terminado la cena con su padre y pudo subir a su habitación, exhalo un suspiro mientras que Plagg salía de su porta-kwami y lo veía con preocupación

\- Chico, crees que fue buena idea darle a tu padre la idea de que tu noviazgo con Marinette es algo tan importante.

\- No sé Plagg, pero tal vez si él sabe lo importante que es ella para mi no haga nada en su contra, además él parece de acuerdo con mi noviazgo - dijo sorprendido

\- Y entonces ha pasado la mala sensación.

\- No tengo idea, ahora lo único que quiero es darme un baño y olvidar que toda esa conversación sucedió.

Así que sin más dejo a su kwami comiendo su queso y se fue a dar un baño, aunque la duda seguía ahí, ahora que su padre había dado su aprobación a su noviazgo, y le había parecido bastante sincero, de otra manera no se imaginaba que se hubiera decidido a tener esa charla con él, no sabía si aún se sentía inquieto por la cena de la noche siguiente.

La respuesta le llego un rato después cuando estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un comic, intentando superar las últimas horas y una presencia en su ventana lo hizo levantarse sorprendido

\- Mi Lady? está todo bien? - le dijo inquieto

\- Todo perfecto chaton - le contesto ella entrando a la habitación.

\- Entonces? - le dijo realmente confundido por la presencia de la chica, y un poco abrumado por estar a solas con ella nuevamente.

\- Te extrañaba, y quería platicarte de algunas cosas que descubrió Alya.

\- Vaya, había olvidado eso - dijo sorprendido

\- De verdad? pensé que estarías con la duda

\- Y lo estaba, pero digamos que luego tuve una conversación con mi padre y lo olvide

\- Una conversación? - le dijo ella alarmada, y se apresuro a tranquilizarla.

\- Si, pero tranquila, al parecer le agradas.

\- De verdad! - dijo emocionada sentándose junto a él en la cama con un bronquio

\- Si, así que puedes estar tranquila con respecto a eso - le dijo evitando mirarla directamente recordando todo lo que había platicado con su padre

\- Genial, bueno y entonces de que platicaron que te distrajo tanto.

Y no pudo evitar que su rostro se encendiera de un rojo furioso, lo que sorprendió a la chica que lo miro con expresión intrigada, mientras dejaba salir su transformación, quedando cubierta solo por su ropa de ejercicio.

\- Ohhhh, - dijo ella divertida cuando entendió de que había ido la conversación - así que la charla eh?

\- Si, por favor no me lo recuerdes - le dijo totalmente mortificado, lo que provoco una risita de su novia

\- Pensé que querías vivir todas las experiencias de un chico normal - le dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en sus piernas para abrazarlo.

\- Si bueno, hay algunas que podría saltarme sin problemas - le dijo y entonces la miro sorprendido!

\- No me digas que tú ya la has tenido…- le pregunto alarmado

\- Claro, hace más de dos años - dijo divertida mientras le daba un ligero beso.

\- Dos años! - dijo alarmado, ella había sido muy joven para esa conversación, o él era muy grande?

\- Bueno, supongo que mi mamá considero que era el momento adecuado, sobre todo cuando Claude empezó a insistir en acompañarme a casa.

\- Espera, Claude Le Blanc? - pregunto sorprendido

\- Si, lo conoces? - dijo ella sin notar su tono de molestia.

\- No personalmente, pero escuche que hace poco te invito a salir - le dijo mirándola serio. - No sabía que se conocían de antes

\- Nos conocimos cuando regreso a Francia con su familia y entro al instituto, yo estaba en mi primer año - dijo ella sin darle mayor importancia.

\- Y salieron? - dijo él realmente intrigado y ligeramente molesto, una cosa era Luka, que era un chico genial, pero lo poco que sabía de Le Blanc, es que era una especie de galán, y que varias chicas habían llegado bastante lejos con él.

\- No, realmente no, me sorprendió bastante que siquiera volviera a hablarme hace unos meses - y entonces ella lo miro más atentamente y susurro en voz baja - estás molesto?

\- Claro que no, lo siento, es una tontería - le dijo, después de todo no era culpa de la chica que el fuera un ciego lento.

\- Genial, que te parece si dejamos de platicar de Claude y hacemos que olvides el trauma de tu charla.

Y entonces se besaron.

* * *

Despertó desorientada, primero por que aún parecía ser de noche, entonces por que estaba despierta? y entonces sintió una serie de besos suaves sobre su hombro, y abrió los ojos sorprendida al encontrarse en una cama que no era la suya.

\- Lamento tener que despertarte tan temprano - le dijo divertido el rubio a su lado, haciéndola sonrojar

\- Me quede dormida! - dijo alarmada

\- Si, ambos de hecho, y planeaba llevarte sin despertarte, pero necesito que hablemos antes.

\- Claro, sobre anoche, yo… - pero con un ligero beso la hizo detenerse

\- Nada de disculpas recuerdas princess - y se dejo abrazar por el chico acomodándose en sus brazos. - cuando desperté y te vi aquí dormida tan tranquila la sensación de peligro regreso.

\- Pero creía que ahora que sabemos que tu padre no se opondrá se había ido esa sensación - dijo ella sorprendida.

\- Y yo pensé lo mismo, pero creo que solo estaba demasiado abrumado por otras cosas, por que ahora mismo lo que más quiero es sacarte de aquí.

\- Entonces tenemos que estar preparados, - dijo ella sentándose - Iré a casa, te veré en la escuela, no sé si llegue a tiempo, pasaré antes con el maestro Fu

\- Marinette, aún podemos pensar en algo

\- No, escucha, no nos enfrentaremos a él, pero necesitamos saber que está pasando.

\- Eso pensé que dirías - dijo el chico resignado, mientras la besaba.

\- Adrien, no puedo hacer esto sin ti - le dijo ella tomando su rostro con las manos para mirarlo - si de verdad no estás listo lo cancelaremos, y pensaremos otra manera de investigar al respecto.

\- No - lo vio tomar aire y ponerse serio - sé que tienes razón, es sólo que…

\- No vamos a enfrentarnos a él, de acuerdo - le dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente - no voy a permitir que luches contra tu padre, si lo que estamos sospechando es cierto intentaremos averiguar de que se trata, sólo eso, y si intenta akumatizarme a pesar de todo, bueno pues lo evitamos, hablaré sobre eso con el maestro.

\- De acuerdo.

Se apresuro a irse, aún bastante emocionada por todo lo que habían compartido durante la noche, y bastante abrumada por la sensación de despertar en la cama del chico, pero dejo todo eso enterrado, ahora lo más importante era tomar todas las medidas necesarias para evitar que los prodigios cayeran en manos de su enemigo, sin enfrentarlo directamente en caso de que fuera el padre de su novio.

Su visita con el maestro se alargo más de lo que había pensado, sobre todo por que tuvieron que practicar algunos ejercicios de meditación, ya que el anciano quería estar seguro de que las emociones de la chica estaban bajo equilibrio. Cuando le planteo la opción de que Tikki se quedará con él, tuvieron una pequeña discusión, ya que el profesor le insistió que su misión era recuperar los prodigios, y para eso necesitaba llevar toda la suerte posible de su lado, aunque ella hubiera preferido dejar a Tikki a salvo, pero ya pensaría en algo.

Cuando llego a la escuela sintió la mirada del rubio, y le guiño un ojo intentando tranquilizarlo.

Se disculpo por la hora, diciendo que había tenido que ir al medico, y se incorporo a las clases, aunque realmente su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí, cuando el receso empezó se vio sacada de sus pensamientos por su amiga

\- Chica, está todo bien? - le pregunto con un tono preocupado

\- Si claro, lo siento estoy un poco nerviosa - le dijo con sinceridad

\- Por que no vamos a tomar el almuerzo juntos - se apresuro a sugerir la de lentes, mientras los chicos se giraban hacia ellas

\- De hecho, yo no me puedo quedar - dijo la chica de coletas sorprendiendo a los tres chicos que la vieron asombrados

\- Princess? - pregunto el rubio sorprendido y se sintió mal por no poderle explicar más, pero era de las pocas cosas que no podía compartir con él.

\- Lo siento, es que tengo que ayudar a hacer unas entregas, - se apresuro a decir, esperando que su novio entendiera - pero estaré de regreso para el final de las clases.

\- Yo tengo que salir de inmediato para comer y estar listo para el ensayo - le dijo el modelo un poco afligido

\- Está bien, te veré en el ensayo, Alya comeremos juntas?

\- Claro chica, el plan sigue en pie, y te ayudare a lucir increíble para la cena.

\- Gracias, eres la mejor

Y dando un beso profundo al chico frente a ella, que se sorprendió por que rara vez ella iniciaba algo así en frente de otras personas, se despidió y salió a prisa.

Una vez fuera del colegio camino hacia una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad, y entonces al llegar a un callejón saco una cajita de su mochila, y se puso un momento el prodigio que contenía al pequeño dragón

\- Maestra - la saludo el pequeño ser con una inclinación

\- Hola Longg, lamento tener que pedirte esto, pero Ladybug no puede ser vista rondando el colegio de tu portadora.

\- No tiene que disculparse Maestra, cual es la misión

\- Por hoy no hay misión, solo debes llegar hasta ella cuanto antes, y darle esta nota.

\- No hará entrega del prodigio para tomar la promesa de devolverlo después

\- No Longg, no será necesario, confío totalmente en ella, ahora ve, esperare unos minutos aquí, si algo se presenta regresa de inmediato.

\- Así lo haré.

Y con una última inclinación el kwami se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas del exclusivo colegio. Espero pacientemente diez minutos, y entonces sintió que el ser había cumplido con lo pedido, y de cualquier manera no tenía mucho tiempo que perder.

Su siguiente parada era cerca del colegio, así que correo de regreso, al menos tenia buena condición gracias a su labor como heroina, Llego a la calle lateral del edificio donde vivía uno de sus amigos más antiguos, y entonces saco una pulsera y se la coloco liberando a Wayzz.

\- Bien Wayzz, ya sabes que hacer - le dijo en tono complice

\- Cuenta con ello Marinette, estás segura de esto?

\- Si, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría hacer de llegar a ser akumatizada, no pienso dejar que Chat Noir se enfrente a ello solo.

\- Bien, entonces andando, me encargare de que mi portador me encuentre y esté a tiempo.

\- Perfecto, muchas gracias

Y con un cariño en su cabeza le entrego la pulsera y lo vio subir hasta una de las ventanas.

\- Bien, solo faltaban dos. Así que se permitió tomar un respiro, aún tenía tiempo.

\- Tikki, estoy haciendo lo correcto verdad? - pregunto con temor

\- Estás haciendo lo que crees mejor para todos - le dijo su amiga asomándose apenas de su bolsa - no puede haber nada más correcto que eso.

\- Gracias, te prometo que estarás a salvo - le dijo acariciándola con cariño infinito

\- Prefiero que me prometas que te cuidaras, no quiero perderte, y recuerda que de verdad eres la mejor Ladybug que he tenido, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

\- Ohhh, me harás llorar, y aún tenemos muchas cosas que preparar, y esto no es una despedida, de acuerdo, mientras estés a mi lado podremos salir de lo que sea

\- Claro, vamos!

Y entonces salió corriendo hasta el Sena, en donde encontró el barco de los Couffaine, definitivamente, Paris era muy grande, a veces lo olvidaba cuando lograba cruzar la ciudad volando por los tejados. Se aseguro de que la capitana estuviera distraída en el timón y se coló dentro, entro a la habitación de su amigo, si inclino hacía una de las paredes y se coloco el brazalete para liberar a Sass

\- Hola Sass - le dijo indicándole que guardara silencio

\- Hola Maestra - le susurro sibilante la pequeña serpiente.

\- Escucha, después del ensayo de la banda, tendrás que llegar hasta tu portador y entregarle está nota, pero solo una vez que yo no esté aquí, de acuerdo, si todo sale bien mi identidad seguirá siendo secreta, así que hay que tomar todas las precauciones posibles.

\- Como indique - y la vio meditando un momento - hay algo más que deba hacer.

\- No, me temo que lo otro que tengo que hacer aquí no puede ser de conocimiento de nadie más, así que te pido que te ocultes y no salgas hasta que me haya ido.

\- Y sin decir más el pequeño ser verde se dirigió al armario y se mantuvo ahí, por lo que ella se apresuro a tomar un desarmado y empezar a tirar de una de las tablas de la pared

\- La capitana me colgará si se entera de esto - dijo en un susurro, provocando una risita desde su bolsa - pero es necesario, y si tengo suerte nadie se enterará.

\- Te daré toda la suerte que pueda. - escucho la voz de su amiga.

Se aseguro de que la tabla entrara y saliera fácilmente, y entonces la volvió a colocar en su lugar, más tarde eso le facilitaría mucho su tarea.

Salió de modo sigiloso y entonces salió disparada hasta su casa, en donde entro sin ser vista por sus padres, agradeciendo con una palmada a su compañera por la suerte, entro a su cuarto y se apresuro a escribir una carta, la única que escribiría, había pensado en hacer una para Adrien, pero temía que si empezaba perdería el control sobre sus emociones, y aún no estaba lista. Se retiro el kwagatama del cuello y ella y Tikki se quedaron mirando un momento.

\- Bien Tikki, es el momento - le dijo y entonces la chica coloco el especial regalo en la cajita de su diario y tomando aire se puso de pie derecha, mientras la pequeña moteada se colocaba frente a ella y hacia una reverencia

\- A tu servicio Maestra

\- Tikki, como portadora de la creación te ordeno que una vez te de la indicación te mantengas a salvo. Si llego a ser akumatizada, te ordeno que te opongas a cualquier orden que te de en ese estado, tu deber será mantenerte alejada de Hawk Moth, y sólo permitirás que el portador de tu contraparte y complemento te vuelva a liberar.

Ambas suspiraron y sintió por primera vez el peso de la adrenalina, así que se dejo caer un momento en el piso.

\- Estás segura de eso último

\- Absolutamente - dijo ella, ya había tenido esa discusión, pero estaba segura de que solo podía confiar en que Adrien tomara la decisión correcta, era lo único que se sentía correcto.

\- Bien, entonces ya está hecho.

\- Aun nos falta Trixx, así que arriba.

Se apresuro a guardar algunas cosas en el fondo de su mochila, ya que una vez que estuviera con su amiga no podría, y entonces dejo salir a Trixx

\- Maestra - le dijo el pequeño zorro

\- Trixx, te quedarás oculto aquí, y cuando veas una oportunidad te meterás en la mochila de tu portadora, y cuando se retire del ensayo te mostraras ante ella y le darás esta nota.

\- Claro Maestra - pero antes de dejar al pequeño ser ocultarse le extendió la mano.

\- Trixx, si algo saliera mal, bueno ella sabrá quien estaba tras la mascara, podrías decirle que lo siento mucho, que lamento no haberle dicho todo, cuéntale que la elegí a ella antes que a nadie, por que no pude haber pedido una amiga más leal ni valiente.

\- Ella lo sabe Maestra - le dijo el zorro haciendo un cariño con su cabeza sobre su mejilla - pero de todos modos yo le diré.

\- Gracias, debo irme.

Y entonces salió evitando ser vista por sus padres, para reunirse con su amiga afuera de la escuela.


	35. Chapter 35

Tarde siglos, lo sé, mil perdones, no saben como me costo trabajo la parte de la cena, seguro para este punto ya se ha dejado notar el plan, y el siguiente capitulo está también ya listo, estaba pensado como uno solo, pero eran más de 6500 palabras, así que decidí dividirlo, pero si es posible creo que leerlos seguidos es lo mejor.

Pronto el final.

* * *

Tal como pensaba no alcanzo a ver a su novio cuando llego a la salida de las clases, pero su amiga estaba ahí esperándola

\- Chica, hoy estás más rara que de costumbre - le dijo mientras enlazaba su brazo con el de ella

\- De verdad? digamos que solo tenía muchas cosas que hacer

\- Y te saltaste casi todas las clases - le dijo mientras señalaba con los dedos - y no te quedaste a tu sesión diaria de besitos, y no creo que tus papás te hayan pedido entregar nada en horario de clases

\- Toda una reportera - le dijo con una sonrisa

\- Entonces no me dirás de que se trata? - le pregunto la de lentes intrigada

\- Nop, de hecho si todo sale bien nunca lo sabrás - le dijo mientras la abrazaba

\- Vaya, debo preocuparme?

\- No, para nada, vamos a comer, muero de hambre.

Y arrastrando a la chica se dirigieron a su casa, en donde tras saludar a sus padres subieron, prepararon algunos emparedados y subieron al cuarto de la azabache para empezar a revisar sus opciones para vestir esa noche.

Un par de horas después, y claro un revoltijo de ropa descartada y tres exclamaciones desesperadas de la chica de coletas, al fin habían encontrado el conjunto perfecto, un vestido rosa claro ceñido a la cintura con un escote straples recto, que era cubierto por una delicada tela transparente cubriendo los hombros y bajando un poco de ellos, una fina cinta de raso marcaba el inicio de una delicada falda con un vuelo logrado a través de una serie de plisados finos que llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, había hecho ese diseño imaginando que lo usaría en el baile de fin de curso, pero si todo salía bien aun tendría tiempo para pensar en uno nuevo, o adaptar este para que luciera diferente.

\- Ohhh Marinette, es precioso, es sencillo y novedoso, y coqueto y tan dulce, es perfecto - su amiga que había visto casi todas sus creaciones estaba sorprendida ya que no había visto ni los bocetos

\- Quería que fuera una sorpresa para el fin de curso - le contesto mientras guardaban algunas cosas y se preparaban para salir rumbo al ensayo - lo empece poco después de conocer a Adrien.

\- Ohhhh y te imaginaste luciéndolo de su brazo - dijo la otra con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Algo así, la verdad no llegaban a tanto mis esperanzas, - se confeso - pero pensaba que tal vez el me vería usándolo y quedaría deslumbrado.

\- Bueno, la realidad es que quedará deslumbrado - aseguro su amiga - de hecho yo estaré lista para tomar unas buenas fotos de su cara de bobo cuando te vea.

\- Ohhh Dios, Alya ahora si me desmayare - exclamo la chica de coletas, provocando una gran risa de su amiga, mientras tiraba de ella para salir con tiempo.

Llegaron antes de que el ensayo iniciara, saludaron contentas a todos y ella aprovecho para pedirle a Juleka dejar abajo sus cosas. Sabía que debía actuar rápido para no levantar ninguna sospecha, así que dejo sobre la cama de su amiga su vestido extendido y se apresuro al cuarto de su amigo, sintió la presencia de Sass oculto, no tardo nada en dejar todo listo, la única carta que había preparado estaba ya sobre la cama del chico, pero oculta por la almohada, debía encontrarla hasta que regresará de su misión. Cuando salía escucho un ligero "Sssssuerte" solo asintió con la cabeza y guiño en agradecimiento.

Al subir encontró a toda la banda lista para iniciar, incluido su novio que estaba terminando de instalar el teclado, pero que la vio en cuanto salió, le encantaba esa especie de radar que parecía tener, la hacía sentir tan especial. Así que se acerco a saludarlo.

\- Hola Adrien! - le dijo contenta

\- Hola princess, todo bien? - le contesto pero solo le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla con algo de incomodidad

\- Si, solo baje a dejar mis cosas para arreglarme más tarde.

\- De acuerdo, aunque así luces hermosa - le dijo con sinceridad haciendo que casi se derritiera ahí mismo

\- No iré a cenar con Gabriel Agreste vestida de diario - le dijo determinada

\- Creía que hacíamos esto como una misión? - pregunto ligeramente molesto el rubio

\- Bueno si, y aun así no iré luciendo así - dijo ella con una sonrisa, intentando aligerar el clima.

Cualquier respuesta del chico se vio interrumpida cuando el guitarrista se acerco

\- Chicos, ya estamos listos - dijo y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomoda, así que pegando un brinco se apresuro a ir a sentarse junto con su amiga.

* * *

La vio dirigirse hacía su amiga totalmente abochornada y debía reconocer que también se sentía un poco incomodo, era consciente de los sentimientos de su amigo, y aunque se habían visto un par de veces a la salida del colegio, tal vez debió pensar un poco antes de ir los dos al barco, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y volteo a ver sorprendido al chico de cabello teñido.

\- Supongo que te debo alguna disculpa - le dijo antes de que el chico mayor hablara.

\- No veo por que - le contesto el otro encogiendo los hombros.

\- Yo sé lo que sientes, y bueno, creo que lo correcto hubiera sido hablar contigo, ya sabes…

\- No es como si no lo hubiera esperado - siempre ese tono de saberlo todo, bueno al parecer si sabía bastante.

\- Supongo que el único que lo negaba era yo - dijo al fin suspirando.

\- Si, eso parece - y con un suspiro continuo - bien, ya sabes, si la lastimas, desilusionas y eso… - y dejo la frase ahí dandole una mirada seria.

\- Si eso viniera de cualquier otro tal vez me molestaría - le dijo aceptando la clara advertencia - pero creo que sabes que jamás lo haría - quería confirmar por el mismo que tanto sabia su amigo, y aunque no lo podía leer como su novia esperaba poder detectar cualquier insinuación

\- Lo sé - le dijo con un suspiro - pero de todos modos tenía que decirlo

Y entonces le dio una palmada en la espalda, con bastante fuerza, como para dejar en claro que era en serio lo que había dicho, pero sonriendo continuo

\- Y creo que está de más decir que cuentan conmigo.

Su amigo lo sabía, no lo había dicho, pero le quedo claro por el tono decidido y la mirada que le dio, no necesitaron decir mucho más, solo asintió y el joven guitarrista se dirigió a su lugar para dar inicio al ensayo.

Volteo a ver a su novia, y la encontró mirándolos aprensiva, así que se apresuro a sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo, provocando que se sonrojara y que Alya, sentada a un lado de ella sonriera divertida. El ensayo fue bueno, el ciertamente se esforzó en que saliera bien, era la primera vez que ella iba a escuchar un ensayo como su novia, y la verdad sea dicha quería impresionarla. Tras repasar varias de las canciones que estaban estrenando y con varias indicaciones de parte de Luka decidieron tener un descanso. Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, sobre todo cuando notaron que la ultima canción había sido modificada por el compositor quitando una estrofa que hacía clara alusión a los ojos de su chica. Y el tenso silencio fue roto por la ultima persona que lo esperaba.

\- Ma ma ma Marinette, es el momento de las bebidas! - dijo el chico dejando su guitarra en la base y guiñando el ojo a la chica, que en efecto se había levantado con su amiga a servir unas bebidas y que lucia totalmente roja de la cara.

Al principio no entendió el sentido de ese comentario, y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando vio un trapo mojado volar directo a la cara del chico de cabello teñido, seguido de la carcajada de la de lentes. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la puntería de la azabache, hasta que la carcajada del músico se escucho.

\- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso - reclamo su novia.

Y entonces con una carcajada divertida el guitarrista lanzo el trapo que aún sostenía en su dirección, lo logro esquivar gracias a sus buenos reflejos

\- Hey! - reclamo sin entender el por que era incluido en la batalla

\- Me lo debías - dijo con una sonrisa relajada el músico, tal vez hubiera sido incomodo si en ese momento no hubiera escuchado la carcajada de su mejor amigo, quien había recibido el trapo en el pecho en su lugar.

Pero entonces la de lentes uso el vaso de agua que sostenía para vengar a su novio, y antes de lo que esperaba, todos estaban lanzando trapos mojados, usando vasos y lo que encontraban para mojarse unos a otros, mientras Rosita gritaba que se alejaran de los instrumentos. No tardo en colocarse junto a sus amigos y novia que hacia gala de su gran puntería mientras el chico de lentes la resurtía de trapos.

Acabaron todos medio mojados, agotados y muertos de la risa tirados por toda la cubierta. Vía a la azabache ponerse de pie, sonriendo y sonrojada por el momento agitado, la pelirroja la siguió.

\- Chicos, puedo bajar a cambiarme - pregunto dirigiéndose a los hermanos

\- Claro petite - le contesto el hermano mayor.

Mientras su novia se arreglaba se levanto para ayudar a recoger los instrumentos, y cuando estaba junto al chico acomodando algunos cables no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

\- Aún no estoy muy seguro de por que empezó la batalla

\- Bueno, además de lo obvio - le dijo sin mala intención - el hecho es que siempre que venías al ensayo ella se esmeraba bastante con el descanso, bebidas, dulces, ya sabes

Eso lo sorprendió, no por que nunca lo hubiera notado, si no por que pensaba que solo era importante para él, lo cierto es que siempre había sido de sus partes favoritas de los ensayos, cuando "su amiga" se acercaba con una sonrisa enorme ofreciéndole un vaso de naranjada o alguna golosina, y lo felicitaba por lo bien que había tocado, así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse halagado.

Pero lo que iba a decir se quedo atorado en su garganta cuando la vio subir a cubierta, se quedo en blanco, estaba hermosa, con el cabello medio recogido por un par de pasadores para mantenerlo lejos de su rostro, y el vestido más delicado que le había visto nunca. Escucho al joven a su lado soltar un suspiro y no lo culpo. Trago saliva y se acerco lento hacía ella, era consciente de todas las miradas puestas en ellos, y no le importo, nada podía importarle más que asegurarse que la chica era real.

\- Y bien? que te parece Agreste - escucho preguntar a la de lentes. Pero no pudo contestar, simplemente estaba en blanco.

\- Creo que lo perdimos nena - escucho a su amigo que sostenía su celular tomando fotos de su rostro sorprendido.

\- Crees que está bien? - pregunto con timidez su novia.

No estaba seguro de si su cerebro había colapsado o si eran sus pulmones los que no estaba enviando aire, recibió un zape de su amigo que lo hizo reaccionar.

\- Espas terfecta - dijo balbuceando - Perfecta! digo.

Pudo distinguir un montón de risas detrás de él, y vio a su novia sonreírle con dulzura.

\- Creo que es hora de que se marchen tórtolos - señalo la de lentes al coche que acababa de llegar por ellos, y eso lo hizo regresar a la tierra de golpe, recordando por que su novia se había arreglado. Y ella también pareció recordarlo de golpe, por que se giro hacía su amiga y la abrazo con fuerza, alcanzo a escuchar que le decía en voz bajita "gracias, eres la mejor", y pudo ver como Luka observa la escena entrecerrando los ojos.

No tuvo tiempo de decir o hacer nada, ya que de repente la chica de coletas se separo de su amiga, se irguió y giro a verlo con los ojos llenos de determinación.

\- Vamos - dijo mientras él se acercaba a tomarle con fuerza la mano.

Se despidieron de todos desde la plataforma y subieron al coche, hicieron el viaje en silencio, tomados fuertemente de la mano y sin dejar de mirarse, no necesitaban decir más. Esperaba que el camino se le hiciera largo, pero para su mayor frustración fue corto, antes de lo que le hubiera gustado estaban entrando a la mansión, sintió como toda su piel se erizaba, y entonces con un apretón más fuerte en su mano vio a la chica a su lado, que le devolvió una mirada dulce.

\- Estamos juntos en esto - y se sintió reconfortado al escuchar el tono seguro de su compañera de batallas.

\- Juntos, tú y yo contra el mundo - le dijo mientras llevaba su mano hasta sus labios y depositaba un beso en ella.

Salieron del coche en cuanto este se detuvo, bajo y ayudo a su novia a bajar, cuando entraron le sorprendió encontrar en el vestíbulo a su padre esperándolos, intento poner a la chica un poco detrás de él, de las muchas cosas que lo ponían alerta de esta situación era la mirada avariciosa de su padre cuando miraba a la joven a su lado, como si calculara cuanta ganancia podría obtener de ella, no estaba seguro si era por el talento de la chica, por que era en verdad el villano y anticipa una victoria si lograba akumatizarla, pero lo que fuera lo quería lejos de ella.

\- Bienvenida mademoiselle Dupain - dijo su padre acercándose a ellos y fijando su atención en la azabache

\- Muchas gracia monsieur Agreste. - contesto ella tímida pero segura

\- Debo decir que ese vestido es muy interesante, supongo que es su propia creación. - el tono de su padre era amable y educado, y parecía bastante honesto al hablar sobre el tema

\- Así es - dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse

\- Pues es impresionante para alguien tan joven - señalo y Nathalie que acababa de entrar asintió en acuerdo, y luego se fijo en él y frunció el ceño - Adrien, no pensaras sentarte a la mesa luciendo así, cierto?

No supo que decir, estaba tan pendiente de todo a su alrededor que olvido completamente que él debía lucir fatal, con ropa de diario, mojado y sucio por la batalla de agua, y seguro despeinado, algo que molestaba enormemente a su padre por cierto.

\- Claro que no - contesto pensando rápido - subo a cambiarme inmediatamente.

Y sin soltar a su novia camino hacia las escaleras, pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo

\- Que crees que haces? - le dijo en tono sorprendido

\- Subo a cambiarme - le contesto con sencillez, no pensaba separarse de Marinette en ningún momento.

\- Bien, la señorita Dupain-Cheng puede esperarte en el comedor.

\- No veo por que no puede acompañarme - contesto intentando sonar relajado e inocente

\- Por que no es adecuado - desafío su padre, pero le sorprendió lo controlado que parecía

\- Tampoco sería adecuado hacerla esperar sola en el comedor

\- Adrien - intento intervenir su novia claramente incomoda ante el intercambio entre padre e hijo, pero le lanzo una mirada suplicante y ella se abstuvo de intervenir.

\- De acuerdo, pero Nathalie se quedará en la puerta - dijo su padre y sinceramente se sorprendió de que aceptará sin más.

Subieron seguidos por la asistente, y tal como su padre había indicado mientras él entraba a cambiarse a su vestidor y Marinette se quedaba en su sillón curioseando algunos cómics que tenía regados, ella permaneció en la puerta abierta. Cuando salió ya cambiado por un simple pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa a juego en un tono de gris casi negro vio a su novia mirarlo y sonrojarse, ella parecía haberse relajado, pero él se sentía cada vez más inquieto, así que ni siquiera bromeo con ella, le regalo una sonrisa, si ella estaba tranquila era bueno, así que no la angustiaría y solo se mantendría atento a sus estados de animo.

Cuando bajaron le sorprendió que su padre no hiciera un escándalo por su falta de corbata y saco, o por que no se había peinado, supo que le molestaba por su expresión, pero no dijo nada, al contrario les indico que pasaran al comedor, y para su sorpresa Nathalie se unió a ellos durante la cena.

\- Debo decir mademoiselle que me sorprendió un poco enterarme que sale con mi hijo - el tono era amable, y casi pudo ver un poco de esa actitud relajada y agradable que a veces su padre había tenido cuando su madre estaba ahí y hablaban entre ellos, casi.

\- Solo Marinette por favor , a mi también- se apresuro a decir la azabache nerviosa, y se ruborizo casi al instante al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- No es lo que piensa - aclaro su padre con una sonrisa que intentaba ser amable - pensé que Adrien me intentaría desafiar escogiendo por novia a una joven inadecuada

\- Padre! - quiso reclamarle, eso no podía augurar nada bueno

\- Bien, por un momento temí que salieras con una chica boba o molesta solo por demostrar algún punto - dijo el hombre y se volvió a dirigir a la chica - pero me complace mucho que se haya fijado en una chica talentosa y por demás encantadora.

Vio el sonrojo de su novia que susurro un casi inaudible "gracias" y no supo que hacer, esto no era lo que esperaba, cuando se habían sentado a la mesa había esperado que su padre hiciera preguntas incomodas, que intentara intimidar a su novia, incluso pensó que Nathalie se unía a la cena para plantear temas de imagen y legales. Todo con el fin de que la chica se sintiera mal y poder akumatizarla en sus narices. Pero su padre por el contrario parecía que realmente quería hacerla sentir cómoda.

Habían hablado de que esperaba estudiar, de lo convencido que estaba de que su talento le abriría todas las puertas del mundo de la moda. Pregunto con interés sobre su familia, sobre todo sobre la de su madre, e incluso los sorprendió contando un poco sobre un viaje que había hecho con su madre a algunas regiones de China y el Tíbet. Y para su completa angustia había visto a Marinette relajarse poco a poco, mientras él seguía sintiendo que todo estaba mal, de hecho esperaba que la cena terminará pronto para sacar a la chica de ahí. Así que cuando la vio dar las ultimas cucharadas a su postre casi salto de alegría. Unos minutos más y podría llevarla a su casa, sana y salva.

* * *

Realmente ha sido una cena muy agradable - dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie

\- Gracias Monsieur Agreste - contesto ella sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación, consciente de que su novio estaba cada vez más tenso, pero no creía que fuera educado simplemente levantarse y salir de ahí.

\- Aun es temprano, si no cree tener problemas con su hora de llegada - le dijo el hombre al tiempo que su asistente también se ponía de pie - tal vez le gustaría ver algunos de mis bocetos y escuchar sobre el proceso que se lleva para la creación de las piezas.

No pudo evitar sentirse emocionada por el ofrecimiento, pero se giro a ver a su novio, que había estado inusualmente callado.

\- Hijo, que te parece si después permito que suban un momento para que toques algo al piano?

Vio la sorpresa en el rostro del rubio, a diferencia de ella, que estaba ya prácticamente convencida que ese hombre, que aunque seco en sus expresiones también podía ser amable y casi agradable, no era el villano como habían temido, no podía pensar que alguien que dejaba ver tanto amor y añoranza al hablar de su esposa pudiera ser el mismo ser que se aprovecha del dolor de otros, pero vio que su compañero seguía alerta, inquieto y claramente preocupado.

\- Tal vez sería mejor que te llevará ya casa Marinette, es tarde.

\- Claro - se apresuro a decir ella, había detectado en el tono de voz del modelo una petición de que por esta vez le hiciera caso.

\- Bien, entonces solo necesito que me acompañen un momento a mi despacho - dijo el hombre tras ellos, el tono fue amable pero era claro que no aceptaba replica.


	36. Chapter 36

Por un momento se sintió inquieta, tal vez esa era la parte en la que la despreciaba, o en que ponía impedimentos para que ellos siguieran de novios o algo así, de hecho lo único que le daba tranquilidad era la mano firme de Adrien que no había soltado la suya casi en ningún momento salvo para permitirle comer.

No tuvieron más opción que acompañar al diseñador a su despacho, tuvo que interpretar una gran actuación, ya que era oficialmente la primera vez que entraba en ese espacio, pero lo que no tuvo que fingir fue el sentimiento de tristeza y asombro la ver el cuadro de la madre de su novio, el parecido con el chico que se había robado su corazón era asombroso, y no podía imaginar lo que era perder así a su madre, no pudo evitar el tomar con más fuerza la mano del rubio que la miro con una sonrisa triste.

\- Debo decir Adrien - escucho que decía el hombre a sus espaldas - que esperaba conocer a tu novia para estar seguro de una cosa

\- Padre? - dijo el chico con incertidumbre y sintió como daba un tirón a su brazo para acercarla más a él mientras ambos se giraban a ver al mayor.

\- Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo, y saber que contaras con el apoyo y cariño de una joven como Marinette me alegra bastante. - dijo y entonces se dirigió hacía ella - No me equivoco verdad?

\- Quiero a Adrien - dijo sin dudar, y esperaba que el hombre asintiera, pero solo lo vio cerrar los ojos con una expresión satisfecha.

\- Eso esperaba, entonces hay algo que quiero mostrarles

Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer o decir algo el diseñador presiono algunos puntos del cuadro a sus espaldas y sintieron como el piso bajo ellos se movía y bajaban en una especie de plataforma.

Sintió a Tikki removerse en su bolso y vio que Adrien se llevaba una mano a la camisa, pero susurro un claro "No", no se enfrentarían y mucho menos revelarían su identidad si no era necesario, vio a su compañero tensar la mandíbula, pero acepto su petición. Cuando la plataforma se detuvo se encontraron en un espacio enorme, tal vez tan amplio como la mansión, y eso quedo confirmado cuando las luces se fueron prendiendo una a una revelando un pasillo con una especie de jardín a los costados, y al final vieron una especie de rotonda iluminada y en el centro lo que solo podía describir como la urna de cristal de Blanca Nieves.

En cuanto ella dio un paso pequeño, sintió como su novio tiraba de ella en una carrera para ver de que se trataba y cuando estaban a solo un par de pasos ambos se quedaron de pie, estáticos por la sorpresa, ahí en esa especie urna estaba Emilie Agreste.

Podía sentir una energía poderosa a su espalda, pero todo quedo apocada por el dolor que sintió cuando su novio cayo de rodillas y sujeto con fuerza su mano, lo escucho susurrar con dolor "Mamá" y entonces temió que él fuera akumatizado, sintió su dolor como propio y lo único que quiso fue hacer algo, lo que fuera para evitarle ese sufrimiento.

_"Heddet! Yo soy Hawk Moth, te puedo conceder el poder de curar y liberar"_

Sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza, que la hizo inclinarse y soltar la mano de su novio para sujetarse

\- Marinette - escucho al rubio decir a su lado con alarma, pero no pudo fijar la vista en él.

Sintió algo envolver su muñeca y logro ver un brillo plateado, pero sin distinguir de que se trataba

\- Adrien? - susurro sin poder verlo realmente

\- Marinette, debes luchar contra él - le urgió el chico.

Pero la presencia en su mente era mucho más fuerte de lo que recordaba, nunca se había sentido así.

_"Marinette, - le dijo en un tono dulce el villano que le asusto más - puedo sentir tu amor, tu anhelo y puedo concederte el poder para lograrlo lo que tanto deseas"_

\- A cambio de los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir - dijo respirando profundo y resistiendo

\- Resiste Princess - insistió su novio al tiempo que intentaba quitarle la pulsera que no estaba segura como había llegado a su mano, y que debido al dolor que intentar controlarse tampoco le importaba.

"_No, en está ocasión lo que pido a cambio es que cures a Emilie Agreste, has eso y ya no habrá más akumas, ya no habrá más batallas"_

\- Eso es lo que quiere - susurro sorprendida y esa emoción hizo que su resistencia se debilitara un poco, provocando que cayera y se hubiera dado contra el piso si no fuera por los brazos que la sostuvieron, al tiempo que sentía la presencia en su mente intensificarse cuando la mariposa por fin entro a la pulsera.

* * *

Cuando vio la mariposa blanca entrar en la pulsera se sintió furioso además de aterrado, y entonces unos pasos lentos a su espalda lo alertaron, cuando giro confirmo su mayor temor, ahí estaba el hombre que habían enfrentado durante todo ese tiempo, y solo había una explicación.

\- Padre déjala - le pidió, si lograba salvar la situación sin comprometer sus identidades habrían ganado algo de ventaja.

\- No lo entiendes Adrien - le dijo el hombre sin quitar su vista de la chica que sostenía - ella tendrá el poder de devolvernos a tu madre

\- No padre, - le dijo enfadado, la mirada del villano estaba frenética, esperando a que la chica cediera - por favor detén esto!

Pero su padre no lo escucho, siguió concentrado en la joven.

_"Heddet! acepta el poder que te ofrezco, se la diosa de la curación"_ le escucho decir a su padre en tono de orden y sintió como ante la fuerza de su voz la joven temblaba.

\- Detente - le exigió - está sufriendo

\- Dejará de sufrir en cuanto se rinda - dijo su padre en tono indiferente

\- Preciosa - intento llegar a la chica - tienes que dejar ir la emoción, todo estará bien.

\- No puedo - le contesto ella casi sin voz

\- Claro que puedes - le dijo intentando llegar a ella - solo deja ir la emoción que esté usando, tú eres más fuerte

Pero no tuvo respuesta de la chica que solo tomo con más fuerza su cabeza, intento nuevamente tirar de la pulsera pero está no cedía.

\- Ella no puede liberarse de la emoción - dijo su padre - y esa pulsera no se romperá, era de tu madre

La furia que sintió ante el tono frío y lo calculado que estaba todo lo cegó por completo, no estuvo seguro en que momento se transformo, pero la sorpresa en el rostro de su padre, NO! de su enemigo, lo enfureció aún más, no le había pedido que la dejará? que se detuviera, no era capaz de sentir las emociones y ver cuanto estaba sufriendo? Lo siguiente que supo es que se había lanzado contra el hombre frente a él y que éste ni siquiera se había defendido.

\- Déjala! - le exigió en una voz que no parecía la suya.

\- Adrien? - dijo aún con la sorpresa de su revelación su padre

\- Libérala de ese maldito bicho ahora mismo!

\- No lo entiendes - se empezó a reponer el villano y a forcejear para liberarse de su agarre - ella lo solucionará.

Pero al parecer ese momento de distracción en el villano ayudo a la chica a recomponerse un poco, por que la escucho tomar aire, y se permitió verla un momento. Seguía inclinada en el piso frente a la urna de cristal, pero parecía regresar un poco en si, sin embargo lo que dijo lo alarmo.

\- Puedo sentirlas - por un momento pensó que no había escuchado bien, pero cuando la vio extender su mano hacia el cristal supo de que hablaba.

\- Marinette! No! - le llamo intentando no soltar el agarre sobre su padre, que también parecía más pendiente de ella que de su pequeña lucha por liberarse.

\- Chat? - pregunto ella confundida cuando lo vio - Ellas están aquí, o una parte al menos - volvió a decir regresando su mirada perdida a la cápsula.

\- Marinette aléjate! - le dijo intentando llegar a su conciencia, pero entonces una voz se escucho y sintió como si un hielo lo recorriera.

\- Tal vez tú puedas arreglarlo - dijo en tono dulce la chica italiana que él mismo se había negado a detener - Así a lo mejor realmente vales lo suficiente.

\- No la escuches! - dijo realmente alarmado y culpable, y entonces retomo con furia su lucha contra su padre - Trajiste a esa arpía!

\- Es su detonante - la respuesta fría lo enfureció.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa vio a la castaña inclinarse sobre la chica que luchaba por mantener en control su mente.

\- Ahora mismo eres solo su novedad, no crees?

\- Mientes! - le escucho decir con fuerza y tuvo esperanza, intento tomar el prendedor de su padre, pero el hombre fue rápido y logro liberarse de su agarre.

\- Sabes que él preferirá siempre a Ladybug, y ante la más mínima señal de ella te botara, por que eres tan poquita cosa - el tono meloso lo asqueaba - pero imagínate que pasará si eres quien le devuelve a su madre?

\- Él no la prefiere - dijo tajante la joven, y nunca se había sentido más contento de que supieran sus identidades.

\- Por favor Marinette - le dijo la otra empezando a dejar ver su desprecio - realmente crees qué podrás contra ella, qué él te mirará sobre ella, pero una vez que hagas esto, podemos deshacernos del insecto.

Y algo pareció brillar en los ojos de la azabache, y no fue el único en notarlo.

\- Por supuesto! - escucho a su padre exclamar sorprendido

\- Aléjate de ella! - grito mientras se lanzaba contra Lila que parecía no entender que pasaba y se puso como escudo frente a su compañera.

\- Todo este tiempo frente a mis narices - exclamo con furia el hombre mirando con desprecio a la joven que aun luchaba por retomar el control de si misma.

\- Padre! no te voy a permitir que la lastimes. - pero antes de que ellos pudieran si quiera mover un músculo fue la italiana quien dio el tiro de gracia.

\- Esto es lo que quieres? - le dijo - que ahora él pierda también a su padre por defender a una cosa tan insignificante como tú?

Quiso girarse hacia ella y hacer que lo viera, quiso ir hasta la italiana y hacerla callar, sobre todo quiso derribar a su padre por todo lo que había hecho, pero un grito detrás de él fue más poderoso que esos sentimientos

\- Basta! - y entonces todos los presentes se quedaron congelados cuando un brillo rojo emergió de los aretes de la chica y se concentro en una bola de luz, pudo distinguir a la kwami dentro de la misma y vio que intentaba liberarse y llegar hasta su portadora - Tikki! ocúltate, mantente a salvo hasta que termine! - la escucho decir en un tono de orden que no aceptaba replica.

Fue como si la luz se consumiera a si misma y desapareció, dejando a la chica temblando, y luego ella giro hacía su madre. Y para su completo horror ella asintió con la cabeza y una especie de energía la cubrió.

\- No - susurro y vio la satisfacción en el rostro de su padre.

_"Heddet! - exclamo - te concedo el don de liberar del veneno que corrompe!"_

\- Marinette no! - pero era muy tarde, ante él la joven surgió de la energía con un traje egipcio tan blanco que su cabello suelto parecía tinta, adornada con joyas y un cetro. Cuando quiso sujetarla fue como si una fuerza invisible se lo impidiera, sintió una gran explosión a su espalda pero no le presto atención.

Vio como ella extendía el cetro hacia su madre y entonces la escucho llamar con una voz suave "Duusu". Fue consciente de que ya no estaban solos, pero él sólo intentaba llegar hasta el brazalete en donde había visto entrar a la mariposa. Vio pasar el arma de Viperion dirigida hacía ese mismo objetivo, pero para su sorpresa está se pulverizo cuando estaba a centímetros del objeto. Y entonces decidió que si no podía destruir el objeto acabaría con el culpable. Le soltó un frío "cuídala" al héroe junto a él y se giro para unirse a la lucha.

Pero sólo había dado un par de golpes, que su padre había repelido con agilidad, cuando un brillo morado los distrajo a todos, vio a Viperion intentar que la joven lo escuchara, y pensó que si alguien podía llegar a ella sería ese chico que parecía conocerla y entenderla de una manera especial, pero no sucedió, una especie de rayo conecto el cetro con el pecho de su madre, en donde apareció el prendedor del Pavo Real, y entonces ella giro su cabeza y lo vio directo a los ojos.

Distinguió un gran dolor y una mirada suplicante, como si le pidiera perdón, leyó en sus labios que decía su nombre, aunque no la escucho, su cuerpo se movió por si mismo y llego a ella, esquivando a Luka que había intentado detenerlo, justo en el momento que el cristal de la urna se estallaba, se lanzo sobre ella para cubrirla y sintió como la energía del akuma la liberaba. Fue vagamente consciente de un grito de dolor proveniente del villano, pero en lo único que pudo pensar es que la chica en sus brazos respiraba tranquila.

Todo lo que paso después lo recordaría como una pesadilla: recordó que Rena Rouge sujeto al villano que parecía estar en agonía, mientras Carapace arrebataba el prodigio, dejando a un jadeante Gabriel Agreste en su lugar, vio a Ryuko dar un golpe a Lila, y fue vagamente consiente del sonido de la nariz de esta romperse. Sintió la presencia de Viperion a su lado, intentando que le dejara revisarlos. Pero él sólo podía pensar en la suave respiración y el latido rítmico de la chica que sujetaba, cuando se recupero un poco la separo lo suficiente para ver su rostro, esperando verla abrir sus ojos, pero parecía dormir, tal vez realmente había sido mucho el esfuerzo de liberarse del akuma.

\- Princess? - le susurro y llevo sus labios a la frente de la chica. - Vamos Marinette, sólo necesito saber que estás bien y después te prometo dejarte descansar.

\- Chat Noir? - escucho que lo llamaba el héroe serpiente.

\- Está bien, ella siempre tiene problemas para despertar - dijo mientras la agitaba un poco. - Vamos hermosa.

Llevo una de sus manos a su cabello para apartarlo de su rostro, y noto con horror que los aretes estaban rotos, como si se hubieran estrellado.

\- Marinette? - dijo con más urgencia - Princess, tienes que despertar - el sonido de una alarma lo hizo girar hacia la cápsula donde su madre seguía en lo que parecía una animación suspendida.

\- Hay que activar un protocolo de emergencia, - dijo la asistente de su padre acercándose a la misma y cubriendo el rostro de la actriz con una mascara conectada a un tanque.

\- No la curo? - escucho que preguntaba su padre con un hilo de voz.

Pero la respuesta no le importo, por que entonces vio lo ojos del joven inclinado a su lado, vio el dolor con el que miraba a la chica en sus brazos y la realidad lo golpeo de lleno, ella no estaba dormida, no iba a despertar, lo que sea que estaba afectando a su madre le pasaba ahora a ella. Con cuidado permitió que el otro la detuviera y se levanto, camino con paso lento hasta su padre, ninguno de los héroes intento detenerlo, y tomándolo de la camisa lo levanto

\- Que le hiciste? - pregunto en voz baja

\- Nada, se suponía que tendría el poder de curar a tu madre - le contesto el otro afectado, pues era claro que había puesto todas sus esperanzas en ese akuma.

\- Devuélvemela! - le exigió

\- Ella se libero del akuma, lo que haya sido no fue por mi culpa - se intento defender y apartarse de él

\- Todo fue tu culpa! nos usaste, me usaste para tenderle una trampa, quisiste usar sus sentimientos por mi para tus fines - de repente sintió en su mano su poder, no recordaba ni siquiera haberlo invocado, la sostuvo en alto sorprendido.

\- Aún hay una manera - le escucho decir al hombre a quien había intentado complacer toda su vida - con sus prodigios podremos pedir lo que sea.

\- Jamás pondrás una mano sobre su prodigio - le dijo y antes de saber que pasaba sintió algo tocar su mano y desintegrarse.

Carapace había tomado una rama de los arbustos que rodeaban el lugar para que su poder se fuera en ella.

\- No serás un asesino amigo.

Y acepto que su compañero tenía razón, pese a todo él no podría hacerlo, dejo ir toda su furia lanzando a su padre al piso, tomo de manos de Carapace el prendedor de la Mariposa, y se acerco hasta su madre para darle una caricia suave y besar su mejilla, no sabia que había pasado con ella, pero al menos ahora tendría una despedida, tomo el prendedor del Pavo Real y luego tomo en sus brazos a la única persona que había estado realmente con él, que lo había visto detrás de todas las mascaras, que lo había hecho sentirse amado desde que perdió a su familia.

Nathalie intento detenerlo, y se sorprendió de haber olvidado que también ella estaba ahí.

\- Adrien, podemos seguir buscando una solución - le dijo intentando acercarse, pero se detuvo cuando la miro furioso, incluso ella lo había traicionado - mandaré traer otra…

\- Ninguno de ustedes se acercara a ella - le dijo antes de que terminara su sugerencia - no la voy a encerrar en una caja de cristal, no la voy a dejar desaparecer.

Camino con la chica en brazos seguido por Rena Rouge, quien tecleaba algo en su comunicador mientras grandes lagrimas salían de sus ojos. No le sorprendió ver en el vestíbulo de su casa al Maestro Fu, lucia cansado y llevaba puesto un prodigio que nunca había visto, tampoco le importo, lo vio ponerse de pie y caminar con gran esfuerzo hacia ellos. Se agacho para que el hombre pudiera revisar a su compañera

\- No despierta - le dijo, y espero que el hombre pudiera hacer algo.

\- Marinette - dijo con dolor el guardián, y se apresuro a extender sus manos sobre ella.

* * *

Y bueno, aquí queda por ahora, tengo ya adelantados los siguientes capítulos, pero no creo actualizar en esta semana, espero que les siga gustando, aún cuando no se me da la parte de las batallas.

Y como nota cultural, Heddet si es una diosa egipcia de la salud, para retomar un poco de la relación que han destacado entre las ladybugs del pasado y la actual.

Abrazos


	37. Chapter 37

Tres años después.

Llegaba tarde, lo sabia, pero por más que había intentado apresurar todo lo que tenía que hacer había sido imposible. Piso con un poco más de fuerza el acelerador, tal vez podría llegar al final de la revisión. En cuanto vio la casa se estaciono y salió a grandes zancadas, cruzo el vestíbulo con prisa y subió de a tres los escalones de la escalera de madera, llamo a la puerta, más por costumbre que por que fuera necesario y un amable "adelante" se escucho. No perdió el tiempo en nada, se acerco directo a la joven que reposaba junto a una de las grandes ventanas, sin prestar atención incluso a la mujer que discretamente salió.

\- Princess! llegué tarde, lo siento tanto, hice todo lo posible, pero fue inútil - le dijo tomando una mano y depositando un suave beso - supongo que eso pasa por querer resolver todo en un día, pero no quería pasar otra noche lejos, - le dijo con suavidad mientras acomodaba algunos mechones de cabello. - Vi a Alya y Nino, están bien, ya sabes juntos y eso - sintió a Plagg salir de su escondite y lo vio acomodarse en el pecho de su novia y ronronear suavemente - recibimos una carta del Maestro Fu, sigue en el templo, al parecer aún le queda material por revisar, - no pudo evitar que un tono de enfado se dejara notar en su voz, pero se recompuso - y tus padres al fin decidieron hacer un pequeño viaje, les prometí que estarías bien, así que tendrás que poner de tu parte!

Se inclino para dar un suave beso en su frente, tal vez ella estaba molesta, hasta hora nunca había faltado a ninguna de las revisiones periódicas que hacia la Dra. Chang, una especialista que había hecho venir desde China.

Se puso de pie y se quito la chaqueta y el porta-kwami que solía usar fuera de casa, los puso en el respaldo de un sillón y se acerco a tomar las hojas con el reporte médico. Le sorprendía lo familiares que ahora parecían esos términos pero evito pensar mucho en ello. Sintió la puerta abrirse y vio a Plagg ocultarse.

\- La Dra. encontró todo en orden Adrien - le dijo con amabilidad la mujer que entro, madame Bonner, quién cubría uno de los turnos de ayuda que tenían - y ya hay algo de cenar si deseas.

\- Gracias madame Bonner - le contesto, le gustaba que al fin hubieran aceptado llamarlo por su nombre, cada vez que alguien le decía Sr. Agreste quería destrozar lo que tuviera a la mano, incluida la persona que le decía así - Creo que cenare aquí, si no es molestia

\- Claro que no, en seguida le traigo una charola

Una vez que le llevo su cena, le dijo que podía retirarse a descansar, él se encargaría de lo que fuera necesario. Ceno en silencio, junto con Plagg que se acomodo en la mesita de centro de la pequeña sala, ambos viendo directamente hacia la cama. Se habían vuelto un par de sombras silenciosas, pero al menos en ese pequeño mundo que había construido lograban sentirse en paz.

\- Odio salir de casa - dijo al fin el pequeño kwami - deberías estudiar todo en línea.

\- Si se pudiera lo haría, pero algunas cosas tengo que hacerlas presenciales

\- bah! No sé ni para que te metiste a estudiar, no piensas buscarte un empleo o si?

\- Supongo que quiero que se sientan orgullosas de mi - dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin quitar su vista de la joven delante de él.

\- Si te sirve de algo - le dijo el ser flotando frente de él - yo estoy orgulloso de ti.

\- Gracias Plagg - le dijo sorprendido - eso si que no me lo esperaba.

Ambos dejaron salir una pequeña risa, no muy fuerte, parecía que tenían el pacto tácito de no perturbar la quietud de la habitación. Se levanto y estiro un momento, mirando la vista de la ventana, no pudo dejar de pensar que fue afortunado de encontrar ese lugar, realmente era una vista única. Se preparo para dormir, el día había sido agotador, se acerco a la cama en donde descansaba su aún novia, y vio que el pequeño gato negro ya se había instalado a un lado de ella, sobre la almohada, quiso reprenderlo, pero no pudo, no lo culpaba, si él pudiera también se acurrucaría así de cerca de ella.

\- Bueno princess, es hora de descansar, voy a estar aquí a un lado - se inclino a darle un casto beso en los labios y le susurro al oído - _je t'aime mon amour._

Se acomodo en el sofá cama que había instalado hace dos años cuando la habían trasladado a esa casa, una parte de él había pensado que al llegar ahí algo cambiaría, pero no había pasado, sin embargo se negaba a hacer que todo pareciera más definitivo, aún ante la mirada de lástima que recibía constantemente de los amigos que sabían lo que realmente había pasado, y que habían intentado que renunciara a su espera. Pero no renunciaría, no mientras Plagg siguiera sintiendo la presencia de su contraparte y de Marinette.

Se recostó y tomo su viejo celular, y puso la última grabación que tenía en él _"Seguro estás dormido, acabo de terminar la tarea de química, muchas gracias por la lección personal, tendré que pensar seriamente el darte el puesto de mi tutor permanentemente, que te parece? - y luego se escuchaba una risa suave - Buenas noches Adrien, descansa, te quiero"._

* * *

Recordó en sueños como siempre hacía parte de lo que había sido esa noche, algunas veces creía recordar con mayor claridad algunos detalles, y otras era como si lo viera todo a travez de una bruma. Está noche en particular soñó con el momento en que encontró al Maestro Fu.

_Lo vio llevar las manos a la cabeza de la chica y extenderlas a centímetros de ella, luego las guío hacia el pecho, fue consciente que el maestro le preguntaba algo pero no podía más que ver a la joven en sus brazos, esperando que sus ojos se abrieran, y luego escucho la voz de Rena a un lado, totalmente quebrada._

_\- No lo sé, cuando entramos ya estaba akumatizada._

_\- Chat Noir - le dijo el hombre con firmeza - necesito saber que fue lo que paso a detalle._

_Intento decirle todo, ignorando las exclamaciones de la heroína arrodillada a su lado, que acariciaba una mano de la joven. Logro decir todo como si no fuera él mismo._

_\- Necesito a Plagg - dijo el maestro._

_\- Yo iré abajo con los demás - se ofreció su amiga, pero él sabía que ya no tenía sentido ocultarle su identidad, para este punto todos las sabían._

_\- Está bien Alya - le dijo - quédate._

_Dejo ir su transformación, y Plagg salió directo hacia la azabache, buscando desesperado._

_\- Puedes sentir a tu compañera Plagg?- pregunto el maestro Fu sin quitar la vista del kwami de la destrucción._

_\- Si, está de alguna manera conectada con su portadora._

_\- Es lo que me temía - negó el hombre con la cabeza_

_\- Que quiere decir? - le dijo preocupado - como la podemos despertar_

_\- Me temo que no podemos hacer mucho - le dijo con autentico dolor._

_\- Que quiere decir? - espeto furioso_

_\- Ella intentó desconectar a Duusu de su prodigio para liberar a la portadora original._

_\- Mi madre - susurro él._

_\- Me temo que si - y entonces el hombre acaricio con un gesto paternal la frente de la chica. - ocultar a Tikki fue una medida de seguridad que habíamos previsto en caso de que la akumatizaran, pero siempre supusimos que sería en base a algo negativo._

_\- No entiendo - interrumpió al final la bloguera._

_\- Hasta ahora Hawk Moth se había limitado a usar las emociones negativas, pero el poder de su prodigio estaba destinado a crear héroes, personas que ayudaran a otros, para lo que se deben utilizar emociones positivas. - explico el maestro._

_\- Por eso él fue tan amable durante la cena - dijo Adrien más para él que para los demás._

_\- Creo que lo planeo con bastante tiempo, supongo que desde que se dio cuenta que las emociones de Marinette eran lo suficientemente fuertes, pero que no conservaba las negativas el tiempo suficiente para doblegarla._

_\- Oh dios- exclamo la chica del traje de zorro - ella había estado tan feliz últimamente, tan…_

_\- Enamorada - dijo con dolor el rubio. Entendiendo por que de repente su padre le había dado tanta libertad, por que había aceptado su relación, por que Lila no había intentado nada, lo habían utilizado para generar más y más emociones positivas en la chica._

_Sintió la mano de su amiga apoyarse en su hombro y entonces ella le hablo en el primer tono dulce que le escuchaba desde que se conocían_

_\- No te arrepientas, por favor._

_\- Yo no quise... - pero no pudo continuar._

_\- Lo sé, pero sin importar que, ella estaba feliz, no sabes, no te puedes imaginar lo mucho que espero por ti, no le quites eso._

_\- Me temo - dijo el maestro interrumpiendo en voz baja y mirando al joven - que ahora tenemos muchas decisiones que tomar, decisiones para las que no estamos listos._

_\- Lo estaríamos si la hubiéramos escuchado - dijo con dureza el modelo, al tiempo que apretaba en su mano los prodigios recuperados - ella sabía que Lila planeaba algo, sabía que Hawk Moth no se había rendido con ella, pero no la escuchamos._

_\- Creo que la clave será encontrar a Tikki, con su fuerza puede que logre terminar el proceso de curación. - dijo el maestro y él intento imaginarse donde podría haber ocultado la chica a su kwami, giro a ver a la mejor amiga de su novia y la vio negar._

_\- No me imagino a nadie en quien confiara más que en ti - le dijo, sabía que se refería a sus identidades heroicas, pero ella no le había dicho nada, no después de que él descartara la opción de dejar que la akumatizaran._

_\- También hay que decidir que haremos con tu padre y sus cómplices - le dijo el maestro._

_Sintió que su furia lo llenaba por completo, y estaba seguro que solo el seguir sosteniendo a la joven que amaba le detenía de bajar y destrozar al causante de todo esto, así que se puso de pie con ella en brazos._

_\- Haga lo que quiera con ellos, no me importa - contesto con dureza_

_\- Adrien, es tu padre - exclamo preocupada Alya que seguía con su transformación._

_\- Lo que hace todo esto aún peor. - le espeto._

_\- Y necesitamos los prodigios - dijo el maestro mirando al chico con duda._

_Sintió los prodigios quemarle en la mano, todo era culpa de esos prodigios que el anciano había perdido, él había cometido un error y ellos habían pagado las consecuencias, sin soltar a la joven los dejo caer al suelo y los pateo hacia el maestro, al diablo los modales, al diablo todo._

_\- Misión cumplida Maestro - le dijo con frialdad. - espero que los cuide más en adelante. Vámonos Plagg, ya no hay nada para nosotros aquí._

_Y sin decir nada se transformo de nuevo y salió rumbo a casa de su novia, no permitiría que los padres de la chica sufrieran el no saber que le había pasado, daría la cara, y dejaría que ellos decidieran que hacer, solo esperaba que le permitieran estar a su lado._

* * *

La presencia de la chica se había vuelto una constante en su camarote, aunque no estaba muy seguro ni de por que, ni de exactamente de que se trataba, eran amigos? simples conocidos? Pero ella parecía buscar su compañía cada vez más seguido, y bueno, no era ciego, era una joven hermosa y sabía que debido a su posición social seguro tenía mejores opciones para pasar su tiempo, que ir a leer a su camarote, mientras él compone o hace cualquier otra cosa.

Y sin embargo aquí estaban, en un tranquilo silencio cada uno en su actividad, por eso lo sorprendió cuando ella interrumpió el silencio.

\- Sabes, deberías re acomodar - le dijo más como orden que como sugerencia a lo que él solo pudo levantar una ceja.

\- Sugieres algo?

\- No sé, creo que desaprovechas la luz de la ventana - le dijo ella encogiendo los hombros.

\- Escotilla - la corrigió y ella lo vio como si eso hubiera sido innecesario.

\- Lo que sea, creo que deberías mover la cama.

Se puso de pie y se inclino hacia la japonesa, y noto que a diferencia de otras chicas ella no se incomodaba ni intimidaba, y eso le divirtió.

\- La pondré donde tú quieras si me respondes algo con total honestidad - le dijo sonriendo.

\- Suelo ser honesta - le contesto la joven.

\- Por que vienes aquí conmigo?

La vio sorprenderse y removerse incomoda, vaya era la primera vez en tres años.

\- Al principio era lo más parecido a estar con Marinette, y Adrien no me permitió darle ningún apoyo, y sentía que le debía a ella hacer algo por alguien que estuviera sufriendo por todo los que paso.

\- Vaya honestidad! - dijo aunque realmente no se había sentido ofendido, y analizando lo dicho se dio cuenta de que era en pasado. - Y ahora?

\- Hmm - la vio tomar aire, y entonces lo vio directo a los ojos - me gusta estar contigo.

Realmente no supo que hacer con eso, por que decía tanto y la vez tan poco, así que acabo siendo él quien se retiro totalmente sonrojado. La vio sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

\- Nunca te han dicho que no hagas preguntas de las que no quieres la respuesta - le dijo ella.

\- De hecho la respuesta me gusto - le contesto retomando un poco de su tranquilidad - entonces donde la quieres? - le pregunto en tono sugerente a lo que ella se sonrojo y lo vio con ojos confundidos

\- La cama Kagami, - le aclaro con una sonrisa descarada - el trato es que tú decidirías a donde la movería.

Y en la siguiente media hora se dedicaron a mover muebles de lugar para hacer espacio para girar la cama, y que así pudieran recargarse directamente bajo la escotilla, debía aceptar que era una buena distribución, y cuando movieron algunas bases para las guitarras golpearon sin querer un tablón de la pared y este se soltó.

\- Diablos - exclamo, su madre odiaba que algo le pasara a su nave.

\- Creo que ya estaba roto - le dijo ella y se asomo al hueco que se había generado - espera - dijo sorprendida, - hay algo aquí

\- Como algo? - pregunto él agachándose junto a ella y si, ahí había una especie de tela doblada.

La saco y la dejaron en la cama del chico sin extenderla

\- Eso no es mío - dijo él

\- Creo que es de Adrien - dijo la chica con duda, recordando vagamente la prenda, cuando lo había visto usar eso?

\- Como llegaría aquí? - pregunto el músico confundido.

\- Ohhhh cielos - ella pareció brincar como si hubiera visto un fantasma y se apresuro a desdoblar la pieza, y ahí envuelta cuidadosamente estaba una cajita semi circular, tan femenina y familiar que ambos dejaron salir una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- Esto es de Marinette! - dijo el chico preocupado sin atreverse a tocar la cajita.

\- Ella tenía esta sudadera un par de días antes de que todo pasara - exclamo con sorpresa la japonesa. - pero como llego aquí?

\- Durante el último ensayo, antes de que ellos se fueran a la cena - dijo él perdido en sus recuerdos. - Marinette llego antes que Adrien, traía su mochila, y cuando estábamos acomodando los instrumentos le pidió a Juleka si podía dejarla abajo, para que no estorbara, y bajo sola, nunca me fije que tanto había tardado, pero debieron ser solo un par de minutos, solo lo que tardo Adrien en entrar.

Entonces con gran valor la japonesa tomo la cajita, pero estaba cerrada, se giro a ver al músico con duda y lo vio terminar de extender la sudadera, pero no había nada más. Y entonces él se golpeo la frente y en dos pasos cruzo la habitación y de un cajón saco una carta.

\- Esa misma noche encontré en mi cama una carta, cuando la leí pensé que era todo lo que había dejado, y pensé que se refería a cuidar de Adrien. - y entonces le extendió el papel cuidadosamente doblado a la joven y con la mirada la animo a leerla.

_Querido Luka!_

_Sabes últimamente he pensado mucho en nosotros, Adrien dice que parece que tenemos una especie de comunicación especial, una forma de entendernos, y creo que tiene razón. Tal vez por eso fue tan sencillo confundir lo que sientes por mi. Por que de alguna manera estamos conectados, es como una persona muy sabia me dijo alguna vez, no siempre las almas gemelas están destinadas a ser pareja, a veces solo son hermanos, amigos tan profundos que no necesitan palabras para entenderse._

_Y eso es justo lo que siempre sentí contigo, que no necesitaba más que estar a tu lado para saber que había alguien que me entendía, mejor que yo misma incluso. Espero no haberte lastimado con estas palabras, pero quiero que sepas, que si tengo razón estoy contenta de haber encontrado en ti a mi alma gemela, y que estoy segura que algún día encontraras al verdadero amor de tu vida, y verás que lo que sentías por mi es nada comparado con eso, y espero estar ahí para verte encontrarlo._

_Tal vez ahora mis palabras duelan, pero me temo que no tengo a nadie más a quien pedirle esto, tuve la fortuna de encontrar en ti a mi alma gemela, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, y así como estoy segura de esto, sé en el fondo de mi alma que Adrien es el amor de mi vida, la persona a la que estoy destinada a amar hasta el final._

_Se que sonará terriblemente egoísta de mi parte lo que te tengo que pedir, y se que te debo una explicación, pero no puedo dártela, sólo espero que me perdones, de hecho se que lo harás, te pido que cuides de lo más valioso que tengo, que le cuides, y que llegado el momento lo entregues a la persona indicada. Espero poder recoger esta carta antes de que la encuentres, espero que nunca sepas lo cerca que estuve de caer, espero nunca llegar a decepcionarte de esta manera, por que sé que esta será la salida cobarde, pero tengo que estar preparada, no puedo permitirme fallar._

_Ten toda la felicidad que mereces, y deja tu corazón abierto, estoy segura que la melodía correcta llegara a tu vida._

_Te quiero _

_Tu Ma-Ma-Ma-Marinette!_

Vio a la chica azabache llorar, en todo este tiempo nunca la había visto derramar lagrimas, y entonces la abrazo y supo que su amiga había tenido razón, la melodía correcta llegó a su vida de una manera tan inesperada y silenciosa que casi no lo noto, pero ahora entendía lo que había querido decirle en esa carta, y ahora entendía a Adrien.

\- Pensaste que te pedía cuidar de Adrien - le dijo la chica recomponiéndose, y tomando distancia.

\- Pues si, eso pensé, pero él no parecía necesitar que nadie cuidara de él - dijo el chico sabiendo que tenía que darle a la joven el espacio y tiempo que necesitará. - pero ahora creo que se refería a la caja.

\- Hay que llevársela a Adrien - dijo con determinación la pequeña chica - por eso estaba envuelta en la sudadera.

El solo pudo asentir, y tomo una mochila para poner un par de prendas, y volvió a envolver la cajita en la prenda del rubio y la metió en la mochila, y entonces extendió la mano hacia la chica y con un gesto le hizo ver que ella venía con él.

* * *

Se que no iba a actualizar más en esta semana, pero ya tenía esta parte escrita, incluso antes que los dos capítulos anteriores, y la verdad es que necesitaba avanzar un poco, no prometo actualizar de aquí hasta la próxima semana, pero bueno, dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere, muere pero al final, ja ja ja(risa malvada).

Un abrazo


	38. Chapter 38

Lamento mucho la demora, fiestas navideñas, ya saben. Aquí un capítulo para empezar con las respuestas y para el final.

* * *

Despertó confundida, cuanto habría dormido, no estaba segura, le costo un poco acostumbrarse a la intensa luz que entraba por la trampilla, sin duda debía pasar de medio día, y entonces sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla

\- Hola princess - escucho la voz de su novio a un lado y se giro sorprendida, no entendía como es que él estaba aquí

\- Adrien? - pregunto intentando despejar su mente, se sentía muy confundida

\- Todo está bien Marinette, estoy aquí - le dijo el rubio con suavidad, mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente.

Sintió su aroma y se acurruco más, intentando recordar como es que había llegado a su cama, por que él estaba ahí a esa hora, pero era como si no hubiera nada antes de despertar, no lograba recordar la noche anterior y había algo que se sentía raro.

\- Adrien - llamo al chico que al instante le regalo una caricia suave - Por que estás aquí?

\- No quieres que esté aquí princess? - le contesto juguetón

\- No quise decir eso, es que estoy confundida - le dijo mientras se incorporaba en la cama y observaba su habitación.

\- Has dormido mucho, aún estarás despertando - dijo con simpleza el joven mientras la envolvía en un abrazo.

Ella le permitió abrazarla y de repente se encontró respondiendo a su beso, un beso que se sentía cálido y dulce, como siempre, y que poco a poco empezó a aumentar de intensidad, siempre había disfrutad de esos momentos con Adrien, era una sensación que la llenaba de paz, de seguridad, de vida, así que no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando el chico la recostó y empezó a repartir besos a lo largo de su cuello, pronto sintió la familiar emoción que su novio provocaba en ella, ese anhelo de tenerlo más y más cerca, tan profundo, de desear fundirse con él, no tardó en repartir caricias a sus brazos, y cuando él intensifico las caricias ella no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacía atrás y arquear su espalda para darle más acceso y libertad, sintió los labios masculinos dar besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, y tuvo la momentánea duda de en que momento le había sacada la playera de su pijama, pero no pensó más en ello cuando él volvió a besarla. Cuando rompieron el beso ella tuvo la inquietud de que sus padres podrían subir en cualquier comento, así que inquieta miro hacía su trampilla, para asegurarse que estuviera cerrada por dentro, pero no fue eso lo que la altero, ahí en su muro estaba el calendario del modelo, ella se había deshecho de ese calendario hace meses!

Se sentó de golpe empujando a Adien que la miro alarmado

\- Princess, está todo bien? - le pregunto con clara preocupación

\- Tu calendario - dijo ella alarmada

\- Sabes que eso no me molesta, verdad? es muy dulce - le dijo él intentando retomar los besos

\- No! - se apresuro a decir ella - no lo entiendes, yo lo quite

\- Bueno, no pensemos más en eso, a mi no me molesta.

Se quedo confundida cuando su novio intento besarla y restar importancia a lo que acababa de decir y entonces algo en ella le advirtió que eso no estaba bien.

\- Adrien, como llegamos a aquí?

\- Marinette, no pienses en ello por favor - le suplico el chico.

\- Como no pensar en ello, yo no lo recuerdo

\- Princess, por favor, olvídalo, no pienses en ello - le dijo el rubio en tono implorante

\- Por que? - pregunto asustada, el tono del chico le había parecido tan ajeno a él, sin embargo nada de su presencia la asustaba.

\- Por que harás que todo se desvanezca de nuevo - le dijo él con resignación

Pero ella como siempre, una vez que tenía una idea no la había podido soltar, notando cada vez más detalles que no concordaban, y poco a poco vio una sombra cubrir lo que los rodeaba.

\- Adrien? - pregunto alarmada sujetando los brazos del chico.

\- Lo siento princess - vio como las sombras se acercaban a él y empezaban a envolverlo.

Antes de lo que pudo reaccionar las sombras habían cubierto todo a su alrededor, y entonces, como si despertara de un sueño, abrió los ojos y se encontró en ese espacio vacío.

\- No! por favor no... - lloró al darse cuenta que de nuevo había sido solo un sueño, ya no sabía cuantas veces había pasado lo mismo, cuantas veces había abierto los ojos para encontrarse en ese lugar, en un silencio y obscuridad tan absolutos que a veces prefería simplemente desaparecer ella también.

Cuántas veces más podría resistir, a veces su mente la llevaba a soñar con Adrien, otras veces con Chat, pero siempre era lo mismo, había un detalle, una señal que alertaba a su mente de que eso no era real, y entonces ella empezaba a notar las diferencias, o pero aún, cuando eso no pasaba y soñaba o alucinaba, no estaba segura de si dormía o simplemente perdía la razón, que estaba con él y no hacía más que disfrutar de sus besos y caricias llegando muy cerca de por fin sentirlo en ella, su mente la regresaba a este vacío terrible, sola.

Lloró por lo que pudieron ser minutos o tal vez horas, el tiempo parecía tampoco existir en ese vació, cansada se recostó, había intentado en ocasiones dar pasos, temerosa de caer o tropezar, pero no había encontrado nada, solo más vació, más oscuridad, más silencio, así que por fin había acabado por rendirse y se había dejado caer, eso había sido solo un par de horas antes, o tal vez un par de semanas, como saberlo. En algunas ocasiones había sentido una presencia, como si alguien quisiera llegar a ella, pero por más que había gritado y llamado no había tenido respuesta.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo recostada, lo cierto es que no tenía sueño o hambre, solo estaba cansada, sabía que el último recuerdo real que tenía era de la cena en la mansión Agreste, a un lado de su novio, recordaba haber ordenado a Tikki ocultarse, y entonces una serie de imágenes borrosas y rápidas que no lograba hilar con claridad venían a ella, terminando en el rostro de su compañero de batalla, llamándola. Y luego esta nada en la que estaba.

Seguirían en la mansión? Se preguntaba, tal vez solo se había desmayado o llevado un buen golpe, tal vez en cualquier momento despertaría y ahí estaría Adrien, y entonces todo estaría bien.

* * *

Despertó de golpe, se sentó respirando agitado, ya no le sorprendía despertar a mitad de la noche, después de tres años ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco y mal, se inclino para observar a la azabache respirar, a veces tenía la ilusión de que simplemente estaba dormida y que en cualquier momento la vería abrir los ojos, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría.

Lo había intentado todo, después de un mes había tenido que ir a la mansión de su padre para recabar toda la información que tenían él y Nathalie sobre el estado de su madre, y sin sentirse muy cómodo ante la idea se la había entregado al Maestro Fu, quien había dedicado cada momento de esos tres años a buscar la manera de separar a la chica de su kwami o de liberar al prodigio del pavo real sin éxito, al parecer algo había salido mal con la curación que había intentado mientras estaba akumatizada. Incluso habían intentado que Hawk Moth intentará llegar a ella, había sido una situación tan tensa que solo de recordarla sentía sus músculos tensarse. Se había requerido de todos los portadores que sabían lo que paso, y su padre tuvo un colapso por el esfuerzo de volver a contactar con la conciencia de la chica, sin lograrlo, al parecer cuando ella había conseguido liberarse de su control había quebrado completamente el poder que él pudiera tener sobre ella.

El maestro Fu al final había decidido hacer el viaje hasta el templo, para buscar ayuda en aquel lugar, pero después de dos años los monjes y él no habían encontrado nada que los ayudará. Lo único que habían logrado decir era que tenían que encontrar a Tikki.

Pero ya habían buscado en todos los lugares que se les había ocurrido.

Recordó cuando había llegado con la chica a su casa, se había encontrado con el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng preocupados por su hija al saber por las noticias que una batalla se había desatado en la mansión Agreste, y aunque la versión oficial había sido que un akuma había atacado pero que Ladybug y Chat Noir habían vencido, todo logrado gracias a una compleja ilusión de Rena Rouge, él no había tenido el valor de mentirles, por lo que tras recostar a la joven en su cama con cuidado, había deshecho su transformación frente a los padres de la misma, y sin tener ya la fuerza suficiente se había dejado caer de rodillas y entre sollozos les había dicho todo, no sabía si ella aprobaría que les revelara a sus padres sus identidades, pero simplemente ya no se sentía con la fuerza de pensar o tomar decisiones, había terminado suplicando que le permitieran estar con ella. Contrario a lo que esperaba, que era ser lanzado de su hogar, se había encontrado de repente abrazado por la madre de la chica, que entre lagrimas le aseguraba que no tenía nada que reprocharle, y aun cuando pudo ver tanto dolor en los ojos de ambos adultos como él mismo sentía ellos le agradecieron por haber cuidado de su hija todo ese tiempo, con y sin el traje.

Para su sorpresa y alivio no solo le permitieron estar cerca de Marinette, si no que prácticamente lo acogieron en su hogar, sobre todo cuando se dieron cuenta que aunque él se despedía todas las tardes para ir a casa de Nino, en donde se hospedaba después de negarse a regresar a la mansión, a las pocas horas regresaba transformado y pasaba horas sentado en la terraza a un lado de la trampilla. Así que tres meses después le habían ofrecido quedarse con ellos, con la única condición de que su padre estuviera de acuerdo, sospechaba que lo habían hecho solamente para forzarlo a ver a su padre y permitirle al hombre disculparse con su hijo. Pero tras conseguir el consentimiento de su padre, y llegar a un acuerdo con él sobre que pasaría una vez él cumpliera la mayoría de edad no lo había vuelto a ver. Y aunque él había declarado que no le importaba entregarlo a las autoridades, el maestro y los monjes habían dicho que sus crímenes no podían ser juzgados por las leyes francesas, así que lo habían confinado a su casa junto con Nathalie, usando un potente hechizo. No se opuso, pero se negó a verlo, aun cuando su padre lo había buscado.

Alya y él se habían dedicado a buscar en toda la habitación de la azabache algo que pudiera contener a la kwami de la creación, aún cuando Plagg ya les había dicho que no sentía la presencia por ningún lado. Nino, Luka y Kagami intentaron persuadirlos, pero ellos no habían desistido. Aun recordaba el día que se habían dedicado a levantar todas las tablas del piso, buscando algún escondite, Alya había estallado en lagrimas, y de repente se había dirigido hacía la cama gritando "De verdad Marinette, no podías hacer algo simple en tu vida". Después ella había volteado a verlo, se disculpo y se fue. No la culpo, habían pasado ya ocho meses, y había sido de las pocas personas que lo seguían apoyando en sus ideas, pero supo entonces que ella tenía razón en algo, los planes de la heroína solían ser complejos, algo que solo ella lograba ver con claridad, esto no debía ser la excepción, así que había suspirado mientras veía todo el destrozo que habían provocado en la búsqueda, había aceptado que solo le quedaba tener fe en que el plan de ella funcionaría de alguna manera, ella siempre tenía un plan.

Había dedicado los siguientes meses a mejorar la situación lo más posible, encontró una doctora que intrigada por la aparición del templo había logrado acceder a los monjes y había demostrado entender las implicaciones físicas que conllevaba el uso de los prodigios, así que la había contactado para que se encargará de la salud de la azabache. Incluso había revisado a su madre, asegurando que si bien ella no estaba de acuerdo, la cápsula que su padre había mandado a hacer funcionaba, pero los padres de la chica se habían negado a algo así para su hija, ya que no podían estar seguros de si eso podría evitar que ella sintiera que estaban con ella, y él se había sentido aliviado. Cuando les propuso acondicionar esa casa para mayor comodidad de todos se habían mostrado en desacuerdo, pero al final habían aceptado que tal vez el cambio sería bueno, y lo había sido, poco a poco todos habían vuelto a hacer una vida casi normal, el matrimonio dividía su tiempo entre la panadería y la nueva casa, el estudiaba en línea desde el nuevo hogar, ya que la separación física era casi insoportable, y sus amigos lo visitaban con frecuencia.

De repente algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, escucho el sonido de un auto acercarse, lo cual no era normal, mucho menos a esa hora, sintiendo la adrenalina llamo a su kwami que seguía dormido a un lado de la chica, y sin dejarlo despertar del todo llamo a su transformación, tenía tal vez unos tres meses que se había transformado por última vez, pero era una sensación tan familiar que rápidamente se encontró en el tejado observando atentamente el camino de acceso, hasta que vio aparecer un carro que no reconoció. Nadie había avisado que fuera de visita, así que no se explicaba quien podía ser, dando un ágil y silencioso salto se coloco detrás de unos arboles justo cuando el coche se detenía a un costado de la entrada, y antes de que alguien bajara brinco arriba del toldo, escucho una exclamación de sorpresa desde el interior, y si no se equivocaba había sido una mujer.

* * *

El sonido los había sorprendido, y no pudo evitar la exclamación de alarma que salió de su boca, sintió en automático el brazo de Luka colocarse frente a ella, como intentando cubrirla, y lo vio abrir la puerta del conductor "espera aquí" le susurro mientras bajaba despacio y levantaba las manos mirando hacía arriba del auto

\- Sólo somos nosotros Chat Noir - dijo con voz tranquila el joven músico

\- Luka? - escucho que preguntaba con sorpresa el héroe desde arriba y entonces ella salió del coche de golpe

\- Casi nos matas del susto - le reclamo y se sorprendió al verlo. En esos últimos tres años las apariciones del súper héroe habían sido pocas, al menos las del real, ya que para proteger las identidades de los portadores de la creación y destrucción, todos los héroes habían participado en un par de batallas falsas contra ilusiones creadas por la portadora del zorro, logrando engañar a todo Paris para que creyeran que habían visto la victoria de los héroes. Pero teniendo enfrente a su amigo vio las diferencias entre la ilusión y la realidad, el traje era prácticamente el mismo, pero había desaparecido el cascabel, además de que ahora las botas eran más similiares a garras, y las orejas que en otro tiempo parecían accesorios más bien lindos, daban la sensación de ser ahora casi reales más parecidas a las de una pantera que a las de un gato, y lo que la sorprendía era la sensación de amenaza, el gato parecía un felino salvaje, uno peligroso. El debió notar la alarma en sus ojos, por que relajo un poco la postura

\- No esperaba visitas - dijo sin dejar de estar agazapado y atento a todo a su alrededor

\- Lo siento - dijo Luka en tono tranquilo - debimos avisar que veníamos, pero fue algo de último momento.

\- Ha pasado algo? - pregunto sin bajar la guardia

\- Algo así - se apresuro a contestar el chico sin dejar en ningún momento su tono y pose relajada - pero tal vez deberíamos hablarlo adentro.

\- Hay algún peligro? - demando en una pregunta su amigo

\- No, no hay ningún peligro, si dejas de actuar como un demente y entramos podremos hablar - le dijo al fin recuperándose de la impresión.

\- o iba a decir lo mismo, pero con más sutileza - escucho que decía el músico con resignación

\- Lo siento, no me gustan las sorpresas - contesto el héroe mientras bajaba del toldo en un salto ágil - les abro en un momento, - entonces desapareció por el tejado.

Sintió la mano de su amigo tomar la suya mientras la guiaba hacia la puerta, cargando las mochilas en las que habían empacado algo de ropa.

\- Vaya bienvenida - dijo el chico en un suspiro

\- Bueno, no lo culpo, aunque me causo un gran susto

\- Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando un gato vuelve a ser salvaje - dijo triste el otro y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

No tardaron en entrar a la acogedora casa y guiados por el rubio subieron hasta una pequeña salita en la parte superior

\- Será mejor hablar aquí, la Sra. Bonner duerme abajo y no quisiera despertarla.

\- Claro, como has estado? - le pregunto a su amigo

\- Bien - le contesto de manera automática, como siempre que preguntaba - No creo que hayan venido a está hora para preguntarme como estoy.

\- No, venimos por que encontramos algo - se apresuro a confirmar el chico sentado a su lado.

\- Como? - la confusión del rubio era clara.

Tomando aire el músico se apresuro a contarle como había encontrado la carta de su amiga cuando había regresado a casa aquella noche, y como la había interpretado, y aunque no le dio detalles de como es que habían acabado moviendo muebles aquella tarde le contó como habían encontrado el hueco en los tablones y lo que había dentro, la expresión del rubio había sido neutra, así que cuando el mayor termino de hablar se quedaron en silencio esperando la reacción del rubio.

\- Lo trajeron con ustedes? - pregunto al final

\- Aquí está - se apresuro a decir ella al tiempo que abría la mochila del otro y buscaba en el fondo, sacando la sudadera que le había pertenecido y extendiéndola hacia él.

* * *

Sintió un vértigo extraño cuando vio lo que su amiga había sacado de la mochila, recordaba perfectamente esa prenda, recordaba el día que había cubierto a su novia con ella después de haber estado juntos en su habitación, y recordaba que ella la había conservado, había visto en varias ocasiones que la tenía sobre su cama, o en la silla, como si la usara frecuentemente y recordó el sentimiento que eso le había generado.

Se puso de pie y lentamente camino hacía la puerta de la habitación de la azabache, en donde Plagg se había quedado una vez que quito su transformación. Se giro hacia sus amigos que se habían quedado observándolo.

\- Lo siento, necesito estar… - _solo_ no era la palabra, más bien necesitaba que estuvieran solo ellos dos, los chicos parecieron entender así que solo asintieron - Solo hay una habitación extra, si gustan descansar…

\- Está bien Adrien - le confirmo su amigo - nosotros nos las arreglaremos.

Asintiendo hacia sus amigos dio la media vuelta y entro en silencia a la habitación.


	39. Chapter 39

Apenas entro en la habitación vio a Plagg volar con la cola y las orejas en alerta, lo miro sorprendido, la realidad es que el pequeño ser se había vuelto aún más perezoso y pocas cosas lo hacían interesarse, así que cuando voló hacía él a toda velocidad dio sin querer un paso hacía atrás.

\- Plagg? - pregunto sorprendido

\- Ella está aquí - fue la única respuesta que dio el kwami mientras revoloteaba al rededor de sus manos

\- No puede ser…- susurro sorprendido mientras miraba su sudadera

Camino seguido del kwami hasta un costado de la cama de la portadora de la creación y coloco el paquete en la cama, lo desenvolvió con cuidado y miro con asombro la cajita de su diario. Plan se quedo viendo la cajita con anhelo y entonces no pudo resistir más

\- Me estás diciendo que Tikki está aquí?

\- Eso creo, siento su presencia, pero como si estuviera protegida, como cuando la portaba Cocinnelle.

\- Necesitamos abrir esto - dijo seguro buscando una forma de abrir la caja sin romperla.

\- Intentare entrar y abrirla - propuso el gatito negro, pero cuando intento entrar fue repelido.

\- Por que no puedes atravesarla? - pregunto el rubio confundido

\- Por que la chica no es una tonta - le dijo el obscuro ser - creo que protegió el escondite de Tikki.

Se quedo pensando un buen rato mientras sostenía la caja, entonces giro a ver a la chica.

\- No lo entiendo Princess - dijo en un suspiro - no sé que quieres que haga.

\- Usa la cabeza chico, donde está la llave?

\- No lo sé, pero se que el diario no esta en esa caja - aseguro recordando que Alya y él lo habían encontrado y entonces algo en su cabeza encajo. - El diario!

Y con una emoción que no había sentido en demasiado tiempo corrió hasta el armario, saco una caja de uno de los estantes y busco en su interior, en ella habían guardado muchas de las cosas personales de la chica, entre ella el diario, él nunca había tenido el valor de abrirlo, aunque muchas veces se había sentido tentado en hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión no dudo, se apresuro a abrirlo y leyó algunas fechas, parecía que iniciaba en los días que ambos habían recibido sus prodigios y que se habían conocido, se sintió emocionado cuando vio que no solo su nombre si no el de Chat aparecían con gran frecuencia, se sintió apenado por leer los pensamientos de la chica, pero llego un punto en el que casi pudo escucharla al leer las palabras, pudo imaginarla tirada en el piso de su cuarto escribiendo, escribiendo sobre él. Avanzo hasta las fechas en que se habían revelado las identidades, se sintió un poco mal al leer como ella dudaba de sus sentimientos, pero eso fue rápidamente superado cuando encontró donde ella escribía que sin duda no podría resistir a la combinación Adrian/Chat.

Mientras él leía Plagg se había acurrucado en la tapa de la caja, así que se apresuro a avanzar más, y casi al final encontró paginas en blanco, no había más, pero al dar la vuelta a una más se sorprendió al ver que las últimas paginas parecían pegadas entre ellas y que tenían una ranura al centro, pequeña, ideal para los delicados dedos de Marinette, batallo un poco para lograr sacar una pequeña llave oculta entre las paginas

\- La encontré! - exclamo emocionado haciendo que su compañero se levantara y lo mirará sorprendido.

\- Que esperas, ábrela - urgió Plagg

Tomando una respiración abrió la cajita, y se sintió sorprendido al ver el contenido. Lo primero que saco fue un papel de regalo doblado con cuidado, lo recordó como el papel que había usado para envolver el juego de espejo y cepillo que le había regalado, un delicado papel rosa decorado con delicadas flores, junto a él la pequeña nota con un _Gracias_ escrito por él mismo, lo coloco con cuidado a un lado, y luego saco el amuleto de la suerte que le había regalado a la chica en su primer cumpleaños juntos, no se había dado cuenta de que derramaba lagrimas hasta que sintió a su compañero limpiar una, entonces tomando una respiración dejo el amuleto junto al papel y la nota y siguió sacando objetos.

Lo siguiente fue una foto de ellos dos, ni siquiera sabía que la foto existía, estaban en el paseo escolar en el tren a Londres, ambos dormidos, ella recargada en su hombro y él con la cabeza inclinada hacía ella, era una imagen tan reconfortante, como había sido tan tonto al no darse cuenta todo lo que sentía por la chica en ese momento. Saco luego otra nota escrita por él, de la misma noche en que la había dejado dormida con su sudadera, durante todo este tiempo se había esforzado por no recordar las sensaciones que los besos y caricias compartidos con la chica habían despertado en él, la verdad es que cuando el deseo por ella lo llegaba a asaltar acababa sintiéndose como el ser más despreciable del mundo, que clase de enfermo era para desear de esa manera a la persona que había sacrificado y arriesgado todo por intentar regresarle a su madre, se sentía terrible al pensar en ella de esa manera, cuando había sido su culpa que su padre hubiera podido generar la trampa que la había llevado a esta condición.

Pero por primera vez en tres años sintió un poco de alivio, ella había conservado sus notas, sus fotos, no sólo eso, lo había dejado resguardado, todos esos momentos habían sido especiales también para ella, incluidos los más íntimos.

Se apresuro a sacar la nota y dejándola a un lado miro una cajita que reconoció automáticamente, era una caja de miraculous, idéntica a la que él había recibido cuando encontró a Plagg, ante la mirada emocionada de su kwami la abrió…

Estaba vacía. Había pensado que justo ahí estaría algún objeto en donde se hubiera ocultado la kwami, pero no, la cajita estaba vacía. Se dejo caer al suelo desilusionado.

\- Esto es un error - exclamo el gato negro.

\- Ya lo has visto, la caja está vacía y los aretes se estrellaron. - le dijo empezando a sentir por primera vez que todo estaba realmente perdido

\- No! puedo sentir a Tikki, no la parte que esta unida a la chica, si no realmente su presencia.

\- Ya no sé en donde más buscar - le dijo sintiendo una gran impotencia.

\- Está aquí - se obstinó el gato mientras daba vuelta a la caja, casi dejándola caer.

Escucharon algo removerse, y entonces levantándose de golpe se la arrebato y golpeo el fondo, descubriendo que era un fondo falso, conteniendo el aliento encontró la forma de levantar el fondo y ahí sin mayor envoltura ni nada más estaba un pequeño dije con la forma de medio Yin-Yang, de color rojo, atado a un lazo tejido.

En cuanto lo toco un resplandor rojo se activo y se convirtió rápidamente en un esfera brillante que dejo ver en unos momentos a la pequeña kwami moteada, al principio pareció que también dormía profundamente, pero cuando él la llamo con temor con un suave "Tikki" abrió los ojos sorprendida al verlo.

\- Adrien? - pregunto la pequeña moteada, claramente confundida

\- TIKKI! - exclamo Plagg al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre ella en un abrazo

\- Plagg! - exclamo ella mientras se zafaba de su abrazo. - Que es lo que paso, por que luces tan mayor Adrien?

\- Tikki, no lo puedo creer, te encontramos - dijo aún sorprendido el chico - no lo entiendo, por que no nos buscaste.

\- La orden de mi portadora y guardián era clara - exclamo la kwami sin poder apartar la vista del chico - debía mantenerme a salvo en el kwagatama de mi portadora, hasta que el portador de su contraparte me liberara.

Y entonces con temor la vio extender su manita hasta su cara aún sorprendida por lo cambiado que lucia el chico

\- Tikki, no sabes cuanto te hemos buscado - susurro el acunándola en sus manos.

Y entonces como si ella hubiera presentido lo que la esperaba giro hacia atrás y vio con los ojos sorprendidos a la chica dormida en la cama

\- Marinette… - susurro mientras se acercaba a ella

\- Lo siento, no pude evitar que él la akumatizara - dijo el chico con dolor en la voz - y algo salió muy mal.

\- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? - pregunto

\- Tres años terroncito - escucho que decía su kwami mientras la tomaba de la manita

\- Ohhh, no pensé que pasaría tanto tiempo, como es posible? - pregunto mientras se hacia un ovillo sobre el pecho de su portadora.

\- No lo sé, ella rompió el poder del akuma e intento separar a Duusu del prodigio, pero no despertó.

\- Y el maestro Fu? - pregunto confundida

\- Viajo al templo para buscar una forma de ayudarla, pero lo único con lo que han dado es que era importante encontrarte.

\- No me podían encontrar hasta que no fuera el momento adecuado - afirmo la catarina - era parte del plan.

\- Entonces ella despertará ahora - dijo esperanzado el joven.

\- No lo sé - nego ella - se suponía que en caso de ser akumatizada yo me ocultaría hasta que el peligro de ser entregada a Hawk Moth pasara, y una vez ella fuera liberada del akuma yo regresaría con ella para purificarlo y regresar todo a la normalidad, supusimos que sería cosa de unas horas.

\- Pensaron que usaría alguna emoción negativa, cierto? - le pregunto empezando a ver al completo el plan de la chica

\- Si, Ella repartió los prodigios a algunos aliados y les dijo que estuvieran cerca de la mansión alertas, que ustedes - pensó un momento y siguió - es decir Ladybug y Chat Noir, estarían también cerca vigilando.

\- Pero por que ninguno nos advirtió? Es decir al irnos del ensayo todo parecía normal

\- La orden era que encontraran el prodigio hasta que terminara el ensayo, esperábamos que incluso las identidades de todos siguieran siendo secretas.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que no pudo apartar los ojos de la joven, esperando que con encontrar a la kwami fuera suficiente para que despertara, fue consciente de que los kwamis conversaban en voz baja.

\- Yo también puedo sentirla - escucho que decía al fin la pequeña moteada mientras se acurrucaba en el hueco del cuello de su portadora.

\- Por que no despierta Tikki? - pregunto preocupado

\- No lo sé - dijo triste la kwami, pero entonces algo en ella se ilumino.

Voló hasta donde había quedado el kwagatama y lo tomo entre sus manitas, y luego se giro hacia el chico

\- Donde están los aretes? - le pregunto totalmente alterada al ver que la chica no los llevaba puestos

\- Los guarde, creo que se estropearon

\- Los necesitamos - le dijo con urgencia.

No pregunto nada, se apresuro hacia un cuadro en la pared detrás del cual se ocultaba una caja fuerte, sin perder tiempo lo abrió y saco una cajita rosa donde estaban guardados los aretes.

\- Bien, hay que colocarlos en sus oídos, luego ponerle el dije - indico la kwami, y él se apresuro a hacer lo que le indicaban, sintió una corriente de energía recorrerlo cuando acaricio el cuello de la chica, en esos tres años había procurado tocarla lo menos posible, se había limitado a suaves besos castos en su frente o labios, algunos roces a sus manos y cuando había sido necesario levantarla de la cama para algún nuevo intento. Así que ese pequeño roce había bastado para llenarlo de la presencia de la chica.

Pensó que en cuanto hiciera lo que la kwami había indicado ella abriría los ojos, pero nada de eso paso, y por un momento tuvo ganas de gritar y destrozar todo, pero entonces sintió a Plagg jalar su cabello, y cuando volteo encontró a la kwami de la creación flotando cerca de su portadora, con los ojos cerrados y emitiendo un suave resplandor.

\- Alejate chico - le dijo el pequeño gato negro

\- Plagg? - pregunto confundido

\- Ella está ayudando a tu coccinelle a terminar el proceso de liberación de Dussu.

\- Eso quiere decir que ella despertará? - pregunto sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo esperanza

\- No lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo perdida en su propia mente - le dijo con pesar su amigo - pero lo que sea creo que deberías llamar a esa doctora rara, y preparar a todos, para bien o mal.

\- Ella estará bien - dijo con seguridad, por que de verdad necesitaba creerlo.

No permitió que su kwami le dijera nada más, si preparar todo para cuando despertará era lo único que podía hacer, eso haría, así que sin preocuparse por despertar a sus amigos se asomo a la puerta llamando al músico, esperaba encontrarlo durmiendo en la sala, pero se quedo un momento sorprendido al verlo salir de la habitación de invitados con el cabello revuelto y acomodando su ropa

\- Que diablos? - empezó a preguntar, pero negando con la cabeza decidió que en realidad no le importaba en ese momento - Olvídalo, necesito que me ayuden con algunas cosas

\- Claro, está todo bien? - pregunto preocupado el otro

\- No lo sé, pero necesito que llamen a la dra. Chang, que esté aquí cuanto antes.

Vio salir a su amiga un poco sonrojada, pero sin dar ninguna señal de sentirse avergonzada

\- Hay que localizar a los papás de Marinette, - continuo - su itinerario de viaje está en el comedor, aún no les digan nada, pero sería bueno tener todo listo por si tienen que regresar de China con urgencia.

\- De acuerdo, yo me encargo - aseguro la japonesa bajando

\- Puedo verla? - pregunto el músico, tal vez en otras condiciones esto le hubiera molestado, pero era consciente de que los sentimientos del chico hacia su novia habían cambiado y se habían vuelto en algo más cercano al respeto y el cariño fraternal.

Solo asintió en silencio, y entonces ambos entraron a la habitación, la kwami no se había movido y Plagg estaba a una distancia prudente de la cama, tan concentrado que ni siquiera se oculto cuando entraron. Sintió la mano del chico apoyarse en su hombro, y agradeció la presencia de sus amigos ahí, por que él no quería apartarse del lado de la chica que seguía siendo dueña de su corazón.

\- Nos encargaremos de todo - escucho que le susurraba Luka.

\- Gracias - le dijo con sinceridad, por que si bien en el pasado había sentido una ligera molestia hacia el joven por la cercanía con su novia, lo cierto es que durante ese tiempo había sido un gran apoyo, junto con sus demás amigos, pero viniendo de él no se lo había esperado, aunque ahora sabía que tal vez era por causa de la carta, no le importaba.

Se sentó en el piso a un lado de su kwami, tan atento a lo que pasaba con la portadora del prodigio de la creación como Plagg. No fue consiente de cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, en algún momento sintió al pequeño ser obscuro recostarse en su cabeza y después se movió un poco para recargarse sobre el sofá.

No supo en que momento empezó a cabecear, pero de repente desperté alterado, un resplandor blanco se concentraba en los aretes y el kwagatama que portaba ahora la chica. Y entonces para su completo asombro la kwami fue absorbida por los aretes que cambiaron a su forma roja con motas, aunque la chica no se transformo, y luego la luz que había iluminado el colgante se concentro en una esfera, alcanzo a ver una silueta dentro de la esfera pero rápidamente fue absorbido por el objeto y todo volvió a quedar a oscuras.

Sintió a Plagg volar hacia la cama, pero él no se atrevió a moverse, sintió el terror de que todo hubiera sido para nada, por que si esto había fallado no creía poder encontrar nada más a que aferrarse para no perder la esperanza, se había mantenido esos años en pie gracias a su fe en que los planes de la chica siempre habían funcionado, y aunque parecía que quedar tanto tiempo en esa especie de coma nunca fue su plan, si lo había sido el ocultar a su kwami y hacer que fuera él quien la liberara. Contuvo la respiración por unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, y entonces una respiración más marcada y un ligero movimiento del pecho de la chica lo hizo activarse.

Se acerco de golpe a la cama y se inclino temiendo que hubiera sido su imaginación, pero aún en la penumbra pudo notar un ligero temblor de las pestañas femeninas y como de nuevo volvía a tomar una respiración profunda. Y entonces el milagro sucedió, los ojos que tanto había anhelado ver empezaron a abrirse poco a poco, y contuvo una exclamación de asombro junto con el terror de que fuera solo un sueño.

* * *

Se sentía muy pesada y desorientada, necesito un par de respiros profundos para obligar a su mente a funcionar, recordó la cena en casa de Adrien y todo lo que había venido después, y recordó estar en ese espacio vació, ese era un recuerdo confuso, había estado soñando con Adrien? y entonces dentro de esa oscuridad había sentido un calor agradable, y se había dirigido hacia él, y poco a poco un resplandor se había hecho presente, lo que le permitió por fin encontrar a Duusu, hecho un ovillo envolviendo un prendedor con forma de Pavo Real, su prodigio.

\- Duusu? - le había llamado en voz baja

\- Lo siento mucho - escucho la vocecita de la pequeña kwami

\- Todo esta bien, pero necesito que liberes el prodigio

\- No lo entiendes, hice cosas terribles - sollozo el pequeño ser y se sintió mal al escuchar toda la culpa en su voz, así que le dio una ligera caricia

\- Todo estará bien, una vez que te separemos del prodigio podremos arreglar todo.

\- No, todo fue mi culpa, ese monstruo y luego lo que le paso a E… - y una serie de burbujas salieron de su boca

\- Nada fue tu culpa, tu poder fue usado de manera incorrecta, y fuiste separada de tu portador anterior lo que provoco el daño, pero ahora todo estará bien.

\- No quise que nada le pasara a mi nueva portadora, o a ti. - lloriqueo el ser y entonces vio por primera vez sus ojos cuando se giro hacia ella, había tanto dolor y oscuridad en ellos, que temió que no hubiera forma de ayudar al pequeño ser.

\- Lo sé, sé que los kwamis son buenos y generosos por naturaleza

\- No me odias? - le pregunto aterrada la pequeña

\- No, claro que no, - le dijo mientras le daba pequeñas caricias - supongo que ha sido difícil para ti también.

\- Te he mantenido aquí atrapada por mucho tiempo - confeso la pequeña ave y ella por primera vez se sintió inquieta.

\- También fue mi culpa, el maestro Fu me advirtió que no intentara separar a Nooro, debí suponer que eso aplicaba a ti también - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acunaba en sus manos.

\- No sé que debemos hacer

\- Pues yo creo que debemos separarte del prodigio, y con eso liberarte de todo ese dolor que te ha hecho daño.

Vio el momento de duda del kwami, según lo que había leído, si un kwami era separado de su prodigio corría el riesgo de desaparecer, necesitaban el objeto para mantener la energía contenida y tener forma, pero sentía que eso era lo correcto, era como cuando usaba su Lucky Charm, y podía sentir también la presencia de Tikki, así que sabía que no estaba sola, que su compañera la estaba apoyando. De repente Duusu la miro con determinación y soltó en la palma de su mano el prendedor, lo sintió helado, mucho más de lo que esperaba, la sensación fue tan desagradable que tuvo que soltarlo y cuando este toco la superficie el sonido fue fuerte, como si hubiera dejado caer un mazo en lugar de un simple prendedor, así que sin pensarlo mucho lo estrello con el pie y lo vio romperse, al tiempo que un gran destello iluminaba todo obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

Intento abrir los ojos, pero se sentían pesados, así que tomando otra gran bocanada de aire lo intento nuevamente y por un momento sintió su corazón romperse al no distinguir ninguna luz. Temió volver a encontrarse en ese espacio, que todo hubiera sido una vez más producto de su mente, y entonces escucho una voz

\- Marinette? - pudo distinguir un temblor cuando una voz que le parecía ligeramente familiar la llamo, y aunque quiso contestar algo no pudo mover ningún músculo.

Parpadeo otro poco y entonces pudo empezar a distinguir que no estaba en una obscuridad absoluta, aunque no podía ver nada con claridad, intento decir algo nuevamente, pero su garganta se sentía seca, pero como si su inútil intento hubiera sido una gran hazaña escucho una exclamación y sintió un peso recargarse en su pecho.

\- Gracias, gracias… - escucho que alguien susurraba y sintió un temblor moverla, quien sea que estaba con ella parecía estar llorando, así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo se obligo a abrir los ojos e intentar distinguir algo, pero nada en aquel espacio le era familiar, significaba eso que no era otro de sus "sueños"?

\- D…on…de? - escucho su propia voz débil y quiso llevar su mano a su boca, pero solo pudo moverla un poco.

\- No te esfuerces - exclamo aquella voz al tiempo que sintió el peso retirarse de ella y un extraño vació la invadió, hasta que una silueta se coloco frente a ella - estás a salvo - le dijo y empezó a distinguir unos rasgos familiares que hicieron que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

\- Ad…? - intento decir su nombre, pero la idea de que el joven frente a ella fuera su novio la aterro, por que este era sin duda mucho mayor de lo que recordaba.

\- Si, aquí estoy princess - le aseguro él mientras sentía su mano acariciar su rostro, por un momento el pánico se apodero de ella, recordó todas las veces que había soñado con ese contacto para luego descubrir que estaba sola en ese vacío terrible y se impulso hacia un lado, aunque mover la cabeza le costo casi toda su fuerza.

\- Lo siento - escucho que decía con dolor y pudo distinguir un toque familiar en la voz.

Quiso disculparse y explicar su miedo, pero no se sentía capaz, así que volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró de nuevo con su rostro preocupado, y entonces empezó a sentirse aliviada, tal vez los rasgos habían cambiado, pero reconocía esos hermosos ojos verdes, intento decirle con la mirada todo lo que no podía con palabras.

\- Está bien - se apresuro a decirle el rubio al ver su arrepentimiento en la mirada - todo estará bien, te prometo que todo estará bien.

Solo pudo dar un casi imperceptible asentimiento con la cabeza, pero aprecio ser suficiente para el joven, que le dio una mirada llena de emoción, quiso tocarlo para asegurarse de que era real, pero su mano se sentía pesada, así que después de levantarla unos centímetros tuvo que dejarla caer, pero él pareció entender si intención y sin quitarla la mirada de encima tomo su mano y la llevo a su rostro.

* * *

Y ya solo queda el final, me encanta que quedará en 40 capítulos, algo que nunca imagine, pero fue tomando forma por si solo, espero tener el último capitulo muy pronto listo, ya solo estoy afinando detalles de todo lo que falta por aclarar y por supuesto preparando los últimos extras, no sé si incluir uno de Luka y Kagami, que al final es una pareja que me encanta, creo que son una gran combinación, acepto comentarios sobre si eso gustaría.

MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia, que de verdad me ha encantado escribir, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por todos los ánimos, espero que ya casi para el final siga gustando.

Me ha gustado mucho hacer crecer a los personajes, me gusta mucho la idea de que a Marinette al final no se le pueda akumatizar por una emoción negativa (no que no las tenga, por que vaya que las tiene), y bueno también la idea de que un poquito la historia del padre se repita en el hijo, pero tomando Adrien decisiones muy diferentes a su padre sin importar su edad.

Sobre la edad, creo que eso no está muy claro, pero me imagine que mis personajes ya tendrían Adrien casi 18 y ella 17 recién cumplidos, lo que siginifica ya bastante tiempo combatiendo y conociéndose.

Seguro aclaro esto muy tarde, pero olvide que ustedes no caminan en mi mente, jajajaja

Un abrazo


	40. Chapter 40

Creo que no ha todo el mundo le aparece el capitulo, así que lo vuelvo a subir, solo eso.

* * *

Los momentos que siguieron a su despertar en esa habitación desconocida fueron confusos, empezando por asimilar que Adrien lucia mayor, tal vez no tanto como le había parecido al principio, pero si más de lo que era antes de aceptar la akumatización, en cuanto él la ayudo a llevar su mano hasta el rostro masculino una gran opresión se instalo en su pecho, que había pasado? quería saber cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente y por que no estaba en su habitación, pero no lograba que su voz saliera y sin poderlo evitar empezó a respirar con dificultad, entrando en pánico, lo que, claro está, alerto al rubio

\- Tranquila - se apresuro a decirle él - por favor, todo está bien te lo juro.

\- Cu…cu…a…an

\- No te esfuerces, te explicare todo - se apresuro a cortar él - pero primero debe revisarte la dar Chang - vio la preocupación del chico y quiso controlarse, y entonces escucho el BIP BIP de sus aretes y se sorprendió

\- Ti…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir el nombre de su kwami está salió de los aretes y fue atrapada por el joven.

\- Tikki! Estás bien? - le pregunto el chico al pequeño ser mientras Plagg se apresuraba a observar a su compañera

\- Si, sólo cansada - dijo la pequeña moteada y escuchar su voz la dio algo de tranquilidad, y el chico debió notarlo por que se apresuro a dejar al ser de la creación sobre su pecho y pronto el pequeño gato se unió.

\- Estás más tranquila? - se apresuro a preguntarle él en un tono preocupado, solo pudo dar un ligero asentimiento, aunque aún estaba confundida. - Bien, traeré algo para Tikki, y veré por que no ha llegado la dra.

Pero en cuanto él empezó a alejarse algo en ella estallo, un temor terrible de que no regresará, de no volverlo a ver, y sin saber de donde tuvo la fuerza extendió la mano y sujeto la muñeca del rubio, que la vio preocupado.

\- No…- quiso decirle que no se fuera, que no la dejara, pero hablar le costaba un gran esfuerzo

\- Está bien, no iré a ningún lado - aún así él pareció entenderla - solo a la puerta - le dijo señalando a un lado y ella logro inclinar un poco la cabeza.

Sintió como él se movía despacio, cuidando de no salir de su campo de visión y hablando con ella

\- Aquí estoy, solo pediré que traigan algo para Tikki - dijo mientras llegaba a la puerta, y en cuanto la abrió le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizara mientras sacaba la cabeza, escucho movimiento afuera y el claro "necesitamos galletas" de su… aún debía considerarlo su novio? y luego unos pasos que se alejaban, no dejo de observar en ningún momento la espalda de su compañero de batallas, lo vio removerse incomodo y escucho una exclamación y algo caer. Y si antes creyó escuchar movimiento no había sido nada comparado con lo que escucho, pasos ir y venir, y voces. Y tras verlo decir muchas veces "de acuerdo" y "si lo antes posible" volvió a cerrar la puerta y se giro a verla tomando una respiración.

\- Lo siento - se disculpo regresando a un lado de la cama y dejándose caer a la altura de sus hombros. - Se que quieres respuestas, solo quiero primero asegurarme de que estás bien, la dra. no tarda en llegar.

Logro asentir y se esforzó por volver a tomar la mano del chico, quien no la dejaba de mirar pareciendo aturdido. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedaron así, tomados de la mano y mirándose, hasta que un toque en la puerta los saco de sus pensamientos y antes de que Adrien pudiera contestar o levantarse está se abrió y por ella entro una mujer claramente de origen chino, de una edad difícil de definir que la miro con los ojos abiertos.

Y como él había dicho la dra. llego en un momento, y tras una larga revisión indico que todo está en orden, que solo sería cosa de tomar tiempo y calma para ir recuperando su fuerza y sentirse poco a poco más ella, le dejo tomar una infusión y dio algunas indicaciones sobre el ritmo al que podría ir retomando todo poco a poco. Tras la salida de la doctora sintió la mirada del rubio sobre ella y no pudo dejar de observarlo para asimilar los cambios.

\- Muchas preguntas verdad princess? - le dijo con ternura y ella asintió

\- Bien responderé todas, pero primero la infusión.

Y entonces una mujer mayor, de aspecto amable entro a la habitación, dejando en una mesita la infusión que tenía un olor más bien fuerte, fruta picada y un caldo. La vio abrazar al rubio con cariño y la miro emocionada, no supo que hacer, al menos tenía la excusa de que no podía decir nada y no fue necesario, la mujer se apresuro a ayudarle al rubio a colocarla un poco sentada y se apresuro a decir que iría a preparar algo de desayuno y atender a sus amigos, aunque no sabía a quien se refería.

\- Luka y Kagami llegaron anoche - le dijo el rubio ante su confusión al tiempo que la ayudaba a dar un sorbo a la bebida, le costo pasarlo pero poco a poco pudo dar pequeños tragos, y debía ser alguna bebida de medicina oriental por que empezó a sentir un grato alivio en la garganta, los kwamis se habían instalado también en la cama, al otro lado, y sintió mucha ternura cuando vio al pequeño gato rondar a Tikki.

\- Donde? - logro preguntar después de un tiempo, vio al chico incomodo así que lo dejo tomar su tiempo

\- Era complicado estar en Paris - dijo al fin - así que decidimos trasladarte a un lugar a las afueras.

\- Mis papás? - le pregunto con angustia.

\- Si claro, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo - le aseguro

\- Saben que yo… - pregunto confundida y lo vio removerse

\- Si, no pude mentirles - le dijo en tono de disculpa y ella solo asintió.

\- Donde están? - le pregunto

\- Hace poco al fin aceptaron hacer un viaje para visitar algunos lugares de China, me mataran por haberlos convencido de hacerlo - le dijo luciendo triste.

\- No podías saberlo - le dijo intentando darle apoyo.

\- Supongo que no, pensé que era buena idea - lo vio encogerse de hombros

\- Cuanto tiempo? - no pudo terminar la pregunta, pero por la forma en que cerro los ojos con dolor supo que él había entendido la pregunta.

\- Poco más de tres años - dijo al fin él abriendo los ojos cuando escucho su exclamación sorprendida - Lo siento, de verdad intente todo lo que pude - le dijo y quiso tener todas sus fuerzas para acercarse a abrazarlo, pero todo lo que pudo fue tomar su mano

\- No fue tu culpa - cada vez lograba decir frases más largas sin tanto dolor, pero esa simple frase pareció activar algo en el chico a su lado, que se levanto tomando su cabello

\- Lo fue! - dijo torturado y sin verla siguió hablando - O me dirás que no fue por mi que intentaste curar ese prodigio! o que no quisiste evitar que me enfrentará a mi padre! - y parecía como si un dique se hubiera roto por que él continuo hablando - Yo estaba ahí, debí evitarlo - y conforme hablaba empezó a levantar la voz, quiso acercarse a él y decir algo, pero estaba tan sorprendida por el arranque que no lograba decir nada - Él me utilizo, entiendes, uso tus sentimientos por mi para tenderte la trampa!

Pareció que el tono de su voz alerto a sus amigos, por que un momento después estaban con ellos. No pudo evitar una expresión sorprendida, y de repente se encontró rodeada por los brazos de su amiga mientras Luka alejaba unos pasos al rubio para tranquilizarlo

\- Ohhhh Marinette - le dijo la japonesa que no había cambiado casi nada - Si no estuviera tan feliz te mataría ahora mismo!

\- Kagami? - dijo emocionada y luego vio al chico al que había dejado encargado de cuidar a su kwami - Luka - susurro

Y pronto el mencionado estaba a un lado de ella, tomando con cariño su mano

\- Bienvenida petite - le dijo con emoción - no vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca.

\- Lo siento - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y volteo a ver al rubio que lucia apenado por haber perdido el control - de verdad lo siento.

Y entonces el chico rubio se acerco a ella y se permitió abrazarla, algo que había evitado durante todas esas horas que llevaba despierta, y por primera vez se sintió tranquila y segura, así que con las fuerzas que había ido recuperando se sujeto a él al tiempo que por fin se permitía llorar

\- Te vi tantas veces - le dijo al chico mientras lo sujetaba - soñaba contigo, pero luego todo desaparecía, y la soledad, quise desaparecer, lo siento…

\- No iré a ningún lado, no mientras me quieras aquí - le escucho y siguieron abrazados.

* * *

No fue consciente en que momento sus amigos los dejaron solos, solo podía pensar en la chica que abrazaba, en la sensación de sentirla aferrarse a él, ella había vuelto! y se sentía tan feliz como aterrado, también estaba la noticia de su madre, Luka le dijo que Nahalie había intentado hablar con él, al parecer su madre aún no despertaba, pero había cambios en sus signos, razón por la cual la dra Chang había salido directo a la mansión. Quería saber sobre su madre, claro, pero pensar en ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo lo incomodaba, además de que se negaba a alejarse de Marinette ahora que por fin la tenía con él.

Noto que la chica soltaba su agarre y tuvo un momento de temor, pero cuando se movió para acomodarla en la cama y la vio removerse intentando girarse se pudo sentir tranquilo, solo se había dormido, así que la ayudo a acomodarse y cuando se levantaba ella lo sujeto nuevamente con un suave "no te vayas".

Tuvo un momento de duda, había evitado la cercanía con la chica debido a la culpa que lo inundaba, pero sentirla de nuevo y que ella le pidiera estar cerca, aún después de todo lo que había pasado, aún sin saber todo lo que había pasado mientras ella estaba inconsciente, y por lo que ella había logrado decir no era como que hubiera estado inconsciente del todo, pero decidiendo que ya tendrían tiempo para eso más adelante, decidió que por ese momento solo quería estar con ella, así que recostándose se acomodo de tal manera que la cabeza de la azabache quedara recargada en el hueco de su hombro, la sintió inhalar con fuerza, y dejar salir un suspiro, se removió un poco para quedar totalmente pegada a él, lo que lo hizo contener un momento la respiración. Cuanto había extrañado sentirla así y luego escucho un suave murmullo

\- Buenas noches Adrien, descansa.

Tardo en contestar, pues tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltarse a llorar de nuevo, pero al final se recompuso lo suficiente para contestar

\- Buenas noches princess, aquí voy a estar.

Y entonces poco a poco cayó en un sueño tranquilo acompañado por la suave respiración de la azabache, y por primera vez en tres años no tuvo sueños o pesadillas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo volvía a estar en calma en su alma.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron una locura, al día siguiente por la tarde, como si de un huracán se tratara apareció Alya, quien ni siquiera se detuvo a tocar la puerta, entro en la habitación y se detuvo de golpe al verla sentada mientras Luka le contaba sobre lo que había estado haciendo.

\- No lo podía creer - escucho que la chica, que lucia mayor, decía en un susurro, vio sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y luego la aplasto en un fuerte abrazo que la dejo casi sin aire.

\- Alya - dijo con emoción mientras devolvía el abrazo - ohhh Alya, cuanto lo siento

\- Y deberías, en que estabas pensando - le reclamo la otra sin soltarla

Vio de reojo a Nino entrar por la puerta acompañado de Adrien quien parecía bastante serio.

\- Nena, no crees que le puedes reclamar después - dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la cama y abrazaba a ambas chicas

\- Claro que no, me he guardado este regaño por bastante tiempo - exclamo la chica de lentes mientras se separaba sin soltarla de los hombros - debiste decirme, advertirme, dejarme algo más que una maldita disculpa

\- De verdad lo siento - le dijo bajando la mirada.

\- No has empezado a sentirlo de verdad, en cuanto puedas salir de esta cama tendrás mucho que compensar - le dijo mientras le daba otro abrazo soltando lagrimas silenciosas.

Después de algunos momentos la libero del abrazo y entonces los chicos se disculparon y las dejaron a solas.

\- Te ves muy bien - le dijo al fin observando todos los cambios que se habían desarrollado en su amiga

\- Tú no luces mal para alguien que estuvo en coma

\- Al parecer no fue un coma normal - le dijo encogiendo los hombros

\- Supongo que no, pero ya sabes de lo que hablo - y entonces la miro con seriedad - intente proteger tu identidad cuanto me fue posible.

\- Gracias - le dijo tomando su mano y apretándola con fuerza - no sabes cuanto te agradezco todo, aún no tengo claro que ha pasado en estos años, pero por lo que he ido reconstruyendo se que estuviste apoyando en todo, muchas gracias.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer - la de lentes dejo salir un suspiro - hubiera querido hacer más, pero estábamos todos tan perdidos.

\- Adrien no me ha querido decir mucho de nada - le dijo sabiendo que su amiga era una fuente de información - solo se de mis padres, de que él organizo trasladarme a donde sea que estamos, pero no ha querido mencionar ni a su padre, ni a su madre, incluso al maestro Fu

\- Honestamente - le dijo la otra mirando hacia la ventana desde donde se veía un cielo despejado con los tonos rosados del atardecer - no lo culpo, fue duro para todos, pero para él fue…

\- No puedo ni siquiera imaginar que habría hecho en su lugar - dijo con pesar

\- Supongo que por eso fue él quien tuvo que pasarlo, no creo que nadie más hubiera podido actuar como él lo hizo.

Fue su amiga quien le ayudo a escoger algo diferente de ropa, y a arreglar su cabello, lo que la hizo sentir cada vez más ella misma, mientras le contaba de algunos compañeros y noticias en general. Por la noche todos se acomodaron en la habitación para tomar una merienda juntos, Luka Y Kagami se disculparon por que tendrían que salir al día siguiente a primera hora del día, y no pudo dejar de notar que había un lazo importante entre ellos aunque no los había visto tener contacto entre ellos. Y antes de que todos se retirarán a descansar recibieron el aviso de que sus padres estaban ya tomando un avión para regresar a Francia, se sintió temerosa ante eso, estarían enfadados o dolidos con ella por todo lo que les había ocultado.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando todos se retiraron a descansar y noto que su compañero se había quedado sentado en una de las sillas de la pequeña sala sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que los kwamis que se habían mantenido ocultos, aunque todos sabían de ellos, salieron y se colocaron en la cama a comer mientras los observaban en silencio.

\- Adrien? - lo llamo con temor, tal vez tras un día la emoción de su despertar se había terminado y había llegado el momento de hablar sobre su situación

\- Princess - brinco él ante su voz - lo siento, estaba pensando en varias cosas

\- Lo lamento - se disculpo, durante el día el chico casi no se había alejado de su lado, aunque no habían hablado mucho, y ahora no sabía muy bien que decir, era raro, él lucia mayor, mientras ella aún se sentía una chica de solo 17 años

\- No, yo lo siento - lo vio tomar aire y ponerse de pie - es solo que mi padre contacto a Nino.

\- Tu madre? - le pregunto, tenía la esperanza de que recibieran la noticia de que Emilie Agreste había despertado por fin.

\- Aún no despierta, pero la dra. Chang cree que lo hará en cualquier momento

\- Esa es una buena noticia - dijo contenta

\- No están seguros de como estará después de tanto tiempo - le dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas a su lado

\- Supongo que deberás ir pronto - le dijo sin saber que más decir

\- No, no pienso irme - el tono decidido la sorprendió

\- Debes ir a ver a tu madre - le dijo ella.

Lo vio tomar aire y negar, y entonces la miro y sonrío

\- La casa está bastante llena está noche - le dijo él como si se disculpara

\- Ya lo creo, ha sido un día largo - confirmo ella

\- Espero que no te incomode si me quedo en el sofá - dijo mientras señalaba en mueble - la habitación de invitados y la sala están ocupados, y preferiría no estar en la planta baja si necesitas algo - dijo apenado

\- Y tu habitación? - pregunto ella confundida, lo que hizo que se removiera incomodo

\- No tiene - intervino de repente el kwami de la destrucción

\- Plagg! - exclamo apenado el chico

\- Como que no tienes? - dijo ella totalmente sorprendida

Pero él no contesto, se quedo ahí totalmente sonrojado, lo que lo hizo lucir un poco como el chico de hacía tres años, y entonces ella miro el sofá y se sintió terriblemente mortificada

\- Dime que no has dormido en ese sofá durante tres años - le dijo en voz baja

\- No, claro que no - se apresuro a decir el rubio

\- No, los primeros meses paso la noche en tu terraza, hasta que tus padres lo descubrieron, y luego en tu diván - dijo el gato negro hasta que un "Cállate Plagg" de parte del rubio lo hizo guardar silencio.

Estaba sorprendida, y no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos

\- No Marinette, no llores por favor - le dijo él acercándose a la cama y limpiando sus mejillas - es sólo que la idea de que despertarás, o que surgiera algo y no estar ahí me era insoportable.

\- De verdad lo siento - le dijo ella - no pensé que esto pasaría, yo creía que podría arreglarlo.

\- Y lo hiciste - le dijo tomando su rostro para verla a los ojos - lo hiciste, y no importa lo que pase con mi madre, nada habrá sido tu culpa, como tampoco lo fueron las decisiones de mi padre.

\- Tampoco la tuya - le contesto tomando sus manos - pero no quiero que duermas en el sofá.

\- Claro, no te apures, yo estaré abajo - dijo él intentando que no se notaran sus sentimientos mientras se ponía de pie - si necesitas cualquier cosa …

Coloco sus dedos sobre sus labios y lo vio agitarse ante el contacto

\- Me refiero a que prefiero que te quedes a mi lado, como anoche - y sintió su rostro arder

\- Princess - le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un suave beso - no quiero que te sientas incomoda.

\- Es extraño - acepto - por que eres tú, pero luces diferente, y una parte de mi pensaba que habrían pasado solo algunas horas - y luego deslizo la mano por su quijada - no pensé que pudieras ser más guapo - dijo casi para si misma.

El rubio se sonrojo y le dio un ligero beso en la palma de la mano. Se sintió repentinamente tímida así que solo se acomodo para hacerle espacio y cuando él estuvo recostado a su lado no pudo evitar llenarse los pulmones de su aroma y cerrar los ojos feliz, ya casi erradicado el temor de encontrarse de nuevo en ese espacio vacío.

Tal como la dra. había dicho poco a poco se fue sintiendo más fuerte, al tercer día había insistido en sentarse en la sala con Alya a un lado y Adrien del otro, mientras Nino los veía divertido, no había podido ignorar el hecho de que los kwamis se ocultaban a pesar de la revelación de identidades y cuando pregunto todos solo se encogieron de hombros diciendo que era la costumbre.

\- Alya por favor - le suplico a su amiga al cuarto día

\- No ni hablar - se negó la otra con los brazos cruzados - tienes idea de lo que hará conmigo Adrien si te ruedas por las escaleras.

\- No me pasará nada, mira, ya puedo caminar sin agotarme - insistió ella mientras daba pasos seguros por la habitación, desde su ventana podía ver parte del paisaje, y ahora sabía que estaban en alguna zona boscosa y quería salir a tomar aire.

\- Bien, pues entonces espera hasta que regrese el paranoico de Agreste y que él te baje

\- Estoy cansada de ser tratada como si me fuera a romper - dijo dejándose caer en el sillón y provocando que su amiga corriera a sujetarla - VES! - exclamo con un resoplido

\- Lo lamento - dijo la otra con una sonrisa torcida - hablaré con él de acuerdo, pero creo que tendrás que hacer algo drástico para que reaccione - y le lanzo una mirada descarada por lo que se sonrojo

\- Alya! - le dijo y con un encogimiento de hombros - De verdad que no sé que voy a hacer, sabes que ni siquiera me ha besado?

\- Pero si apenas y se despega de tu lado - dijo la otra que entendía un poco la frustración de su amiga.

Y sin poder decir nada más volvió a ponerse de pie y camino hacia la ventana, en donde una hermosa vista llena de árboles la recibió

\- A donde dices que fueron? - le pregunto inquieta, hacía un par de horas los chicos habían dicho que saldrían sin dar más detalles, era la primera vez que el rubio estaba lejos por tanto tiempo.

\- Ya te dije, tenían que recoger algo importante

Pero antes de que ella preguntará algo más escucharon pasos en la planta baja que subieron rápidamente las escaleras y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontró sumergida en un abrazo con sus padres. No supo cuanto tiempo lloró en los brazos de ellos, cuando al fin se separaron estaban solos.

\- Lo lamento tanto - dijo entre sollozos - nunca quise lastimarlos.

Pero su madre solo la abrazo y acaricio su cabello mientras le susurraba que todo estaba bien, que no tenía nada por que disculparse mientras su padre le aseguraba que estaban orgullosos de ella.

Pasaron horas platicando y dejando que ambos le dieran mimos y abrazos, pero no pudo ignorar el ver que estaban cansados, así que insistió que después de tremendo viaje deberían ir a descansar.

En los días que siguieron descubrió que sus padres y Adrien tenían una excelente relación, prácticamente lo trataban como a ella, y él parecía tan cómodo y tranquilo con ellos, sus amigos se habían tenido que ir ya, pues tenían sus estudios y pendientes, pero habían prometido regresar pronto.

Y sus padres no tardaron en decirle que también se ausentarían unos días para atender la panadería, que habían dejado a cargo de su abuelo y un ayudante, los tranquilizo tanto como pudo, incluso menciono que tal vez pronto ella podría volver a Paris, pero tres voces negaron, diciendo que hasta que la dra Chang no lo autorizará no haría un esfuerzo como ese, a lo que solo suspiro resignada.

Después de una semana y media ella se sentía casi en plena forma, Tikki había dicho que tal vez en unos días podrían probar a transformarse, claro a solas, ya que si bien Adrien se había relajado bastante en cuanto a sus precauciones, seguía ansioso con la idea de que bajara las escaleras, a que permaneciera sola mientras se duchaba, por lo que siempre era acompañada por madame Bonner o madame Lechamp, y aunque al igual que la primer noche él dormía con ella todas las noches, incluso sus papás no habían puesto ninguna objeción, él limitaba su contacto a suaves besos en los labios, manos y su frente, abrazarla mientras dormía y… ya.

Por eso, cuando esa noche despertó se sintió desorientada, no era la primera vez que despertaba a mitad de la noche, pero si la primera vez que se encontraba sola, le tranquilizo ver a los kwamis dormidos cómodamente en el sofá, Plagg tomando con una mano la manita de Tikki y con la otra un queso, pero sin Adrian se sintió inquieta, tal vez él no era el único paranoico, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Se puso de pie con cuidado de no despertar a los seres mágicos, se asomo a la sala pensando que tal vez lo encontraría ahí, pero nada, la casa era acogedora, y era la primera vez que estaban solos, lo que la hizo sentir extraña, no estaba segura de si debía considerarla su casa, pero le gustaba bastante, sabía que no encontraría a su novio en la otra habitación, ya que era la que generalmente ocupaban sus padres, y por lo que había entendido él nunca la uso, así que tomando una fuerte respiración se acerco a las escaleras, y con un gesto decidido las bajo.

La planta baja era pequeña y acogedora al igual que el resto, vio una cocina abierta bastante bien equipada y sonrío pensando que sin duda el ex modelo disfrutaba de ya no estar sometido a la dieta de su adolescencia, y entonces las grandes ventanas del fondo llamaron su atención.

Se dirigió hacia ellas casi sin aliento, descubriendo que en realidad eran puertas de cristal que debían de permitir abrir casi en su totalidad la pared, noto que una estaba ligeramente abierta y entonces salió, aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían recorrió el camino de tierra pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron la madera se quedo de pie, quieta, sin poder contener las lagrimas que inundaron sus ojos exclamo maravillada, y como si su presencia lo hubiera alertado vio a Adrien girar en su dirección.

Lo vio quedarse sorprendido y entonces recordó las palabras de su amiga, "hacer algo drástico", así que tomando aire y sin permitirse pensar mucho en lo que hacia caminó a paso rápido, hasta que al llegar al final, con un movimiento rápido se sentó, vio que el chico daba un par de brazadas, pero no lo espero, simplemente se dejo caer. Antes de lo que esperaba un par de brazos la sujetaron y la hicieron salir a flote, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y no pudo evitar exclamar

\- Diablos Adrien, el agua está helada! - lo vio con los ojos abiertos y una cara de espanto que la desarmo, y entonces lo beso, lo beso como no lo había hecho en tanto tiempo que sintió algo caliente recorrerla y se olvido por un momento de todo lo demás.

\- Estás completamente loca - le dijo él cuando terminaron con el beso juntando sus frentes. - y de verdad que acabaras por matarme de un susto.

Y entonces la volvió a besar mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, como si la sorpresa hubiera acabado con todas las precauciones. Sintió las manos del chico bajar a su cintura y levantarla más, lo que la hizo tiritar al sentir el aire en la espalda.

\- Es tal como lo recordabas? - le pregunto mientras avanzaba la corta distancia que los separaba del muelle.

\- No - le dijo ella con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirarlo, y cuando vio la desilusión en sus ojos lo beso, más profundo, pero se separo para continuar - es más hermoso, más mágico.

\- De verdad? - le pregunto contento mientras la levantaba para sacarla del agua.

Y ahí sentada en el muelle, tiritando de frío extendió los brazos al tiempo que él salía del agua y se acomodaba a un lado de ella.

\- Ahora estamos juntos

**FIN**

* * *

Ohhhhh, pues aquí está el fin de esto que inicio en agosto, INCREIBLE! en agosto!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en este camino, a todos los que me han dado su apoyo y reviews, Y por supuesto ya estoy trabajando en el extra que tal vez agregue como epilogo, aunque no quiero estropear mi cierre en el capitulo 40, jajajaja

Tengo en la mente el extra final Adrianette, obviamente, y uno en donde puede quedar también resuelto todo el tema de Emilie y eso, pero de este ultimo no estoy segura de quererlo escribir, como que me da miedo, je, ya saben la parte de las batallas y eso no es mi fuerte. En fin, veré si ya terminado me enamora o sólo subo de esta linea el extra final.

Un abrazo!

uffff


End file.
